


Sister of a flash, love of a hound

by angelstoryteller



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 111,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstoryteller/pseuds/angelstoryteller
Summary: Naruto gets a new guardian, Kakashi gets someone who will help heal his conscience, and Gaara has someone who will show him motherly love
Kudos: 2





	1. Fair warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarification before we begin

I do not hold the rights to anything but the original characters I have created and the story line that they are in. 

I create stories like this for fun, as a way to relieve stress and anxiety that builds up. 

Positive comments are appreciated, but again I am not looking for criticism on any part of this story as it is for fun, not as a job.

Grammar and proper punctuation are not what I am focusing on and will later go over everything again to correct some, but for now I am not worried about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Look at her.`` I grab his chin forcing his head to look through the glass to where she is laying on the bed. “What has she really done to you?”

“ I was tortured for information, held captive for a month.” he answers blankly. "She placed seals and binds on Pakkun and me."

“Captives don't have as much freedom as you had.” she answers just as blank. “What did she really do, she gave you a way to control the power that has been shortening your life, helped with your guilt over the death of different people; that are not your fault by the way, and got under your skin enough for you to willingly take off your mask, both figuratively and literally.” she continues getting more and more aggravated as she goes. “I am not denying that she held you captive, but she also healed you and gave you a chance to take a break away from the village.” throwing up her hands in aggravation before she continued. “For the love of gods, when you came back you took responsibility for your master's child after so many years, which you should have been at least a brother figure since the start. He now has a brother figure and an Oba that absolutely adores him since they met each other. That is what she did, fixed the wrongs that should not have happened with her nephew and healed the wounds on your soul.” he opens his mouth to argue but a raised hand silenced him. “I never said that she erased the scars, I said healed you. The scars are still there, but you have moved past them and have started to grow. You will never forget what has happened, but you have forgiven yourself and others for things that are out of their hands.”

Not a sound comes from him as he thinks over what has happened over the past month. Other than when they first met, the interrogation, and first day when they were walking on eggshells around each other, it was the calmest time he has spent since he was a toddler. How did that woman have such an effect on him? 

\------

“You have three options, one” I hold up a finger in front of his face where he is tied up, “you tell me what you are doing following me around after I torture you” I twist the knife on the armrest slowly, “Two, you spill while I am torturing you, or three you spill right now.” I slammed the knife in between his fingers millimeters from cutting his hand and to the handle. “Personally I like option one, but that might just be me.” I say softly in his ear before pulling back and sharpening the oyster knife beside me. My only answer is silence from the masked person. With a sigh of resignation I kick the chair over so he is facing the ceiling and drag the chair behind me as I go to the other room. Since he doesn't seem like talking to me anytime soon I might as well start now. Righting the chair again I clip the legs to the floor and check the seals on his neck again.

“Not that I don't like the mystery of a mask as much as the next person, but we are going to need to remove that.” I add caressing the material with the features of a dog on it. “Since I know there are some safety measures to prevent anyone but you from removing them without your say so. So do I have your permission, or do I resort to a more drastic method?” I ask running my fingers across the designs following each line in turn. I am met by silence again, but he moved his head slightly away from my hand and clenched his fists. “I'm taking that as I should try the second option to remove it.” I continue as I undo the straps on the back of the mask holding it in place. “Last chance, will you do this willingly or do I do it my way?” I ask one last time gently holding it to his face. There is only one time for him to take a breath before I quickly twist the mask and pull it from his face with a quick flick of my wrist. Throwing it behind my shoulder I hear it release the electric shock it was designed to do in order to destroy all evidence that could give intel on their village. 

The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing another mask, but this one reached only to the top of his nose, he also had one eye closed while the other way staring at me confused. “Still don't want to talk?” I asked him to take a seat across from him. “You are wondering how I was able to do that, how could I do that with both you and I still alive.” I picked up the snake that was slowly climbing up the arm of the chair. 

He finally breaks his silence, “that should be impossible for you to do, not even higher ups can do that with both being alive.” 

“Maybe if you answer my questions I might answer yours.” I sweetly say stroking the snake over my shoulders. “Why have you come here, what do you want, who sent you, how did you find me, who are you, and when are you expected to check back in?” I ask at once, but hold up my fingers as I go. He goes back to imitating a stone statue, “Tisa, I am going to need some of your venom my sweet.” I say to the snake over my shoulders. She uncurled and glanced at the cup I held out before gently biting it. “Tisa here is a special kind of snake, her venom has a hallucigen in it. Also as it moves through your body, it causes intense pain and also has a mild paralytic for the area.” I explain as I draw some into multiple syringes , setting them up beside his chair within arms reach of me. “Now about every half hour until I get my answers I will inject you with more.” I hold up one level with his eyes, letting it catch the light in just a way that gives it a more golden colour before slowly bringing it to his left hand. “Last chance,” I warn after I place the needle barely breaking his skin. No reply from him, have it his way I shrug to myself pushing the needle the rest of the way and compressing the plunger watching as his arm loosened the more I gave him. 

At first he remained quiet, but after 10 mins he started to clench his jaw and other hand, but he never made a sound. At the half hour mark I injected him again. When I removed the needle from his right hand, his face contorted in obvious pain as he tried to keep from crying out. Leaning down by his head I whisper softly in his ear to open his eyes and I gently brush some hair from his forehead. Slowly he opens one eye looking at me with a dazed look in his eyes. “Tell me your name and rank.” I say sitting on the edge of my seat. 

His gaze turns sad as he says, “Rin, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to die.” as he continues his gaze gains more and more guilt. 

“I need you to tell me your name and rank, I can't stop the pain until you answer my questions” I repeat brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead again. 

“I deserve the pain Rin, I promised him that I would protect you, but I never did, now I am the only one left. Rin I promised him I would protect you, and I was the one that killed you in the end, now I am the only one of the three of us that is still alive. I killed you both” He shakes his head as he explains before letting it hang in defeat. 

“Name, I need your name.” I hold his face gently between my hands smiling at him with a slight tilt of my head. 

“Hatake Kakashi, jounin, Anbu of the hidden leaf village.” He answers distracted by something I could not see. 

“Why are you here?” I ask sitting back as he continues to see people from his past, 

“Sensei, I am so sorry I never took care of him after you left. Lord third passed a law preventing any of us that were close to you from being around him while he was growing up. But I should have found a way around it, I was the most law abiding in training, I could have found a way around.” he muttered the last bit to himself. 

“Kashi, you must tell me why you are on this mission Geki.” I say messing up his hair the way a mentor would. “You are still taking too much on your shoulders.” 

“Lord third sent me on a mission to track down a woman, she seems to be from your family Sensei.” he explains looking more and more broken as he continues to see me as his mentor. “There have been reports of her being in the Land of Rice Patties, that she is trained as an assassin, sealmaster, and/or shinobi.” 

“How are you to find her?” I was confused, I was covering my tracks as I traveled this past month, and I know how to keep a low profile. 

“Reports say she lives in a small village on the border, that she has a birthmark like yours sensei, except hers is on her wrist unlike yours behind your ear.” he closed his eyes, seeming tired. 

“When does the third expect you to report back Kashi?” I ask, righting his head again as he opens his eyes slowly. I reach over grabbing another needle plunging it in his thigh.

“Every month I have to send word” he gasps, coming fully awake again in response to the pain. “Sensi this hurts so bad.” he pants, trying to catch his breath tense again. 

“I know Geki, but it won't last long.” I answer watching him clench his jaw since his hands were numb to him. After one more second he passed out. “Kakashi, wake up.” I flick his forehead waking him back up, “ what have you learned so far on the mission?” 

He slowly, with great difficulty raises his head again, if possible he looked even more heart broken. “Father, why did you leave me, I was not even 10yrs old yet, and you left me alone. I tried to make you proud.” 

“Boy what have you learned about this woman?” I sit up straight crossing my arms disapprovingly. 

“She is stronger than I thought, her speed might be faster than sensei, her cunning, power, control and intelligence could rival any kage.” He paused thinking. “She looks to be a younger female version of sensei. I wonder if they really are related.” he adds thinking out loud. I continued to interrogate him over four hours as he switched how he saw in front of him, getting as much information as I can using the different personas.

Near the end I ended up as his father again. “What can you do?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“A former teammate gave me one of his eyes contring a sharingan, I am known as the copy ninja, I have unlocked other parts of the kekkei genkai to. I have signed the dog summoning contract you left. I have ‘flee on’ site in the other nations bingo book like you and sensei did.” he tilts his head into my hand as I check his temperature. “I hated you for the longest time for breaking the rules on the mission and leaving me. It took a long time to break me of my need to follow the rules exactly.” he says relaxed, resigned to the pain. “Sensei taught me some of his jutsus and part of his unfinished one after the rest of my team were killed, and one of the sannins took over some of his teaching on sealing arts, but I didn't get more than how to create a storage seal and paper bomb.” 

Since I got all the information I needed I stuck the anti-venom in his arm, as I pushed the plunger he screamed and promptly passed out. Getting to work I place chakra suppressors on him and other binds before moving him to the room next door, locking it behind me as I left.

As I sit in front of the fire I think over what I learned tonight. First, the man down the hall is very dangerous to be around, that he is on a mission to find me, I look similar to his former teacher, and he has a lot of loss in the past that he blames himself for. 

I didn't realise I fell asleep until I woke to a crash coming from down the hall. Jumping up I walk briskly towards where the sound came from. Opening the door, I find that the man in a heap on the floor, looks like he tried to get up by himself and had an impromptu meeting with the floor. When I was putting him in here last night I made sure to remove all possible weapons from him, leaving him in a pair of green cargo pants and a black shirt. I also felt like leaving him in his half mask, but removed the headband instead I placed an eyepatch on the table beside him. 

“ looks like you are having a bit of trouble there.” I say leaning against the door frame.

Growling he turns his head to face me glaring he spits out , “The hell did you do to me, and how did I get here?” he snarls as he tries to lift his head slightly from the aquaward position he was in. 

“Not much,” I pick my nails as I talk, “injected you with some snake venom, you spilled all your village’s secrets among other things. And might I add you have way too many issues with guilt over people around you dying and blaming yourself.” I add watching him. 

“I have been trained to never give away any village secrets. How did you manage to get anything?” he snarls at the ground, having a conversation with a man on the floor was just sad. Sighing I walk forward and lift him back onto the bed. “Also, how did you know that about me?” he asks confused as he tries to mask his emotions. 

“Since you answered all my questions last night, with a bit of persuasion. I see no reason not to return the honesty.” I sit on the chair I dragged in from the hall beside the bed. “The venom made you see people from your past when you looked at me. With that people just spill their secrets thinking they are talking to people who they have already lost. You spent most of the time apologising to people.” I add leaning back looking bored. “You did say something that interested me a bit, something about me looking like a younger female version of your sensei.” I tilt my head slightly watching him for any reaction, his eyebrows raised slightly. “ I believe his name was Minato, you are the last of his students alive, both of others you blame yourself for their death, and that your sensei has a son that is still alive who you haven't had much contact with.” I add just to unnerve him. “Something that you regret greatly, you feel that you have failed the last thing your sensi asked you to do, and that feels bad since he was the closest thing you had to a caring father figure since yours killed himself when you were 7.” the shock on his face almost made me break character to laugh in his face. 

“How do you know that?” he snarls as he reaches out for my neck, unluckily for him, he forgot that he is still weak and has no power at the moment. Taking pity on him before he falls back on the floor I catch him and place him on his back again. “Careful Inu, you are still weak from the venom, ant-venom, binds, seals and other things.” I point at the band of seals across both wrists and across his chest wrapping around to climb up his spine to his skull, not that he would be able to see it. “Over the next couple days you will regain most of your physical strength. But there is no seal master that has the skill to undo the seals on you without permanently crimping your chakra coils other than me. Right now you are unable to harm me in any way, can't use chakra at all, and the power in your eye has been contained in a way that will make it easier to use later. Oh and I will always know where you are.” I explain as he studies the bands around his wrists. As my words sink in he slowly opens his other eyes avoiding eye contact. “ What the hell did you do?” he asks, looking into the mirror I handed him, noticing that his eyes now looked the same with no sharingan. I notice that his eyes are a deep dark gray opposed to the black I thought the were earlier. 

“ I sealed the effects, in order to give you more control, more of what someone that naturally has one would have. Also it gives the illusion of not having it.” I explain twisting the mirror between my palms. “If I decide to remove the other seals on you, that one will be able to stay on without affecting you.” 

“So you gave me a way to control the kekigenki, how can you do that if my body doesn't naturally support it? More importantly why would you do that?” He asks, finally calming down. 

“I have my ways, the body of shinobi is what I specialize in. both giving you control and having your body accept it is easier than you think.” I shrug standing back up. “ for now just don't push yourself too hard, you will be weak for the next week at least. During that you can stay here. I will return later with some food. Would you like anything to pass the time?” I asked, leaning on the door frame. 

“Why are you being civil now, not even 12 hrs ago you were interrogating me with torture?” he glances at me confused again. 

“I don't like people spying on me, and I don't do well with surprises. Not knowing what you wanted when you showed up does not sit well with me.” I explain smirking at him. “Plus I do enjoy having all the information when meeting people, Kakashi. Now do you have any requests to pass the time?”

“There was a book in my jacket, I would only want that. “ he says, trying to look innocent. 

“The book of smut from the sellout pervy author?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't answer. “It might shock you but I have some of his books here. Not the best written books I have read, but the storyline itself is okay, but we both know that is not why you want the book.” I raise my eyebrows slightly. “That book has seals to cancel binds and seals, but I am a lot better than whoever taught you. What I have put on you is more advanced than what you currently have can counter, and are my own design, so you decoding them is harder than you think.” I send some chakra up my arm lightly coating it to reveal the seals that I have woven along my own arms from fingertip to where they disapear from view under my sleeves. Before releasing the flow and the seals disappearing from view or becoming part of the designs that are already visible on my arms. “ but I will still bring you your book and you can try your best, just fair warning messing with them might end anywhere from excruciating pain, unconscious, to paralyzed” I walk out the door, leaving him to figure out what he could from the seal he could recognize on my arm. What he doesn't know is that there are a large number of seals hidden both in the designs over my body and also many more hidden with chakra paint, also disabling them or overriding them is impossible due to how they are designed and the way they are put on me. I give a new meaning to ‘over prepared’, although there is no such thing in this world with the fact that I look so much like the ‘Yellow Flash’. According to what I learned he is somehow related to me.

Grabbing the book from the pile of clothing in my room I lock the room after myself. Grabbing a can of soup, pack of crackers and a bottle of water, all unopened and still sealed, I walk back into the room. Shinobi grade rations are expensive in town and my version of the food is both more nutritious and keeps from spoiling longer, so I don't have much to give him since I doubt he would accept what I wanted to feed him. Placing them on the counter I get to work making my own dinner, TIsa made an appearance as I was frying some beef. “Hello beautiful girl, all the rats gone, or do you just want a treat?” I ask scratching under her head like a dog, “well since you did so well yesterday I guess you deserve one.” I take a piece of raw beef that I had left out in case she made an appearance. “What do you think of our house guest?” she tilts her head to the left before going up my arm around my shoulders. “Have you found the dog that he has to watch his back and send the distress signal if he, as he has, becomes captured?" She squeezes my hand lightly with her tail. "Ah one of your children is holding him for you. Just remember that you can't eat him." I rub under her chin again. "Actually why don't you knock him out and bring him here. I can put some seals on him like I have on our other guest. Then you can hunt in the field again." She climbed down my arm to the counter before leaving through a crack in the wall. "My funny little snake." I shake my head to myself as I walk back down the hall with the tray in my hands. 

Balancing the tray on my hip I knock on the door before entering. "So any progress on my seals?" I ask setting down the tray on the table by the door. As I expected he was again on the floor, but this time he was face up glaring at the ceiling. "How about getting feeling back in your legs, any luck there?" He moves his head to glare at me. "Oh, in case you were holding out hope that your dogs will send a message that you are captured. My snake that you met earlier has already captured him and is in the process of bringing it here." I add taking the items off the tray. 

"What have you done to my partner?" He growls at me. 

"Nothing yet, but I can't have him sending word that you are here. So I will just have to deal with him. Any suggestions, I should be able to start soon." I take out my notebook and pencil sitting and looking down at him. " Tisa is quite good with her venom, as you have experienced, she should return with the body soon." 

"Don't you dare hurt him." He tries to grab my leg but all he does is lift his arm to his shoulder height before it drops across his chest. "You don't know that he is the only one who is out there." 

"Actually I do. I think it was Guy that you admitted that to. Or was it Obito. Either way between the two I learned that you only have the one out and that you have seven others in your pack." I raised the chopsticks to my mouth smiling at his expression. “Oh I also learned their names when you were talking too, I want to say Kushina. If I remember right Pakkun is the one out there, he is the quote un quote leader of your pack under you. There is also Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko. Although he is not a battle ninkin, you still have Pakkun as your backup since he is the most intelligent out of your pack. And I agree he is the smartest, but unfortunately not smart enough to avoid getting knocked out like you did, and now he is on his way here in Tisa’s coils.`` I add tapping his nose with the chopsticks that I just licked clean before going back to my dinner. 

He continues to glare as I eat. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I can move you back to the bed. As much as I like the view, having you between my legs like this is giving me a headache." He doesn't react. "Either I do it now before I leave to deal with your pup and you can have some of the food that is on the table, or later, after I have handled your pup and everything else I have to get done, all while the food will be up here taunting you and becoming room temperature." 

“What will I gain by cooperating, I am already at your mercy.” he continues to glare at me as I stare blankly at him after placing my finished plate behind me.

“Let's get real, there are worse places to be right now. Not only do you have a bed and food, but also i'm no longer torturing you and have healed you wounds, mostly.`` I move his hair away from his forehead as he tries to avoid my hand. Moving my feet I held his head in place to activate the seal I placed there before lifting him easily, which shocked him since I was half his weight. “No answer to my question means that you don't have a choice now.” I place him on the bed before deactivating the seal on his forehead, but tapping behind his left ear followed by one on the bed frame. “Now you won't be able to leave the bed until I get back, I would rather you not break something when you are still weak if possible, and I can't trust you not to.” placing the food and book on the bedside table within his reach before leaving, making sure to seal the room just an added precaution. Now time to deal with the dog. Tisa climbed up my leg as I was finishing with the seals. “Welcome back, Tisa. If you could lead me to him I would appreciate it.” slowly she goes back down my leg before leading me. 

Entering the room the first thing I see is a small ball of brown in the middle of the couch. Turing to Tisa I raise an eyebrow, “Now to satisfy my own curiosity, how did you get him up there by yourself?” Tisa just stares at me, before I hear a deep voice answered. 

“She didn't , I jumped myself, she left me on the floor before leaving. To get you I'm assuming.” the dog's head turned in my direction, looking unimpressed. “Not that I have a lot of energy, but the floor here is cold. Would rather die warm ish.” he closes his eyes. “Now why am I here?”

“You are here because of the man that you have a summoning contract with. I believe his name is Hatake Kakashi, Anbu and Jounin from the leaf village. The shinobi that has taken a mission to spy on me.. About this tall,” I hold up my hand to his height before waving them over my head, “ white hair that looks like a cross between electacted and flash freeze meets a dead body. Wears a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and his headband over his eye”

“Don't know him.” he stared blankly at me. 

“Man that raised your whole group of 8 since you were pups and are practically family. And you don't know him?” I ask, not believing him at all. “He even told me what you looked like, mind you he was hallucinating, but still.” 

“Fine I do know him, now what do you want?” he sighs, dropping his head to his paws. 

“First my name is Amaya Kawakami, I have yet to introduce myself properly with Kakashi. I am sorry that you are being held here. In order to give you some more freedom here I can put some seals on you. They will prevent you from leaving the surrounding property and entering certain rooms, contacting anyone about where we are, who I am, or what happened, harming me, or using chakra. That being said chakra will still be used to keep you here, but the chakra points on your body will not externalize the chakra" I explain getting into a more comfortable position. “Kakashi might find it comforting to have you here, even if he doesn’t show it.” I sat on the ground in front of where he was laying. 

“How can I trust, there is no proof that Kashi is alive and unharmed.” He set his head on his paws to stare at me.

“If I can prove to you that he is here, will you consent to the binds?” I ask to take out my brush and paint. “Just keep in mind that I can't let you see him until the binds are on as a precaution. So if you have a question I can get him to answer, that will probably be the best option.” taking out some paper, I wait for him to speak. 

With a long sign he finally says," Fine, ask him what mission did he have to dress in drag. Then I will allow you to do what you have planned." 

"Okay." Nodding I stand back up, "I hope you don't take it personally, but Tisa is going to stay with you and I'm not reversing the paralytic yet." 

Waving his paw at me he closes his eyes and looks to take a nap, but I doubt it. "Whatever, tell him he owes me a lot more than a few snacks for being stuck here with him.” 

Walking back down the hall I am contemplating what I can do with the pair of them, I can't keep them here forever, and as much as I might come across, I am not going to hurt them. Reentering the room I find that not only is he exactly where I left him, he also hadn’t touched anything on the table. “So I have only one question to ask you and I need a truthful answer, the life of your ninkin is on the line. If you are good and play nice I will bring him here with you.” I sit beside his bed again. “What missions did you have to dress in drag? Also the message that you owe him more than a couple snacks for being stuck here with you all when this is done.” 

Shocked, he stares at me. “Tell Pakkun that I did not dress in drag for that mission, it was what the local men wore normally. Their shirts are just longer.” After a bit of time he adds, “And that I owe all of them a steak dinner when this is over.” 

“Fine I will pass on the message, as long as you don't play any games with me I should be able to bring him in later tomorrow after I do a couple things with him.” I smile slightly at him before standing back up. “Also just a word of advice, the food and water are still sealed and I haven't tempered with it at all, it would ruin my stock if I started to do that.” I added gesturing to where the food was just within his reach before exiting the room again. 

“What did he say?” Pakku asks, not opening his eyes. 

“He said he did not dress in drag but that the natives dressed that way normally, also that he owes the whole pack a steak dinner after the mission.” I sat on the carpet that was in front of the couch facing him. 

“He is a liar, but you are telling the truth.” Pakku sighs before finally opening his eyes, raising an eyebrow at finding that we are eye level with each other. “ I guess I have to hold up my end of the bargain then.” he says after a couple minutes before closing his eyes again but moving to a more comfortable position. “ Start when you want to.” he adds after a couple minutes of silence between us. 

For the next couple hours I mitotically place different seals all over the ninkin, switching between painting half of the seal and placing the other from a half finished copy that I had beside me. So even if he memorised what my movements were against his skin, the other half of the design was hidden. When I activated the last seal and some disappeared under his skin as some of mine do, I noticed that not only did the ninkin end up nodding off, which was not a surprise with the amount of binds that I put on him and the weight that they would have on his energy level. Also that it was now the middle of the evening, we started mid morning. 

Injecting him with the reversal of Tisa’s venom I lift the dog into my arms walking down the hall. Going as quiet as I can I head towards Kakashi’s room, pushing open the door with my hip. I met with eyes glaring at me again, there was a fast glance at the bundle in my arms, the ninkin at first looked to not be moving, but he flicked his ear in his sleep. When Kakashi’s eyes returned to me, I smiled at him before walking to the foot of his bed. “ I will make you a deal, since it has been 24hrs since you have eaten last, and while I know that you can go many more before feeling the effects, I would rather you had something in you on a normal basis. If you eat what I left with you earlier, I will return your partner to you.” I try to bargain sitting down placing the sleeping Ninkin on my lap lightly petting him on his head, scratching every so often. 

“Listen to the woman Kashi, she hasn't lied yet, but her lap is very comfortable.” Pakku says from my lap with his eyes still closed. “She knows her stuff, and I'm too tired to fight her right now.” he adds, raising one eye to look at the shinobi across from us. “Hey you got anything to eat in this place?” he asks, turning his head to look at me. 

“What would you refer to? I can have Tisa bring home something while she is hunting, or I have a cupboard full of other options, I have pretty much everything.” I ask as I stop petting him. 

“Whatever the snake has will be fine.” he replies resting his head back on my lap. 

“Make sure he eats the food and will give you a special treat.” I stood up placing him on the chair. “And I don't mean that as a pun.” I add when he snorts at me. 

“This better be worth it.” he groans sitting up to stare at Kakashi who was speechless in front of him. Smiling at the image of the look on his face I snort before walking out the door. 

Entering the kitchen I found that Tisa had returned dragging behind her a large deer carcass. “How you got that in here will forever be a mystery to me. I need to put that into storage before it starts to rot.`` I add appraising how big the animal was. “This is going to take longer than I thought. Might as well make a full meal for us after I finish, they can have a nice long chat while they wait.” I mutter to myself as I take out my knives and set out the sealing scrolls around the body. 

An hour later I had the meat stored. With one bowl and two plates of food balanced in my arms, as I returned to the room that I left the shinobi and ninkin in. "I hope I didn't leave you alone for too long, Tisa brought back more than I expected, so I make a bigger meal than I originally was going to.'' I placed the bowl on the table that still held the water, soup and crackers, all of which were still unopened. 

Turning my attention to the dog still in the seat I raised an eyebrow in question. “Don't blame me, he is as stubborn as ever.” Pakku huffs out jumping down to where I set the plate with half cooked meat on a carpet. “He is convinced that you changed me somehow.” 

“Kakashi, I placed the same seals on you as on your partner. You haven't changed at all, and neither has he.” I explained as I began to eat, as Pakku had already started. “He must have been able to convince you of that by now. I left you both alone for over an hour, you must have checked by now.” I add pausing as I raise my chopsticks to my mouth. 

“I don't trust you.” he answers simply, “ I don't trust that you haven't done something to Pakku, or that it really is him.”

“You believed me when I was able to answer the question you asked earlier. Do you honestly believe that I would be able to replicate his level of sass successfully?” I ask , staring at him confused. “His level of sass can't be successfully replicated.”

“Kashi, Kushina has been the only mother figure you have ever had, without Minato knowing she gave you a signed copy of Jiraiya's first book, it is your favorite gift you have ever received and the most important book that you own. Minato has helped you create your chidori and taught you the basics of his Rasengan, a ninjutsu that he had yet to perfect. Although you had your father for a period of time, Minato was the man that you thought of as a father figure, and he entrusted you with his legacy in the form of his jutsu and his only son. Both of which are extremely important to you, but you feel that you have let him down by not protecting his son or continuing to complete his jutsu.” Pakku says laying on Kakashi's legs with his head facing Kakashi not taking his eyes off the shinobi in front of him. “This woman will not hurt you and is no danger to us at the moment, calm down, focus and listen to me you idiot. Eat the food, got along with her, heal from the injuries that I knew you have gotten while you have been on this mission.”

After a few minutes Kakashi snaps out of his head and grabs the bowl, drinking it, and eating the other food as the ninkin had asked. Nodding Pakku turns his attention to where I had been sitting, not wanting to enter the conversation. “Do I still get something for making him eat that food willingly?” he asks with a slight lift at the corner of his mouth. 

“Sure, there are some bones in the kitchen that you can have, all are smoked.” he raised his eyebrow at me again. “Don't give me that look, it was not because you are a ninkin, I use the bones when I cook and make salves sometimes too. There are also parts of the deer that I can't use, but taste good when smoked for other creatures.” I say holding out the ears and tail that were in my pocket, handing them to the dog as he moved his head to face me.

Without a word Pakku took the food from my hand and lay back down to eat as Kakashi was finishing his meal. "What was it smoked over?" The ninkin asked, looking puzzled as he chewed on an ear. 

"Oak, some of the jerky I made was also over oak, some over maple and the rest is over hickory. The bones are a mix of all three woods." I say chewing on a piece of the aforementioned jerky. 

"Where is the kitchen again?" Pakku asks as him to jump off the bed and lands comfortably on his paws. "I want to try a hickory one." 

"Out the door, Follow the hall till the end, then right. Can't miss it, there will be a large pile of bones on the table in the room connected to the kitchen." I pointed down the hall so Pakku could see. 

“Now do you trust that he is really your partner?” I asked Kakashi after he set down the plate on the table again before downing the water in one breath. “I have more of those if you want another.” I added when he crushed the bottle.

“No” he answers simply, “The only reason I did that was Pakku, I still don't trust you.”

“Fair.” I admit shrugging, before leaning back, placing my feet on the bed beside him. “Oh since you eat I can disable the seal on you for now.” I add, leaning towards him, I reach to tap behind his left ear again, followed by the bedframe. 

By the time I finished Pakku returned dragging the femur behind him. He dragged it to the dog bed I had placed at the foot of Kakashi's bed earlier in the day. Getting comfortable Pakku than begins to devour the bone. I sit in silence as I watched him mitotically eat the bone, finally when he finished he jumped back up onto the bed, but this time he set himself facing me laying down beside Kakashi's hip. 

During the time I was focused on Pakku, Kakashi sat up resting against the pillows I set beside him. With the ninkin beside him again, Kakashi seemed to be more comfortable since the dog was fine in the situation. “Since everything seems to be calmer now, and you have finally eaten something, why don't we properly introduce ourselves.” I placed my feet on the bed again after Tisa entered the room and climbed up to sit on my shoulders placing her head on my collarbone. 

Kakashi and Pakku both gave the same noncommittal grunt tilting their heads slightly. “I will start then.” I move forward slightly raising my hair to show the snake. “This is Tisa, she was a present of sorts from a past boyfriend. He didn't mean to give me a poisonous snake for a gift, but he did and she has been with me ever since.” lowering my hair and leaning back again I continue, “My name is Amaya Uzukaz, I have lived in the Land of Rice Patties for my whole life with my parents until they died in a house fire when I was six. My parents never told me that I had an older brother. They had always locked themselves up in the house for a week every year though, it looked like it hurt at times for them to look at me as I got older and said that I wanted to study ninjutsu. After they died I traveled with some merchants that were friends with my parents. On my travels I met shinobi from different villages that were doing escort missions for the merchants, after sometime they all taught me little bits and pieces of different things. I traveled with the merchants for about 4 years, then I met my Sensei and they finished training me in the art of being a lone Shinobi, and the art of seal mastery. Last time I saw my master they said that I was in your village terms, at Anbu level Stealth, uzukaga level control, Jinjuriki level power, Nara level intelligence, Hugia level reflexes. I also have a summoning contract with a couple different animals. I have been tested and confirmed that I am at the level of a grandmaster in the sealing arts, as you can guess from the seals on you both. I have also studied medical ninjutsu and poisons for a large part of my life. In total I have the title of grand sealmaster in the Uzumaki clan (if it still stood), poison master, medical shinobi, am pretty much an anbu/hunter shinobi in your village, am very well known to different merchants and a handful of shinobi from different villages that still visit from time to time if I appear in the area, or they have a bit of spare time in this area. The only thing I have to remember my parents is the birthmark on my wrist and some pictures that survived the fire.” I finish moving a band on my wrist higher to show the mark that looks like an N on the inside of my left wrist. Both still sit on the bed unfazed. “Here is what I already know about you Kakashi ‘The copy Ninja’, you are an anbu of the hidden leaf along with a jounin, you have never passed a genin team that was given to you, you are in possession of a sharingan that your former teammate gave to you during an ambush from enemy shinobi during the last war, you have also never been able to ‘turn it off’ since the transplant was done by an inexperienced medic and they kekegenki is not supported by your body. Also, your father took his own life when you were around 7, after which my supposed brother took you under his wing and he along with his wife became parental figures for you, then later your whole team. The most important thing that I know about you is that you are borderline suicidal on your missions, that the only thing keeping you together for the most part is the promise that you made to Minato that you would never try to end your life after he caught you when you were around 13 after a mission that did not go well. You are also stubborn, emotionally stunted, untrusting of people that you have known for your whole life, filled with guilt over way too many things, and refuse to get help in your village. This is what I have learned about you, is there anything else you can elaborate on.” 

“You have a nephew named Naruto, who looks like a mini version of his Father even with his eyes.” Pakkun says with his eyes closed. “He lives by himself in an apartment under guard.” 

“How old is he?” I ask interested to hear more about the family member that is still alive.

“6 next month, blonde spiky hair like yours would be if it was shorter.” Kakasi finally speaks after a look from Pakkun. 

“Kashi raised the pack by himself after he lost his father, all of us are family to him. He still lives by himself, has one friend, after much persistence on the other shinobis part. I agree he is definitely all that you said and has no regard for his own life on missions.” Pakkun reveals looking right back at Kakashi without emotion.

“My father killed himself after he failed a mission and tried to save his comrades, no one in the village appreciated that.” Kakashi adds having a conversation with his eyes with Pakkun. 

“Ah I believe that friend is Maito Gai, he is Konoha's Noble Green Beast, has a bowl haircut, green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. Always screaming about youth.” I ask smiling.

Kakashi and Pakkun both looked at me slightly shocked. “how do you know that information?” Pakkun asked, tilting his head puzzled at me. 

“I know, or rather knew his father, the career ganin Maito Dai. I met him when he was still under the tutelage of a jounin and with his genin team on a mission out of the village on an escort mission for the merchants that I was living with. He took it upon himself that I had to learn Taijutsu from him since he was going to teach it to his son once he had one. If his son is anything like Dai, that he is a handful and a ball of unending energy. I kept in touch with Dai over the years that followed, he was so excited to tell me that he finally had a son.” I admit smiling at the memory of some of the letters I received from Dai.

“Who else do you know in the village?” Kakashi askes curious. 

“My favourite teacher was from there for one.” I smile as I pet Tisa. “I met him shortly after I began to live with the merchant family. He was doing an escort mission for another wagon in the company with a couple other shinobi. I was glued to his side every chance I could on the journey, asking every question I could about the shinobi life and if he would teach me something. After a couple days he finally caved and tested if I had chakera before teaching me how to throw a kunai.” I laughed remembering the look on Sakumo's face as I got more and more on his nerves and the look when he finally caved. “I ran into him a couple times over the next 5 years and he taught me different things each time, albeit reluctantly at first. I enjoyed frustrating him when I could.” I drag out my explanation not saying my teachers name, mostly to frustrate the other two in the room. 

“Amaya, I think Kakashi was asking for a name not your life's story.” Pakkun smirks at me, catching on to what I was doing. 

“His name was Sakumo, but he never told me his last name, and I only ever saw him when I was able to cross his path on a mission. I loved to prank him when I got bored and change the colour of his hair.” I laugh at the memory, when I am able to regain my breath I find both one the bed staring at me open mouthed, shocked. “What did I say wrong, is he important in the village or something?” I frown, confused at their reaction. 

“Amaya, to say he is well known in the village is an understatement.” Pakkun was the first to get over his shock, but still looked at me bewildered. “When was the last time you saw Sakumo?” Pakkun asked, turning to watch Kakashi’s reaction to my answer. 

“After I left the Merchants with my Sensei, I saw Sakumo occasionally, the last time was about 15 years ago. I had just received a letter from Dai to tell me that his son had turned 6 and Dai was excited about some mission that he had just completed, along with a picture of him and his son sealed in a scroll. I met with Sakumo about two weeks later when he was on a mission to the land of hot water, where I was traveling at the time before meeting up with my sensi in this village. Sakumo had just finished a solo mission and was resting before heading back to his village. I offered to camp with him for the night since I had perfected my barrier seals at that time and I wanted to catch up as much as he would allow. I healed some of his wounds, cooked up some rabbit that I killed earlier in the day and learned a new lightning jutsu from Sakumo. He said that the next time we saw each other he might have a surprise for me. I have never found out what he wanted to show me, I thought that he must have been killed some time after that on a mission.'' I admit smiling sadly at the man still sitting in the bed shocked. “ He did give me a seal after the seventh time we ran into each other to contact him if I was ever in trouble. I never used it, still haven't to tell the truth, the ink that it was written in has faded, which I now know means that the person that it is tied to has passed, but it should still work.” 

“I think you broke him.” Pakkun notes standing up and going towards Kakashi where he was still frozen staring at me. Letting out a sign Pakkun puts his front paws on Kakashi’s arm and gives the area a quick nip. That looks to bring Kakashi back to the present conversation.

“Who is Sakumo in the village?” I asked Pakkun while Kakashi was still gathering his thoughts.

“No one now, Kakashi has a better answer.” Pakkun returns to his spot and lowers his head and closes his eyes. 

“Who is he Kakashi?” I ask, turning my attention to the man.

“He is, was my father.” Kakashi finally answers softly, still shocked at my information I think. I was equally shocked at his admission. 

“Now I see the resemblance.” I note looking closer at Kakashi. How did I miss this? Kakashi looks like a thinner version of the first time I met Sakumo, they have the same white hair for gods sake. “You must have been the surprise that he was going to show me.'' I add thinking back. “You would have been about 6 at the time. I must have said something about another shinobi that I knew in the village that had a son, how excited was to have a picture of the two of them and hoped to meet the child later in life.'' I admit smiling again at the memory. 

“The last time I talked with him before the mission, he said he was going to request a specific mission for the two of us to do once he got back.” Kakashi admits, his eyebrows going down in concentration. “He told me nothing else before walking out the door of the house before the mission. I forgot about that, I never asked what mission he wanted to go on.” Kakashi admits still speaking softly before his head shoots up to look me in the eye. “What mission was he talking about?” 

“There is a group of merchants that come to this village for a festival every year, they request two escort missions, one from the village they are in at the time to this village and a second to another village afterwards. The time between missions is for the shinobi to do as they wish.” I explain as I remember how the festival goes every year. “If someone I know does the escort they usually find me and we catch up or train for the three days, depending on who it is. The merchants rotate which village they requested the escort from every year, since they are always traveling. That year it would have been from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the next from the Village Hidden by Clouds, and the next from the Village Hidden in the Sand, but the destination is always to this village.” I explain still watching the emotions pass in Kakashi's eyes. “The shinobi that I know are usually the ones that ask to do the mission if it is not not already assigned to a ganin team. They use it as an excuse to check up on me, and to train with me in later years. Some just like to fight with me.” I crack a smile at the memory of one specific Shinobi and our last fight. “That was how I ran into your father most of the time. He would appear at my side when I would be shopping in the village before the festival and insist upon seeing how far I had progressed in my training.” I admit still watching Kakashi for any reaction. 

“What was he like?” Kakashi asked cautiously, lowering his walls just a hair. 

“It took me a couple days to wear him down before he taught me anything. He was like a strict uncle to me, always seeming disinterested in the situation, but the more you got to know him the more you noticed the little things that showed he cared. He always had some piece of advice to give on what I was practicing or wanted to learn. We actually had a bet from when I was still a child, once I could last 5 minutes in an all out battle Stealth battle against him, he would show me how to use the body flicker jutsu from your village. He is actually the reason I am at the level of stealth I am currently at. I trained for years to achieve that goal, but I never got the chance to test out how my training would hold up against him. When he would check up on me, I would find him sitting out on the back porch watching the sun set and he would tell me a story of his past, or sometimes later about his wife and how they met. It fascinated me the odd ways that people meet or become friends with other people.” I admit as I remember finding Sakumo and the stories that he would tell. 

“You had a closer relationship with my father than I did.” Kakashi says, staring at the wall across from him clenching his jaw. “I was never able to get his recognition until I achieved something in the academy, got promoted, or failed at something.” He adds grinding his teeth. “I had just got promoted to Genin and was going home to tell him on that day. I was the one to find him.”

“I can't say what drove him to do that, but I can say that he was always proud of you. The death of your mother was hard on him. He got very drunk after her death when he was here and I had another shinobi teaching me a jutsu. He revealed that you have the same light in your eyes that she did when you were younger, it was tearing him up to force you to grow up so fast.” I revealed, he turned to look at me shocked again. “He also said how proud he was that you tied with a Nara , three years your senior, on an intelligence test. I never got any other information about you from him on any other visit.” 

“Amaya, you broke him again.” Pakkun says when Kakashi froze again, staring at me in shock. “I am not snapping him out this time. That is your problem.” He adds jumping off the bed and promptly falling asleep at the foot of the bed. 

“I have an idea.” I say to myself as I walk out the door to my room to grab a scroll. Returning moments later I find that Kakashi has come back to the present and was staring at his hands as he flexed them. Throwing the scroll to him got his attention. He looked at me confused as he glanced up from the scroll in his hand. 

“This was his seal.” Kakashi breaths shocked as he opened the scroll and felt the chakra still infused in the ink. “It is a summoning seal to one of his messenger summons.” he adds after taking a closer look at the seal.

“That's what I thought.'' I admit taking my seat again. “There should still be enough chakra in the seal from him to do one summon. You can talk with one of his summons if you want to.'' I offer looking at the scroll briefly before returning to meet his eyes.

“And how am I supposed to activate the seal or keep the summon here long enough to talk with them when I am confined to this bed and covered in seals of my own.” he asks bitterly, glaring at me. “Plus he gave this to you.” He tries to give it back to me, but I get up and back away before he can. 

“First thing, you are only confined to the bed for a couple days. You are not a captive to that degree. It is only a precaution so you can heal from the injuries that you gained trying to find me, but were too stubborn to treat. After a couple days you will be able to move around the house and explore, but the seals will prevent you from entering my private area, exiting the barrier, using your chakra, using anything that the seal considered a weapon or dangerous to use at the time. It will also paralyse you if you even think of hurting me, and if you do the consequences are determined by the seal, it can be anything from paralysing you for an extended period of time, excruciating pain, to permititly crippling your body or chakra. It will also prevent you from telling anyone who I am, where we are, how you got here, or anything at all about me, in writing, speach, sign, gesture or any other type of communication or mind technique.” I explained from my place just out of his reach. “Second, he did leave that with me, but I will never use it now that I know he is not here anymore. Also, it is coded to my chakra specifically, so even if you had access to your chakra you would never be able to activate the seal. I on the other hand can and am willing to power the seal for you, which should last for a substantial amount of time due to my reserves.” I add folding my hands across my chest leaning against the wall. “Most importantly, he was your father. If I can give you some contact with a part of him, I would regret never doing it. Regardless of where we stand with each other.” 

“I need time to think about this.” He finally says setting the scroll down beside the bed.

“That is fine.” I nod back, pushing off the wall and heading towards the door. “I will see you tomorrow than.'' I say in farewell walking out the door. Entering my own room again that night, I fell backwards onto my bed resting an arm over my eyes. “What have I gotten myself into Sakumo?'' I ask the air above me. “I know I promised to never go through with it, but now I find out that you did. How am I supposed to do as you asked when not even you can.” lifting my arm I turn to look at the photos I have on my wall. All of myself and different people that helped raise me in their own way. The two that were larger than the others are, of myself and my sensei grinning at the camera with me on his back, the other was of Sakumo and myself I was standing at his side as he had a hand over my shoulder giving a slight at the corner of his mouth at the camera. Focusing on the one with Sakumo, I continue to speak as I run my fingers through my hair. “Meet your son today. He is going to be so much work to put back together.” I note closing my eyes. “But that is my specialty apparently given the surrogate family I gathered over the years. All of them broken in their own way, and extremely protective of me for different reasons” I look at all the photos on the wall, of shinobi I know, some I know were killed over the years, some I haven't seen in years, others I meet with recently, merchants that travel through, and any other person that is had a hand in me becoming who I am. Everyone on the wall is very protective of me for different reasons. Some think of me as a daughter, sister, niece, aunt, or student, and one as their sensei. “He is just as tall as you, Sakumo, and stronger, but I still was able to knock him on his ass. I learned enough tricks from you and the others to get the upper hand this time.”

I give a small smirk looking over the photos before continuing. “But you put him in a vulnerable place when you left, he carries too much guilt over things that are not his fault.” standing up I pulled the oldest and most faded off the wall before continuing. “So I had a big brother, I wish I knew this growing up, it would have answered so many questions I had. Now I only have a nephew. How none of you realised that I was related to minato will forever elude me. Then again I did have red or black dyed hair for a period of time.” I added looking over the different disguises I had used while I was training with Sensei. “We are so lucky that we never thought to keep my hair natural when I played male.” I pulled out one of the Bingo books I had, looking at the photo they had of my brother, comparing it to one of myself on the wall. I admit we do look like siblings if we stood side by side, but he has more of our fathers build, hair, and facial structure, our mothers eyes and nose. I on the other hand inherited our fathers nose, eyes and hair colour, but it had a darker shade than they men had, also I had a rounder face like our mother and a slimer build. “I wish I had known him for some time, having contact with a biological sibling would have been nice. But I wouldn't trade the life I had for any other, I met many good people over the years in different nations.” I say to myself as I set back the photo on the wall before getting ready for bed. Looking over the seals in the house before I fall asleep is a habit that has been drilled into my head by many of my teachers. The last thought in my head before I fell asleep was the last time I saw Sakumo, and the smile I finally pulled from the stubborn man after I pranked my Sensi by turning his kuni pink and his hair green with a smoke bomb. “ I will do what I can for him, Sakumo, but he has to want help and healing before anything can change, if he's anything like you that is going to be the biggest challenge. I just hope I am up for the challenge.”

~~~~~~

“How was your night Pakkun?” I ask from my seat at the table as I was eating my breakfast before I started my day. I received a noncommittal grunt in return as he jumped onto the chair I pushed out with my foot. “Hungry?” I continue to eat as I wait for his answer. A grunt I took for positive reached my ears as he looked around the kitchen in the daylight. “Do you want anything in particular?” The fork rested on the plate as I waited for an answer. “Feel free to take a look in the pantry, just don't touch the herbs hanging from the ceiling in there. I use them for healing and seasoning.” He walked through the door I gestured to. As I waited for him to return I finished the plate, adding slightly louder, “If there is something you want cooked, just tell me. Also what should we give Kakashi this morning.” 

“What do you have that is still sealed?” Pakkun asked, coming back.

“The food I make here is actually more nutritious than the protein bars your village has. But, I do have a couple in the cupboard with some sealed bottles. It won't last long.'' I say walking to the cupboard pulling out the box of rations I got from different shinobi that stopped by. Placing it on the table in front of where Pakkun had jumped back up, I began to wash the dishes. 

“You have a wide range from different villages.” Pakkun notes pushing around in the box. “How did you get these?”

“I said I know a wide range of both shinobi and merchants. When they stop by they sometimes leave a couple behind because they worry about me.'' I smile gently at that thought. “But like I said, the food I make here has been proven by a couple shinobi to me more nutritious than those bars.” I add drying my hands as I return to the table. “Any there that Kakashi won't throw a fit over eating?” I tease lightly as I remove a couple I know are from villages that are enemies with the leaf. 

“Probably only the ones from the leaf, but where are his supplies?” Pak asked, trying to look uninterested in my answer. 

“Sealed up all his other items, and anything you had on you.” I say picking up two bars from the leaf village and placing them on the table. I put the box back, grabbing a bottle of water on my way back. “Now we have something for him, but that still leaves you.” I look down at the dog. 

“Just give me the same as last night.” He sighs closing his eyes when I didn't give up on getting him something to eat. 

“Would you rather have your meal here or with Kakashi?” I asked when I finished heating up the meat and some broth for Kakshi. “Also make sure he drinks this, it is simple broth, but he needs as much fluids as we can get into him. He lost a good amount of blood from his injuries looking for me.” I explain holding up the cup, “I will also help him to regain his strength.”

“With the idiot is fine.” He jumps down carrying the bars and bottle of water down the hall as I follow. “Kashi, I have food for you.” He says after setting the items on the table as I did the same with the cup, but placed the bowl with Pakkun’s food on the bed. 

“The broth will help you regain your strength.” I explain gesturing to the cup. “I have things to do around the house today. If either of you need anything I will be around.'' I add when I didn't get a reaction from Kakashi, with a nod of confirmation with Pakkun I left the room to begin my chores. 

After I organized the pantry from the materials Tisa brought back last night I began to clean my tools from the interrogation of Kakashi. Setting all the items back in their place in a seal on my arm took a considerable amount of time. Making some lunch I returned to the guest room to find Pakkun dozing on the bed as Kakashi was looking tired sitting on the chair I used last night beside the bed. 

“He wouldn't listen to me when I said to stay in bed, or let me get you.” Pakkun says staying in the same position. Opening one eye to stare at Kakashi as he tried to regain his breath. “On the other hand he did drink the broth.” He adds looking at me. “What do you have their.” He asks, noticing the smell coming from the bowls in my hands. 

Not commenting on Kakashi, I turn my attention solely on Pakkun. “We get tomato soup and some toast. He has a watered down version and another cup of broth.” I set down the items on the table as I talk. “I is good to see that you have enough strength not to end up on the floor this time.” I note turning my attention to Kakashi once his breathing finally calmed down. “I take it you were trying to ge to the washroom?” I ask not expecting an answer, when I didn't receive on I turn back to Pakkun who nods. “How about we work together,” I offer holding out a hand. 

“Are you going to carry me like the princess I am?” He snarks at me, not taking the hand I offered. 

“I was going to see how much weight your legs can handle, then help you out the door and down the hall. If you can't make it to the washroom on your own and don't want my help, I was going to give you crutches I have, or a wheelchair depending on where your recovery is.” I hold out my hand to him again. He reluctantly takes the hand and pulls himself up. When he was up right he was stedy for a minute, but when we went to take a step his legs started to give out on him. Lowering him back to the chair I take a step back thinking. Doing some quick tests on his arms I came to the conclusion that a wheelchair is the best option right now. “Wait here a moment I will be back,” reaching to the cup I hand it to him, “Drink that while you wait, I won't be long.” as I said I was only gone for a couple minutes as I unsealed the chair and gathered a couple items. I returned pushing the chair in to find that Pakkun was laying down on the bed again and Kakashi had finished the cup and started on the soup. 

“Welcome back.” Pakkun says in greeting breaking his gaze with Kakashi to focus on me.

“Before you start this is only for a couple days, once you have regained a bit more strength you don't need to use it. Until then, I would rather not find you on the floor every time I come in.” I placed the other items on the bed before locking the chair in place beside him. “Since you now have a way to move around without tiring yourself out too much, you can explore the house with your ninkin.” I added when I knew Kakashi was going to refuse. 

“Fine.” He relents standing back up and grasping the arms of the chair as he moves. As I expected he used all his energy trying to do it by himself. Rolling my eyes I moved the chair slightly so he sat down comfortably when his back was turned. When he was seated I lock the breaks turning to address the ninkin, “Do you want a quick tour while we leave Kakashi for a few minutes?” Pakkun yawned but jumped off the bed to stand at Kakashi’s side. Mentally shrugging I unlocked the chair and began to push the Shinobi out the door and one door down on the other side of the hall. Leaning on the wall facing the pair I begin to talk “Here is the washroom, you should find that there are a lot of places to grab on the wall for balance. Do you want a tour or do you want to explore on your own?” I asked the ninkin again. Shaking his head, Pakkun walks through the door and Kakashi pushes himself through after. “The door to the backyard is on the other side of the kitchen, the seals around the house extend enough that sitting outside won't affect anything. Keep in mind that both the chair and your seals will not let you outside the barrier.” I noticed the look in Kakashi's eyes. “I would suggest taking a look outside at some point, the weather is nice today.'' I add as an afterthought as I walk down the hall to continue with my day. 

I wasn't worried, the seals would keep me updated on their locations in the house and their wellbeing, mostly as a habit I keep this in the seals in the house. The pair slowly went to every room they could enter in the house taking frequent breaks. Pakkun did come to find me at one point to ask for some water, which I gave him along with some berries I had just picked from the garden as I was going to dry them. Once I was finished for the day I took a cup of tea to the back deck where my guests had been for the last hour. “Did you find anything interesting in your search?” I ask, noticing the puzzled look on both their faces. 

“No Amaya, although you do have an impressive collection of scrolls here.” Pakkun looked over to where I was sitting leaning back against the railing at the top of the four steps to the grass. 

“Again gifts from people I know around the nations. Most are commonly known jutsu and kalat forms. There are also some medical ninjutsu.” I explain turning my head slightly to look over the garden and surrounding forest. “Did you find anything else?” I ask curiously, but am met with silence from both. I let the subject drop watching the birds fly over the tree line. 

We all sit in a calm silence for a period of time, the calmest we have been together. The silence is broken by a hawk flying towards us. Setting down my empty cup I stood to meet the bird at the border since it wouldn't be able to get in. Holding out an arm the hawk lands and extends it's leg to me, after I retrieve the note I give the bird a piece of dry meat I carry with me for this reason,treat accepted the hawk flies away. Taking a step backwards into the barrier again I open the note. Laughing at the contents, I take the attached scroll and place it in my pant pocket, or more specifically a seal on my leg. “When will she learn not to do that if she doesn't want to get bit on her face.'' I mutter to myself as I shake my head softly. “One of these days I am going to let Tisa go after her until she learns her lesson.'' I add once I reach the porch again. A curious look passes over both their faces as they look at me puzzles again. 

“Someone you know I gather?” Kakashi notes as I reread the note smiling. 

“More like a sister, but yes someone I know.” I nod still reading the letter. “She says that she is miserable and covered in sand, also that she has a run in with a nest of snakes and got bit again.” I explain finally raising my eyes to the pair. “She is a merchant traveling in Suna right now, much to her displeasure. Her and her husband are trading spices for some fabrics, and their children think it is a fun trip.” I chuckled again, “to her irritation they all are going to be stuck there during a heat wave and sand storm.” I laugh shaking off a fine layer of sand. “I told her not to go during this season, but she didn't listen.'' I fold the note back up and retake my seat. “Do you have anything you want to ask me?” I ask , noticing the look on Kakashi's face. 

He thinks for a few minutes then seems to have made up his mind. “What are the extent of my injuries?” he keeps his gaze forward but glances at me out of the corner of his eye. 

“You have a couple cuts on your body, from other shinobi I expect. Have lost a large volume of your blood from them, and are suffering from an average case of chakra exhaustion. Some of the muscles in your body have been overworked, leading to the weakness that you are experiencing, and the pain that you feel when standing on your feet for too long. You also had a couple broken ribs that I have been able to heal already.” I pull out another piece of jerky to chew on, offering another to the pair beside me. “As I said already, I have also placed a seal on your body that will prevent it from rejecting the transplant eye you have and to give you control of the keke genki later.” I add twisting the jerky between my fingers. 

“How are you able to do that?” Pakkun asked, watching me as he chewed on the jerky he accepted from me. “None of the medi shinobi in the village have been able to do that, or the Slug Princess.” 

“I admit she is the best in her field, but I have picked up some tricks of the trade over the years.” I smile looking over the garden again. “Like I said the seal I placed on you will prevent rejection between your body and the eye, along with giving you control of the jutsu as if you were part of the blood line and were able to naturally support the ability. I can do this because of some text that I was able to study and the rigorous training that I had to endure over the years. The body of a Shinobi is what I specialise in. I can heal just about anything wrong with a shinobi, the only downside is that I can only help the civilians with minor ailments due to them not having control of their Chakra systems.” I explain closing my eyes briefly as I remember the training I had over the years and the shinobi that I was not able to save. “Not to say I can heal everything wrong, there is a limit to what I can do.” I admit looking back at the pair. “Although if you had your arm severed from your body, I could reattach it with no lasting effects on your chakra network or muscle weakness.” they both look at me puzzled again. “Fresh is easiest to heal, the longer something has for other people to much around with, the less likely I can do anything to the highest standards. For example, your eye.” I gesture up to Kakashi, “The transplant was rushed by someone not fully trained.” Holding up a hand to cut off his argument I continued, “I am not saying anything against them, they did they best they could at the time. What I am surprised about is that you are able to see out of that eye, let alone use the keke genki held in the eye.” 

“But will this be reversible?” Kakshi asked, staring at his hand. “Will someone be able to reverse it in the middle of a battle?”

“The only person who would be able to is me, there are too many safeguards and traps in the seal against tampering. That includes you.’ I glare lightly at him as I continue. “Plus the location that particular seal is on you is difficult to reach for yourself and one that only experienced seal masters would think to look for. It also has an added layer of protection that I created to make it even harder to find.” I smile sweetly, closing my eyes. “Even if you were to cut the flesh that it was drawn on wouldn't stop it.” I add staring at Kakashi’s eyes as they widen slightly. “Like I said, I am a master at my craft.” pushing up I dust off my pants stretching. “Any requests for dinner?” I continue to stretch as I wait for a response. 

“No.” Pakkun says finally standing to stretch as well. “Might as well go back in.” he adds looking up to meet Kakashi’s eyes. 

“You can join me in the kitchen and watch the food preparation if it makes you more comfortable.'' I offer noticing the worry still on Kakashi's face at the mention of food. “Although you are still restricted to mostly fluids, at least you will supervise the creation of it.” I add keeping in front of him as we move down the hall. I gained a slight nod from him before we reached the kitchen doorway. “Alright, take a seat on the other side of the counter then and I will begin.'' I pointed to the island in the centre of the room at waist height so he could comfortably see what I was doing at all times. “Why don't we start on some broth from scratch, than I can make udon while it boils.'' I explain as I walk around the kitchen gathering items as I go. 

It was a calm environment as I cooked the food. They ask questions having to do with where I learned this and trading stories of dishes we have had in different nations. “The first time I went to the Land of Water, I went to a fishing village with my sensei for a training mission. He insisted on going to a specific restaurant for dinner the first night. The served fresh catches from that day, anyway we got the squid."I laugh breaking off mid sentence, “ they poured soy sauce over the dish. I screamed so loud when it started moving.” he laughs along with me. “My sensi had to watch his back for a long time after that. He got more than one kuni very close to vital organs until I forgave him.” I add rolling the knife I was chopping vegetables with to show off slightly. 

“I had to eat roasted cockroaches on one mission.” Kakashi revealed peeling some cabbage for me. “I had to blend in so I had to act like a local, that was what they ate frequently.” He shivers slightly. “The texture was so odd, very crunchy shell and too much mush on the inside. If I ever have to do that again it will be too soon.” 

“I know exactly which dish you are talking about.” I laugh before adding, “I can actually make it, someone that drops by likes it and showed me how.” to prove my point I pulled out a jar from the pantry with the large insects suspended in a dark tinted fluid. 

“I ask that you under no circumstance make that while we are here.” Pakkun notes from his seat on a chair beside Kakashi. “I remember what he was like that night. Not a pretty sight after spending the day in a dress.” He adds watching as I made the noodles from scratch. 

“For the last time the wardrobe of that village has longer shirts.” Kakashi lays his hand on Pakkuns' back as I snorted to myself. 

I continue to cook as the two argue back and forth before I cut in as the broth was boiling. “Sorry to admit but I am on the side of Pakkun. the male shirts are not much longer than what you currently have on.” I ladle out a cup setting it in front of Kakashi. “The women I admit are at times very, built.” I try not to laugh at the smug look on the ninkins muzzle. 

“Told you so, you crossdressed and are lucky that the women look so muscular or else you would have blown your cover.” Pakkun smuggly says from his seat. Kakashi waves his hand dismissively at us both picking up the cup. Looks like you have a bit of trust from the shinobi since he began to drink without a second thought. When the Ubon was ready I ladled out a bowl for Pakkun and myself, then half a bowl for Kakashi watering it down again and refilling his cup. 

“At Least this is better than the food at the hospital.” Kakashi notes watching me water his bowl down and set it down across from him.

“They make terrible food to give you motivation to heal faster so you can leave.” I explain setting down Pakkuns bowl before picking up my own. “I could also make food that is full of nutrients to promote healing that tastes terrible if you would prefer that. I offer as I jokingly reach towards his meal. 

“I am fine with this.” he pulls the bowl toward him slightly. Laughing, I lean back against the cupboards. “You keep talking about your sensei.” Kakashi notes putting down his cup after finishing the meal. 

“He taught me a good majority of what I now know.” I agree as I store the extra food that I made in seals for later. “Tell me about my brother and I will tell you about my Sensei.'' I offer as I begin to wash the dishes. “The first time I met my Sensei was way before my parents died, he was in the village on a mission. I followed him around like a little shadow for the three weeks. I fell asleep on the first day as I was following him, he had to ask around to find out where I lived to bring me home. After that my parents always had a plate for him when he brought me home sound asleep.'' I pause after putting away the dishes. “Do you want to continue the story back in the guest room, it must be hurting your legs by now to have so much pressure on them all day.'' I asked after I noticed him adjusting his position when he thought I couldn't see him. “I also want to check on your healing fast.'' I admit walking back not waiting for an answer. “I will meet you there in a few I need to get something else.” I turn to my room leaving him in the hall. I hear the wheels go down the hall further than the guest room than stop. 

I ended up back in the guest room before him. “Stand up again for me.” I kick the chair brakes before he makes it too close. Pakkun jumped onto the chair between us watching how our interaction would go. He takes a deep breath then pushes up almost falling forward from the change of position, taking a quick practiced step forward and placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced. When he was able to regain his equilibrium I released him and took a step backwards again. I nod towards the bed eight steps from his position, looking determined he starts to walk. As I expected, half way across his legs showed signs of giving out, holding out a hand I stepped to his side. “Don't give up, but let me lend you a hand for the last part.” I advise when he reluctantly takes the offered hand. I don't do anything but keep him balanced as he does the last steps and takes a seat on the bed. “You must have hit your head harder than I thought falling out of that tree, it will take a while before your balance corrects itself. Don't force yourself to adjust or you will have to do it again when it corrects itself. I brought you a set of crutches while I was waiting, use those tomorrow, they will help if the balance and fatigue somewhat, you will probably get tired easier for the next little while , but will help to build up your strength.” I point to the crutches resting against the head of the bed. “If your balance gets worse you can go back to the chair for a while and just take off the pedals.” I explain as I show him how to do it. “Use them until walking to the door doesn't tire you out and you can walk in a straight line.” 

“I believe you promised a continuation of that story of yours.” Pakkun notes taking a seat beside where Kakashi had sat down against the headboard, and I moved the chair to face the pair. 

“That I did.'' I smile at him before leaning back thinking of where I left off. “ After the three weeks I wanted to be a shinobi just like him, big dreams for a five year old, but he promised that if I practiced and still wanted to follow that path when I was eight, he would take me on as his apprentice. It didn't work out that way unfortunately. After the fire I went to live with a merchant group and wasn't unable to contact him for 3 years, but I was a able to learn different parts of some nations' training systems from the shinobi that were around the merchants.” I remove a photo from my pocket showing it to them. “Those are the merchants I lived with.'' I explained after taking it back when Kakashi offered it out. “On a stroke of luck he was assigned with an escort mission for the caravan, so I was able to finally make him keep his side of the deal. After the mission was over I left the caravan and traveled with Sensei for a number of years. If he needed to go on a mission that he couldn't take me with him, I would train with someone I had met while living with the merchants that were willing to teach me more techniques, or someone he knew that knew a skill I might need in the future.” I explain before sitting up suddenly bringing both across from me to instant alert. Waking them off I sit back again putting my feet up on the bed. “I just realised that he pawned me off on other people more often than trained me himself. That sneaky man.” I mutter colourful frases under my breath, cursing him for a couple minutes before turning my attention to Kakashi, prompting him to tell me something. 

“I had seen Minato around the village for a number of years, but it was only in passing. The morning of my fathers death, I was called to the hokage's office, congratulated on graduating early, and told that i would be under the tutelage of a jonin until the current class in the academy would be able to graduate, then I would have a team. I was told to return to the office the following morning to meet my sensei. I was so excited to share the news with my father that I went straight home. Not long after I returned to the hokage’s office in the care of some Anbu that had been summoned by my findings. The Hokage then asked me to remain in his office and he would be introducing me to my Sensei that day, since they had returned from a mission early. Not that I believed him, but at that time I would never question the hokage, so I remained in the office. Minato waltzed right in the room soon after, full of enthusiasm over something. First thing he said to me after the hokage informed him that I was his apprentice was that I was short and my hair looked like I had just been shocked with a lightning jutsu.” He smiled at the memory, lowering his hand to rest on Pakkun’s head. “I trained under him for a time, then I gained two teammates. Sensei gave us all a test, saying that if we could complete it we could be his students, but if not then we would go back to the academy. I was very by the books back then, all that mattered was the shinobi code and the mission. Nothing else mattered, not even comrades, we passed the test, but not by my hand. The three of us slowly began to work as a team over a long period of time.” he pauses looking like he was remembering something about that time. 

“What were their names?” I softly ask, not wanting to break his concentration or how willing he was to talk at this moment. 

“Rin was always trying to get me and Obito to get along. She was studying to be a medic and the always being the voice of reason of the three of us. Obito was constantly late to everything and had the worst excuses for why, he constantly wanted to fight with me and had a crush on Rin for the longest time. I was the rigid shinobi that did nothing but train, I followed the rules to a tee. Much to their displeasure. I was just starting to loosen up on my ideals when we were sent on a mission during the third shinobi war. The three of us were sent to do one mission, I had been promoted to jounin earlier and was incharge of the three man squad, Sensei was sent to do another mission at the border.” he stops talking staring at the wall over my shoulder. I don't comment worried that if I spoke he would stop, so I patiently wait for him to continue at his own time. Risking a glance at Pakkun, I find that the ninkin was watching Kakashi as well, but meet my eyes when he noticed me looking at him. Raising an eyebrow I try to nonverbally ask if this is normal for Kakashi. Gaining a slow nod in return I sit back slightly waiting. Pakkun catches my eye again and gesture up to Kakashi, understanding what he meant, I again softly ask, “what happened?” praying that I don't break his concentration. Seems like fate was on my side since Kakashi began to speak again. “We walked into an ambush. They captured Rin, I wanted to leave her behind, but Obito had other plans and some choice works for me. The dobi ran off to save her himself, I followed after him as he headed towards the cave where the shinobi were hidden.” He paused going quite for a minute before continuing, “ Together we were able to free Rin, during the fight my left eye was damaged, but Obito activated his Sharingan. Rin did her best to heal it, but there was no way to fix the damage. The enemy set off something that caused the cave to fall in on us, we tried to avoid the debris, but something was coming down on my blindside and I didn't see it. Obito did see thought and pushed me out of the path, getting crushed in my place. His entire right side was crushed under the rubble, we tried but there was no way to free him. He gave his left eye to me as a gift, Rin did her best with the transplant. I promised him that I would look after Rin in the future. Soon after enemy reinforcements were coming and we were forced to leave Obito as he died alone in the rubble. Minato and our reinforcements saved us soon after, we carved Obito’s name in the Memorial stone when we returned to the village.” when he finished the story he blink breaking his gaze where it fell on the wall again. “I killed Rin soon after.” He admits moving his gaze down to Pakkun. I don't ask any questions letting him elaborate if he wants to, we sit in silence for a period of time, but he does not. 

The one who does break the silence thought is Pakkun who stands up and walks to the end of the bed gaining Kakashi’s attention instantly. “Where were you during that part of the War?” Pakkun asked, turning to face me. " during the destruction of Kannabi Bridge?"

“I spent it traveling with the merchants, mostly in Suna. My Sensei took a long term mission in Water country with two other shinobi, and there wasn't anyone able to train me for about three months, so I went to live with the merchants again. We had arranged to meet up with a team from the leaf and transfer the caravan from the protection of Suna shinobi to Leaf shinobi.” I tap the armrest on the chair as I think. “When we got to the location the group that we were meeting did not show. We found them later, they got ambushed on route. The Suna group was gracious enough to offer to continue to escort us to the Leaf village border or until we came across a group that would be able to escort us themselves.” I visualize the Suna group,none have I seen again after that day. “My Sensei was also supposed to meet us there with the other two that were on the mission with him, and I was to continue my training under him after we met with the leaf group. When we all did meet up, he agreed with me that with the war going on we needed to accompany the merchants. Our group took over the escort and the Suna group went back to their village” I turned my attention to the wall over his shoulder. 

“Interesting bit of information about the pair my Sensei was traveling with at that time, they owed their allegiance to Suna in times of need, like the war, but spent most of their time as bounty hunters with no affiliation to any village.” I try to explain rubbing the back of my head. “Anyway back to my story.” I turned back to look at Kakashi while I continued to explain. “We ended up on the same path that the leaf group had been ambushed on, so we were able to save the three that were still alive and bring back the other two bodies. Two had injuries that made it difficult to travel on their own, but we were transporting grain bags, so hiding them was easier than we expected given the danger of unfriendly groups in the areas. Since the pair were affiliated with Suna they had headband with the insignia, and Suna was not at war with Iwa at the time when we did run into patrols, we met no resistance from the groups.” I look back at Kakashi, smiling bitterly as I zoning out slightly.

“If your sensei was providing protection for the Caravan, what were you doing?” Kakashi asked when I didn't continue. 

“Ah, at that time I had been training with my Sensei for about 4 years and was well versed in many areas of battle, but my job was to provide medical attention to the three shinobi we had in the wagon. Keeping them quiet was the most difficult part with how much pain one was in, he was almost shredded to stripes with razor wire and tortured extensively before we came upon the group.” I bite my lip, clenching my hand. “He was little more than a pile of bloody flesh when we got to them, but he was fighting with all his worth to stay alive. All I could think was that if this boy could hold on for this long, than I had to do all I could to help him.” I clench my hand until it turned almost wite before slowly releasing and continuing. “I did all I could to keep him alive. I don't even know if he survived after that journey. I patched him up best I could and healed what I could with the supplies I had on hand. I used a strong sedative to keep him asleep for most of the journey.” I suddenly chuckel bitterly to the surprise of the pair across from me if their facial expression are to be believed. “The other two leaf Shinobi didn't even know he was still alive during the journey. They were hidden under the grain bags since their injuries were minor opposed to some Chakra exhaustion and minor wounds that had already been treated. The boy on the other hand,” I close my eyes tight. “He was in a covered wagon with me where we kept the supplies for making camp. When we came across a group of Iwa shinobi, I had to throw a blanket over him and pull him to my arms as Sensei would explain that the boy was my sister who had gotten sick during the trip. Hoping and praying that they would leave soon, wouldn't offer to take a look at my ‘sister’ to help heal them, and most importantly that the boy would not wake up screaming.” I open my eyes again, risking a look at Kakashi. There was little expression on his face, Pakkun was no diffrent. “We arrived at the Leaf village two days later and the boy was rushed to the hospital, much to the shock of the two that were on the mission with him. I never know his name or what happened to him after, what is burned into my memory though is his brown eyes glaring at me, fighting to stay alive even with his injuries.” I add letting out a deep breath relaxing slightly into the chair. “If he did survive from his injuries, he probably doesn't remember me in the hase of the drugs and pain. Which is what I hope for, opposed to remembering me and hating me for saving him.” I finally say rubbing a scar on the back on my hand as I finish my story. “The war lasted for another 4 years, but that was what sparked my interest in medical ninjutsu. When we left the group in the Leaf village, Sensei and I traveled around with the pair that were with him.” I shake out my hands and roll my shoulders to release some tension. 

“How long did you train with your Sensei?” Pakkun asked as Kakahsi looked puzzled.

“I was with him from the age of 9 until 19, but by that point I was taking missions from Nations independently,and any battles we had ended in a draw or my win.” I say smuggly. “Mostly because I had mastered seals and one handed signs at that point.” 

“What is your masters name?” Kakashi finally asked still thinking. 

“Ikeda Makoto.” I answer simply, studying him as he closed his eyes thinking. 

Quickly opening his eyes he stares at me. “The Shadow of the Mist, member of the legendary bounty hunter called Silver Hunters, He was your Sensei? No wonder you had an upper hand in our fight.” 

“Actually I was trained by all 9 of the group.” I rub the back of my neck. “They are the ones that come to check on me most of the time, I am the suto daughter to the whole group.” I add blushing. “I stayed with one of them if Sensei was on a mission with some others of the group.” 

Still shocked Kakashi looks me over in a new light. “How did you get the most ruthless, detached, dangerous Shinobi in that group to be your Sensei. Why was he even on a mission in the village when he met you?” He asked perplexed.

“I broke him down untill he agreed, I was very cute when I was younger.” I smile sweetly over at him. “As for why he was in the village, apparently he owed a favour to the local Lord, so he did an escort mission while the lord daughter was here for three weeks. The rests of the group I didn't meet until Sensei agreed to train me, I practically grew up with them. To me, they will always be the people who treated me like a daughter and who often got into a prank war over who was to stay back from a mission to train me, not the bloodthirsty Silver Hunters.” I smile at the memory of some of the pranks. 

Looking at the clock on the wall I notice how late it was. Standing up I move the chair back to beside the bed and the wheelchair to the wall beside the door, checking that the crutches were within reach. “I will see you tomorrow.” I say as I walk out the door. Taking my nightly walk around the house to check the seals I also check for anything that has been moved to disterbed during Kakashi and Pakkun exposition today. 

Somethings were moved and returned to their original positions, checking them all I find that most were clean of tampering, a couple had listening seals that were self powered. Removing them all I place them in a stone that was than thrown into the pond. When I was finshed I returned to my room, walking to my pictures I place the mercents picture back up and take down the one one I have of 10 people. Running a finger over the picutre I name all 9 Shinobi and remember the exact day that the picture was taken. How much fun we had in Wave country, with the sister of one of the group in Water. Pushing each other over the side when we could catch them off guard. I pushed the most in with the element of surprise and speed, but was also thrown over quite often due to my smaller size compared to them. 

Placing the photo back, I unseal a scroll I had yet to open. Taking a quick glance at the penmanship I recognise the sender. Smile broadly I unseal the scroll and catch the contents that came out. Taking a quick read through I find that it was exactly who I expected, one of the hunters sent me a jutsu scroll they found on their travels. Translation they sent me all their belongings for safe keeping until they returned from the mission. Opening a seal on my wrist I withdraw the organiser I had for this reason, placing the scroll in the spot with their symbol I reseal it and chew on a piece of candy they sent. Falling asleep to the memories of my past with the group. 

~~~~~

I enter the kitchen the next morning to find Kakasi seated in the chair on the back porch with Pakkun wa his feet eyes closed listening. When he heard me approck he lifted his head gaining the attention of Kakashi. 

“I see that you are moving around better.” I set the cup of coffee that I had just made on the railing beside me. “But how long did it take you and how many times did you have to rest on your way?” I ask taking a step to stand slightly in front of him noticing how pale he was. 

Kakashi stubornly did not awnser me, Pakkun did though. “He stopped every six step and used you wall as balance. It took about 30 mins to make it here.” he moves to look up at me “Fell on his face in the hall.” he adds glancing at the arm that Kakashi set on his lap at Pakkuns comment. 

Letting out a long sigh I chug my coffee and hold out my hand for his. Kakashi just looks at my hand not moving. “I am fine. Just tired from moving so much.” raising an eyebrow I keep my hand where it was. Finally he gingerly extends his arm to me, taking a firm but gentle hold I plce my other hand overthe arm and activate one of the seals on him. It informs me of his exact condition. Sending chakra into another seal on him it begins to heal his injuries internally as I quickly set the bone. After the green glow recede back into my hand I take a step back. 

“Broken fingers, while not life threatening, are very irritating, especially the pinky.” I note as I watch him flex his hand again. “I needed to tell you that I am heading to the village after breakfast and will probably return in a couple hours.” I watch both for any reaction. The only reaction was a raised eyebrow from both. 

“What are you going there for?” Pakkun asked moving to keep me in his line of sight again. 

“You trust us here, alone, while you go to town?” Kakasahi asked setting down the healed hand on the arm rest. 

“I have an order waiting at a shop and had planned to do some shopping before you both came.” I turn my attention to Kakashi. “I trust you both to the extent that you can move around the house. The less I trust you the less you can move, from complete movement in and out of the barrier to paralysation when I am not in the same room. If it gets to the point that I have absolutely no trust in you,” I pause to take a step into the sunlight. “You stop breathing all together, I don't even have to be here for that to happen. The seals are very capable of doing the security on their own.” I lean against the railing showing off a seal I had carved in the wood and another that appeared on the roof. “You are currently at the level that you can move in the common areas and the porch, but everything else is off lminits.” I pull me hand away and gain his attention away from the seals as they disappeared again. 

“That is alot of trust for someone you don't know and tortured the other day.” Kakashi notes looking at the puncture wounds on his hand. 

“I just hope that my trust is not misplaced.” I look out into the forest slowly returning my attention to Kakashi and Pakkun. “i have already warn you that the seals are able to determine your threat level themselves, they can reduce your freedom without me, but can't increase it.” I add as Pakkun toed the edge of the deck, being stopped from leaving the edge. His feet would not take another step off. “If you try anything you will feel like you hit a wall and will become paralysed until I get back.” I explained walking back into the house as they followed me. As I make breakfast they sit at the counter like yesterday, but Kakashi could now sit in a chair. Setting down the two bowls of oatmeal and fruit, along with drinks for both and Kakashi's cup of broth that I had reheated, I finally finish my coffee and eat an apple as I take a seat on the counter across from them. “What do you normally have back in your village for meals?” I ask the question that has been burning a hole in my mind since I go the results back from my seals this morning on him. 

Lowing his bowl Kakashi raises his eyes to meet mine, “Why do you want to know?”

“I don't know what your normal diet is, if I give you something that is unfamilure if might react badly with you, or I could give you too big of serving sizes if you are used to smaller sizes.” I try to skirt the issue that the seals revealed to me. 

He does not awnser me though, just watches me again. Pakkun though does, ever the helpful ninkin wanting to make this more difficult for Kakashi. “He eats a full meal once every three day and consumes mostly protein bars for the remaining meals.” earning a glare from Kakashi Pakkun sigh and explains, “She already knows all this, why do you think she has been forcing you to eat smaller servings over the day, it is all watered down, and has you drinking that,” he nods towards the cup of broth, “at every meal. She already knows and is trying to reverse the damage you have done to your body as subtle as she can.” he turn his attention back to me before continuing. “You have done this for to long to be fixed by one weeks, what I can't figure out is why she is doing it. She does not know you and has no conncetion other that knowing your father for a short period of time.” He rasies an eyebrow silently asking me to explain. 

Rubbing the back of my neck I look out the window trying to come up with an excuse. “It was not your fault that I am hard to track down or find. You got hurt, I have the ability to heal you, and I can't in good conscience let you leave when you are hurt. It just does not sit right with me when you have no malicious intent towards me, for the most part. So when I send you out of the barrier, you will be healed from you injuries, have a way to control an asset,” I point at his eye, “ in the best condition you have been in your life, and will have no way to tell or show others of where I am.” I smile sweetly at him as I lay out the expectations. “Again I am keeping you here to heal you, the restrictions are to make sure you don't leave before I can accomplish this. Afterwards I will remove most and send you on your merry way with supplies to get you back.” I gather materials I need for the trip as I walk around the kitchen, placing them into my bag before going to my room to get everything else I need and change my outfit.

I return to find the pair still in their spots having a quite conversation.”You still haven't awnsered what this has to do with my father.”Kakashi notes when I return.

“This has very little to do with me knowing your father. The only thing if changes is that I have some trust for you after knowing who you got half your genetic from, but that is also why I have the number of restrictions on you. He would run out the window at the first sigh of me wanting to heal him, I would have to seal him to not move, and sit on his chest to even get food into him when he showed up. Stubborn man always wanted to fight me or train before leaving, I made him eat before we did that. I wore him down until be would willingly sit, have something to eat, and chat with Sensei and me before we did anything else.” I finger the necklace I put on when I went to my room. “Enough of that, is there anything in particular you require that you have not already found in the house, but I can get from the village?” I grab more fruit, placing them in the pack at my side. 

“Kuni, but I doubt you will give me that.” Kakashi sighs leaning back in the chair. “I need nothing Amaya.” he looks back at me when Pakkun kicked his leg. Looking up he watches at I ran my hands over my face and hair, when my hand want over the feature it shifted. Wh I was finished I had a wider face, diffrent coloured eyes, shorter hair that was deep brown, and other features had shifted to make me unrecognisable. “Handy trick.” He notes when I return my attention to the pair giving them a full look at my trasfermation before checking the mirror I kept in the pack. 

I study my reflection making little changes to the disguise before I was satisfied. “Very useful, how do you think I caught you so easily and you had so much trouble finding me. This is the first time I have been back here in two months.” 

“And how can we trust that the other form you had is your true look?” Pakkun asks jumping up on the counter to study me closer. 

Staying still I let him smell and look to his heart's content, “there is one thing I can't change.” I hold out my wrist and move the sleeve to reveal my birthmark. “The disguise will hold until I reverse it, but what I never change is this. I turn my skin bright blue but the mark will remain where it is. That is the anchor for my skill, but doing something to it won't reverse the disguise.” I add when I notice him going to where his weapons would usually be if he had them. “I am skilled at what I do and have trained too hard to be revealed by a simple cut.” To empathise my point I pull out a Kuni from my pocket and gently run it over my mark. A bead of blood comes from the cut. Neither react more than a widening of their eyes at the sight of the Kuni. without another word I went out the front door, reactivating the seal on the door as I closed it. 

~~~~

Reaching the village took less time than usual due to not having a snake following me. When I arrive I go directly to the shops I had ordered items from. First up was the clothing shop for some custom made items. “Amaya you're here” the boy behind the counter says in greeting when I enter. 

“Kano you know not to call me that unless I look like I normally do.” I lighty reprimand the boy as his grandmother comes out when she hears my name.

“But you are my aunt Amaya.” he pouts as the door behind him closes as Mariko came to stand beside him with a package in her arms. 

“And we have told you that unless she comes in here with blonde hair and gray eyes you have to act like she is a new customer.” Mariko hands over the package to me before messing up the boys hair with her now free hands. He goans and trys to get away but stats until she stopped. “How have you been dear?” she asked turning back to me.

“As good as can be expected.” I set down the package, removing the contents to look them over. Pausing I add, “I have a house guest for a while.” as I hold out a new shirt in a dark fabric. 

“Oh, what type of house guest, old, new, human, animal, shinobi, merchant, samurai,trader?” Kano looks to be vibrating in his chair, “Is that why you didn't come get thoose a while ago?”

Laugh along with Mariko I nod to the amusement of the boy. “He is new, I never met him before and a shinobi. Tisa also showed up with a dog so he is there too.” I answer to the joy of the boy. Turning to look back at Mariko I add, “Funny enough he is Sakumo’s son, gave me a big surprise when I learned that.” 

“I'm sure it would, how is Sakumo?” she asks as she herds Kano out the door to play with the village children. 

“He passed years ago, 15 to be exact.” I take a seat behind the counter where Kano had just vacated as Mariko too the seat across from me. “That is just the life of a Shinobi.” I fold the clothing and place them in my bag. “By the way, do you have any sets of male clothing in Kenjiro’s size for shinobi? I gave my last to my uncle while I was traveling and forgot to pick up one when I was passing through any other town.” I remember as I was taking out coins to pay for the order I just picked up.

“Let me check the back, but we should have a couple of the ones you usually ask for.” she stand up walking through the door to the back room. Following her I am still amazed by the amount of colour that jumps out even after so many years. “Here we go, we have three in that size, two dark green and a black set.” She holds out the tops of each to show me. 

“I will take all three,” the bell in the other room went off gaining both of our attention. “Do you mind if I look around for a bit? I might need to pick up a couple other things before I head out.” I ask as she was turning to walk back up to the front. 

“Go ahead dear, just make sure to say bye to Kano before you go.” she says walking through the door and closing it behind her on her way out. 

Smiling to myself I walk around the room grabbing different things that I usually have on hand when someone I know shows up or I run into them on a trip. In the end I had the three sets I origianlly grabbed and five others in different sizes that I commonly need, I also grabbed some child sized outfits in a deep green and light brown. Walking back through the doors I find the area free of customers and Mariko was seated at the counter working doing embroidery on a scarf. “You are still working on that, I woudl have thoughtthat you would have finished before I returned atleast.” I joke as I set down the items.   
Looking over my items she raises an eyebrow at the last item. “Better not let Kano see this or he will think you have a new favorite nephew.” she jokes as we both know Kano would love for any of his Obasan or uncles to have more kids so he could be the older cousin instead of the youngest of 4. 

“I found out some new information about my family that I never knew.” I finger my necklace again. “Turn out I had an older brother.” I rub the necklace as I continue, “He was married and had a son.” I smile as I place the items in my bag. 

“That is good to hear.” she adds up the total as I take my coin bag out again. “Are you going to see him next time you head out?” sh asks after accepting the coins. 

“Don't know yet, it depends on how my house guest reacts to the next week.” I lay down my head on the counter letting out a long groan before rasing it again an looking back at her. 

“I will have aother talk with Kano about how to adress you, and if there are any shinobi looking around for you or the house guest you have to deny everything.” she smiles sweetly at me. “There was one a couple days ago, one eye, white hair that stood straight up.” she trales off as she notices that I wasn't reaching to the news. “That is who you have at your house right now isn't it?”

“Yup, not the worst house guest I have had. He will be a good test for my seals though. He is a creative shinobi if the bingo books are to be believed, and give who his father is.” I play with a peice of string Kano left on the counter when he ran out the door. “How have Kenjiro and Taro been with taking over the merchant part of the business? I got a letter from Kameko yesterday, she is in Suna and will be there fro a couple extra days, there is going to be a sandstorm. The kids are enjoying themselves though.” I take out the mentioned letter handing it over to her. 

“Kenjiro and Taro are working well together and enjoying their travels. They are in lightning country right now, and should return next month hopefully.” she explains as she continues her scarf. We chat for a bit longer about what I came across on my last trip, as we do Kano returned covered in dirt. “Go clean up before you stain the fabrics” she points at another door without looking up from her project. 

Looking at the clock I decide that I have to leave, “Kano I left your present with your grandmother, do as she says and you can have it. I am heading out, I promise I will come in my own face next time.” I give the dirt ball that appeared at my side a hug standing up and swinging him around before lowering him, before directing him towards the doorway to their house. With a final goodbye from Mariko I walk out the door just as Kano came back in through the other door. By the time I was at the butchers shop Kano had run to my side and threw himself on my back. I was expecting this so I ducked and he flew over my back. I did grab him before he crashed though. Holding him out in front of me I chuckle as he wriggles in my hold, going limp when I faked dropping him. “Hello little one, did you like your gift from your aunt?” I ask setting him down on his feet again. 

“Yes I do, thank you for bringing it.” he answers remembering to not let on to who I was. 

“Do you want to join me on my shopping trip?” I ask, already knowing the answer, when he doesn't leave my side as I begin to walk down the street again. Nodding he comes to my side. He follows me around for the next hour and a half as I go from shop to shop getting different items. Stopping back at the butchers shop I send Kano back to his grandmother as I enter the shop, taking the packages back I give him a candy I got yesterday and another hug. “Tell you father I am sorry that I missed him today, but I can't wait to see everyone next time.” I mess up his hair before pushing him gently to get a jump start. 

Entering the shop I find my favourite shopkeeper from childhood. “What do you want?” He yells from the back room where I catch sight of a large animal hanging. Coming to the counter he wipes his hands and puts on his glasses finally able to see me. “Oh it's you, what do you want?” he leans against the counter with his buisness face on. He knew there was only one reason I would be there, since I could get fresh meat easily in my area. “What are you trying to pass off as fresh meat?”

Smirking at him I unseal the scroll I had just taken out. The counter between us was now covered in different cuts of meat ready for him to sell. “Deer, half is already smoked and dried. There is oak, hickery, and maple. ” I hold out a piece of jerky to keep up the charade he always makes me do before he makes a deal. “Killed and dress yesterday.” I add as he chews on the jerky and looks over the cuts on the counter. 

“I will take it all.” he begins to take the pieces into the back as I walk around the shop. When he finishes I return to the counter to continue our charade. “How much do you want for it?” he looks at the cuts he left on the front counter. 

“Same as usual?” I ask holding out my hand, “Medical herbs, and a discount at your other shop where I am going to next?” he stares at my hand before breaking his stony facade and shaking my hand with a chuckle. Yelling into the other room he summoned his son to watch the store while he went next door. 

“Where did this good quality meat come from, did you get a commision to dress a nobles kill again?” his son asked when he caught sight of the front counter. He gained a smack on the back of the head much to my internal amusement. 

“What have I told you about down playing the worth of meat here?” The shopkeeper asks his son holding the sons ear. 

“Down play when buying, oversell when selling and never when customers first walk in.” the son recites from memory before his father releases his ear. 

“That's right, you are lucky that this girl was already done with her sale before you opened your big mouth. Now put all that away before it spoils.” He grumbles walking out the door as I wave farewell to the son as he grumbles as well. Like father like son, I think to myself as the door closes behind me. “Dam boy still hasn't learned after this long, what hope is there for him.” he mutters to himself as I follow.   
“Cut him loose then, if he hasn't learned what hope is there?” I add before ducking under the low doorway.

“I put this much time into him, can't stop now.” He mutters turning on the lights. The usual dynamic between father and son, moan and groan about each other, but they are a well oiled machine and get along very well behind closed doors. 

“Maybe he will learn how to make shoes.” I duck as he throws a kuni over his shoulder at me. Catching it gasp, “Hey that was not very nice.” I laugh as he throws another. Setting both on the counter I move to the one side of the store to look over his herbs. 

“What do you need this time?” He asks returning with perfectly clean hands and cloth bags for the herbs.

“Ashwagandha, Calendula, Hops, and Feverfew. I also have some Kava, Milk Thistle, and Ginseng to trade you.” I explain unsealing them from my bag. Setting down the died bundles and fresh of others I watch as he grabs all three, placing them in the display before removing them ones I asked for and placing them in the bags.

“Anyhting else on this side, or do you want to move to the other?” He asks smile already knowing my answer. 

“Other side I need you to look over my wires, I think there was a break last time I used them. I also need more Kuni and Surikin.” I say as we walk to the other side and I set down the wires I had hidden around my torso. 

“If I'm looking at these I want to see your other two as well” he nods towards the special Tanto he knows I had hidden on either hip. “Are you still dipping them in your snakes venom?” he asks as he put on special groves before touching the chains.

I remove both and set them down on the cloth he had set out. “Yes along with my other weapons when I have a chance.” I take out a vial as I know he wants setting it on the counter as well. “Do you have anything new?” I ask as I look over the displays knowing when each was made and how much they will cost. Moving to where I knew the Kuni and Surikin were I move to grab two set of both from behind the counter returning to the man. 

“My useless son is less useless over here.” he notes looking at the sets I grabbed. “I have to admit he is very good in a forge.” he finger the blade of a Kuni before handing over my wires. “There was a chip but I was able to replace that part. The Tantos look in good condition, but I would suggest sharpening them the next time you go after a Ronan. They are very particular about being killed by well maintained blades.” he adds running a finger over a slightly dull section by the handle. Handing it back over he moves to the back room. Wrapping my wires back around my torso so the handles rest between my shoulder blades I wait fro him to return. 

He walks back with something wrapped in black fabric. I almost dropped the Kuni I was placing in my bag when he unwrapped in on the counter. “Are you telling me that you finished fixing it.” I hover my hand over the scabbard afraid to touch it as if it would disapear if I did. 

“Like I said my son is not as useless when he is in a forge. It took a long time, but yes it is fixed.” he grins pulling out the blade to show off the workmanship of the reforged blade. The different types of metal make the short blade look like it has veins. Holding it out to me he waits for me to take it before removing another package from his pocket setting it down on the counter aswell. 

“Tell Sino that I am impressed in his ability, I thought this would never be fixed. I can't ever believe that one of my aunts found all the pieces.” I say as I look over it in aw following all the lines. Placing it back in the scabbard I place it directly into the seal on my hip. 

He hold out the small bag, “my wife finished these too, whatever they are”. Taking the bag from him I open it and spread out the charms that fell out. 

“They are for my family, each will get one.” I hold up a yellow stone that looked like a turtle. “They are my way of knowing they are all safe as they can be with all their professions.” I think of the shinobi I know. “For my uncles and aunts, when they infuse their Chakra into it they will be able to use it as a tracker to find any of the others, or use as communication.” I pull the nine gray mixed ones from the group and place them in a different bag. Holding out one I place it on the counter in front of him. He looks shocked and raises it to his face to see better before letting out a light laugh. 

“A Dog?” he asks holding up the charm already on a cord.

“All bark, not bite. You are fiercely protective of your family. Plus under that hard exteriour you are a big softy.” I smile at him. “How much do I owe you?” I take out my coin bag to take out what he told me. 

“The sale before covered the Kuni and Surikin, along with most of the repairs, herbs were an even trade,” he mutters to himself. “The venom helped cover the repairs.” he adds when the vial caught his eye again. “250, and I will throw in another set of senbon needles.” he hold out his hand. Nodding I hand the payment over, I know he is giving me a lower price, but I slip a couple coins in and grab the Senbon needles when he was counting. Making a break for the door before he could correct my mistake. “Keep the money this time.” I yell from the door before I throw it open. I hear him cursing me as I close the door. 

This has been a long battle with the two of us. He refuses to charge me full price after I saved his daughter, but I refuse to take possible profits away from his business. We came to a compromise after I found out about his other business, I bring in quality meat and herbs when I can, he trades me herbs that I can’t find and sells me weapons. I make enough on bounties when I come across them that paying full price would do nothing to my reserves, but I don't want to hurt the mans pride. Looking at the position of the sun I realize that I have been gone from the house for about 5 hrs, longer than I expected but still early in the day.

Walking back home was a quiet affair, I found some flowers on the path I could use in my healing and gathered a couple of each. Arriving at my barrier again I find another messenger hawk, but this one was perched in the edge of the roof. Walking to the porch I hold up my arm for the bird to perch rubbing against my cheek. “Hello Asa how is Daiki doing?” I ask the summons from one of the nine. 

“Stil in water hunting with Eriko. On the trail of a pair of A class missing nin and a S class missing nin.” she answers knipping at my er, gaining a laugh from me. “There is Shinobi and ninkin in your house Ōkami.” he nips at my ear again. 

“I know Asa, they are from the Leaf. He has been tracking me since lightning a month ago.” I move her to the railing so I can have a better view of her. “Apparently I am the younger sister of their fourth Hokage. And I now only have a six year old nephew.” I reverse the disguise as I explain. 

“Yellow somthing?” she asks watching me. 

“The very one.” I shake out my hair when it goes back to it's normal length. “Did Daiki send anything? Or does he need something?” I glance at the bird thinking of what he coud possible have forgotten to give me when we meet up before they went on their mission. 

“He wants to know where Makoto and Noriko are, since Eriko and him just caught sight of the target the others are hunting in water. And to pass on the message that if they don't get there soon they might loose the bounty.” She smiles repeating the snarky message I expected from the big mouth of Daiki. 

“And why would he not send you to them directly to say this? You are more than capable of finding them.” I shake my head looking up cursing him.

“Who knows why that man does what he does.” She shakes her head in disapointment along with me.

“They were headed to Wave to catch a boat to Water last time I got a message from them. They probably just landed on the coast of Water as we speak.” I pull out a scroll and place a note chewing Daiki out and some jerky for him and the others before handing it over to Asa. “Tell Daiki that there are better ways to get food from me, like finding me himself.” I say to the amusement of the hawk in front of me. With a last nip at my other ear she disappears into a cloud of smoke. 

Walking into the house I find both my guests in the living room looking through my collection of texts I had out. Fingering the seal my the door I find out that they tried to get into my room, but didn't receive more than a shock for their efforts. Once I opended the door I gained teh attention of both, but neither turned to look directly at me. Entering my room I put away the weapons I got into the storage seals around my arms and hips. Along with the wires to the tattoo of ivy I had on the back on my neck and the roses on my hip bones that I got for the completion of my seal training. Once I was sure anything pointy was either in my room again or sealed away, I moved on to the other items I got today. Once done I change back into my normal clothes and return to the kitchen to place the herbs away.

Setting one set of clothing I got today on the counter I watch as Kakashi came into the kitchen. Limping heavily but doing good. “How was the day? I ask placing ingredients on the counter for a dish. Noticing that the box of protein bar I had has lighter than yesterday. “Were the bars all you eat today?” I ask holding out the box as I count the bars since they were still in their original positions making it easier. 

“No he also found the fruit and had a cup of Broth you left in teh pantry.” Pakkun says jumping up to the chair. “Why was there a summon here for the last hour, she is very opinionated.” He adds laying down his head on the counter. 

“That is from one of my uncles, he wanted to know where others of the family were, and to get some snack out of me.” I begin to make the dough. “I sent her off with a letter for him and food for my aunt.”

“How many uncles and aunts do you have?” Kakashi asks after he catches his breath again. 

“I have about 8 uncles, and 5 aunts. Only the merchants that raise me are married. The rest are all Shinobi.” I continue to talk as I work. “Did you find anything intresting to do today?” I ask to keep a conversation going. “Did you get any surprise when you tried to enter any rooms?”

“Spent most of the day on the back deck.” Kaksahi answers simply.

“Your room looked intrseting but we couldn't get in.” Pakkun added not opening his eyes. “She already knows,” he adds to Kakashi's look again. “Who are the clothes for?” he asks turning to look a the pile by my elbow. 

“Kakashi, since I have no interest in releasing the seals on you right now, or destroying your storage seals for only a change of clothing.” I say to their shock, picking up the bundle Kakashi unfolds the shirt to judge the size, it will fit like a glove as I hoped. “I guessed at the size from when I had to fix your ribs.” return to making th food as he continues to look over the outfit “They are Shinobi grade material.” I add when he began to finger the material. 

“Appreciated.” he answers as he sets it on the counter beside him. “Where did you go in the village?” He asked, giving me his entire attention. 

“Went shopping for clothing.” I gesture to his new outfit, “Picked up an order I had there as well, had a little shadow as I went from shop to shop. Unloaded some meat from the deer Tisa killed the other day, got some herbs” I gesture to the pantry to the side. “Got my weapons fixed by the local blacksmith, and picked up some other items while I was there.” I dust off my hands as the pot cooked. Pulling out a Kuni, seemingly out of my pocket I set it on the counter between us. To their combined shock I also turn my back to the pair as I find bowls for when the meal is done. Turning back I find the Kuni exactly where I placed it. “Go ahead I can tell you want to take a closer look.” I place the bowl on the counter nodding towards the Kuni. 

With reluctance he does as I suggested, to his surprise there was no reaction from the seals. He looked so confused that I decided to explain before he thought that I lied to him when I originally explained the seals. “At this moment you have no interest in using that to hurt me. The moment that changes or you even think about it the seals will react.” I take back the Kuni from him as I notice the seals give off a warning shock as he drops it back to the counter. Sealing it back away I find Kakashi looking at me puzzled again. “What can I answer for you?”

“I saw you take the Kuni out of your pocket right now, but when you came in there was nothing there.” Kakshi watches as I move around the area again. “Even now there is no give away that you are armed, not even a hint of metal.” 

“Seals.” I answer ladling out food into all the bowls. “They are very useful and I am more prepared for anything than a Medinin during a war.” I remove another Kuni from my wrist with in full view and my sleeves rolled up. “I am a hit with children since I can make coins disappear one handed.” I demonstrate sealing the Kuni away again with a flick of my wrist. 

“That disguise you did earlier. How do you do it?” he asks as I set own his meal. Pulling out a stool from beside me I sit down and begin to eat my meal. Thinking of how I can explain he ability. 

“ it is a mixture of Genjutsu and Sealing arts.” I activate the seal that allows me to do my disguise. “I have to visualise what I want the end result to be before I begin. Hair and eyes are how I started. Change those and most Shinobi will not recognise you from sight along. I can now change everything about my body, I can become a teenager or an elder. But looking exactly like someone else is harder. There are too mant things that make someone unique to copy exactly.” I change my hair and face to look like his. “There is a limit to what I can change. The more complex the details the less I can change about teh rest of my body. “Like now I look like you, but everything else about my body is the same as it originally was.” I run my finger through my face again to reverse most, changing the jawline and nose to mine again, and turning the eyes red. “This is more of a general disguise, I changed small things to make it different from my normal look and added things to make it different that you. With this verion I can also change my body shape.” I grow taller and my shoulder get broader. “Since there were less changes to my face I can use the rest of my control to change my body.” I finish by reversing everything and deactivating the seal to prevent me from triggering it accidently. 

“Your chakra changed everytime you changed something.” he notes watching me closly again. 

“An added benefit I added over the years, it makes it easier to do recon and get close to targets when they don't know who you are. I can change my own chakra signature, hide it completely, but I can't copy someone else's perfectly.” I begin to wash the dishes as he sits in silence thinking. “Tell me about my nephew.” I ask when the silence was getting to long for my comfort.

“What do you want to know?” He asks turning his attention back to me as he sipped from his cup. 

“I know that he is almost 6, lives by himself, and looks like a mini version of his father.” I set down a dried bowl waiting for any new information. “What is his favourite food, who is his best friend, does he have a favourite colour, anything.” I hold up a soapy hand waving it slowly in the air. 

“He eats a large amount of Ramen, and will put away about ten bowls before he is finished for a meal. He is a prankster of the village since no one will give him any positive attention other than the hokage. Does not have a best friend, is found alone in the school yard, at his house or sitting in the head of the fourths monument. He has no knowledge of who his parents are, he was told that they were normal Shinobi that were killed during the 9 tails attack. He is always seen wearing an obnoxiously bright Orange jumpsuit, but even with that the Anbu have a hard time keeping track of the kid.” he smiles slightly at a memory. “His life goal is to be Hokage and to be stronger than his idol, the fourth Hokage. Minanto and Kushina would have laughed at how excited Naruto gets when talking about Minato with so much hero worship.” he adds with a chuckle. “ He has a very green thumb and has a little cactus on his window sill that he cares for.” he twirls the spoon over his finger thinking. “He is always smiling and has his mother's verbal tic.” He continues to tell me little things from when Naruto was a baby for the next half hour.

“When were you put incharge of watching him?” I ask picking up on some of the finer details that he revealed. “And when did you stop?” 

“A team was designated to watch him full time after he left the orphanage, but there has always been an anbu watching him since he is Minatos child. I watched him for about two years on and off when he was still young. He was such a happy kid, would always brighten up when he saw any of the masks for Anbu operatives that cared for him while he was in the orphanage. I was ordered to stop after an incident where a civilian was hurt, I was taken off the active roster and returned to the Jounin roster. With that I was not to show any attention to Naruto, had to turn a blind eye to everything happening to him to keep him safe. If any enemy Shinobi found out he is Minatios son his life would be in danger.” 

“Why did the Anbu have to take care of him if he was in the ophanage with the cover of dead parents.” I lower my arms from where my head was resting to the counter, trying to look curious but not demanding, knowing that if I wanted any answer I needed to keep calm.

“SS level secret, even his parentage should be S class, but you already know.” He shrugs and stopped explaining after that and I had no interest in asking more questions since I had enough clues to piece together the answer by myself. 

“I am going to call it a night.” I stretch before pushing in the chair. “I picked up something else today for you.” I add when he was standing up. Both turn to look at me curious, I grabbed the ball the size of a plum and throw it at him. It hits his chest but he catches it before it dropped to the floor. “Your hand eye coordination is off since I fixed your eye, practice throwing this in the air and grabbing it with your other hand. It will help with your depth perception and reaction time.” without a word he limped out the door pausing only to grab the outfit still on the counter and give it to Pakkun.

I watched as he walked down the hall pondering how long until he will be healed. Right now he just needs rest and practice having both eyes again. His malnutrition should be almost fixed after a month, and he should be healed physically in about two weeks as long as he doesn’t overdo it on training. 

~~~~   
The next two weeks go by without any incident. Kakashi regained his strength and balance about 14 days after he came to my house, as I expected he needed to train in hand eye coordination. I increased the seal to include the back yard once I knew he would fall off the steps, like I know he would when he first got here, but all the locked rooms remained locked. He would read through the materials I had in the open and watch as I trained in the backyard on a clone I had infused with different elements as we fought with taijutsu. Sometimes he would join me for meditation in the evening. 

The fun came to a stop at four in the morning two days later. There was a crash of a door smashing against the wall and glass being thrown against the floor. Running out towards the noise I almost run into Kakshi and Pakkun as they were going in the same direction. Pushing him back I stop both from going forwards. I push in front of them and slam the door in their shocked faces. This will gain me a minute before they open it and follow me. Arriving at the kitchen I follow the trail of distruction to the living room where three shapes were rushing around. Turning on the light I throw a Surikin to gain everyones attention and block the doorway with my body as Kakashi had reached my back. “What is going on in here?” I scream to get a sense of order. Looking over the three figure in the room I recongise all three and notice that there was another not moving on the couch. “What the hell is going on Kaemon, Suza and Tourmaline? Speak fast or I will kill you all myself I don't care who you are to me.” I growl putting away the Shuriken I took out. Switching it for an empty hand rushing to the fourth shinobi. “Stay out of this room before I am forced to seal you to a bed again.” I yelled when Kakashi was about to come into the room. He stays at the door but does not leave, only moves his arms at his side. Turning back to the trio i wait for an answer.

“Ambush at the border. We decided to help this one when he was fighting Missing nin from Iwa alone.” Kaemon explains kneeling down to help me. “Ladies out, clean up and rest. Our little Ōkami is about to kick us all out for crowding her when she is trying to heal in a minute.” He adds looking over his shoulder at the pair. They nod and exit through the other door. “You” He turns his attention to Kakshi who hadn't moved from the doorway. “I dont know who you are, but if our Ōkami has you here I will trust you for now.” He stands up and walks to where Kakashi was standing with Pakkun. 

Unsealing supplies from a scroll I begin to look over all the wounds, coming across a number of serious cuts on his body I wrap them best I can and turn to the pair still at the doorway. Looking directly at Kaemon I say, “Medical now, Elite level, all precautions” nodding he comes to my side to lift the still unconscious body into his arms and walks out the doorway towards the room I have set up for major healing. 

“What is going on?” Pakkun asked since neither was able to enter the other room or leave the kitchen. 

“Family dropped by with a guest.” I rub the back of my neck going around them to get herbs from the pantry. “There is nothing you can do right now. I need to do what I can to save that shinobi. Word of warning do not start any fights with the three who just showed up.” I exit the pantry with my arms loaded with items. “They are part of the hunters and unlike you, do not have any restrictions on them in my house.” I add reaching the door. “Your room will be the one place they will not enter.” without another word I head down the hall to the end, entering the room I find Kaemon starting to cut the shirt of the shinobi. “Out,” I point at the door when I reach his side. “Clean up, eat something, sleep.” I take the scissors from him and push towards the door. Reluctantly he does as I asked. “Now to deal with you birdy.” I turn to the body on my table taking note of the mask. Sealing the door against any intruders I begin on healing. 

3 hours later I set down the scissors after finishing wrapping all his wounds. I look up to meet black eyes that seemed to recognise me. “The room is secure, do you mind if I have a look at your face I can see some blood coming out the bottom and the top is cracked?” I ask slowly raising a hand to grasp the mask, not moving until I got a long blink from the shinobi. Slowly I moved it to the side and set it on the tray beside me. One I saw the face underneath I am able to confirm to myself that i recognized him. Moving the bed so he is sitting I begin to look over the cuts on his face. There was one particular cut across his hairline that provided all the blood I saw as it dripped down his face on the trip here, but had already stopped bleeding. “Hello little Raven. Haven't seen you in awhile. Looks like you go caught in the farmers field again.” I joke as I smile at the 12 year old in front of me. 

“I thought I was dead when the three shinobi came across my battle with their headbands. Looks like I was saved instead.” He notes watching me. “Hello Amaya, thank you for healing me.” he smiles lightly at me. 

“Was it to or from a mission that you got ambushed.” I ask pouring out a cup of medicine for him to drink. 

“From. Hokage is expecting me in three days.” he answers before chugging the cup. Grimacing he hands the cup back and I refill it with water returning it. He sips as we continue to chat. “You know strong people,” he adds closing his eyes for a minute. 

“I was practically raised by them, who do you think taught me how to be so badass?” I joke as I clean up my mess and fix the crack in his mask. “You are hurt worse than last time little Raven. You have two choices for the next two days.” I hold out the mask for him to take back, he set it on his lap waiting for me to continue. “Stay here for two weeks and send a message saying you have been injured and will be delayed in your return as you heal, or you can leave in two days with some people currently in the house to escort you home.” I watch him. “Either way you will not be able to travel on your own right now. You have a broken leg.” I pointed towards the cast on his leg. 

“I promised my little brother that I would return in three days.” He smiles at me. “He will wait at the entrance until I show up, I will not disappoint him if can help it.” 

“Alright I will see what I can do to get you home on time.” I take back the cup and lower the bed again. “For now though get some sleep, the more you heal the less your brother will worry when you see him again.” I add walking to the door. “If you need anything tap on the headboard. I have some other house guests to deal with now.” I gain a laugh from him before lowering the lights and sealing the door against others entering. 

Entering the kitchen I find Suza making breakfast while Kaemon, Tourmaline, Kakashi and Pakkun were all glaring at each other across the table. “Kae, Tour, did you go to the bounty office already or do you still need to?” I ask one pair, ignoring the others for the moment. 

“We had left and were on our way to see you when Kae noticed the battle.” Tourmaline says not breaking her glare with Pakkun. 

Sighing I rub my eyebrows, “I am guessing you have not introduced yourselves.” I ask Suza since the other four were a lost cause. 

“Our two changed and napped for two hours than came here for some coffee. The four ended up here at the same time. Sat down at the table without a word glaring at each other. I got fed up and decided to make some food about ten minutes ago.” She notes smiling at the older pair. 

I walk to the table and slam my hand down gaining the attention of all four. Breaking the glaring war instantly. “Hello everyone. You all know me, but why don't I introduce everyone else.” I pull on Kaemons hair when he was about to speak. “Shut it. I speak you listen until I finish, just like you drilled into my head during training.” I release my hold to glare at Kakashi when he was about to speak. “Don't you start on me either, I can reverse your recovery by weeks with a snap of my fingers.” He nods sitting back. “Wonderful.” I roll my shoulders releasing the tension built up there from this morning. “First the white haired shinobi is Hatake Kakashi from the leaf and his Ninkin Pakkun. they were sent by the Hokage to track me down.” I push the two I was standing between back into their chairs. “What did I just say,” I growl at the pair. “Last chance, sit still in your chairs until I finish or I will seal you to them.'' I turned to look at Suza to gage her reaction, she was watching but continued to make food. “Now he was sent to find me, not because they found out anything about my connection to you all. Apparently I am related to the fourth Hokage and the third wanted to meet me since I am related to his previous successor. I also have a nephew that is the same age I was when I lost my parents, but he lost his the same day he was born.” I release the pair when they calmed down. Raising my eyes to look at Kakashi I continue my introductions. “These people are some of my adopted uncle and aunts, all three are part of the Silver Hunters. There is, Nakano Tourmaline of Cloud, Kaemon of Suna, and Serizawa Suza, who is graciously making us breakfast, is from Mist. I am Amaya of nowhere and will not put up with anymore destruction of my house from anyone.” I pinch the ears of the pair in front of me before going back to Suza. Half way there I pause, walking back I add, “Tour, he is Sakumo’s son. Sakumo took his own life 14 years ago, we were right.” the only reaction from her was a rise of a finger, before she opened her eyes and looked over to me. 

“Now I can see that stubborn man in him. Staring down opponents even when severely out matched and outnumbered.” she stand up and goes to join Suza.

Relaxing back into his chair Kaemon turn his head to look over at me. “Is the masked shinobi we brought okay?” He asked to change the subject. “They were in bad shape.” 

“Yes he was.” I admit turning the chair to have a full view of the whole room. “Turns out I have met him before, it was a shock to wake up with me standing over him.” I spin a coin on the table, watching as it spins. 

“What is going to happen, how long will it take for him to heal?” Suza asked setting down a plate in front of me and Kaemon as Tourmaline did the same with the pair across from me, both went to the kitchen and returned with their own setting it at different places at the table on either side of Kaemon and me. 

Tourmaline went back to the kitchen as I poked at the plate, eating pieces as I think. “Longer than he has agreed to stay.”I take the cup of coffee Tourmaline held over my head. 

“How long did he agree to stay?” Tourmaline asked, laying her arms over my shoulders, I lean into her hold for a minute, soaking up the love I felt coming off all three since I had last seen them all. 

“Two days.” I closed my eyes again. “It will take at least 2 weeks to heal here normally even with all teh healing I have done so far, but he wants to keep his expected deadline for the mission.” I stare up at her. “The only problem I have is that he broke his leg and will not be able to travel on his own with crutches. Hiring a team from his village to come get him will take too long.” looking over at Kaemon I continue. “And I can’t ask you three to go, you all have no connection to the village and will put yourselves in more danger with the assumption that you are holding him hostage.” I take a long drink of my coffee to clear my head before turning to look across the table from me. “Well Kakashi, looks like the time has come for you to go home.” I hold up my cup in salute. “ I will take off the seals tonight that need to be taken off.” I add to the confusion of the three around me. 

“Which seals did you use? Kaemon asked, setting down his own cup. 

“Boundary, intent, location, health, access restriction, restraint, secriency.” I list them off. 

Tourmaline cut in, “Translation, you put your child seals on him, along with a gag order and de-clawed him.” she adds laughing as she begins to eat her food.

“If you want to put I t that way yes I did.” I look up at her, “but if you noticed he has two eyes right now.” I smuggly look at her as her face shoots to look across from us. Looking to either side I see that the other two were looking at Kakashi, looking over I find him trying to avoid the gaze of all three by looking down at Pakkun. “Kakashi they will not stop until you look up.” I add after a few minutes of intense silence. Reluctantly he does as I suggest. There were three gasps as they finally clue into the fact that his eyes matched, he could see out of them, (since he had the glaring contest earlier and was able to track both when they entered the room from that side) and the sharingan they know was in one was deactivated. Something almost impossible to do in someone not naturally born with the ability. 

“Ōkami, I think you have officially outdone and surpassed both Chiko and Kenjiro.” Suza laughs. “The old men have finally lost a bet with you Ōkami.” she shakes her head before finishing her food and leaning back to drink her coffee. 

Kakashi and Pakkun look at us all confused. “Did she not already explain?” Tourmaline asks catching their gazes. “When she started training with both of them, the three of them argument over if an old wound could be healed, the idea of transplanting a kekegenki and still have the same level of effectiveness as a natural born wielder of the skill, and how to give someone whose body does not naturally support the ability control over it. She bet them that she would be able to do all of it.” Tourmaline gestures to Kakashi. “With you, she did all three.” 

“Well I don't know for sure if I was able to do the last part until I take the Chakra block off tonight, or at least reverse it . So you can get use to having Charaka again after spending almost a month without, overloading the seals that will remain on you after could be dangerous to your health.” I look at him. “You started with enough control before I sealed it that it will be second nature on how to control everything. The only challenge will be the eye.” I point studying him. “You have never had complete control over, and could only cover it to stop it, and it had a negative effect on your body due to that. If I could find a way to..” I suddenly stand up and run out the door to my room before any could react. 

“What just happened?” I hear as I left the room.

“Don't worry about it. She just had an idea on how to fix a problem.” Suza says giving a light chuckle at my behaviour. “Now tell us how you came to live with our Ōkami.” I hear as I close the door. Taking out my scrolls and brushes I begin to look over the seal and find a way to release and re-engage the seal continuously. Looking over other examples for similar seals I work to find a solution. After a while I am still stuck for how to continuesly activate it. Running my hands over my hair I find my soloution. Throwing up my hands I pull out the seal for my disguise and look for the trigger. To my luck it is compatable with the seal I had created for Kakashi, I hope. 

With the half finished seal rolled up under my arm, I exit my room to find Tourmaline and Kaemon in a heated game of Shogan on the back deck. I placed the scroll away from prying eyes I move to look over Kaemons head at the board. “She will have you in four moves or seven moves. Need to get more creative if you want to have a fighting chance at beating her.” I place my chin on his head looking at the board. “Use something Daiki taught you before she wipes the floor with you again.” I add avoiding the hand he waved at my head. 

“If you won't help me, go back to your cave hermit. Don't you have a problem to solve?” He returns to the board but gives it another look doing what I said. I walk back into the house to the sound of a series of curses from Tourmaline. Laughing, I walk around to find Suza and Kakashi having a conversation in the living room. 

“Success Ōkami?” Suza turned to look at me.

“I hope so.” I hold out the scroll to show them. “I will start taking the seals off after lunch.” I place the scroll back in my pocket. “Tourmaline is about to beat Kaemon, so he will be making lunch.” I add just before another string of curses came from the other room, this time from Kaemon. “I am going to make something light for my other guest ad join you all when I finish.” I walk out the door to find Keamon walking throught the outerdoor cursing. “Let me guess, battle over who would make lunch and dinner today?” I offer the knife I removed from the drawer.

“Shut it.” he growls half hearted, before grinning at me. “Do you still have that jar of cockroaches Daiki left here?” 

Laughing along I remove the jar, but before I hand it over I add, “Only enough for you to eat yourself, no one else willl eat it and I am not wasting food. Make something else for the rest of us.” he crossed his heart holding up his other hand. “If I am forced to eat that I will personally make sure you never procreate.” he gulps nodding, knowing that I have the ability to do so without him knowing. Smiling I hand over the jar and take out a scroll of meat Tisa brought yesterday. “Fresh from yesterday do what you want with it.” taking out some soup and broth from another seal and heat it up while Kaemon began to make lunch. 

Walking out the door with the tray I push open the door and close it with my hip, holding until the seal reactivated. “Hello little Raven.” I notice the eyes watching me still half asleep. 

“What do you have.” he sits up when he smells the food on the tray. 

“Soup and broth, fluids to replace the blood you lost.” I set down the tray on the table and raise the head of the bed. “I have plans to get you home. It will depend on what happens tomorrow, the condition of one of my guests, whether he will have to travel with you in a wagon or on foot as protection.” I take a cracker from the tray chewing on it as he drinks the broth. 

“Who is here that you need to see what happens tomorrow?” He asks, setting down the bowl when he finishes. “The three that found me didn't look injured?”

“Well Itachi, he is a leaf shinobi, tall, bad taste in books, has a facial scar, Jonin, Anbu.” I pause to watch the 12 year old begin to glare at me when I don't give up a name. “Hatake Kakashi and his ninken Pakkun have been here for almost a month.” I laugh at the shocked look on his face.

“Little Raven did the farmers hit you harder than I thought?” I ask messing up his hair. 

Pushing away my hand he looked at me puzzled. “What do you need to check tomorrow?” 

“I may have tampered with the sharingan in his eye.” I admit looking down sheepish.

Sitting up fully Itatchi looks at me serious. “You did what?” 

“His chakra is sealed right now, but what I did was hopefully make the eye compatible with his body so he doesn't use so much chakra using it, and give him a way to turn it off.” I rub the back of my my head as I explain, “I am removing most of the seals in a bit, over the next day his chakra will slowly return and tomorrow we can see if I was successful and he will not have so much backlash when using it.” 

“The elders are not going to like this.” he taps the tray thinking, “This could be dangerous if it gets out, stealing Kekegenkis will be easier and there will be more people wanting to if they know making it work for them is so easy.” 

“Oh this is not easy what so very to figure out, and it has to be specialy trliored to the individual and the transplanted body part, along with the ability.” I take out my notes to show how large my pile of research is. “I have been trying to do this since I started my training th seaingl and healing 16 years ago. You have seen my seals in action, do you honestly think anyone could copy them? Not even the Baukogan or Sharingan from your village can see through my disguses or find my hidden seals.” I reveal one of the seals on my palm to illustrate my point at how intricat it is. “All my seals that people see are only half of the seal as they don't get the full seal and they are ineffective when anyone tries to recreate when they have only half of a seal.” 

“Very true, you had very unorthodox teachers.” he remembers the last time he saw me when I was traveling with 2 diffrent shinobi than the ones he came here with. “The are frightining how fast they go from wanting to kill everyone in sight, to a big puppy.” His face goes white as he remembers what happened to a missing nin who had me at knife point. Long story short, the only part that was still recognisable when they were finished was the face, but only just. “The two i have already met, tortured that missing nin for a solid hour, after circling you and fussing like mother hens.” he shakes his head as I blush even more. 

“What can I say, I have very protective family.” standing up I grab the cup I left on the table when I came in. “Drink up, is there anything you want for the rest of the day?” I hand him the cup and grab his supplies, “Here is everything you had when you got here. Your pants were changed before I started to heal your chest by one of the people who brought you here. The door is sealed against anyone but me, so don't worry about your mask if you don't want to wear it.” I add when he reached for the mask when I was about to leave. “I will return with dinner for you, just like before if you need anything just tap the headboard.” I pause leaning back against the door waiting for an answer. 

“I am fine for now Amaya, I will just work on some reports until you return.” he holds up a scroll that he unsealed before setting it on the table over the bed. 

Walking out I find that I have come at just the rigth time. Kaemon was setting the table and had plates covered. Catching his eyes I silently ask what he was doing. The only answer I got was a devious smile, shaking my head to go towards the living room again. “Tisa, are you getting comphy?” I ask teh snake drapped over Suza as Tourmaline and Kakashi were playing Shogi. Opposed to how Kakashi acted when we had a game of Shogi, with his nose in a book as he played, he had his entire attention on the board and Tourmaline was painting her toenails. “Tour how many times did Suza refuse this time?” I take a seat beside Suza as I ask, with Pakkun on my other side watching the Shogi game. 

Moving a piece without looking Tourmaline turns to face me. “I asked about six times, than the lightning rod agreed to play with me.” looking at the board I smirk at her. 

“He will have you in five moves if you don't focus.” I warn planning the possible moves they both could make, reaching down I grab the nail polish as Tourmaline finally took a closer look at the board cursing under her breath as she notices what I meant. I take Suzas hand that didn't contain a scroll and began to paint it since she was so focused. The light noise of clicking peices from infront of us is the only sound as we all relax. 

Not even a moment after I finish Suza’s nails, Tourmaline cheers in victory and Kakashi sighs over losing, and Kaemon sticks his head through the door to say lunch was ready. Placing the scroll on the table beside her Suza raises her hand to admire her finger nails, all of which were now a deep blue with red stripes. “You got more done than I expected or noticed, at least it isn't pink this time.” she shrugs walking through the door. 

“Chiko and Makoto were sporting that colour on more than one occasion, if I remember correctly I think she got black on Sakumo once also.” Kaemon called from the counter as the rest of us took our seats at the table. Kakashi looked at me shocked, gaining a chuckle from the others at the table.

“Trust me Lightning Rod there is a very good story with that. “ Tourmaline adds taking a drink of her water. Kaemon walked over to her side before she could add anything further. 

Setting down a plate in front of Tourmaline he holds the top of the cover. “As you have noticed there is a cover over each plate. Tourmaline this is for you.” thais he uncovers the plate to reveal the meal. The reaction was instant from everyone but me. All pushed back their chairs.

“Hell to the no.” Tourmaline hold out her hands out in front of her as if the cockroaches woudl come towards her. Kakshi looked green, Pakkun had disapeard, Suza had her arms crosed over her chest glaring at Kaemon. I picked up a fork and stabbed a cockroach, eating it look directly at Kakshi who was across from me. Grinning at how greener he got, I lift the cover over my own plate to reveal a normal plate with steamed vegetables and cooked meat I left with Kaemon earlier. Begining to eat it to teh shock of teh other three at the table.

Leaning back in the chair I look under the table to find Pakkun. “want my plate?” I offer holding it down for him to see. 

“Give it to Kakashi, I would rather not have him throw up on me again.” he jumps onto my lap when Kaksahi looks like he was about to throw up. Reaching over I switch our plates, uncovering Kakashis when it I moved it to reveal the exact same meal. 

“Sure you don't want my plate this time Pakkun?” I ask setting the dog down on the empty chair on my side where Kaemon was supposed to sit. Not waiting for an answer I uncover the plate in front of him, again revealing the same meal. Picking up my utensils I go back to the plate in front of me. Suza caught on revealing her own and began eating as Tourmaline began to chase Kaemon around cursing about how she had to eat bugs while the rest of us got normal food. When she was abou to throw a Surikin at him I cut in. “If you are going to throw that, do it outside I do not want another hole in my walls. Speaking of walls,you three are going to fix the door you broke yesterday right.” I ask with food half way to my mouth smiling sweetly ay Tourmaline who was frozen mid throw. “That is what you are doing this afternoon right Tour?” I ask as they both run out the mentioned hole to the backyard. 

“Amaya you do remember that we are all older than you right?” Suza asked after a drink of water. 

“I do, I also know how mature the entire group of you are. If I don't want my house destroyed, for the fifth time, I need to keep a firm hand when Daiki, Tourmaline, Kaemon, Chiko, and/or Eriko are here.” I smile over at her receiving a raised glass in return. Kakashi slowly came down from the green he was becoming when I recovered the dish in the chaos happening around us and placed the diffrent plate infront of him. “If you haven't gathered yet only Tourmalines plate was diffrfent, everyone has the other dishes.” I add when he does not show signs of eating the food. Coming out of his confusion he looks at the plate again, noticing that it was not cockroaches.

The four of us eat to the sounds of metal clashing and weapons hitting different targets. Kaemon returned soon after covered in leaves and small cuts with Tourmaline in the same condition not far after. “Feel better Tour?” I ask pushing away the finished plate before standing up and gathering the other dishes placing them ont eh counter. 

“He deserves it, I hate that dish.” she responds with a shiver going down her back. Kaemon took my vacated chair and pulled the plate he knows has the insects to begin to eat them. 

Placing the plate from the counter in front of her I turn my attention to teh chair beside her. “Ready?” I ask Kakashi as Tourmaline began to devour her food. Nodding he stands and follows as I walk towards his room. Turning before entering I stop him, “Shower first and return in without a shirt.” I advise noticing the dirt in his hair from this mornings demolition. Nodding he grabbed the spare set of clothing I gave him and walks to the shower as I advised. Entering the room with Pakkun at my side I plan out what I need to do before we begin. Moving a chair to teh furthers corner I turn to the ninkin. “When we start you need to stay there, if anything goes wrong it could permanently damage his coils.” I warn as I return to moving furniture. “ when I am changing the seal for his eye, you need to keep talking to him. Keep his mind focused on you best as you can so he does not worry about being so varenable.” I add stareing at the dog, he nods keeping eyecontact understanding how serious the risk is. “This is going to be terrifying for him whether he admits it or not. As you know one of a shinobi's worst nightmares is to be completely defenseless in the hands of someone they do not trust implicitly.” I add moving my attention to the table I knew was on the other side of the room.

When Kakashi returned I had moved the bed to the center of the room and everthing in the room was sealed away in my pocket. I had left out a chair for both Pakkun and myself, along with a table that I had placed a brush, inkwell and the scrolls with the seals I needed to change. “Perfect, sit on the bed, I can begin on the seals on your wrists and move to your back after.” Gesturing to the bed I wait fro him to sit where I directed. “Before we begin I am going to explain everything.” I take my seat to look him in the eye. “I am going to remove most of the seals on you, and change the one for your eye slightly. The chakra block is going to slowly release it's hold on your chakra over the next two days, in that time you will be able to train how to control your eye. The only seal that will remain will be teh one preventing you from exposing any secrets about me to anyone that does not already know them, the group is very small.” I stop him before he can cut in. “In two days time we will head back to your village, I will go have a conversation with your Hokage and inform him of somethings about me.” I add to keep him satisfied. “The seal for your eye needs to have some changes, I will need to paralyse you to implement them. Even a hair movement that I do not expect could cripple your eye when I am adjusting the seals.” I watch him for any reaction. 

“Are you sure that your seal will do as you want to my eye?” he asks keeping eye contact watching me aswell. 

“As they said earlier,” I gesture at the door, “This has been my lifes work, it has been specialy tailored to you and to that eye.” I point at the eye. “If it does not work that I can reverse it and you will be back to how it orginally was.” I huge lie, there is no way to reverse it at this point. At best if this failed the eye would need to be compleatly removed to save his life. Of course I was not going to tell him this, although he is a shinobi, there is still the fear of retiring early from an injury. “When I finish with that seal, I will remove the final seal to keep you still. You will be knocked unconcious after this for atleast three hours, longest would be until tomorrow morning as your body and coils get use to chakra flowing through them again that you will be able to use.” I turn to look at Pakkun before contnuing. “When I finish with him, I will remove the seals on you. Yours will be easier, as long as you stay still I will have them off in a timely manner.” the ninkin nods at me from his seat keeping watch. Turning back to Kakashi I wait for him to process what I just told him. 

“How an I supposed to activate the sharingan when you finish?” He asks coming to a conclussioin.

“Same way I activate my seal to disguse myself, teh change is it will be like a light switch until you learn to control it. The idea is to place the activator in the inside of your eyelid, so that no matter what position you are in as long as you can focus your chakra so the seal you will able to activate it with the illusion of a simple blink. The main part of the seal will be at the base of your neck hidden in the same way my seals are on my body. It has been treated by Saringan, Baukagan, chakra sensors and other ways of recognising seals, non were able to find the inactive seal, find the origin when active, or recreate the seal due to how I hide it.” I explain as I clean my hands and tie up my hair. “It should become another part of you, indistinguishable from the rest of your body. I will be the only person who can remove it, which I will not ever do unless you ask me to.” I rest my hand on my knees. “Ready?” I offer a hand for his wrist. After a glance at Pakkun, Kakashi lays his hand in mine. 

With a nod I reach over to the table grabbing the brush drawing a series of signs on the palms of his hands to reveal the seals I was removing. When I can see teh seal I draw the key directly onto his wrist and repeating it on the opposite wrist. I unwrap a scroll and place it over both his wrists pushing a bit of chakra over the paper. Before my eyes the seals begin retreating down his arms into the scroll. Tying it up I place the scroll in the bag at my side. 

Placing the brush down I look back at Kakashi. “The boundary seal is gone, the rest are better accessible on your back. But first, when I start on your eye would you rather be unconscious or paralysed?” I ask keeping hold of his wrists as he thinks. 

“I want to know what is happening.” he stands up and lays on his stomach with his face facing me. 

“Alright.” I stand up as well. “Pakkun do not get uppity about what I am about to do.” I warn before I sit on Kakashi's back. He tense up upon feeling me first set on his back. “I appligise for not warning you first but this is the best way to reach the seals entirely.” I explain as he takes deep breaths. As I hoped he calmed down as I waited. “Here we go,” I add picking up my brush from the table that I had moved closer as he was laying down.

I repeate the process from his wrists on his back six times, placing the scroll in my bag each time. “Okay so far?” I ask placing the scroll in my bag as I get off his back to see his face. He gives me a long blink in confirmation. “Alright, I am going to injecct you with someting that will paralyse you.” I warn as I place the needle in his arm within his sight, with another long blink I push down on the plunger. Removing the needle, I sit in the chair again as I wait for the drug to take effect. Taking my brush I draw a seal on his ribs. “What I just did is draw a temperary seal on your ribs to keep your lungs breathing and heart pumping while I do this incase they decide to stop. When I am done the drug will have warn aff and there will be no risk of that happening, the temeperary seal is only a precaution incase.” I explain placing my hand over his neck to feel his heart. “You will be able to hear everything that is going on still, but will not feel anything until the drug wears off.” I feel his heart skip. “I will try to explain as I go.” I look over to catch Pakkuns eyes to get him to start talking, understanding dawned on his face as he begins to talk about everything and nothing at the same time as I work. 

As I hoped Pakkun was able to keep Kakashi mostly focused on him, I change the seal as quickly and carefully as I can. Finishing with his back I move off his back again. “Alright the seal on your back is done and deactivated, so your eye will also remain inactive. What I need to do next is where you not moving is the most important.” I talk as I move him to his back and move the chair so I am at the end of the bed with his head in front of me. “I am going to add the activation for the seal. I am going to open your eye, you might notice a slight bit of light when I do. I am going to place a drop in your eye to keep it moist as I work, do not be worried that you will not be able to see out of it. The nerves in your eyes have been papalyed as well, it causes temporary blindness but all will be reversed when I am finished.” I wave my hand for Pakkun to start talking again. As I asked be goes right back into whatever story he was telling. Putting on my glasses to magnify what I was seeing I pick up the fine brush and draw the tiny seal on a piece of paper and soak it in the solution until the seal seemed to lift off the page. I suck it up and drop the fluid in his eye, with exact precision I move the seal to be just under his upper and repeat the process on the lower eyelid. Double checking that they would line up, I place a bandage over his eyes to keep them protected during the time he would be asleep so he does not scratch at them. Nodding at Pakkun I inject another needle into Kakashi’s arm. “Okay, I just finished. There is now a bandage over your eyes. Keep it there until I take it off. You will slowly start to feel your body and there will be some pain all over. The fatigue will also begin to come, don't fight it, sleep as your body heals. When you wake Pakkun will still be by your side and you will still be in this room. I will return when you wake up and we can see take a look at what control I have given you.” I explain as I run a damp cloth over his ribs to remove the seal and rub his hand with the other to keep stimulating his skin. His breathing levels out again and I know he has fallen asleep.

Letting out the breath I was holding I place his hand over his chest and pull a blanket over him. I let how tired I was feeling after that show for a minute before turning back to Pakkun. I roll to his chair not having the energy to walk. “Your turn in a minute. I need to drink something.” I grab the water I left under his chair when I started. Taking a long drink, I lean back closing my eyes for a minute to let them adjust. 

“That was impressive.” I hear Pakkun say from beside me, opening my eyes I see him watching me. 

“Thanks, this is the second large use of Chakra I have done today. Healing the Anbu as well took a long time with how careful I had to be with how deep the cuts were.” I close my eyes and take another drink. “Go lay at his side and I will take off the seals, but the secrecy seal.” I look over at him with one eye before stretching my shoulders. “Taking yours off should take about 30 minutes.” 

Nodding he jumps off the chair and heads to the bed. Rolling to the door I poke my head through. “Suza what time is it?” I ask when I see her walking at the other end of the hall. 

Walking to my back she looks down and places her hands on my shoulders before answering. “Almost 5, Kaemon is making stew. We are going to eat in 30. No one has entered the other guest room and the other two have started to fix the door.” she explains leaning against the doorway. She let me lean against her as I chew on the piece of jerky she handed over when she first reached my side. 

“Thank you Suza, I finished with Kakashi, all I need to do now is Pakkun.” I push out of her hold leaning back into the room. “Don't be surprised if I leave here still in this chair.” I joke closing the door to her chuckle. 

“Feel better now?” Pakkun asks from his place at Kakashi’s side.

“Yes I do actually.” I return to the table. Without another word he lay down and let me begin. I repeat the process I had done on Kakashi five time before putting my materials back into my bag and turn to look at Pakkun. “ I am done. I can take the chakra seal off all at once after Kakashi wakes up.” I take another drink from my water watching Kakashi's chest rise and fall in sleep. 

“I appreciate that.” he sits up to look at me. “How long will he be out for?” He asks, looking over at Kakashi. 

“As he is right now it could be anywhere from ten in the evening, to tomorrow morning. I woudl rather it be tomorrow to give his Chakra coils bit longer to get use to get use to the amount he has and the control the seal I placed on him is going to take.” I continue to watch Kakashi as I explain. “ I can give him something to force him to sleep until morning not matter what.” I add after a few minutes. “I can give you something too if you want to sleep for the night. Your body would appreciate it.” I look down at the dog curled up at Kakashi's side. 

Opening one eye Pakkun look up at me. “Give him something, if only so you can sleep tonight. I will be fine on my own.” nodding I crush some dried herbs and mix it in the remainder of my water and heat it up to make a warm tea. Placing the cup on the table, I lift Kakashi's back enough to safely make him drink it. Placing a small amount in his mouth, reflex takes over and he swallowed. I continue to do this with the remainder of the cup and lower him back to the bed. Moving him to his side and putting his shirt on him since I was already moving him. “Pakkun do you want to go under the blanket or over, I need to fix it.” I ask as I am about to pull it up to cover Kakashi better. Pakkun moved off the bed until I finished than moved back to Kakasis side. “I will return tomorrow, if something happens just touch the headboard and someone in the house will come help.” I add as I activate the seal on the bed to allow this feature. He flicks his ear at me and closes his eyes. Dimming the lights on my way out I close the door and walk to the kitchen. 

There was a bowl waiting for me at the table along with a hot cup of coffee. “Who is about to become my favorite Hunter?” I ask all but falling into the chair. All three appear at the sound of my voice from outside. Taking a long drink I look up at them. 

“We all know Makoto is your favourite and will remain your favourite until the end of time.” Tourmaline sits down at my side while the other two take seats across from me. 

Smiling back I lift he spoon to my mouth enjoying the food. “What are your plans for the next couple days?” I ask when I get half way through the bowl.

“We got word that there is a group of seven A level missing nin from Suna sighted in River. Chiko and Kenjiro are in Suna at the moment and lost their target after they got on a ship headed for Water. They sent word to Makoto and the others to give them a head up. Since Chiko and Kenjiro don't have a target anymore they are going to meet us in River and we will split the profit.” Suza explains leaning her hands on her hand on the table.   
r  
“So you are heading out the same time we will?” I ask taking another drink. 

“Yes and we can join you until the border of Leaf, by that point at least a patrol should have noticed you all. Than you can go to the village with teh pair you have right now and we will continue to River.” Keamon adds looking up from a scroll in front of him. “You looked over that seal more times than than I can count. Nothing is going to go wrong, it is going to work exactly as you designed it.” 

“But what if I just permanently crippled him for doing nothing more than tracking down the long lost sister of his Sensei under the orders of his Kage.'' I hang my head to the table.

“Nothing is going to go wrong, tomorrow he will have control of the ability and you will have given him a way to become stronger.” Tourmaline leaned into my side giving me a side hug. “All you can do is wait and see.” 

Shaking my head I sit up straight. “No use worrying about something I can't control.” letting out a deep breath I stand up and walk to the kitchen placing the dirty dishes in the sink. “Did you run into anything interesting on your travels?” I ask as I make another bowl for Itatchi. 

“We did actually.” Tourmaline takes a seat on the counter. “Crossed paths with that little white haired demon you love so much.” 

“Oh how is Kabuto?” I ask, setting down the bowl, smiling as I remember my nephew. “He was the most curious baby when he was little.” 

“He is not so little now.” Keamon chuckeld from teh table. “Very opinionated and resourceful. Still looks up to you with hero worship. Sneaky kid.” he smle over at me “Just like you, sneaky and resourceful.”

“He said he was training to be a medinin. “Suza adds from her seat. “Also wanted us to pass on a message from him. Get ready I am going to surpass you one day.” she tries to imitate the look of determination that was in his eyes at the time. 

“I look forward to that day.” I laugh along with them. “Did he say anything about his parents? His training with his team should be taking off by now.” I lean against the counter beside Tourmaline. 

“We never asked about his parents, but he seemed happy enough. We crossed paths in a little village on the border of Iron, he was on a training trip with his team. He is with two very loud Genin, but his Sensei is very entertaining when he has a couple drinks in him.” Tourmaline notes raising a glass I am sure has Sake in it. 

“Please tell me you did not take his team drinking.” I plead placing my head on the counter as I let out a long groan.

“Of course not.” Kaemon waves a hand dismissively. “We just offered to have some drinks with an accomplished Shinobi.” He adds trying to look innocent but breaking down and laughing at something Tourmaline was doing out of my line of sight. “It is not our fault he can't hold his liquor.”

“But it is when the liquor you offered is made to be resistant to the effects of Chakra cycling to burn off the alcohol.” Suza notes swirling her own glass of liquor. “The poor man was hungover the entire next day. I would be surprised if he even trained them that day.” she shakes her head in disappointment at the still laughing pair. “Although Kabuto did look very smug when we left them later that day.”

“I'm sure he did.” I smirk at the three around the room. “I taught Kabuto the trick to that liquor a long time ago. Just incase he ran into any of your three at any time. I know how much you love to use that to mess with Shinobi.” I take the tray and walk out the door before they can react. 

Entering Itatchis room I find him reading a book relaxing in the evening light. Looking up when I entered the room he waited until I had set down the tray to gently push me in the direcction of the chair beside teh bed. “Amaya you look tired as all hell.” 

“Wow thanks Little Raven, I will remember this at breakfast tomorrow and give you an extra helping of something else.” I glare half heartedly at him. He raised an eyebrow in retaliation not convinced with my answer. “Fine I am tired and just used most of my chakra reserves to remove the seals I had on both Kakashi and Pakkun, adjusted the seal I already had on Kakashi for his eye, added a way to activate the ability in the eye.” I list off on my fingers, “All after I healed you this morning.” I smile sweetly at him. 

“You are an idiot.” he shakes his head in disappointment at me. “Couldn't you have gotten the three other people in the house to lend you some of their chakra so you didn't burn yourself out doing so many draining procedures in one day.” 

“Too late now. Plus all I need is a good nights rest and I will be find tomorrow.” I wave dismissively at him as he starts to eat. 

“Have you decided what is going to happen in two days?” He asks when he finishs. 

“The three you arrived with agreed to travel with us until the border of Leaf on their way to River to meet up with others in their group. I am going to get one of them go to town tomorrow and ask the merchants if there is a caravan heading to leaf that we can join. The family usually has at least one of the children traveling with cargo at this time of year. If I am right the daughter or son should be back a couple days ago and heading out soon. If we can travel with them it will make travel easier. If not I can borrow a wagon and look like a merchant myself using my aunts and uncle as protection detail.” I explain fiddling with a subon needle as I think, sitting up when I think of something I wanted to ask. “Oh sweet little raven can i ask you for a favour?” I face him fully, placing the sebon in my hair.

“I am almost afraid to ask Amaya.” He leans slightly away from me. 

“Oh it is nothing bad.” I wave at him again. “I just want some details on different inhabitants of your village since I am going to visit soon.” 

“What do you want to know?” he looks slightly worried at what I might ask.

“Tell me about your brother to start with,” I want to start easy and slowly move up to my nephew. 

“Sasuke he is six years younger than me, quite kid, loves tomatoes. Our parents are the heads of the clan and I am the heir, so our father does not pay Sasuke much attention opposed to me who he is always training when I am in the village. So Sasuke has started to train by himself. He almost blow up his room practicing a jutsu.” He laughs low at the memory. “Whenever I am around he is always at my side wanting me to teach him something new. I used to have more time to spend with him before I joined Anbu, but now I am in the village less and less, leaving Sasuke with our father's expectations. When he loosens up, he is an energetic kid, top of his class in school. I love to make him glare at me when I tap his forehead, his eyebrows scrunch up and he looks so irritated with me. It takes all my self-control to keep a straight face.” He smiles over at me. 

“You really love your little brother don't you Itachi?” I smile at him as his face lit up a bit when he was talking about Sasuke. 

“He is my little brother.” he shrugs at me leaving it at that.

“True.” I nod back. I continue to ask him about different people in the village, finally I come to the final two I wanted to ask him about, the two that I have blood relation to. “There is another child in the village the same age as your brother, I think he is an Uzumaki.” I watch for any reaction from the Anbu beside me. 

“There is a child in the village like that, why are you interested in information about a child?” he looks over at me with his emotional mask back on. 

“I am interested since Uzumaki are skilled in sealing arts. In the future if he shows interest in the subject I will offer to train him as an Uzumaki helped to train me.” I give a simple answer putting my own mask on to hide the worry I feel about the change in Itatchis behaviour when I asked about Naruto. 

“He is a prankster in the village.” he looks out the window avoiding looking at me. 

“How is he treated by the other residents?” I probe trying to get something useful.

“Like I said the is a prankster in the village, he does not have the love of the citizens.” he continues to give simple answers. 

“How about Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of the leaf, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. What were they like when they were alive?” I ask leaning forward. “And yes I do know that they were married.” I add at his slightly shocked face. 

“What else do you know about the Leaf Amaya?” he goes into Anbu mode when I stopped asking common knowledge about residents or bits of gossip. 

“Before I tell you anything, answer one quesetion for me.” I counter not moving from my position to trigger Itatchi to go for my throat with teh Kuni I know was in his hand at this point. 

“What Amaya?” he tenses watching me internsivly. 

“Who do I look like I am related to from your village, take a long look before you answer.” I hold my hand out in full view. He studies me not reacting, slowly moving my hands I activate my disguise to give him a bit of help. “Let me give you a clue.” I change my hair slightly to that of my brother. 

“Not possible.” he grips the Kuni tighter in his hand. 

“I never told you why Hatake is here did I?” I realise shocked that I never shared this information with the smart little raven I had saved last year. 

“I was under the impression you already know him.” he does not change his body position as we continue to talk. 

“He is technically still on a mission from your Hokage to track me down. I ralised he was following me as I traveled and brought him here. For almost a month he has been at the house under my seals.” I explain returning my features back to normal and relaxing back into my chair. “The mission was to track me down because I was suspected to be related to Minato.” I watch for a reaction. 

“So you were able to take down a member of the anbu and keep him captive for almost a month?” he asks relaxing slightly. “Now you just took off any seal keeping him here and expect him to willingly go back with us all in tow days?”

“Pretty much.” I nod tiling my head in agreement. “I know he will stay because of you for one,” I look over at the mask still on teh side table. “He saw the mask when you first got here and knows that you are a Leaf shinobi, second I still need to show him how to activate his eye, for teh last you both are as strong as Genin at teh moment. I don't think he could make it to the end of the house before passing out from exhaustion from teh seal si just took off him.” I srat to move in my chair testing what Itatchi will do. “Plus I agreed to go with him and talk with your Hokage once we reach your village.” I add shrugging. 

“What about me?” He puts away his kuni and looks down at his leg still in the cast. 

“Your foot is broken, I can heal it tomorrow and during the journey, in theory I can mend the bone before we reach your village. There will still be some bruising and tenderness in the area for about two weeks.” I look at his leg as well thinking. “If I do you have to request to be taken off the roster until you are healed and introduce me to your brother.” I look up at him again trying to make him refuse. 

“I need to give the Hokage a better reason than you asked me to.” he notes looking unimpressed. 

“When you got here the bone in your leg was shattered, that is what took me so long to heal and why you are not completely healed. More force than this.” I punch him in the arm. “Will cause you leg to break again, than you will be out of commission for a month not able to do even D ranked missions.” I warn trying to get across the seriousness of the situation. “There is only so much I can heal on your body at one time, it needs time to heal naturally. The medinin at your hospital would take you permanently of the roster in you went to them with this level of injuries, let alone if you survived. The only other person who could heal you would be the ‘Greatest medical-nin’, Senju Tsunade.” I emplore him to understand what I am saying to him.

“I will inform the Hokage of what you said to me.” he nods to me, “and thank you Amaya.”

“Any time Little raven, I can't let anyone clip your wings.'' I smile at him as I stand up from my chair. “Would you rather stay here until we leave or do you want to get out of the room for a bit, as long as you use crutches you will be fine to move around the house.'' I glance at the crutches I keep at the head of the bed. 

“If I am going to travel with the group of you I might as well meet them before we set out.” he shrugs from his seat. 

“What would you rather I call you opessed to your name, since you are still on an Anbu mission?” I ask pausing at the door. 

“Keep calling me Raven, it is my sign in Anbu.” he looks over at me finally back to the kid I have known for a year. “But drop the little, if I know right it will get back to others and they will not drop it for a very long time.”

“Fine. while you have the mask on you will only be Raven,” I accept with a nod, “But when I see you without it I am calling you Little Raven again. Your hair is as black as a Raven's wing and you have the same observative personality as the bird.” I warn smiling at him when he frowned at me. 

“Fine but I will complain the entire time around others.” he adds keeping a straight face. 

“I would expect nothing less.” I smirk at him, “Can't have the rest of the village knowing that Uchihas have souls now can we. The crutches are beside your bed, when you get up tomorrow feel free to come to the kitchen on your own. Someone should be there early in the morning. ” I leave the room with that last comment. 

With a good night to the three drinking on my back deck I headed to my room until morning. Blissful sleep comes over me not long after. 

~~~

Walking into the kitchen the next morning I find Tourmaline sitting at the counter with her head over a cup of coffee and a blanket around her shoulders. I take a cup out of the cupboards and decided to make matcha, just to increase the amount of noise I could make while she was hungover. Setting the cup on the counter when I finished I make another for Suza who I know will be up soon as well. With an evil thought I take out some pots and begin to make a full breakfast for everyone here. Through the entire process Tourmaline let out a long low groan, almost crying when I stoped for a minute and there was silence, but I went back to chopping soon after. As I expected Suza came into the room when I was half finished. 

She looked from Tourmaline crying at the counter, to me in full swing of making food with more noise than necessary and shook her head accepting the cup I offered. “Having fun torturing Tourmaline?” She asks taking a seat beside Tourmaline. I don't give an answer, only smile more when Tourmaline groaned when I hit the side of the pot with the spoon. 

When I finish I decide to take pity on Tourmaline and go behind her to relieve the hangover. She lets out a long sigh finally opening her eyes for the first time since I came in. Looking up she smiles at me. Pushing her off I walk back around the counter. Placing the meals infront of each and a new cup of coffee for Tourmaline I eat my own chatting with the girls about what we normally do. But given what the profession of us were, Kaemon walked in on us talking about the most effective way to use a corkscrew in an interrogation. It did not even phase him in the least. He took a seat beside Tourmaline and joined right into the conversation with out a blink. Handing over his meal, I make him a matcha not missing a beat with the conversation that has now moved to the uses of pins. Noticing a noise from the doorway, I turn to find Itatchi coming through with the crutches, in full get up and mask in place. “Raven, meet Suza of Mist, Tourmaline of Cloud, Kaemon of Suna, all three are also part of the silver Hunters. You three, this is Raven of Leaf, the shinobi you brought to my doorstep from death's door.” I make a meal for him setting it at the table, pulling out the chair I stand behind it as Itatchi came over to the chair. 

“You do know each other.” Kaemon says watching how Itatchi did as I asked as I elevated his cast and took the cup I held out that contained some medicine. Nodding to me in thanks he lifes his mask slightly to take a drink handing back the cup. I switch the cup for another of tea how he like it. “I wish I could get her to do that.” He whines moving to drape himself over Tourmaline who just pushed him of balance so he fell to the floor. “Amaya come take care of me too.” He let out a long low groan from his position. 

Itatchi turned his head to look at me, ‘Yes this is how they normally act when not hunting.” I walked over to where Kaemon was still laying on the floor. Leaning down I stage whisper, “If you want me to take care of you Kae, you should have crushed your leg too, instead of complaining about back pain.” he turned to look at me confused. Smiling sweetly at him I stand back up and step on his back as I go back behind the counter. He let out a breath as the air left his lungs in a rush from the extra bounce I gave my step. Standing up he returned to his seat pouting, and went back to eating his meal. The three of us girls all made eye contact and burst out laughing at his expression. 

“You are alot bigger than the first time you did that.” Kaemon rubs his back pouting at Suza. “I used to be able to do push ups with her on my back.” 

“Kaemon you still can, that didn't even hurt you.” Suza gave him an unimpressed look. “You did that workout 2 months ago when we were here last. You had her sit on your back reading a book.” She continued to lecture him with the ocassional comment from Tourmaline as I made the last two meals and set them on the counter out of reach from the others at the counter. 

Catching Itachi's eyes I look from the still agrueing group to him questining if he was okay. I got a small nod in return before I silently walked out the doorway to the room of the final two that were missing. Opening the door I enter and raise the lights enough that I could see. Pakkun was watching me from his spot on the bed as I came across the room. “Has he woken up yet?” I silently move the chair to the side he was on. 

“No, but his heart rate has risen a couple times in teh past hour.” Pakkun turned his attention to watch my hand as I took one of Kakashi's hands. Rubbing the knuckles on the hand, I keep a level calm tone as I to talk with Pakkun about different subjects as Kakashi slowly showed more and more signs of waking. With a gasp Kashasi bolt upright on the bed facing me almost falling forwards into me when he felt the bandages still on his face.

Placing on hand on his shoulder I raise the other to stop the hand going towards his eyes. “Hold on a moment, it is fine we just needed to keep those on while you were asleep last night. It is the next morning, Pakkun is beside you.” The ninkin moved to Kakashis side when I said his name. “I am right in front of you. I am going to take those off your eyes, what I need you to do is keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them okay?” I ask keeping one hand on his shoulder. He gives a nod keeping both hands on the bed. I carefully unwrap the bandage on his face setting it on the table. “The lights are dim right now, when you are ready open your eyes for me.” I mently cross my fingers that he will not have a glowing red eye when he does and that he will be able to see. Taking a slow breath he does as I asked. “Okay now I have am going to raise the lights, tell me if there is any pain when I do, or if there is any difference in your sight compared to before,” I explain as I walk to the controls raising the lights until they were half way and returning to the chair. “Any problems?” I slowly reach my hand out to grab his shoulder trying to gain his attention. 

His gaze falls directly in line with mine and I am happy to see a pair of gray eyes looking back at me. “I can see the same as before.” he admits looking around the room. 

“Good, hold still for a minute I need to do a couple tests.” I explain trying to keep my joy at not blinding him from coming out too early. He nods doing as I asked and complying when I asked him to do something during the tests. 

“We will train with how to activate the seal after breakfast.” I stand up holding out my hand in invitation. Taking hold of my hand he stand up from the bed and walks towards the door with Pakkun and me following him. Opening the door he pauses as his eyes adjust to the light before continuing down the hall. He paused after walking into the kitchen when he caught sight of Itachi seated at the table and the crutches leaning against the chair. I squeezed around him grabbing the two dishes and set them at the table across from Itatchi. “Kakashi I am sure you have met before, but this is Raven. He is the guest that my family brought with them yesterday.” I grab Itachi's empty plates and return to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Breaking Kakashi's concentration, Pakkun nudgest the back of Kakashi's leg on his way by the table. The nudge seemed to bring him back to the present, since he went to the table and sat down. “When you finish set the plates on the counter, I will be outside training.” I explain hearing the sound of metal hitting metal from outside. 

Turning around I walk out to find Suza and Tourmaline fighting with their weapons, as Kaemon was doing his morning workout with a summon on his back as he ran laps around the barrier on the forest side. “Kaemon.” I call from the deck getting his attention when he came within view. He adjuts his direction to reach me, coming to a stop at the railing. “Do you mind training with me for a bit?” I ask holding out paint pellets. 

He smiled up at me when he caught sight of the pellets. “Who is playing what?” he asks, releasing the summon with a quick word of thanks. 

“You try to hit me from the roof?” I offer knowing it would peak his interest. “Your favorite training game if I am not mistaken.”

“How can I say no to the challenge of hitting you with paint, Ōkami.” he takes the bag offered jumping onto the roof. “Same rules Ōkami.” he warned as I walked to face where he was standing. The rules are simple, I can't stay still while we do this, no going into buildings, stay in the barrier, use only my natural abilities, no jutsus, if I get hit I lose. He had to stay on the roof, can not get help from the others, when he was out of pellets we were done, he can only use want is in the bag, no using jutsus, and if I can go the entire time without getting hit, he has to make me a cake, if not I have to make him one. If he hit Suza or Tourmaline that would be his problem to deal with.

“Getting rusty Old man?” I yell halfway into the competition. “No even close.” I taunt dodging the next pebble by a hair. “Losing your eyesight already?” I yell ducking another shot. 

“Say that to my face pipsqueak.” He calls back taking another shot at me. We continue to taunt each other for 15mins until the bag was empty. With a lucky shot on the last pellet Kaemon was able to hit the back of my leg with a blue pellet. “Ha,” he exclames landing at my side, “I expect Carrot.” he adds walking into the house smiling in triumph. Turning to watch him I notice that the Leaf Shinobi were now outside. Itatchi was now sitting on the steps of the porch and Kakashi was leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs with Pakkun on the bottom step. All were watching me, catching the bottle Kaemon throw out the door I take a long drink studying the group in turn. “Ready to get started?” I finally ask when I finish with the bottle. 

“Ready as I can be given the situation.” Kakashi answers walking towards me. Turing I walk a bit further to reach the center of a circle of seals, taking a seat waiting for him to do the same, he paused at the edge not taking a step into the seals. 

“It is only designed to contain chakra to this ring, I practice most jutsus in here when I don't want to destroy my house. You are still able to enter and exit freely.” I send a ball of fire towards the barrier where it stopped like it hit a wall, but when I picked up a stone from beside me, it passed without trouble. That seemed to convince him, since he walked in and took a seat across from me, “The seal is fairly simple, there is half of a seal on both your upper and lower eyelid.” I draw in the sand as I explain. “When you close your eye they line up, all you need to do is send a bit of chakra into the seal. That will activate the kekegenki in the eye. To deactivate, just close your eye again and pull the chakra from the seal.” I wipe my drawing out of the sand before raising my attention to Kakashi. He closed his eyes trying what I suggested, but when he opened them the eye was still the same. Holding up a hand I stop him after his fifth attempt. “I can't activate the seal since it spent all of last night becoming used to your chakra, so it will only be useable by you, I can help a bit.” moving my hand slowly towards his face. “Close your eyes.” I hold my hand over his eyebrow placing one finger on his brow between his eyes, “Take a fine piece of your Chakra, the size of a roses thorn, and follow my path to the seal, once the chakra goes to the right place you should be able to see the seal light up in your mind.” I explain slowly moving a single finger over his face as a bit of warmth followed my path. “The first couple times are always difficult, but before you know it will be second natural and you will be able to do it instantly.” I add reaching his eye and lightly moving to directly over the seal, when I feel the chakra reach the seal I pull my hand back waiting for him to open his eyes. “Moment of truth, open your eyes for me.” I take a deep breath in anticipation as I wait, the seconds seem to streatch for hours. He finally does open his eyes revealing one gray and one red eye with the black swirl. I jump up cheering as Kaksashi watches me still from his place in the ground frozen. Finally calming down I return to sitting infront of him. “Last test, try to do something with the eye that would normally consume a large part of your chakra and tell me if there is a change.”

“Fight me.” He deadpans looking at me. 

Before I could anser Tourmaline walked up to us. “I don't mean to interrupt what is sure to be a very interesting battle,” she looked between the two of us noticing the diffrent eyes on Kakashi instantly, “But there are two men at the front gate wanting to talk to you Ōkami.” she gestures over her shoulder to the other side of the house. “I can fight you though.” she adds cracking her knuckles and smiling at him. Kakashi looks up and agrees, giving her an eye smile. 

Standing up I brush off my pants as they both go to opposite sides of the circle. “Don't break anything I can't fix quickly,” I advise to the pair before turning to look directly at Kakashi, “Not all of your Chakra has returned, and we don't know how well the eye works compared to before, don't over do it.” I warn turning my back to the pair walking to the Anbu still sitting on the step. Pausing beside him I ask, “Tell me if there is a change, you have seen him fight before, I need to know if this has affected his abilities. Tourmaline will not go easy on him, tell me how it compares to an Uchiha’s control of the ability.” he nods not taking his eyes of the fight that had begun behind me. Walking through the house I pause to tell Suza and Kaemon what was happening in the backyard when I found them doing maintenance on their weapons. Reaching the door I walk out front to find the two men I most needed to talk with, “Kenjiro, Taro what can I do for you both?” I open the gate and lean against the opening watching the two men I considered brothers while growing up. “How is the wife, children, and sweetheart, Gentlemen?” 

Taro chuckled at my comment, “Kenj still hasn't admit his feelings to his sweetheart. Dari is just happy that I got home safely, we are actually expecting another child. Kano is very happy with the news.” He smiled at me as Kenjiro glared at us both. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, not that I don't love to see you both,” I admit glancing at them both as an explosion went off from the back yard, “I am going to kill them if they destroy my yard.” I mutter under my breath with my eyes closed. “But why did you come all the way here?” I open my eyes to look back at the brothers. “This is to good of timing.” I add when I see a guilty look pass both their faces. 

“Well you see, we got a message from,” Kenjiro started to say but trained off and Taro took over the explanation, “We got a message from one of the Shinobi in your house that you wanted to know if we were heading to or in the direction of Leaf.” he gives his brother a disapproving look. “We were planning a trip next week, but we might be able to move it up, when do you need to leave?” he asked, turning to look back at me. 

“I was hoping tomorrow morning if possible, if not can I borrow a wagon?” I watch Taro since Kenjiro was acting more excited with each word. 

“Dad said tomorrow would be the earliest we could do before we came here, I will pass it on and tell the rest of the group to get ready.” Taro shakes his head at his brothers behavior. 

“Let me guess the love of his life lives in Leaf and he was pushing for the trip to move up so he could see them?” I ask finally putting the pieces together 

“Yes they do.” Taro admit hitting Kenjiro over the head to get him to stand still. “We will be here at the usual time tomorrow morning, how many are coming? I am assuming since you want to leave immediately that we don't need to hire any shinobi for protection?” He asks as another explosion goes off. 

Cursing under my breath again I answer, “There will be six of us, three will be visible protection, the other three will be disguised as merchants.” 

Kenjiro comes back to the conversation when he hears that and looks like he wanted to ask a question but think better of it, “Don't ask if I don't want to know.” He mutters to himself. “Are all six going to the leaf village?” he asks knowing how sometimes people I travel with only go with us for certain lengths of time. 

“Three will leave at the border of leaf, but the other two will come with us the entire way.” I admit, smiling back at the pair. 

“You protect the wagon and we will provide a cover for whoever you need to transport there” Taro warned holding out a hand to shake,“You are lucky all we are trading this time is some rolls of fabrics or we wouldn't be able to move it up.” 

“Why do you think I asked, even if you didn't have anything planned already, I could sell some rolls myself.” I shake his hand and place a kiss on each of their cheeks. “See you tomorrow.” I call as they walk down the road back to the village. 

“Dari is going to laugh when she catches sight of you Taro.” I hear Kenjiro not while they were still in hearing range. He was talking about the bright red kiss in lipstick on Taro’s cheek, not even realizing that he had one of his own. 

“Dari has met Amaya before, she knows how Amaya loves to cause rumors in the village whenever she is here.” I hear just as they walked out of my hearing range, but I did catch Kenjiro messing up Taro’s neat hair and taking off in a run, with his brother on his heels. Shaking my head at the pair I close the gate and walk around the house to the back yard. 

“What have they destroyed so far?” I ask Kaemon sitting down beside Itachi. 

“Nothing more than what was already in the circle.” He does not take his eyes off the battle and Suza was continuing to clean her blades not paying any attention to the fight. “Not an even match I have to admit, when he is at full power again I want to see what will happen.” He adds when the battle finished with Tourmaline holding a blade to Kakshis throat. 

Walking over to the pair I give them both a quick look over, neither had more than a couple cuts. Turning fully to Kakashi I ask, “How was it?” noticing the slight bit of blood at the corner of his eye. 

“Better than it used to be.” He admits wiping the blood away. 

“Turn it off and on a couple times to practice before tomorrow, other than that, I think we just succeeded at giving you control over the ability.” I finally say out loud for the first time. He gives me a slight smile before going under a tree further from the deck and sitting down to meditate. Walking back to the deck I find Suza putting away her weapons and walking in the opposite direction as me with the supplies she just used going towards Kakashi. “Tourmaline?” I ask Kaemon from his position still on the deck. 

“Shopping.” he nods towards the figure I could just see heading towards town. 

“Oh please she just wants to gossip with Mariko.” I smile up at him, laughing he nods going to the circle where Suza had stopped waving towards him. Pakkun had stood up and was about to go towards Kakashi when I stopped him with a hand. “Hold still for a minute and I will remove the seal, you will be able to go back to your home after.” He stops at my side and waits until I finish before finally going towards Kakashi. 

Looking over at Itachi I find him still on the step with his head tilted down towards me. “Want to come inside and keep me company while I make a cake?” I ask standing up and offering a hand to help him up from the awkward position he was in. Taking my hand we walk back to the house, raising the seal I had to keep the others out for a while I take a step and tap Itachi’s mask telling him to take it off. As I was gathering the ingredients I needed, Itatchi was taking a seat at the counter putting his leg up on the chair beside him. “What did you notice Little Raven, something is on your mind?” I ask before I begin making the cake. 

“I am still worried about what, giving Kakashi Senpi a way to control the ability, will go over with the elders of my clan. They already don't like that he has the eye to begin with.” he places his mask on the counter beside him, trusting my seals that no one will walk in while we talk. “The only reason he still has it right now, is because it was a gift from my cousin, not forcefully taken, and the it would disrespect the dead to take back a gift” 

Noticing how much he needed to do something, I handed him a plate of carrots and a grater. He accepts the task without comment, “ There is nothing the elders of your clan can do. We can just say that he had some time to train on the eye and found a way to control it on his own.” We continue to think over the problem in silence until I break it. “Is there any difference visually from when you use the ability, at least when activating,” I ask nodding toward his own eyes and how balck they are right now. 

Shaking his head as he hands over the plate of grated carrots he admits, “there is no difference, but with this he will need to train more to master it. Before it was always active and using a bit of his chakra at all times, now he has a way to turn it off and that will mean more possibilities for the future. The Elders are not going to like that he has control of the ability, on top of the intelligence to make it work to the fullest of its potential. Which I am sure he will, given his reputation and history.” he watches as I set the cake down and use a fire jutsu to bake it in seconds. 

Setting the cake aside to cool, I begin to make the icing. “Frankly the Elders of your clan and village will have to make due with what happens, I am not reversing it just to make them happy. It is better for his health to have it how it is right now. I am not going to do something to put his health at risk after working so hard to persuade him to improve set health.” He raised a brow at the last comment. “Okay, I forced him to improve his health. He was using the pain from using the eye as penance for the death of many people he knew. I have spent the last month trying to help with the misplaced guilt and getting him to understand that it was not his fault for any of the deaths that he was blaming himself for. All so he doesn't find another way to ‘pay’ for what happened when I did release the seals.” 

I continue to rant about the subject and about where the Elders could put their opinions as I made lunch and more desserts with Itachi watching me not saying a word until I set down the dango I had just finished making. Picking up a stick of Dango he asks, “Feel better Amaya?” as he chews on the sweet. 

“No, I do not feel better, but there is nothing I can do right now,” I grab my own Dango stick to toast him. “To old opinionated men who I wish I could stick this between the eyes of.” I hold out the a full stick as Itachi does the same with an empty one. “ Now eat your lunch young man before I put down the barrier and let the others in.” I push over a plate as I take the empty Dango stick from his hand, replacing it with a pair of chopsticks. “By the way did you have an interesting conversation this morning with Kakashi as I was training with my uncle?”

“Normal conversation between Anbu, it is hard to hide white hair behind a mask, not that he really tries most of the time.” Itachi admits poking at the plate. “He wanted to know how we got acquainted. I told him it was on another mission, last year, we crossed paths accidently on the path of the same missing nin.” He admits between bites of the food. “Also wanted to know what was happening in the village since he was there last.” He turned his attention to me. “This mission has gone on for almost 2 months?” 

“Ya he started to follow me when I was traveling in Lighting on my way back here. I took a couple detours to make sure it was me he was following and to double back and get some intel myself.” I add with a smirk, “he has been in my house for almost a month. Blasted man got himself hurt while he was tracking me around and never stopped to treat himself for more than a couple hours. I'm sure the only reason he was still alive when I finally decided to capture him was sheer willpower alone. It took me 10 days of being creative and discreet to heal him to the point that he could walk around the house under his own power, although his nin caught on right away.” I admit eating my own plate. “It took almost 2 weeks alone to reverse the issues he had from eating a full meal once in three days and protein bars for the remaining 8 meals. The extreme training that you shinobi put ourselves through on top of this, had weakened his body in the long run. By getting creative I was able to halt the progress until I could get into his thick head the importance of eating correctly.” I turn my gaze level with itachi’s to get across the same message. “Which I still haven't yet to the level I want, but it is enough for now.” I stop talking with that last point and finish the dish. 

“You can't fix everyone Amaya.” he looks at me sadly when he finishes and I set down the bowls on the counter to wash after. 

“I know Itachi, but what I can do is give him a fighting chance to help someone else.” I hold out the plate of Dango offering him one, “Like a certain Little Raven who I found bleeding in a trap with his wings clipped.” 

He decides to drop the subject in favour of my last comment knowing what I was talking about. “I was bleeding, but my wings were not clipped. I was just in a difficult position to escape.”

“You were tied up against a tree in the company of Iwa Shinobi suffering from chakra exhaustion. You couldn't have escaped even if you weren't tied up. They had poisoned and placed chakra seals on you.” I counter raising a brow. 

“Fine I admit defeat.” He chuckles at me picking up his mask. “It is nice to be myself for a change.” He admits before putting on the mask. 

“I enjoy seeing the other side of you Little Raven.” I smile in his direction before opening the door and cancelling the seal around the room. “Who won?” I ask Kaemon from his seat in a chair on the deck. 

“Her, me, then we tied.” he responds not opening his eyes. “You make me a cake yet?” He asks smiing smuggly . 

“Yes it is in the kitchen along with lunch, the cake is the only sweet for you.” I add when he caught the smell coming from the open door. 

“Have a nice conversation with Raven?” Suza asked from her place in the middle of the yard meditating. 

“I did he is quite the conversationalist when he puts his mind to it,” I answer sitting on the railing as Kaemon went into the house. “There is Mochi in there too.” I add watching for the reaction I knew I would get. As expected she stood up and grabbed the entire plate, sitting at the table to inhale all of them. 

Turning to look over I found Kakashi still under the tree but Pakkun was nowhere to be seen. Jumping down I walk to stand in front of him. “Can I help you with something?” He asks standing up.

Making a mental note that his eyes were now gray again, I simply ask, “Where did your ninkin go off to?”

“Went back to the pack.” he brushes off his pants before straightening. “He is also giving the Hokage a message. That I have finished my mission, came across an injured member of the village, and you agreed to have a conversation with him.” He looks at me to gage my reaction to what he said. 

“So, that your target has found out about your stalking and wanted to have a work with the man who requested this, nothing with my name or overly personal, since the seal to stop that, is still working perfectly.” I watch as he dusts off the rest of his outfit. “Follow me and I will return what you came here with, might as well since we are leaving tomorrow. No point keeping them any longer.” I turn around walking towards the house without another word, I heard his footsteps begin to follow before I was half way to the door, he soon caught up keeping a bit of space between us. Walking into my room I close the door as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Unsealing the items I grab the pile of clothing, and any weapons not contained in his clothing returning to the door. Handing them to the waiting arms I walk to the kichen where Itachi was still sitting at the counter, but now he was reading a plain gray covered book. 

“Raven,” I nod to him pushing the plate of Dango closer to him as I take one. He acknowledges me with a subtle lift of his finger. “Suza do you think Tourmaline will be back tonight, or will she spend the night gossiping with Mariko and return with the merchants when they come to meet us tomorrow?” I ask, taking a Mochi off the plate beside her. 

"Probably tomorrow, she missed gossiping with Mariko after not seeing her for almost a year." Suza goes to stab my hand when I reached to grab another off the plate. "They bonded pretty well after all the times we had to drop you off or pick you up from the when you were still a child." 

"Or when we all came here for a break." Kaemon added from across the table digging into the cake, the entire cake was still on the plate and he was eating it with a spoon. "If Mariko wasn't married I would say the two of them would be growing old together. But we all know Mariko will never leave her dear Risa and their family." He shovels another piece of cake into his mouth between sentences.  
~~~

{TRAVEL TO LEAF}

~~~ after they reach leaf on way to meet hokage

An orange blur crashed into my leg as I passed the opening of an alleyway. Taking hold of the shoulders I felt under the clothes I stopped the child from running away. "Hey pipsqueak. Look where you want to go not what you are running from." I lightly chastise looking behind him at the villagers that were coming towards us. "Can I help you all?" I ask looking up at them, but not letting go of the boy when he tried to pull away. 

"You caught the brat." One exclaimed reaching forward, pivoting I put myself in front of the child. 

"And what are you going to do to this child?" I ask leveling a look on all seven people. 

"Brat threw paint bombs on us and set of confetti." Another yelled reaching around the first. " we are going to teach the demon a lesson."

"First off non of you look to be covered in paint or confetti, second this is a child, the only lesson you should be teaching a child is manners and kindness." I glare at the entire group, "Also I would leave before I teach you a lesson of my own." I let out a small bit if killing intent seep into the area to get my point that they should not cross me stick. " now run along like the good people I know you can be." I add turning my back to the group and facing the child still standing behind me.

Looking up at Kakahi, who had had his nose in a book since we came into the village, I notice that although his attention seemed to be in the book, he was clenching the pages in his hand. "So pipsqueak, what did you do to make those people so mad?" I ask taking a bottle of water from my bag and offering it out. The boy looked from the bottle to me and back again confused and cautious not taking the bottle. "Hold still I want to look at that cut on your forehead for a second." I kneel down to get a better look at the kid in front of me. He was in good condition other than a couple bumps and scrapes. Looking at his head I place a hand over the cut and heal it before finally looking at the kids face fully. Blonde hair and blue eyes greeted me looking confused at something. "What has you so confused shorty?" I ask ruffling his hair offering the water again, this time he excepted it.

"What are you doing, no one in the village is ever this nice to me but ojiisan." He looks at me with his eyebrows scrunched up holding the water with both hands. 

"I'm new to the village," I explain still on my knees,"I just got here a little while ago and the Shinobi behind me is supposed to show me the way to the Hokage's office. Do you mind helping me, I don't think he is going to be much help." I ask, whispering and looking over my shoulder like I didn't want Kakashi to know. He lifts a corner of his eyebrow, the only indication that he heard me. Turning back to the boy I see his eye slowly widen with understanding. 

"Ya I can help you." He takes a step forward and looks like he was going to grab my hand, but stopped before he did more than raise his hand.

Hold out mine I add, "here grab my hand, I would hate to lose my guide in a crowd after I just got him." He gives me a wide smile reaching up to grab my hand and pulling out of the alleyway where we still were. "Hold up a second, drink the water first. You look thirsty and a bit hungry." I offer out a piece of jerky, again from my bag. This time he took it without a second of herisation. When he had drank the whole bottle and had eaten four pieces of the jerky I offered I held out my hand again and we walked out of the alleyway. "Do I atleast get the name of my new guide?" I ask after we left the crowded shopping area. 

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to be Hokage one day, believe it." He brighten up introducing himself after the glares and complains directed at him when we walked through the shopping area. I gave each and everyone who had something to say or glare at an equally scary glare in return. " Who are you pretty lady?" He look up at me with wide eyes. 

Smiling down to him I answer, " I will tell you after my meeting with the Hokage. I promise it will be worth it if you wait for me to come back okay?" I ask noticing that he had reached the tower already. " That park over there," I point behind him, wait for me on the swing." I point to the swing I could see on the branch of the tree. 

"Okay pretty lady I will wait for you there, believe it." He cheers running towards the park. 

"Was that my nephew?" I ask the Shinobi standing behind me. He does not answer, just opens the door for me and walks in after me. 

Reaching the secretary she asks, "Do you have an appointment?" 

"No but I am sure he will be willing to see me." I say standing in front of her. She raises her head to say something to me, but stops once she catches sight of Kakashi behind me. Standing up she tells us to wait while she checks with the Hokage. Turning back to Kakashi I ask, " do you normally get this type of service lighting rod?" Using the nickname Tourmaline had for him. I see the tick forming on his head at the nickname. He is saved from answering with the return of the secretary. She tells us to follow her and leads us to the Hokages office closing the door on her way out. 

The man sitting behind the desk had a short white and gray beard and long hair of the same colour. " Kawakami Amaya I presume?" He asks studying me from his place behind the desk. Putting up the mask I normally have when dealing with lord's and aristocrat I keep my face blank of emotion but a small smile. 

" And you must be the third Hokage Saratobi Hiruzen." I counter staying where I stood not reacting to the scrutiny he was looking me over with. 

"For some reason I expected you to look different." He notes looking down at something on his desk. "Than again the information we have on you says that you have many hair and eye colours. One even says that you are in fact a man." He continues to flip through papers, seemingly at ease with the situation, but I understood more than the normal citizen. 

Keeping my hands empty and within sight I reverse the disguise on my hair, returning me to how I normally look and wiped off the dirt I am sure was on my face. "How do I look now Hokage?" I ask after I put away the cloth. 

" I can see where someone would get a resemblance." He adds to himself giving me another look over. "It says here you were born in the land of rice patties and traveled with a merchant group for a number of years." He looks up at me as he talks, "please take a seat.” He gestures to the seat across from him. 

Without hesitation I sit on the chair keeping my business mask on. “Why did you task one of your shinobi to track and find me Hokage?” I ask as I flatten the seems on my pants. 

“ Why would you come to this conclusion?” He returns leveling his gaze on me. 

“Let’s just pretend I know more than you think I do and that you will not get any new information from the shinobi behind me.” I watch him with a detached interest. “Also would you kindly tell the 5 shinobi stationed around the room to stand down, as long as no one comes after me or those I care about I will not do anything to the residents here.” I add taking a long look around the room. 

To say the Hokage was shocked at my revelation would be a lie, he waved a hand and 4 of the presences disappeared, leaving only one. “Is there a reason that there is still a presence other than the three of us in this room?” I ask as I lower my arm to slide a Surakin into my hand. Turning slightly I catch the eye of Kakashi, he nods slightly. In not even a second I threw the surakin at the presence and Kakashi jumped in front of the Hokage. A body dropped from the ceiling, landing beside my chair in a heap. “Well this is interesting.” I toe the body to see the face. “Blank mask Anbu.” 

“Kakashi.” The Hokage glances at the Shinobi between us. “Please summon back my guard to take his spy to T&I. I would like to continue our conversation Ms. Uzukasi.” He says the last to me as I sat back in my chair after retrieving my weapon. 

“ Yes let's continue.” I look up from the body to the man still sitting behind the desk. “First question why did you send Kakashi to follow me?”

“We got word that there was someone in the nations that looked like Minato Namikaze and wanted to get information.” He answers keeping a level gaze on me. “Who are you really?” He counters.

“I am Amaya.” I answer simply not playing games. 

“Not good enough, there is no record of you from the age of 5 and older, your name does pop up occasionally over the years in different places, but that is it. So I ask again who are you really?” His gaze turns harsh as I didn’t give him a straight answer.

“There are no records of me after the fire, interesting I never thought to research myself. When they say off the grid they really mean off the grid.” I mutter to myself before finally giving him the answer he was looking for. “ my parents died when I was 5, after that I went to live with a group of merchants, after that a group of Shinobi agreed to train me, I lived with them for a number of years, than left to travel and live on my own. A semi peaceful life, until that is I was tailed by your Shinobi.” 

“We do have some record of you, poping up in diffrent locations in diffrent nations, always in the company of bounty hunters or merchant groups.” He reads from a file on his desk. “Also you seem to have contact with some shinobi in this village if i'm not mistaken.”

“Which Shinobi are those?” I ask, the only two I talk with were already dead.

“The former Migti Dai and Sakumo Hatake.” He watches me for a reaction. 

“Very nice men that I met after my parents death, sad to hear about the death of them both.” I show not reaction, having already come to terms with their deaths long ago. “I do know one more from this village and some different things about some residents.” I offer just to see what he would do with the information.

“And what is that?” He asks, trying to hide his concern.

“I meet and became friends with Uchiha Itachi last year. I also learned from different sources that my supposed brother has a son,” I turn to glare out the window so he does not get the impression that I was blaming him, “who is being taken care of by no one but his guard, most of who do only the bare mininum, and he is hated by the civillians. On top of that he does not know who either of his parents are, and is harassed by the civillians on a dialy dasis.” I finish by turning my attention back to the Hokage across from me, “I understand why it had to be done to protect your secret about what he contains, but a child raised in fear and hatred can only cause problems in the future when you expect him to help you fight in a war.” 

“What do you mean?” he stills at my last comment ever so slowly he meets my gaze, I can see all the power slirling in his eyes as he says, “Choose your next comment very carefully, they could be your last.”

“I have had a front row seat to what a child raised in the enviorment can cause and I don't want to see it happen with another child, one who I have a chance to help.” I meet his gaze unflinching. “I have stared down things bigger and more powerful than you Hokage, while I know I can't take you in a fight, intimidation will not work.”

Raising a hand to his eyes he rubs them before returning his gaze to mine, looking camler. “I can neither confirm or deny what you said until we can confirm that you are indeed related to Minato.” 

“Than if I come across the boy between our next meeting and now on my own, I can neither confirm or deny that I won't take care of him. That I won't take care of him as if he was my nephew regardless of what the test says.” I add standing up to leave. “I say again Hokage, I will protect thoose that are close to me, I don't care who I go against or if we are related.” I hold out a piece of paper for a visior pass I had filled out at the gate for 1 week. “I go to your hospital after I leave here to get the test done, this is the only warning I have so please pass it on to the Elders of the village and civliian counsel. I not under their jurisdiction or authority, I am not a citizen of this village, I am only a visitor with the merchant group. If someone wants to cross me or say that I can't they will find out what the bounty hunters I grew up with have taught me over the years and why I was signed in under protection for that wagon.” I add when he looked over the paper. “If no one bothers me, I am perfectly happy to leave them alone aswell.” I take back the papers he he held them out. “I say this only because I have a feeling I have meet my nephew already and what the reaction will be of what I did to the shinobi behind me.’ I add cripticly. 

“What did you do exactly?” He asks curious as Kakashi entered to room again through the window. 

“It would be easier to show than to explain.” I turn to look at Kakashi, his eyes meet the Hokage before he reached for his headband that he pulled back down when we came within view of the village walls. Already knowing what was going to happen I look back at the hokage to watch his reaction. 

His mouth almost unhinged at the revel of what I did. “How?”

“Trade secret, but I can say,” I gesture over my shoulder at kakashi, “that what I was able to do with him is the comulation of all my research. It can not be duplicated or studied due to how it was created, also that they only person who can do anything to change or remove it, is me. I will never do either.” I risk a quick look over my shoulder at the last comment. 

“I also would suggest not expecting much information to be in the report of the Shinobi behind me, I have measures in place to keep my personal information private and protected.” I warn as I stand up. “All any of your ways to extract the information would do is bring him pain without any results for you.” I add remembering what I knew about villages. “After I get tested at your hospital I am more than happy to have someone try to find my threat level to your village in your interigation division. Just remember whatever they do to me I will happely do to them after and my family is very protective of me.” I offer when I saw the look pass from Hokage to Kakashi, they both lookeed at me when I spoke confused, but Kakashi nodded in confirmation when they looked back at each other. 

“Fine, Kakashi will escort you to the hospital and the T&I departmant afterward. Than directly to the hotel the merchants you came with are staying.” The Hokage nods to me and returning to his paperwork.

~~

I walk out the buliding without another word, not stopping I went direclty to the park where I expected the boy to still be. To my surprise he wasn't, feeling disiapointed I turn to go back towards the entrence when I hear something coming from the bushes beside me. Curious I hold up a finger to tell Kakashi I would be a moment. Going closer I push the bushes that reached mid waist for me and looked over them. Spotting a yellow head I take a step into the bush and kneel down so I was hidden alone with him. 

“Whats wrong Naru?” I ask placing my hands on my knees, even though I wanted to take him in my arms and give him a big hug. 

At my voice his sniffles quieted down and he raised his head to give me a look full of saddness and hurt. It was breaking my heart. “Why does everyone hate me so much, I am just trying to make them laugh?” He asks so confused looking at me like I had all the answers. 

“I don't know but I can promise that if you see me, I will never hate you, that there are people around you that don't hate you.” I give into my instincts and pull him into my arms when he looked at me with thoose big eyes. He was tense when I first pulled him into me, but soon relaxed into my arms and broke down again. We sit there for a couple minutes before he calmed down and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, offering a cloth from my bag I stand up with him still in my arms. “Do you want to come with me for a bit of a walk, I could use the company.” I ask as I step out of the bushes and walk through the empty park to where Kakashi was still standing. I got a rasied brow when Kakashi caught sight of the bundle in my arms but didn't say anything. “ I have to go have a test done at the Hospital and have a meeting after, do you mind coming with me while I walk there.” I ask the orange bundle still in my arms. I sway back and forth as I wait for his answer like I do when I am holding any of my sudo neice and nephews. 

He fell asleep as I was waiting for an answer. Chuckling I take of the traveling cloak on my back and wrap it around him as he cling to my like a little monkey. “Don't worry kit, I will keep you safe.” I add tucking his hair under the hood. Turning back to Kakashi I find that he was staring at me. “What?” I ask self conscious as I begin to walk down the road. 

Keeping step with me he says into his book while avoiding obstacles, “You are good with kids.”

“I helped raise 5 children in 3 diffrent nations, for one i am the only mother figure he has had.” I sway a bit more and rub Naruto’s back when he squeezed me a bit. “You are bound to pick up something over the years when you do that.” i hum slightly as i continue to sway as we walk.

“As long as you keep his outfit and face hidden no one should stop you at the hospital.” he notes when I stopped at the doorway. “But bringing him into T&I will not happen.” he adds as we walk to the desk. A quick word and my blood was taken along with a quick physical exam. Picking my bundle back up from the bed where I set him down after entering the room, I am greeted by a pair of confused blue eyes. Holding a finger to my lips I walk out of the room and through the hospital. When we got outside I placed him on the ground and took back the cloak that was far too large for his small frame. 

“Hello Pretty lady, why are we here?” he asked looking to where I was kneeled down to make it easier for us to talk. 

“I needed to have a test done on me and you looked so comfy that I didn't want to leave you.” I smile at him, “You remind me of one of my nephews, same big cute eyes and those chubby cheeks.” I pinch his cheeks much to his disagreement. “Now I have another meeting and I don't know when it will finish, so I am going to have to leave you here.” I take out two charm animals I had in my pocket that wasn't in a seal. “Can you take care of this?” I ask offering out the orange fox and green frog. “They are very special to me and I need someone to take care of them for me while I am in my next meeting.” he looks up at me in wonder before it turned to determination. “If you agree find me tomorrow at noon to return them.” 

“Of course I can pretty lady, I will keep them safe, believe it.” he reaches out and takes the two figures, holding them closse to his chest he runs off down the road. When I finaly lose sight of him I turn back to Kakashi.

“Getting those back might be a problem if the citizens find out he has them. They will asume he stole them.” Kakashi notes off handed as we walk in the opposite direction as Naruto just ran of in. 

“It is more of a test to see if the guard he has does indeed protect him.” I hold out another two figures demonstration how the light changes the closer they are to each other after I push some chakra into the figure. “The were made to be trinkets for people I am close, mostly the kids. Some have a way to find others, they are the ones for my Oba and uncles. I am not worried if they get taken from him, I can find them easily, what I want to see is if the guard will stop the citizens before they can.” I return the figures to my pocket. “After meeting that ball of energy I have an idea of why the citizens are so bias against him. Like I told the hokage, I have seen what a child raised surrounded by hatred and fear can do.” I explain as we walk, he doesnt ask so I don't elaborate. 

Shortly after we reach the entrance to the building and are greeted by a pair of shinobi. “Follow me,” the male says as the female goes to Kakashi and begins to harass him, he leads me to a room with only a table and chair after they checked me for weapons or anything else. Taking a walk around the perimeter of the room I note all the seals I can feel on the other side, running my hand over diffrent parts I mentaly list all of them. After I get a feel for the room I sit at the table, kicking my feet up I close my eyes and wait for whoever they are going to send in.

I was mentally going over how to make an exploding seal when the door opened. I don't move from my position or open my eyes until a file was dropped on the table and the chair on the opposite side was pulled out. Opening one eye I glance at who had come to interrogate me, Tall blonde with long hair pulled into a high ponytail. Closing my eyes again I ask, “Let me guess Inoichi Yamanaka? You want to walk through my mind and unravel all my secrets.” I sit up to gaze fully at him making full eye contact. “Good luck finding more than I want you to know.” I smile keeping eye contact as he begins to do his jutsu. I close my eyes when I feel him enter my mind. 

Where he will appear in my mind will look the same as he expects, like I was bluffing, but as he searchs, he will find that the only information he can access will be of unimportant times of rest, reading, eating, etc. There is no memories of the faces of anyone I know but the two older shinobi who are already dead and Kakashi last week. And the only interesting memory I allow him to see, was of handing the scarred boy to the guards on this village all those years ago. When I feel him pull out of my mind I open my eyes again to meet his guarded gaze as he went through what he just learned from my mind, along with what he didn't. Without a word he stands and walks out of the room. 

Looking around the room again I notice that he left the file on the table in his hurry to leave, or as a set up. Shrugging I move it to my side of the table and open it. There were more items in there than I thought. They have records of my birth and schooling in the little village, some travel reports from when I began to live with the merchants, blacked out reports with handwriting I recognised as Dai or Sakumo with secontions mentioning me still visible, they also had some papers on a couple of the bountys I collected in Fire or helped with when I was younger. To my surprise they credited me with less bountys than I had actually done. Than again I did use some form of disguise when traveling around, mostly a change of hair colour, which tricked most that I was a different person. Closing the file again I return my feet to the table without a care in the world and close my eyes again.

The woman who I meet at the entrance came into the room next with a roll of fabric. I sit up as soon as I hear her, interested in what she will do. The slightly unhinged look she levels on me as she sets the fabric down and unrolls it to reveal different torture implenets. I watch as she walked to my side and behind the chair I was in. Moving my head to the side, she licked the side of my face, without a second thought I licked hers in return. She pulled away as if shocked her. Not being phased I turn around to look at her and ask, “So which do you want to start with, personally I am partial to the corkscrew, but that is so much more fun on men than women. Senbon needles can be fun if you place them correctly.” she looked like she was about to snap when the door opened again. Not taking my eyes of the oviously dangerous woman in front of me wait for the person to speak. “Anko leave, this interview is finished.” a new voice comes from behind me, but it was familiar, as I watch the woman walk around me I try to place it. When she left I look at the man, standing infront of me was a tall man whos face was covered in scars and had a bandana over his head. He stood with arms crossed and frowned at me, we continue to stare at each other until he asked a question that made me pause. “When did you bring the child from your memory here?” He ask not breaking his stony exteriour. 

That was not the question I was expecting, I think to myself allowing myself to look confused for a minute before answering, “During the third shinobi war.” I continue before he can ask another question. “He was part of a group of shinobi that were supposed to provide an escort and protection to a group of merchants from the border of Suna to this village. the group of five was ambushed as they were coming to meet the merchants. When the merchants came across the battleground, two were already dead, three were injured and they could not travel.” 

“How were they transported here?” He asks not moving a muscle to give away anything.

“Two of the injured were hidden in wagons under grain bags, the boy was hidden in another due to the extent of his injuries and the healing he needed to stay alive.” I look slightly over his shoulder as I remember the experience. “All three were brought to this village, the boy was rushed away to have further healing done as soon as the merchants arrived.” 

“What were his injuries?” the Shinobi asked immediately, not giving me a second to think of anything else. 

“Extensive lacerations all over his body and face, removal of parts of his hairline, along with other forms of torture. During the journey he had to be sedated most of the time to not tip off enemy shinobi of their location, and to reduce his pain during the journey.” I rub my hand at the memory of the boys condition. “We left before I could find out his name, or even if he survived.” I admit looking back into his eyes. 

“The other two shinobi reported that they did not know about the third until they arrived in the village, even though the journey took 2 days from the ambush to the village by wagon.” he stats sitting in the chair. 

“They also didn't see me during that night.” I return wanting to know his question. 

“Why did they not know of your presence?” he watches me again. 

“I had to keep the boy alive, I spent the night trying to keep his pain level manageable and suturing some of the wounds since we were no longer moving.” I keep my confusion over why we were talking only about this subject, hidden under a mask. “I also tried to get some fluids into him, and keep him warm since we did not want to move him from the wagon.” I add rubbing my knuckle with my other hand. 

“Did you have a disguise on while you traveled with the group and what colour were his eyes?” he asks to my visual confusion. 

“I changed my appearence to match the merchants I was traveling with, my hair was black, but my eyes stayed the blue they are now.” I give the shinobi across from me another look, “His eyes were brown, but he had a thin ring of green around the outside that could only be seen if you got very close.” 

He stand up when I finish and I see the first sign of any emotion cross his face when he slammed his hand on the table and asks me in the silence that followed in his level voice, “Why did you put so much energy into saving someone so badly that you did not know?”

Meeting his gaze not fliching I give a simple answer, “His grip when we came across the group.” he glares at me for further explanation. “He did not want to give up, he was fighting to stay alive. If he could survive what happened until we came upon the group with his extent of injuries and still had such a strong grip, I had to do everything in my power to give him a fighting chance at surviving.” he removes his hand from the table and walked towards the door without another word. 

He pause at the door with his back facing me, “What did you say to him the first night before he fell unconscious from the pain?”

“You are stronger than you think, if you don't give up neither will I.” I answer on instinct visibly confused why he would ask that.

Before exiting the room he said something at made me smile, “The boy did survive from his injuries and is still in the shinobi ranks.” I smile to myself as the door closes, finally getting an answer to the fate of the boy. Continuing to smile to myself I wait in silence for another period of time. Closing my eyes I fall into a light doze as I wait for someone to return. I come back to full awairnes at a thought, reaching for the file again I look through the papers again and read all the details for the report he had just asked about. The details I had just given him were different that what was here. Looking through the entire file again I notice that everything else was correct, all except this report. Also that there is nothing to suggest a third shinobi was brought to the gate by the merchants. If I wasnt there at the time I wouldn’t have been be able to answer the questions from reading this file. Either they were testing me to see if I am lying to them, or the report has always been wrong and I will be seen as making up details. The only people who can collaborate my story are in another village right now, or were high out of their minds on medication or pain at the time to remember everything that happened at that time. Deciding not to worry, I placed the file on the table after removing the false report. Leaning back again I read the report further and begin to pick out the inconcistances, I do find on thing that intrested me though. It revealed a name for the boy I brought here, Morino Ibiki, but the report said he died from his injuries. Keeping this detail in mind to ask about later I place the paper on the table again. 

As I was debating if I wanted to beleive that the name was correct or not, the door opens again and the Hokage walked in with the scared shinobi from before and one with an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Standing up the chair fell to the ground with a bang that gain the attention of all three. 

“Amaya what the hell are you doing here?” Asuma asked as the cigarette fell from his mouth.

“I could ask the same Asuma, why would one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja be here?” I lean against the table pointing at him.

“Well why would someone commonly seen with the Silver Hunters be here without any of that group?” he takes a step towards me but the Hokage held up a hand to stop him. 

Looking between the pair I finally put together something at had been bothering me since I left the hokage's office. I look at Asuma unimpressed, “The Hokage is your Father isn't he?” 

“Well you are related to the Fourth Hokage.” he counters, throwing up his hands. 

“That has yet to be proven, plus I never knew this until a month ago, you have known who your father was when we meet each other.” I return to pointing at him and ignoring the other two as I yell at Asuma about not telling this to me.

I stopped yelling and was taking a deep breath when a throat clearing got both of our attention to the Hokage who looked a bit entertained along with the other shinobi. “Care to explain how you know my son and what he meant by the Silver Hunters group?” the Hokage said taking a chair across from mine which I retook after yelling at Asuma. 

“I meet him 6 years ago when he first joined the Twelve Guardian Ninja. I was there with my Sensei for training purposes. We were to protect one of the Princesses, along with provide some training, as a favor to the daimyō. His group was training some of their members and protecting the daimyō.” I smile at Asuma as I explain. “I was fun to watch shinobi around my age suffer through the same training I did when I was younger.”

“She was raised by the Silver Hunters and considers them family.” He adds to answer the other question his father asked. “She traveled with them for a number of years. When I first meet her, she was having a mock battle with one of them and won.”

"You were raised by the Bounty Hunter group know as the Silver Hunters?" The other shinobi asked bad to his emotionless mask. 

"Yes for about 10 years of my life I lived with that group. By the time Asuma meet me though I had already left to travel on my own for a number of years, but was in the area and wanted to spend some time with my uncles and Oba while I was close." I admit returning to glaring at Asuma. "Did you ever tell your father about why you started smoking?" I ask just to piss him off. 

"One word Amaya, one word and I swear I will kill you myself." He warns from his place against the wall.

"Back on topic you two, if you don't mind that is." The Hokage cuts in before we can begin an agreement again. "The test came back, that is why we are here, you are indeed related to Minato Namikaze. Asuma was supposed to escort you back to your hotel, but given the current information that might not be the best option." He explains looking at the two of us again. 

"We will be fine after we fight again," I explain continuing to glare at Asuma, "I just need to beat the crap out of him for not tell me such vital information " I crack my knuckles in anticipation.

"What you said earlier in my office about Kakashi not being able to share any information on you, and us trying to extract it will only bring him pain." The Hokage prompts to the interest of the other two Shinobi in the room.

"The seal I have placed on both Kakashi and his ninkin Pakkun, prevent them from sharing any information about me. Written, verbal, gesture, pictures, mind walk, nothing will be revealed. That is an added protection for what we showed you in your office earlier today. If there is no way for others to access the information, than it will not be duplicated." I explain trying to explain without revealing too much.

"What are your plans with the new information?" The Hokage asks letting the other subject drop. 

"That depends on the condition of my nephew and what he wants to do." I answer simply taking hold of the folder again to have something in my hands. "In a weeks time no matter the decision I will return to my house in rice patties. If he wants to remain here and has been treated well, I will leave him and visit frequently. If he wants to stay, but was not treated well, I will pack up and move here to care for him myself. If he wants to leave, no matter how he was treated I will take him back home with me to be raised there. But if he was treated well, I will make sure he comes back to live here in a couple years. And finally if he was treated badly, I will make sure that this village regrets what they did by raising him to be the same as me, someone with no affiliation with any nation or village." I threaten knowing how he was treated already, but if he's anything like me or my father, he will be loyal to this village until they break his trust. I was already mentally making plans to move here and all the other preparations I need to make before I move. 

"You need to be informed on some secrets of this village if you plan to be introduced to your nephew. First his name is Uzumaki Naruto," he begins to explain but I hold up a hand to stop him. 

"How about I tell you what I already know or have figured out, just to prove that your citizens are idiots and need to watch what they say and treat people." I offer slight irritated at the memory of the day so far. " that what they are saying makes it very easy to piece together what they mean without saying it outright."

"Go on." The Hokage prompts sitting back to see what I know.

" My nephew has born on the same day the 9tails attached this village, on the same day the beast was sealed into a child by the Hokage, my brother. The only child born was my nephew, so my brother and sister-in-law sealed the 9tails into their own child. The citizens do not know about naruto's parentage, but do know about what was sealed inside of him," I explain watching all three, "since they do not know who Naruto’s parents are , they have been taking out their hatred of the tailed beast, and the deaths of many people, on a child. One who does not know what he did to deserve the hatred being directed towards him, by people that can not tell the difference between a container and the beast contained inside it." I explain setting my hands on the table with my fingers interlocked. 

"That is all correct, Naruto Kawakami your nephew and contains half the chakra of the 9Tails." He admits looking confused. "Both are high level secrets, how did you find them out?" 

"The 9Tails I figured out from the first time I heard the citizens talking when I got here, they were talking about the demon and that they needed to kill it once and for all. That added with the reactions and comments of citizens who I ran into after meeting a certain blonde ball of energy. All added up to the child I had behind me at the time being the container of the 9Tails." I explain gritting my teeth remembering their exact words. “After one look at him i was able to recongize the family resemblence botween us .”

"That is troubling." The Hokage reveals stroking his beard in thought. 

"If I were to apply for citizenship here, what would I have to do?" I ask thinking for the future.

"That would depend on what type of citizenship." The other Shinobi explained from his corner. "With your skill level and background it would probably be as part of a clan or to join the ranks of Shinobi here. If you join and bring a clan here, you would be out on the CRP, or Clan Restoration Program, where you will be expected to have many children that will inherit your abilities. If you join the Shinobi ranks, further down the line they will still push for your to be out on CRP, but not being part of a clan, you will be able to avoid it for a period of time." He takes out a set of paper from his jacket as if he was expecting this question. " these should explain most of your questions." With a nod I take them from his offered hand. 

"I think that is all for today, we will talk again before you leave to finalize your decision." The Hokage says standing up. Shaking his hand I follow the unknown Shinobi out after the father son duo. 

When we reach the outside world again I take a deep breath and stretch. " what is your name by the way?" I ask as I was stretching to the side. 

"Ibiki." He answered with his arms crossed again. 

"I noticed that all the papers in the file that was planted in the room were correct, except for the report on what happened on the one incident you were asking me about." I commented standing upright again and looking over at him. "Was the name of the genin changed too or was that actually his name?" I noticed a slight flick to his finger at my question. 

"The name is valid." He explains as we walk down the road in the evening sun. 

"What happened to him after he got out of the hospital?" I ask looking forward.

"He got promoted up until Jonin and working in the Torture and Intelligence department." He explained emotionless still but his hand gave another twitch. 

"What did he remember when he woke up, does he hate me for saving his life?" I ask after a few minutes as we walk. 

"He doesn't remember much of those two days traveling or the four days after with all the surgeries, he was recovering for almost 5 months. But with the bits that he did rememeber he never hated you, he always thought that he was saved by an angel." He answers looking forward not meeting my eyes again, even though I could already guess what colour they were. 

"5 months of recovery is a long time for someone so young." I note as we walk past a restaurant and the smells fill my nose. 

"5 months of recovery is better than never being a Shinobi again, or dying in a field." He cliches his hand in his sleeve at that comment. 

We continue to walk in silence the rest of the way. When we reached the hotel I was staying at I finally break the silence with a comment, "I will never regret saving you Ibiki, and I am happy to know you did great things with your life." I smile at him from the doorway, he gives me a barely noticeable smile and nods in acceptance at my words before walking back the way we came from. Rubbing my arms in thought I go over a seal on my shoulder, a memory comes to my head of what that seal contained. Closing my eyes I remove one item and clutch it in my hands debating what I was going to do. Making up my mind I call out, “Ibiki, I have one more thing to say before you leave.” I add as I walk towards him. He paused and turned to face me, but did not move. Reaching him I hold out my hand and place the item in his.

Opening his hand he looks at the stone in confusion, before recognition crossed his face. “I thought this was stll sitting in that field somewhere.” 

“I found it in my first aid materials when I was cleaning them after we brought you here, I always said that I was going to bring it back and find out who they boy that I meet was, what happened to him after we left.” I admit watching as he rubbed the stone with his thumb. “I am finally ablle to retrun it.” 

“It was a gift for graduation, I was supposed to keep it close and it would make sure I got home from missions.” He looks at the stone with his eyes unfocused before meeting mine, “I guess it worked in the end, I did make it home.” he placed it in his pocket and his face lost the bit of emotion it was showing. “I hope that your stay in our village is a good one, goodbye Amaya.”

He walked off before I could say another word. Going back to my hotel room I knock on the neighbouring door. “Taro, open up before I dye your hair green tonight.” I yell as I knock, footsteps come towards me and I am greeted by two sets of arm going around my neck as I was pulled into a hug. “Is there a reason for all the effection right now?” I ask trying to catch a look at their faces. 

“It is noting Amaya,” Taro says pushing away from me, “Did you have an intresting meeting with the Hokage?” he asks pulling Kenjiro off me aswell. 

“I did, turns out I am the sister of the fourth hokage here. Aswell I have a nephew here, who I am going to have a formal meeting with tomorrow.” I close the door and take a seat on one of the beds watching the brothers. “Did Kenjiro go see his sweetheart yet, or were you saving that for tomorrow.” I tease lightly at the blush creeping up his neck. “Are you going to appear at their house, with a bouquet of flowers and confess you love?”

“Amaya.” he yells scandalised, “I am just going to have tea with them at one of the tea houses in the village.” he mutters as his blush continues to climb up his neck.

Taro and I shared a look and said at the same time, “Date.” Taro added afterwards, “Are you at least going to kiss afterwards, you have been pinning over this person for over a year.” kenjiro turned beet red and his hands flew up to his face. 

“Kenjiro you are 25, grow a pair and ask to go steady.” I elbow his ribs lightly. “Worst that can happen is they say no, than you can move on and find someone new to obsess over. Best they agree and you have a wonderful date.” I bump his shoulder lightly. We change the subject to something less personal and talk of the rest of the evening at a restaurant by the hotel. Before we go into our separate room is remember,“Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I found out that I know two more people in this village than I thought. Turns out I know one of the Hokages' sons and another Shinobi I meet years ago.” I laugh lightly at their facial reactions. Still chuckling I close the door to my room and get ready for the night. 

~~ 

The morning was quite, I walked through the market area getting some breakfast for the three of us and helped set up the stall to trade the fabrics. Kenjiro went off and had his date midmorning while Taro and I haggled over prices with shoppers. He returned happier than I had ever seem him. “Date go well?” I ask leaning on the counter.

“I went perfect.”He beamed taking the other seat beside me since Taro was busy with a customer. “I'm going on another tomorrow.”

“Do we get to meet this mystery person aswell or are you going to keep them a secret?” I bump his shoulder jokingly. 

Balancing again he picked up a length of ribbon twisting it between his fingers, “they agreed to meet you both tomorrow.” he aquiredly says. 

“Do we get to play over protective siblings to your date?” Taro asked appearing between us after finishing with the customer. 

Pointing a finger Kenjiro glares up at his brother and back at me. “Neither of you is allowed to scare off my date.” 

“If they are still dating you after this long, I don't think there is much we could do to scare them off.” I pull him into a headlock as Taro attached Kenjiros sides, reducing him to a laughing mess. 

“I'm off for a bit,” I call as I walk away from the stand since both brothers were with customers. Wandering around again I notice that I have a tail, curious I weave in and out of stalls and hid in an allyway to catch who was following me in the crowd. A flash of yellow was my only clue before it passed the entryway. Reaching out before it could get far I grab the back of the orange jumpsuit and hold it up off the ground. There were alot of thrashing limbs and screaming as I walked further into the allyway. I turn my wrist so I can see the budle in my hand, the thrashing and screaming stopped instantly. “How's it going pipsqueak?” I ask setting him on a box so he stands closer to my height. 

“Pretty lady,” he yells hugging me, spinning around I keep my hold on him and put him back down after a couple spins. “I found you.” he cheers looking so happy. 

“You sure did pipsqueak, do you have what I asked you to hold onto?” I ask noticing the slight unease in his posture. He didn't answer but looked to the side, “Naru, I will not be mad or disappointed as along as you tell me the truth.” I raise his chin so he woudl meet my eyes. 

“I have the fox, I kept it safe,” He holds out the figure, picking it up I look closer and notice both mud and blood in some of the groves.

“Did something happen while you were bringing them to me today?” I ask placing the figure in my pocket.

“No, I came right here to find you.” He shakes his head enthusiasticly.

“Alright pipsqueak, I believe you, but where is my frog?” I ask keeping the fun tone in my voice. 

“Um,” He look saway uncomfortable again. 

“Did you think it was pretty and wanted to keep it?” I ask hoping that was the answer, he shakes his head in the negative.

“Did you drop it on the road?” I try another option that will not make my blood boil. Again a shake of his head. 

“Did you forget it at your home?” I ask hoping that it was not what I feared, once again a shake of his head. 

“Did someone take it away from you?” I ask trying to keep calm to not scare him, he gives a slow nod looking down. 

“Were you hurt?” I ask pulling him into my arms again and not letting him go. He tenses but soon melts into my arms. Shaking his head he just relaxes in my hold soaking up the effection. 

“Are you sure I thought there was some blood on the fox?” I prompted gently moving him only enough to see his face. 

Hesitantly he nods,“Okay. did you not want to tell me because it has already healed?” I ask knowing the answer but needing him to answer himself. He nods again. 

“How were you hurt before you healed?” I ask feeling the corrosive chakra of the 9 tails that was mixed in with his, in different areas as I hugged him.

Mentally keeping track of each point I loosen my arms and place him where he was facing me. “Did something break?” I ask holding his hands watching him for any reaction, “How about cuts, did you bleed from somewhere?” nodding he pulled one hand from mine and drew a line across his head. 

“Was that the only place that they hurt on you?” I ask rubbing his knuckles on the hand I was still holding. He shook his head again looking down, raising my hand again I gently raise his chin to look at me. “Naru, nothing bad will happen if you tell me.” I smile at him as I mentally plan the murder of the anbu who let this happen and the citizens who did it. 

“They kicked me around on the ground.” He says softly looking down. Pulling him back into my arms for a hug, he attaches himself to me like kola again. “I protected one but they took the other.” he says into my shoulder where his head was located. 

“Silly Naru, I am more worried about you than some trinkets. I can replace thoose, I will never find another of you Pipsqeak” I said into his hair, just rubbing his back as he clings to me. “Do you want to come with me to see the Hokage, I have something to talk about with him while I am in the village, and I have a surprise for you, if you come with me.” I offer tapping his back to get his attention. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and I used all my self control not to pinch his cheeks. 

“Can we go for Ramen after?” he asks looking hopefully at me. 

“If you still want to we can go just the two of us, only if we bring some to the people I traveled to the village with.” I offer placing him back on the box and holding out my hand to shake for the deal. Enthuseasticly he shook my hand, than jumped off the box still holdingmy hand and pulling me out of the ally and towards the Hokages Tower. “Do you want to play a prank on everyone?” I ask pulling him gently to a stop once we left the market space. He looked at me excited and nodded so hard I was amost afraid it would fall off. “Hold still for a minute than, I am going to draw somthing on your head, when we get into the Hokages office you can rub it off.” I explain as I pull out my brush and draw a seal to change the colour of his clothing, hair and eyes, and to hide the scars on his cheeks. “This will change how you look, let's see how many people we can trick with this.” I explain holding up a mirror to show his new look.

He now has a darker shade of yellow like mine and his eyes the same green as mine, his face also changed slightly to match mine more. His clothing turned a mix of black and red, again to match mine. “This is so cool,” he cheered touching all of his new features, “Now I look like you.” 

“You do, but this will not fool the shinobi if they are paying attention.” I explain as I fix his hair so it sits down more. “But I still like your blue eyes better, and those whiskers make you look like an adorably trickey fox, one of my favourite animals.” I tap his nose and laugh when he scrunches it up.

“Really?” He looked at me amazed again, “All the people here hate foxes because of the demon beast that the fourth killed years ago.” he admits looking sad again. Before his mind went to far down that path I picked him up and set him on my back walking down the road with an extra bounce in my step. 

As I feared with the disguise the civilians were kind to Naruto since they could not recognise him. Naruto, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, buried his head into my neck. Lifting a hand I rub his hair in comfort and said he was shy with new places, all the civilians around us accepted the excuse without a second thought. “Hey pipsqueak, want to see something cool?” I ask pausing in the middle of the street.

“Ya.” He says resting his head on my shoulder. With a smile I put one hand infront of me, took a running start and did a series of flip and turns in the air, with him still on my back. Landing on the corner of a wagon I walk along the side and jump down before placing him on the wagon so I could see his reaction. “What did you just do? That was so cool, do it again I want to see.” He yells excited. 

Happy that his good mood had returned. I did as he asked once before offering my hand so we could continue on our walk. Reaching the hokage tower took a couple more minutes, when we arrived the secretary recongised me instantly and asked that I take a seat. “Do you want to change back now or when we get into the office?” I ask Naruto as he stood between my legs facing me. 

“I want to surprise ojiisan.” he smile up at me beaming. Smiling back at him I ruffle up his hair again as we wait and chat about the plants he has at his home. Before long the secretary returned to inform us that the hokage would meet with us now. 

“Hokage,” I greet with a nod entering the room, taking note of the signatures around the room becoming hostile upon my entrence and that of Naruto I look beside me to the child, “Pipsqueak, the game is up, I think they already know it is you.” I catch a raised eyebrow from the hokage before with a pout Naruto wiped off the seal. 

“I thought I could trick ojiisan this time.” he pouted up at me with his arms crossed. 

“Naruto, Amaya, to what do I owe this pleasure.” The Hoakge asked placing his paperwork to the side when Naruto came around his desk.

“I think there is a secret that be told, and I am not going to be the one to tell it.” I sit in the chair watching the hokage as he understanding blooms on his face. “I never introduced myself yesterday did I Naruto?” I ask the child currently on the Hokages lap. He looked at me confused before turning to the hokage who had shifted slightly to get the boys attention.

“This is Amaya, we found out yesterday that she is related to a shinobi that used to live here.” The hokage looked down at Naruto before revealing the information I was waiting for him to tell Naruto, “Naruto she is your Oba.” 

Naruto turned his attention to me with wide eyes shocked at the information, but I was not letting the hokage reveal only one part of that particular secret. “Who am I related to?” I ask looking at the hokage dareing him to avoid the question. 

“She is the sister of Minato Namikaze,” he looks down at Naruto who had turned to look up shocked again, “Your father.”

“Are you telling the truth?” Naruto asked hesitently.

“Yes Naru, we are not lying to you,” I smile at him, “I am your Obasan, if you want me to be that is. You don't look very excited” I add leaning back in my chair trying to bring him back from his shock.

He flew across the desk and landed in my arms, almost crushing me at the amount of power he put behind his jump. “I take that as you are excited pipsqueak?” I ask chuckling as I rub his back again as his body started to shake and I felt my shirt begin to get wet. While we wait for Naruto to come to terms with what we just revealed, I begin to chat with the Hoakge about his son and all the times I have run into him over the years. Looking down I notice that Naruto had fallen asleep still clutching me. Brushing the hair off his forhead I smile as his nose scrunched up again in sleep. “This is what I was talking about.” I say not taking my eyes off Naruto but adressing the Hokage. “He has been so starved for effection all his life that finding out he is related to someone, nevermind that they dont hate him, is enough to overwhelm him.” I look up after a few minutes of silence to find the Hoakge looking at Naruto with love in his eyes. “There is another reason I wanted to talk with you today.” I explain sifting my hold on naruto so he was seated sidways on my lap leaning his head on my shoulder. “What is the job of the Anbu guard I know he has?” I ask tilting my head to look towards the Anbu I know were hidden in the room. 

“What do you asking about?” He asked confused giving me his entire attention. 

“Are they supposed to make sure that Naruto is not hurt by other people?” I ask as I continue to look around the room pausing at each place I know had a hidden Anbu. 

“That is one part, yes.” He admits becoming worried. 

“Yesterday before I meet with you here I meet naruto, while I was here I asked him to wait for me, after I left here he accopmaneied me to the hospital and to the outside of your T&I building. Before I went in I asked Naruto to take care of two figurines for me and return them to me today. When he found me today he had only one, it was covered in mud and his blood. After some question he revealed that some of your pretious civilians beat him, including kicking his head as well before leaving him for dead. He told me that some civilians had taken the other from him, after beating him.” I level a furious gaze on the hokage after i circled the room again with my eyes, keeping my killing intent contained to not terrify the boy still asleep on my lap. “I could care less about the figurine and can retrieve it easily on my own, what I have a problem with is that the anbu you tasked with protecting a 6 year old could not prevent this from happening.” I return to glaring around the room. “I understand that he heals quickly so there is no proof of what I am saying, but I am saying this one last time. If he is hurt one more time by citizens in this village while I am here or if I even hear talk about the possiblitly of it. I am going to torture the anbu who let it happen and than kill them along with the citizen who did it.” I fill the room with killing intent cacconing Naruto in my chakra to keep the effects from reaching him. “I will then call my entire family to come here and help me with moving away to somewhere you will never have a chance of finding him ever again.” I smile sweetly as my killing intent stopped, “I have no misconceptions about the line of work he wants to go into, I was raised by bounty hunters for crying out loud, what I will not stand for is an adult going after a child.” 

Clearing his throat the hokage raised a hand and a shinobi appeared at his side on one knee, they were one of the ones that were already here when I entered. “Investigate this both the current incident and past, I want to know who has been neglecting their duties.” he instructs giving the kneeling shinobi a scroll. With a nod the anbu disappeared, hopefully to begin their mission. “Have you made any decisions about citizenship?” He asked turning back to me. 

“Are you leaving?” I hear come from my lap, looking down I see naruto rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“That depends on if you want to live with me, and if you still want to live here.” I answer watching as his eyes looked around the room as his mind caught up with what I said to him, freezing he slowly turn to look at me fully. 

“I can live with you?” he hesitates almost as if he was afraid that he misheard me. “I am not still dreaming am I?”

“No pipsqueak, this is very real, if you want to stay in the village I will move here. I would just need to go back to my house and get some things before I could stay here with you.” I smile gently at him.

“I get to live with my Obasan.” He cheers running around the desk to the hokages side. “Ojiisan did you hear I am not going to be alone anymore.” 

The last comment seemed to break the hokages heart as he bitterly smilies down at the excited child bouncing at his side, “Yes I did Naruto, I am very excited for you.” 

At thought came to my mind as I watch my nephew contniue to vibrate with excitmen, looking up at he hokage I ask, “Did my brother have a house or a property that I can use to make a house for us? If not where is the real estate office so I can acquire a property?” 

“The house on the property he owned was destroyed, it an empty lot right now. I will get the papers drawn up to change ownership to your name alone with the guardianship papers for Naruto.” The hokage writes down on a paper as he speaks. “Have you decided what you are going to do about citizenship?” he aks raising his head to look at me. 

Reaching out I grab Naruto as he was about to pass me as he ran around the room still over the moon excited. Placing him on my lap I lock my arms around him and rest me chin on his head, “Kit I know you are excited but you need to calm down.” I say calmly, slowly he stopped vibrating and crashed against me again not moving just letting his mind process what happened. I circle a slight stream of chakra around my arms as I turn my attention back to the Hokage. “I am not joining your ranks in any way and at no time I will be under your jurisdiction. I will stay an independent Shinobi, but I will help this village in any time of need, just like Noriko. I will take what you say into consideration and advisement, but neither council will have power over me. If I become a shinobi here, I will lose the animinity to other nations that I have from my line of work and the ability to travel freely.”

“To take custody of an underage citizen you must be related to them and you need to be a citizen yourself.” He pauses writing the paper in front of him. “Thus you would have to become a civilian or join the shinobi ranks.” 

“Not true,” I counter withdrawing a book from a seal on my forarm , opening it to a page on the laws of this nation I hold it out for him to reach, “With the blood test you just did on me I have legal rights to fight to get custody of my nephew, I am willing to move here to keep him in the same village his parents loved.” grabbing the book he reads through the page I had turned to. 

“It does say that, but it also states that to stay independent you need the approval of the nations shogan to take an underage citizen into your custody, no matter the circumstance.” he raises his gaze to mine when I remove a sealed scroll.

“I sent for it last night, a summons returned with it this morning.” I explain handing it over waiting as the Hokage read over the scroll. “He owed me a favour.” I say in explanation when he raised his gaze to mine. 

“That seems to be in order, I will inform both councils if this development.” He says with a slight smile at neither having any control in how Naruto would be raised. “There is still the issue of your profession and the people you are associated with.” his gaze rests on me again. 

“If I need to travel I will make arrangements for someone to come to the village to stay with him until I can find someone in the village that I trust.” I answer before I feel narutos head move under mine. Before he can speak I place a kiss on his forhead and add, “But I will not need to do that for some time yet, I just meet you Kit and I have no plans to leave. When I do it will only be for a short period, and you will get to meet some of your new family.” it seemed to calm his unase at the idea, looking back up I add another part, “I might also take him with me and have him stay at one of their houses while I take care of my buisness, it will depend on the location and how much I trust the citizens here at that time.” 

“Understandable.” He nods in agreement. “You will need to have a guard until you build a house that is suitable for the two of you, since I assume you will want him to start living with you immediately.” He adds watching to see if I would reject. 

“That is fine, but it has to be someone I already know and trust.” I nod in agreement, pauseing before he can add anything else I continue, “I will be placing seals around his current residence and our future one that will act as barriers. If one of your shinobi try to sneak in or enter without my permission they will find out the extent of my mastery of that art.”

“I will summon the shinobi now than, while we wait please do continue with your story about my son and how a squirrel ended up in his bed.” He looks back over his paperwork as I continue with my story captivating the child still within my arms. 

When I feel a signature coming towards us at a fast pace I stop speaking and ask a question that has been on my mind for some time, “Hokage, how many shadow clones can you hold at a time?” 

Visably confused he answers, “four but it will drain my reserve.”

“So having two would be okay on a daily basis?” I ask as I watch Naruto look over all the scars on my hands. 

“For the most part, yes that woudl be fine, Why?” he tils his head still confused. 

“Than why don't you use them to help you get through your papaerwork faster, you will retain the memories when they dispell. It would cut down in the time.” I keep my head facing Naruto but glance up at the Hokage as he throws his hands up in exasperation. While the hokage was cursing under his breath at not thinking of this himself, two figures apeared standing beside him. 

I glance up and level a glare at one filled with my disapproval and disappointment. Sheepishly he avoids meeting my gaze. “I said two weeks Little Raven not two days.” 

“If you would not mind filling me in Amaya.” The Hokage taps a pen on the desk as we waits for an answer. 

“I am sure Itachi will fill you in compleatly once I leave the room.” I catch his gaze and receive a nod in return “I am not afraid to place a seal on you to make you feel all the pain and stiffness you should be experiencing right now.” I warn as he again avoids my gaze.

“One of these two will be with you at all times, for both your protection and that of the civilians. Kakashi will return with you when you go to retrieve your belongings in a week's time. Itatchi will also come with you if Naruto is to accompany you.” He glances at each in turn gaining a nod in return. “I expect that these two have gained your trust?” He asks, turning his gaze back to me. 

“Yes Kakashi’s company is acceptable, and the Itachi has my trust.” I add as Naruto was beginning to get restless. “Still want to go out for lunch Kit?” I ask releasing him from my arms. 

“Can we go for Ramen?” He asked smiling up at me. 

“Of course Kit, is that all Hokage?” I look up gaining a dismissive wave in return. “Lightning Rod lets go, you get the first watch.” I add over my shoulder as Naruto pulls me out the door. Kakashi reaches my side in seconds, removing a book from his weapons pouch he begins to read as we walk. “Kit how big is your home?” i ask ducking under a wood beam that was being carried on the road. 

“I have an apartmet.” He explains still pulling me excited. 

“Don't forget that we are grabbing two extra bowls when we leave for the merchants i came to the village with” I add as he slowed to a walk in front of a doorway. 

“Welcome,” i hear from behind the counter, “What can i get you?” A girl asks coming around the corner. “Oh hey Naruto who do you have with you today?” She asks leaning against the counter in front of him.

“Ayame, i got an Obasan who said she is going to live with me from now on, beleive it.” He cheers bouncing in his seat.

“That is wonderful Naruto.’ She smiles at him before turning to face me, “I take it you are the Oba of the cute kid?” 

“Hello, i am Amaya, i just found out i am related to this ball of energy yesterday.” i reach over to ruffle his hair. “What should we get pipsqueak?” i ask picking up the menu on the counter to read closer. “I already know what you want Lighting Rod,” I glance over at where he was seated with his nose still in that book. “So pickey for a shinobi.” i mutter under my breath. My only resonse from Kakashi is a page turn and a giggle at the contents of the page.

Naruto took great joy in telling me about every dish on the menu. Giving a light chuckle at his antics I set the page down and look up at Ayame and man who had was now standing beside her with an apron on. “One eggplant-mixed miso soup, one Cabbage miso soup, 4 pork Shio soup and 2 more when we leave.” i look down at naruto thinking, “When he finishes his give him more until he is full or he hits 8 bowls” i add to the surprise of everyone at the counter. “What?” I ask confused, “He is a growing boy who can probably put away 20 easily, but to much salt is bad for him.” i add taking out a figurine from my pocket and a cloth to clean it. 

“I am just confused that you know about how much Naruto can eat in one sitting.” The man notes before walking to the kitchen to make our order. 

“Our whole family can do the same, i was raised by self proclaimed gluttons.” i joke putting the cloth away and replacing it with some seal paint in diffrent colours. “The men would have contests to see who could eat more.” I blow off a bit of dust on the figure before continuing to explain, “They never let the women join after an Oba and i beat them, we also drank them under the table.” i smile as i paint the eyes blue and red. 

“Intresting family you have.” Ayame notes setting down two of the bowls. Pushing one to Naruto and taking the other, i stand up and place it in front of kakashi. Taking his book i place it in my weapons pouch pocket and return to my seat as he fake pouts poking at his bowl. “Reading at the dinner table is considered rude Hatake, didn't your Sensiei teach you better?” I ask as Ayame came out the another two bowls. I pushed one to the seat beside me before begining to eat the other.

“Didn't yours teach you that it was rude to steal others belongings?” He counters stiring his bowl watching me.

“No he taught me that if you can't prevent someone from stealing it, you need to be good at bargaining.” i answer sticking out my tongue making Naruto laugh at me. Looking over i see that Itatchi had joined us and was quietly eating his bowl and Naruto was on his fith. “Slow down Kit, no one is going to take it from you, and breathing is an essential sign of not choking.” i tap his nose with the other end of the chopsticks in my hand. He scrunches up his nose but does as I asked and ate at a slower pace. 

When we left Naruto had eaten 8 bowls and i had another two in the hand currently not holding Narutos. “Where are we going now Auntie?” He asks looking up at me curious.

“I said that after we had lunch here i was going to bring two bowls to some merchants i came to the village with.” i explain as we walk down the roads towards the market. The shinobi proved to be a good deterrent from anyone who wanted to say something about Naruto. A Uchiha glaring with his blank look and the power level of Kakashi, even if his nose was back in the book, are a very good warning against meddling. Reaching the stall i place the packages on the counter and ring the bell for service since Taro was not paying attention and Krenjiro had his back to us with a customer. 

Looking up Taro takes note of the Shinobi behind me first, “Hello can i help you with something?” He asks not noticing me until i moved the food infront of him, jumping out of his seat in surprise he almost falls off his chair, “For the love of my wife,” He was going to curse me but took note of Naruto seconds before he begain, “Fuzz of a peach Amaya you need to make more sound when you walk up on someone.” He holds a hand over his heart as he returns to his chair. 

“Do you want the food or not?” I ask sitting on one of the displays. When i was about to pull it away he reaches forward and takes one as the other disapears from over my shoulder and a kiss was placed on my head as Kenjiro appeared beside his brother moments later with the other package. 

“Taro, Kenjiro,” I say to get their attention, “This is my nephew Naruto, and these are my babysitters for the next little while,” I gesture over my shoulder at the pair, “you already know Hatake Kakashi, but the other is Uchiha Itachi. Now you three these are Taro and Kenjiro, who i have know for most of my life and consider brothers.” i smle at them before adding, “Taro is happily married with 2 sons and another child on the way, Kenjiro is a shameless flirt with a love interest in this village that he has yet to introduce us to.” Leaning back to miss the arm Kenjiro throw out to push me off my seat. 

“I said you will meet them tomorrow.” Kenjiro says pointing his chopsticks at me. “I am not the one always going after married people, Poor Dira had to fend you off with a broom when she started to date Taro.” He japs an elbow in Taros ribs almost causing him to spill the rest of his meal. 

“Oh please, her flirting with us is more like family jokes than romantic feelings.” Taro adds pushing his brother away from him. “She will always be a little sister to me, Dira thinks it is entertaining more than anything else when she hears the rumors.” 

“She knows if you actually do anything even close to cheating on that woman, i would help her make you regret every second of betraying her.” I straighten the ribbon rolls not looking up.

“I don't know if i should be more afraid of you or Kameko if that ever happens.” He sweat drops at the idea, “Good thing for me that will never happen.” He sets down the finished bowl turning his attention to the child hidding stlightly behind my leg but had started to move as i chatted. “How do you do Pipspueak?” Taro asks leaning down on the counter to be closer to Naruto. “What do you think of your Aunt?” He look up at me but returns to Naruto quickly. 

“She is nice, other people here are not.” he clutches my pant leg shyly. 

“She is much nicer than most people you will meet, we have so many stories about embaressing thsings she did growing up.” Kenjiro adds narrowly avoiding getting a haircut when i half heartedly threw a pencil at him, “We can tell you so many sercrets that will make her blush to remember.” he adds smiling deviouly.

“I warn you, corrupt him with your false stories, either on of you and i will tell all mine to either the wife and kids or crush when i see them next.” I warn with a smile of my own, “Remember i have more dirt on you two than you have on me.” As i hoped, while i was bantering both the brothers, Naruto began to become more relaxed around everyone in the stall. When a customer came to buy materials one of the brothers would leave their seat to deal with the customer. Early on in our conversation i had taken a seat on one of the remaining chairs and Naruto sat on the stool at my feet. By sheer coincidence that the counter was level with the top of his head, hidding him from the view of anyone on the street, thus we had a calm afternoon. The Shinobi guards we had changed to just Kakashi when Itatchi said low to me that he was not on guard duty until tomorrow and just wanted to say hello. Shooing him away i remind him oh his promise to me, his mask breaks enough for me to see a genuine smile cross his face before it went back to the standard Uchiha scowl. Before he could leave though i poked his nose and forehead, enjoying the confusion that crossed his eyes as he walked off. 

“Have you decided what you are doing at the end of the week?” Taro asks as Kenjiro was playing a card game with Naruto on the floor as Taro and i closed up the stall. 

“The property that my brother owned is going to be transfered to me, i will build a house on that for the two of us. When i head back with you in a week, i will definitly have Kakashi accompanying me, might also have Naruto and Itachi. After i get all my stuff from my house, your family can have it, sell it, live in it, it doesnt matter to me.” I add smiling at him as i close the final panel and lock the goods away under a fingerprint seal lock. 

“No one is going to accept that from you Amaya, mom and dad will reject the offer imedietly.” He warns as we are just out of ear shot of the pair. “Neither of my siblings will accept either. We could never take that from family.” 

“That is just it, you all are family to me. I have more than enough here to keep me busy.” i glance over at Naruto who was laughing at something Kenjiro said. “If you won't take ownership, than have someone move in and take care of the property. I will sell it sometime in the future.” i compromise holding out my hand. “I got it for dirt cheap and you all helped me fix it up when i first bought it.”

“We should be able to agree to that. We will only take care of the property, it will still be yours.” He shakes my hand. “You are our sister Amaya, we could never take something that big from you.” he rests his head on mine. “Are you staying in the hotel or your nephew’s apartment?” 

“I am thinking the hotel since i already put the barrior seals up. Since it has more than one bed already, i am going to ask Naruto if he wants to stay with me there tonight. We can move the small items i have with me over there tomorrow some time, as long as there is enough room for the two of us until the house is built. It will be a good test if us living together will be a good idea, and i can keep an eye on him.” i add the last bit under my breath catching the eye of a citizen that was glaring at the back of Naruto's head. 

“Fangs back in you protective mamma fox, no one is going after your Kit now that you have him.” he pulls the hood over my face, breaking my glare, “I am sorry for whoever gets on your bad side over him, just the memory of what you did for Kameko is scary enough.” he shivers at the memory. 

“Hey don't blame me, she said she wasn't intrested, he thought that meant ‘take me i'm yours’, i just adjusted his understanding of common phrases.” i crack my knuckles at the memory. 

“You did more than that.” He smiles at me shaking his head, “He moved villages after your ‘chat’ with him, he was black and blue. Word has it he joined a monastery.” 

“I ran into him a couple years ago.” i admit pausing slightly out of ear shot of the card game. “He actually thanked me for what i did back than, said it opened his eyes to the world and that what he was doing to woman was not acceptable in anyway.” i explain rubbing a small scar on my knuckle as i speak.

“Kenjiro, let's go,” Taro says as he pulls his brother up by the back of his shirt at the end of the game. “Didn't you agree to go to a bar with some other merchants here?” He asks once Kenjiro got to his feet. 

“Ya,” Kenjiro brushed off the dust on his clothing before realizing something, “Shoot we are going to be late if we don't hurry up.” without another word he grabbed Taros sleeve and they ran off towards the well lit street. 

“Kenjiro has almost as much energy as you do Kit,” I place a hand on his head as he was still seated, “How about you show me where you live, i can make us some dinner there.” i ask kneeling down at his face level when he stood up. He didn't meet my eyes, looking down he shifts from foot to foot uncomfortable. Carefully i take hold his his chin and gently move his face to make eye contact with me. “If you don't tell me what is wrong Kit, i won't be able to find a way to help fix it. What is wrong Kit?” 

“It is not in a good part of the village.” He says lowly looking away, “I don't want you to get hurt by the villagers.” 

“Have i told you about who i was raised by?” i ask standing up, shaking his head and following me with his eyes, “I was raised by merchants for some time.” i pause to look at my nails, “but i mostly grew up with Bounty hunters. I am a bounty hunter too, I deal with missing nin for a living. If the villagers could give me a paper cut i would be surprised. I was trained by so many Shinobi growing up that fighting one of the Sannin would be a fun day, and the first hokage would be an interesting challenge.” 

“Wow you are strong.” He looks at me with stars in his eyes. 

“Will you show me the way to your home?” i ask holding out my hand, with a determined nod he takes my hand and leads me down the road. Looking back i catch sight of Kakashi walking behind us as he takes out the book again. “Lighting Rod you coming or what?” i ask just to bug him. 

“Of course ‘pretty lady’ how could i say no when you were so kind to invite me.” He gives me an eye smile before returning to his book.

“Lighting Rod doesn't sound right anymore,” i place a finger on my chin, tapping as i think, “what would be better,” i contniue to think before exclaming in victory, “How about Cyclops? What do you think Naruto does he look like a Cyclops?” i ask the child still pulling me around corners. 

“I don't knew, he has one eye,” He answers coming to a stop as he thinks, “But he does look like he was struck by lightning, and has old man white hair.” Naruto adds looking closely at Kakashi’s hair. I could just see the tick appear in Kakashi’s head at Naruto’s answer and how much he wanted to correct the boy's thinking. As I held in my laughter I pulled Naruto back to walking beside me before Kakashi made up his mind about what he wanted to do. 

“Your right we can keep his old one.” I add with a snort, “Which way from here Kit?” 

“Up there.” Naruto points at the apartment building we stopped at.

“Lead the way Kit,” i give him a light push in the direction of the door in the hope that he will start walking again, “We still have to make dinner.” Naruto continues to be excited as we walk through the building towards his apartment. As we got closer i noticed that his mood was slowly changing but he was trying to put on a strong face. He comes to a stop infront of a door that looked like it had seen better days, with the number 7 on it. He paused with his key in the lock when he finds that it was not locked like he left it earlier today. “Naruto stand behind me,” i warn taking hold of the knob when he was about to open it. Catching Kakashis eye i silently ask if he was planning to cover my back, but also to not interfere with what i might do. He gives me a tilt to his head and a nod as he leans against the wall between Naruto and me. 

Taking out a Tonto i slowly ease open the door, the room was destroyed. Taking a step in i make sure to not step on anything, looking back at the pair still in the doorway, my heart breaks. Naruto had a look of utter acceptance, like this was a normal occurrence and he was just sad that it happened today. “That's it,” i say softly as i put away the blade before i do something i would regret. Once it was away though i picked up a ripped blanket that i expect came from his bed and i growled out, “We are leaving before i change my mind about the fate of some people.” I found that it was shredded along with any other fabric in the room and the furniture was destroyed. 

Naruto looked heart broken at me, but straightened up and nodded walking forward. He wwas kneeling down about to pick up some broken glass when i grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Naruto what are you doing, you are going to cut yourself?” I ask lifting him into my arms. 

“I was cleaning up, you said you were leaving. I need to clean up.” He answers looking over the room again when i set him on my hip. 

“I said we are leaving, as in you and me. We are going to my hotel room for the night and we can come here tomorrow to see if there is anything that can be saved.” I gently explain walking around the apartment setting seals to lock it down as i walk. “We can figure everything out tomorrow together.” i rub his hair as i pause at a window. “I just got you Kit, i am not leaving you here alone anytime soon. I will never want to get rid of you and i am never going to leave over something that is not your fault.” i give him a one arm hug as i set the last seal on the door frame. “If they anything you want to take with you tonight Kit?” i ask stopping in front of the door again.

“No.” He answers lowly as he shakes his head softly against my side. “I have everything on me.” He adds pulling out a frog purse from his pocket. 

“Alright, Looks like all your clothes here are dirty, luckily i have a couple spare sets that should fit and an in with merchants that sell clothing in your size.” i joke walking out the door and activating the seals before adjusting my grip on Naruto so he was on my back instead. He gives me a slight smile against my shoulder as we walk back throught the village, but this time it was darker and the less desirable crowds were starting to come out. Pausing at a restaurant i pick up a couple dinners to go before continuing towards the hotel.

“Auntie?” Naruto asks as the hotel was beginning to come into view. 

Slowing down i look back at him, “Yes pipsqueak?” 

“Are you sure this is okay?” He hesitantly asks seeing the looks we were getting from people standing outside the building we were just reaching. 

“Yes I am sure Kit, i have paid for a room for a week. And if i want to have guests in my room that is my choice.” i smile back at him just as we reached the doors. “As long as i don't break anything that i don't pay for and keep the noise level down i will be fine.” i glance at the manager at the counter as we pass and add, “I have read the rules for this hotel and know what they can and can't kick me our for. I also have a lot of friends that are merchants and will stop using this hotel if i tell them the reason why i would be asked to leave.” i smile at Naruto as the manager looked away.

“Okay.” he accepts as i open the door and let him drop from my back on to the bed. 

“Lighting Rod close the door behind you.” i call as i begin to open the boxes and spread them out on a bed. “Grab what you want, dinner is served.” i joke gesturing to the spread as naruto took a seat across from me. Kakashi took a seat in the chair across the room and raised his book to block my view of his face when i turned to face him. “Nope you are not sitting there, move it here and eat. I will not see all my hard work go down the drain after two days. Eat or i will tie you up and force feed you.” i warn with a joking voice with an edge of threat in my eyes when he finally looks at me. 

“Only because i know you can and will.” He moves the chair to my side of the bed and used his book to keep Naruto from seeing under his mask between bites much to my amusement. 

"How is school Pipsqueak?" I ask between bites. 

"Good," he answers avoiding meeting my gaze. 

"So if I walk you to school tomorrow and ask your homeroom teacher they will say that you are a model student?" I ask sceptical.

"No," he answers lowering his head.

"Hey don't look down," I reach over and gently raise his head and meet his eyes, "Like I already said I am not leaving you." I give him a smile before continuing."So how is school Kit?" I ask keeping the smile on my face. 

"I get a lot of detentions." He looks away again. "So I am not in class alot."

"Naruto, do you have to do your detentions during class time?" I ask setting down my plate. 

"Yes, they always send me out of the class." He nods looking more uncomfortable. 

"What do you get the detentions for?" I look over at Kakashi and find him attentively listening as well. 

" not having homework done, pranks, talkkng, not paying attention or knowing answers." he runs the back of his neck as he continues. "I can't do the work cause I don't know the answers."

I have a hunch that I hope is wrong as I pick up a menu that came with our order. "Naruto do you know what this says?" I ask holding the menu out to him.

He shakes his head before lowering it again. 

Clearing off the bed I move closer to Naruto. "Kit this is not your fault." I pull him into my arms as tears begin to appear at the corner of his eyes. "We can work on this together." I rub his back as I stand up and walk around the room. "Do you mind cleaning that up for me?" I ask Kakashi as I continue to comfort the silently crying Naruto. 

With a nod he packs up the remains of our dinner and walks to the window. "I need to report in." He says in farewell as he jumps out the window. 

“How about i intoduce you to a summons of mine?” i ask taking a seat back on the bed once he had calemed down a bit. 

Curious he looks up at me with a spark of excitement in his eyes. Setting him down i summon a fox and Suki appeared. “Hey Boss, what do you need me to do?” She asks standing in the midle of the room as i moved to take a seat on the bed behind Naruto, as he stares at the silver fox transfixed. Waving a hand infront of his face i break his concentration and he blinks over at me. 

“Suki this is my nephew Naruto, i think the whole group will love him.” i pat the bed in invitation before she turned to look at me. “Naruto, meet Suki she is on of the foxes that normally delivers messages for me.” 

Jumping up on the bed Suki sits infornt of Naruto studying his face. “He has mischief in his eyes,” She finally says looking at me over Narutos head. “He will get along with the whole clan and your family perfectly, none of us have all our marbles.” She smiles down at him again and lays down as i stand up. 

“There would be no fun if we did.” I agree poking through the leftover boxes. “Want some food?” I ask holding up the box of fried beef. 

“No Amaya i am fine, Nino would never let me hear the end of it if i did.” She looks over at me with a tilt to her lips. 

“Does he still hold a grudge from me turning him black for that hunt?” i sit back down but make sure Naruto was able to see us both. 

“Not so much the colour change, more the fact that he stayed over here for the entirety of my birth with the kits.” she smiles mischeiviouly over at me before continuing, ”not that he would have been much help or missed anything. I can't torment him with it though.” 

“How old are they now?” I ask picking up a hair brush from the bedside table. “You had four that time if i'm not mistaken.” I paused long enough to ask.

“There were two that time, four the next time. They are both three this year.” She moves her tail that naruto was now staring at closer to him. “If you want to feel you can Kit, it is okay.” She smiles gently at him.

Looking over at me he silently asks for permission. “Go ahead, she said it was okay.” I nod towards Suki with a smile to him. “Now tell me about theses pranks i hear you have pulled around the village.” I prompt after some time as he ran his hand over her tail and she gossiped with me about the clan and what her children have gotten into recently.

“Well yesterday i…” He starts with such enthusiasm and tell us both all about his pranks and reveals a bit more about his life in the village. As i listen to him retells the stories with such excitement and joy thsst i can't help but smile at the boy. “... and than i painted the faces in the mountain, but no one has been able to prove it so Obji didn't punish me, but he did treat me to ramen.” He beams over at me from his place now laying on the bed with Suki above his head. 

“He will fit in perfectly.” Suki repeats moving to lay at his side as he looked like he was about to fall asleep. “Koko was worried that you would never have a little one to take care of. Since you only take care of the other three kits occasionally, and will not take the littlest one for your own.” She lightly notes watching as Naruto slowly succumbed to sleep.

“If there is one more problem i bringing the Little One here to live with me.” i smile sadly at her. “He has been through too much in his short life and I love him as my own too much to see him suffer any longer.” i move Naruto so he was laying under the covers as Suki moved to sit in a chair by the window.

“They both deserve love in their lives.” She agrees looking out the window as i joined her in the other chair. “This one is more optimistic than the other.” she notes looking over at me. 

“Although he is not treated well, it is better than most, and the Kage seems to care about him. So he is a bit better, but on the other hand he is touch starved and the villages have done a number on his physiological health that will take time to heal from.” I frown looking out the window. 

“If there was ever someone that could do it, i know you have the patience to.” She brushes her tail over my hand before continuing, “You are stubborn to fail at this point Amaya.” 

Shaking my head i clear the negative thoughts and give Suki my complete attention, “There was another reason i summoned you here, other than to meet Naruto that is.” i take out one of my statues holding it infront of me. “I need you to do a reteviel mission for me. Some people hurt Naruto and stole the frog statue he was holding onto for me.” I hold out the fox statue still covered in his blood and dirt. “If i go get it there is a chance i will kill them all, and that is not the best way to convince the Hokage to trust me.” I rub the back of my neck guilty.

“Sure thing boss.”She jumps onto the window sill and out the barriers i had around the room. “Nice barrier by the way, one way?” She asks pausing on the roof.

“You know it, silence, protective and impenetrable if i want it to be,” i nod pulling out a scroll from a seal to get some work done as i waited for her to return.

~~~

A couple hours later Suki returned with the statue in her mouth and sat at the edge of my barrier on the roof. “Have a good time hunting Suki?” i ask as i take down the barrier to let her in before putting it back up. 

Placing the figurine on my lap, she lays down on the window sill beside me and begins to groom her white fur as i wait. “I was not caught by the civillians if that is what you are asking,” she pauses fixing her tail fur to add, “they are not the worse people, but also not the best.” She admits to me before reteurning to her task. 

“Are you sure they are not part Cat?” I tease after a couple minutes, she hisses at me but there is no feeling behind it for more than teasing right back, “They are not the worst i agree, it is so much worse for other Jinchuriki in the other villages.” i nod back at her, “But i also can't stand seeing this done to a child who had no choice in the matter, My Little One is suffered enough due to this treatment in another village,” i finger my charm necklace as i continue. “At least this child is still optimistic and full of excitement, they haven't worn him down yet. For this fact alone i am not taking him away from this village. There are still some that care about my cute Kit.” i smile over at the pile of blankets and pillows that is now my nephew. 

“He has a good heart, and a penchant for mischief if he was telling the truth earlier,” She smiles gently in his direction, “He will be a good fit in your family, He reminds me of you when you started to live with the Hunters,” She turns to focus on me again before continuing, “Must run in the family.” 

“Which part?” I tilt my head to meet her eyes joking, “Blond hair, crazy amount of energy, or the tendency for getting into mischief at every opportunity?” 

“All of the above Ōkami, all of the above,” She shakes her head laughing, “Along with the ability to be so optimistic about everything.” Stretching she stands and lets out a long sigh, “Nino will be expecting me back soon, if you don't need me for anything else Ōkami…” She pauses watching me for an answer. 

“No,” i wave her off, “Go home to your moody mate and your kits.” i exchange a final goodbye before letting her go back with a puff of chakra smoke. 

Pulling out my Tantos i carefully start the process of sharpening the blades and replacing the venom on both. Once that wasd finished i do the same on why wires while planning what my future will look like now that i have a nephew living with me. 

I can't just disapear at a moments notice now for a job, am going to need to build a house for us. There will no doubt be a lot of vistitres with the amount of family and friends i have made over the years, and that the hunters tend to show up at odd times in the past. 

The money i have made over the years on bounties and other odd jobs can sustain the two of us for a long time if i decide to quit my occupation. It could keep about seven of us happy for a long time, but i don't want to quit. 

With this in mind, my thoughts turn to who i can trust to watch my nephew if i need to leave this village. My short list currently includes the Hokage, Kakashi maybe, and Itachi potentially, from outside the village i could ask my merchant family to watch him if there are already in the village, I could also take him to them. There is also the Hunters, who would mostlikely take great joy in corrupting my nephew even more than he already is if one of the is not already on a job. 

My mind continues to wonder as the candle in the room slowly burned down and I continued to do maintenance on all my weapons.

By the time the candle beside me was about to burn out i finish putting all my weapons back in their seals and have a clearer head about this situation. With a final glance at Naruto, who was sound asleep with his foot kicked out from under the blanket, i go to my own bed and get a couple hours of sleep before the day starts all over again. 

~~~~~

“Auntie,” is the first thing i hear, as i wake you to it being yelled almost into my ear and a object flying towards me. Rolling out of bed i avoid the object as it lands on the bed where i was just laying.

“Good morning to you too Kit,” i smile down at the giggling pile of blankets that is my nephew. “Good try, but yelling before you attack, is not the best way to surprise someone.” i explain peeling back a couple blankets to reveal a grinning face. “Go get changed for school and i will walk you there.” i smile back at him. 

“But i don't wanna, i want to stay with you today.” he groans with a pillow over his face. 

Pulling the pillow away and the blankets away i chuckle at his expression, how different it was from last night. “Not happening Kit, school first, than you can spend the rest of the day with me.” i pull out an outfit in his size from my stores and i leave him on the bed. “Here is something new for you, and i have some papers and pencils.” i hold out the outfit as he sits up on the bed. “While we walk to your school i have something to talk to you about Kit.” i add when he returned from the washroom. 

At my last comment he looked worried, waving him over i take out a brush and run it through his hair. “Don't worry Pipsqueak, it has to do with pranking.” i explain as i get the knots out of his hair. Setting down the brush i stand up and hold out a pack with the papers and other materials. “This is for you, and there is a Bento box in here too.” holding it out i wait by the door as he process what i just told him. 

“You made me a bento?” He asks confused.

“Of course, it might not be the best since it is made with the leftovers from last night, but it is lunch Pipsqueak.” i mess up his hair as he reached my side and took the bag. Opening the door i hold it open for him, following behind after activating my seals again and placing the appropriate tag on the door. 

“What did you want to tell me Auntie?” Naruto asks when we left the hotel and were on the main road in the village. 

“Rules,” i answer noncommittal as we walk, “First you are not to skip your classes. Second if you get detention, you need to tell me why after school. Third, if you get in trouble for a weird reason, you need to ask for me to be called, don't do anything until i get here, okay?” i ask looking down to see his reaction as we walk holding hands. “Fourth, you are not to do any pranks that are harmful to others or disrupt any of your classes, the pranks need to be nice and cleaned up easily.” i drop his hand to rub his head as we reached the gate for the school, kneeling down i say lowly the last rule, “Finally and the most important rule, Don't Get Caught, no evidence means no way to blame you.” i grin mischievously at him as i pull back. A matching grin starts to creep across his face as i stand back up. “I will be here to pick you up from school.” i say in farewell as he turns and runs towards the school doors. 

“Interesting set of rules Amaya.” i hear from my side, turning i am face to face with itachi and a boy that looks to be the same age as Naruto.

“They are good rules to live by Little Raven, And who is this?” I ask leaning against the fence watching the pair. 

Turning slightly to look down Itachi glances at the child, “Meet my little brother Sasuke, Sasuke this is Amaya she is new to the village and the new guardian of one of your classmates.” He explains keeping the emotionless mask on. 

A nod is the only greeting i get before he looks up at his brother and asks, “What one?” 

“Uzumaki Naruto,” i answer watching the boy, “I am his aunt.”

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asks studying me before his brother flicks his forehead.

“Not how you asks that,” Itatchi warns with brotherly affection in his eyes as he watches his little brother. 

“I only found out that we were related a couple days ago. I came here as soon as I could and told some of my family about it.” I smile at the child as he looks confused at the puzzle i had just laid out for him. 

“He has more family?” Sasuke asks visibly confused.

“In a way yes, in a way no,” i shrug noncommittally to frustrate the boy further. I notice Itachi holding in a smile at the frustrated expression currently on his brothers face. 

“Sasuke you need to get to class.” Itachi says instead of breaking his mask of disinterest. Sasuke stomps off, still viably angry. Once he was in the building, itachi and i turned and walked way from the building together. “He was very frustrated.” He admits as we walk together. 

“Some frustration is good for him.” i bite my lip keeping in a smile, “Plus his expression was so cute when he glared at me for not giving him an answer.” i add finally breaking into a smile. Itachi nods in agreement as we walk, “He is not the nicest child, is he?” I ask pausing to let a cart pass by. 

“I blame our father and his expectations of a six year old. The clan is not the best with emotions and our father is not good with affection. Mother tries, but there is only so much she can do “ He explains low when we start to walk again. “He has gotten worse recently.” he admits after a few minutes. “Where are you going today?” he asks as we pause to avoid some civilians arguing in a storefront. 

“I need to look at the land that is now in my name, begin making plans for the house, order supplies, workers, do some light shopping to get village gossip.” I list as i step around a person looking at the prices in a stall. “Get some Dango later to get more gossip, maybe meet someone interesting in this village.”

“Interesting how Amaya?” He asks cautiously. 

“Oh the normal interesting,” i wave him off.

“That does not answer my question.” He adds unimpressed as we stop in front of an empty lot. 

“Ah we are here.” I smile avoiding his question for a couple minutes as i measure out the area. Once i finish writting everything down i trun to face him again, “You were interesting when i ran into you the first time, so was Lighting Rod, the rest of my family are interesting when i run into them.”

“Not helpful, or inspiring Amaya.” He lets out a low groan breaking the emotionless mask for a second. “I am more worried about who you find intresting today than anything else.”

“You wound me Little Raven.” I chuckle putting away my notebook and returning to where he stood at the road. “What would you say to a cup of tea and some people watching while i plan the house?” i ask trying to look innocent. 

“Not buying that for a second Amaya.” He glances at me out of the coner of his eye as we start to walk again. 

“Which part do you not buy?” i ask tilting my head. 

“That you are just making plans for this house, as if you don't already have an idea of what you want on this lot.” He answers simply as he leads the way towards a tea house. 

“I might also start plans for other buildings.” I offer almost more as a question that an answer. He shakes his head still not buying my explanation. “Garden?” i offer again and am meet with a doubtful gaze, “Fine,” i relent, “I already have the house planned out, and the rooms. I just want to gather information.”

“Now that i believe.” He nods walking towards the door of the tea house as i follow close behind. 

I huff taking a seat in the outdoor area of the tea house as we wait for our tea to be brought out to us “Is there someone in the village i can get o build the house, or do i need to contract it out to somewhere else?”

“There is a family of builders here, but they do general contracting here. If you want something specific, as i believe you do, you will need to file a mission request and get someone from outside the village to build it.” Itachi finally answers after our tea arrived and the waiter was busy with another group of customers. 

“We can go there after this than,” i take a sip as i think of who to ask to build the house, and keeping an ear open to the conversations happening around us at the other tables.

"Are you planning on actually getting a builder here, or getting your family to do it?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"An actual builder, although my family is good with building things. That is mostly because they break things so much and need to fix them afterwards. Building the house from scratch would be a challenge that I would not like to give them if I can help it." I shutter at the thought of what they would build if I let the Hunters try to built my house. 

"They are amazing at what they do but I do not want to see what they would come up with." I smile over the rim of my cup before adding, "although there would probably be alot of weapons and training areas, along with a large amount of secret rooms, tunnels and paths throughout the house." 

“Are you still going to ask someone you know to come build the house?” He asks setting his cup down as we watch citizens walk around the market area and listen to cinversations around us. 

“Of course, and if i'm lucky the builder might bring the rest of his family with him when he comes.” I smile at the thought of what the mans daughter and grandson looked the last time i saw them all. “I haven't seen his grandson in months, he must have grown so much since than.” I add distracted as i listen to a conversation at the stall beside the tea house. As the group leave the stall i turn my attention back to Itachi. “I also need to have another conversation with the Hokage, but i can just set up a meeting fro another day.” 

Nodding he finishes his cup and places it down on the table before answering, “You can fill out a request when we go to the missions office.” we continue to chat about minor things as we both listen to the gossip around us. “On the way here you mentioned another boy that you have helped raise, i beleive your hunters called him a ‘white haired demon’ if i'm not mistaken.” he offers still watching the crowd in the market. 

“He is a year older than you, is on a Genin team with two other children who i have not meet, but as you heard the other three have.” i take a drink as i smile that the memory of Kabuto, “He has an intrest in medical ninjustsu, but also it's uses in interrogation. I meet his parents by chance,” i admit letting out a laugh at the memory, “I had very short black hair and they mistook me for a guy, not that i blamed them that was what i was going for at the time, anyway his mother went into labour. In the middle of the road, as she was traveling with her husband. I offered to help, much to her husband's uneasiness until i explained that i was training as a medinin, and was in fact a girl. I was named the godmother of a white haired baby boy and tried to drop in to see him every couple months.” 

“Where is he now?” Itachi asks curious as he tilts his head slightly. 

“In a newly formed village, Sound if i'm not wrong,” i pause thinking back to the last conversation i had with my hunters, “Yes that is where. His parents heard about a new village starting and wanted to join early on. ” i set down my own empty cup before i ask, “Ready to show me the way Little Raven?” i ask leaning over to ruffle his hair as he tried to avoid my hand. With a sigh he decides to cucome to his fate and let me do as i wished than standing up and offer me a hand. Smiling up at the 12 year old i take his hand and stand up. “Lead the way, than we can start ordering supplies for the house.” I bite back a laugh at the exasperated look in his eyes. 

Turning he leads the way towards the Hokages office. Holding the door open for me he follows close behind and take a step towards the desk across from us seamlessly. “Mission request form and meeting with hokage request form.” He levels an emotionless gaze on the shinobi behind the desk and receives an equal gaze in return from the man that looks to be related to him. With only the slightest raised eyebrow in question he does as asked and hold the requested forms out to us.

“Thank you for your help.” i tilt my head in thanks before taking the forms and walking out the door. “What is the time frame between requesting a mission and the approval by the governing body?” i ask Itachi as we walked down the street back towards the shopping area. As the day progressed I choose some materials and ordered them for the construction of the house, filled out and submitted the request for an outside builder to come to the village to build the house, along with the meeting request. While browsing the different shops and vendors i picked up different bits of gossip since not many of the village knew of my identity yet. 

Soon it was almost time to pick up my adorable little nephew, “Now little Raven, are you still on guard duty after i pick up Naruto or does it switch to Lightning Rod?” i ask as we mosey on down the path towards the school. 

“I am to remain as you escort until later tongiht.” He answers matteroffactly, as we contniue down the road. 

“Oh i forgot to check up on Narutos house while he was in class,” i admit stopping in the middle of the path. “I wanted to see what i could fix while he was out, since the house will take a while to build and i doubt the inn will be willing to extend my room till than.” I add with a bitter smile.

“You have the rest of the week to do that Amaya.” Itachi reminds me quietly as i mutter under my breath about what will need to be done before it can be lived in again. 

With a sigh i continue walking, “You are not wrong, but i wanted to surprise the Kit with the room cleaned out and the entire place fixed up. So that all we need to do is redecorate.” 

“Again you still have just under a week to do that.” Itachi repeats studying me a bit closer. “You will need to hire someone for that too.”

“Oh please, i can do all the repairs myself.” I wave him off, “Remember, raised by destructive maniacs.Ii was taught how to repair the damage that I caused fairly early on.” i add with a smirk at a memory, “Based on what i saw yesterday, the damage to his apartmant can be fixed fairly quickly.” i contnue as the school comes into view. Noticing the group of parents gathered near the entrence i quickly pass them and take a seat on the swing i glimpsed this morning. “Although you are right i do have some time.” 

We continue to chat as we wait for the school to finish for the day, getting sidways glances from the group of parents waiting further away from our spot. “Do you think there intrest if due to me being new in this village, that you are beside me, or the news that i am related to both Mina and Naru?” i ask tilting my head and looking over to where Itachi was leaning against the tree the swing was on still facing me. 

“My guess is all three, along with the knowledge that Naruto will be living with you now.” He reveals openig his eyes as he was listening to the conversation behind us. “But mostly they wonder why you need a guard beside you.”

“Wouldn't they be worried to find out that you follow me for their protection more than mine.” i say as i push off the ground and swing with a content smile on my face. 

We lulled into a comfortable silence just listening in on the bits of gossip that we could overhear from the group behind us. Our peace was broken by the sound of a bell and alot of feet approching us at a fast pace. The doors were all but thrown open to revela a mob of children, all wanting to leave the building at the same time and with the same enthusiasm. Once the dust settled from behind the children as they all headed towards their parents i noticed one lone figure looking dejected at the door of the school, looking towards where all the other students had run to, and where there was no one left. He looks sad for only a moment before his face clears and there is a forced smile as his hands go into his pockets. He starts to walk towards the gate when i finally decide to speak up. “Where do you think you are going Pipsqueak?” i call out not standing up from the swing. “Didn't i promise to be here to pick you up?” i add when he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face me. 

He runs towards me and throws himself into my arms, luckily i got off the swing before he reached me or we would have both ended up on the ground. “Hey Kit, i made a promise didn't I?” i ask sitting against the trunk of the tree. “I am not a dream and am not going to leave you anytime soon.” i say into his hair as he continues to hold me tightly. After a couple minutes he releases me and sits back looking genuinly happy and calm. “So how was your day at school?” i ask him, taking note of the missing pack and bento box. 

“Good,” He looks away avoiding my gaze. 

“Did something happen?” I ask reaching forward and picking a leaf from his hair. 

Shaking his head he fidgets with his hands. 

“Okay,” i nod back, not wanting to push, “How did you like your Bento box today?” I change the subject for now, but plan to go back to it later. 

“It was good,”He avoids my eyes again. 

“Okay.” i nod metally cataloging the information. “Here Kit, you must be hungry after a long day of school.” i offer a bag of jerky and mixed nuts. Taking the bag he nods in thanks and begins to eat a bit happier when i stopped asking questions, and now that he has something to do. i noticed a shinobi looking towards us standing up i lift Naruto up with me and place him on the swing. “Munch on that for a bit Kit, I need to have a conversation with your teacher about something.” i add after glancing over at Itachi who mouthed that he was Narutos teacher to me. “Will you wait here for a minute, i promise i will be back soon.” i ruffle his hair when his brows started to crease. “Here hold onto this for me while in gone.” i hold out the frog statue i got back last night that now was clean and had painted on yellow eyes. 

“You got it back?” Naruto asked holding the sculpture in the palm of his hand, while he was studying the statue i summon a fox. Nonverbally i tell him to watch Naruto while i was gone.

“Yes, last night, now the eyes on this frog are special.” i point at the eyes as i continue. “If you are ever in danger before you graduate or if you ever need me, all you need to do is close the frogs eyes and i will come.” i show him what i mean. “When the eyes are red that means it worked and i am on my way.” i quickly reset the seal before handing it back to him. “Now this should only take a few minute just wait somewhere near the tree, Okay Naru?” i ask kneeling down to his height on the swing. 

“Okay Auntie.” He nods back looking focoused. 

“That's my Kit.” i ruffle his hair once more before walking to the school with Itachi in tow. “So you follow me eventhouhgh Naruto is the bigger safety concern?” i ask when we were midway to the door.

“He is safe where he is, you have a summons watching him and that staute is he needs you. I am more concerned about the wellfare of the teacher in this school after you are finished with him.” Itachi reveal with a hint of teasing in his voice but still holding the emotionless mask. 

“ If they are not biased against my nephew i swont be biased agisnt them.” i counter as we reach the doors. “Family is very important, Little Raven, and not only blood family.” i add just as we reach the door to a classromm and Itachi stopped beside the door, leaning against the wall beside the door. Nodding in thanks i knock.

“Come in,” is called from the other side. Opening the door i find a brown haired man with a cut across his nose. “How can i help you today.” he asks, glancing out the window to where Naruto was still seated, happily eating the food as the fox was perched on a branch above him, hidden from below but not from where we were watching from, watched over the child. 

“I'm here to talk with you about my new ward and their performance in school, what i can do to help at home school wise.” i explains taking a seat on a desk across from the shinobi. “Along with finding out what happed to their lunch and school supplies i sent them here with this morning, and finally if they have any home work today since they didn't have any when i last spoke to them.”

“Oh i was not aware that a student in my class has a new gairdian.” he says turning to study me as i do the same, before removing sheets of paper from his desk and handing them over to me. Taking the page I notice that they are the homeowrk i asked for, placing them in my bag i go baack to studying him as he does the same. After a cuple minutes he asks, “Am i privy to the informations of which one of my students this is?” as he goes back to marking tests.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” i say finally watching for any reaction, all i got was a raised eyebrow and his pencil paused above a sheet of paper for a second before he went back to writing.

“Oh, any what do you need to speak with me about?” He asks not looking up.

“I wanted to find out more about his performance here and about his grades.” i repeat, noticing the bento box i gave Naruto this morning sitting in the coner of the teachers desk. “Also to find out if i can, where the supplies i sent Naruto to school today have gone to.” i add standing up to pick up the box. Again the only response i got was a rasied eyebrow when i grabbed the bento. 

“He is the bottom of all of his classes, is disruptive and does not focus during lectures, asleepm or more often not here at all.” He lists neutrality, “That benot was ocnfiscated after an altercation in the school yard during lunch, two students were arguing over whos it was. Since neither would admit to lying to was taken by another teacher.” He adds looking at the box for a moment curiously. “NO one could open it to check so it was to reamin here until a parent could pick it up.”

“It has a fingerprint seal on it, all you needed to do was let Naruto try to open it to find out that it was his.” I reveal untying the cloth to show the seal. “Which subjects would you say are his worst right now?” I ask placing the bento in my bag as i wait for the teacher to answer. 

“Everything, he does not answer any questions in class or do any of the homework.” he puts the stack of tests in his desk leaving only one out. “This is his Maths test.” He gestures to his desk and the test. 

“Do you mind if i look.” i ask standing back up. Leaning back he gestures for me to take it. What i find only confirms my assumption from last night. “Did you know that Naruto has been serving his detentions during class time?” i ask flipping through the pages, “Also that his school work is alawys being destroyed when people break into his apartment.” I pause after finishsing and look over the front page, studing the name written on the front.

“I was not aware of that.” He takes back the test and tapped the folded paper on the desk. “I will investigate about the detentions. What are your plans for his disruptions and lack of focus in class, this is more than just detentions.” 

“I am going to tutor him on the subjects i can, and he will be moving in with me immediately. Once the house is finished being built here he will no longer be in that apartment.” i explain looking out side and watching Naruto swing while chatting with the fox summons who had come down from the tree and was now laying down in front of Naruto. “If there are anymore disturbances or problems in class please call for me. I now have cutody of him and am responsable for him.” I offer out a peice of paper to the teacher. “This also means that i am going to protect my nephew from anyone being biased against him for things out of his control. My residence for the next week and where i can be found once the house is built.”

“Kawakami Amaya, bounty hunter.” He reads from the card, before looking back over at me. 

“His father is my older brother, I only found out about their existence a couple weeks ago and it was confirmed yesterday.” I explain gazing out the window again as Naruto got off the swing and was chasing the fox around the tree. “I have never meet my brother, but family is the most important thing to me and my nephew has not been given his best chance to succeed like other children have been.” I tilt my head as i turn back to the teacher. “Did you know that he was never even taught how to read or write.” i add gesturing to the test in his hand still. “Look at what he wrote down, the only thing he wrote down were things that are commonly printed around the village and easy to copy from memory and his name.” 

The man eyes widden as he looks over the test again before pulling open a drawewr and taking out more stacks of papers, flipping though he pulls more papers out and looks thoose over aswell. “How did no one catch this earlier?” He says to himself as he compares sheets.

“No one was looking, or cared about Naruto enough to do anything when they figured it out.” i reveal looking back over at the laughing boy outside. “He is such an innocent soul right now, that it bafflels me how peple culd bee so cruil to him. Anyway can do you that for me?” 

“What exactly were you wanting me to do Kawakami?” He asks straightening his desk 

“I will do everything on Naruto's end and, tutor him and work with him on reading and writing, along with his attention span in class and his mischievous nature.” i lean forwards. “I only need you to treat Naruto like you do every other student here and see what is going on with his detentions.”

“How exactly am i suppose to get ahold of you if there is aproblem here that requirres your attention during the day?” He asks nodding in agreeement. “By that way my name is Umino Iruka and i look forwards to what happens in the future.” 

“ Nice to meet you Umino.'' I hold out my hand to shake his before holding it for a second longer and looking directly into his eyes. “As for your earlier question, I have either Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Itachi with me for the next week. So I am quite easy to find,” I walk towards the door before adding, “Whether it is for my protection or the protection of those that have hurt my nephew is the real question. Nice to meet you Umino, i look forward to our next chat.'' I give him a sweet smile over my shoulder as I open the door to the blank face of Itachi. “Shall we be off?'' I ask as I walk back towards the doors and where I left Naruto. 

“You go from threat to charming and finish with another threat.” Itachi says offhandedly.

“Just wanted to tell him what i found out about Naruto's past education and how i was going to change it.'' I smile at the Boy who had just noticed us walking towards him. “Kit how about we go meet up with the merchants from yesterday for the rest of the day and dinner. We can work on your homework while we are there.'' I add once we reach them. 

“Do we have to?” Naruto asks with a groan as he falls to the ground beside where the fox summons was laying down. 

“Yes we have to, you need to do your homework Kit.” I laugh at how he spread out on the grass like a starfish. “Come on Kit .” I say turn around and walk towards the gate. “I picked up a present for you while i was out today.” i add pausing at the gate for him to catch up. 

“You did?” He asks, stopping at my side. 

“Sure did,” I ruffle up his hair as we start to walk down the path, “The only condition to getting this present is that you need practice your kenji and do your homework with me.” 

“But my school work is so boring.” he complains from my side as we pass a family going in the opposite direction.

“I promise i will make your homework fun for your Kit.” i bump his shoulder with my knuckle, “I have a couple tricks up my sleeve.'' I offer my hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand skeptically, but shook it. “That's the spirit Kit, we can start now intact.” I pause beside a vendor. "Can you tell me how many apples I can get from this cart for a Ryo, based on the price on the board." I gesture to the board beside us. 

He studies the board, keeping me between the vendor and himself. His brow crinkled in obvious concentration, much to my amusement, before finally coming to an answer. "Ten?" He asks hesitantly.

"Good job Kit." I rub his head affectionately before offering him a Ryo. "Now I am going to show you a trick to picking the most ripe when at a stand." I explain as we walk up to the vendor.

"What can I do for you today?" The woman asks, turning around when she heard us approach. "And what have i told you about coming to my stand you demon child." The woman yells while picking up a newspaper. "Sorry miss, I will make sure he does not disturb you again." She adds as she rounds the counter glaring at Naruto. 

Taking a step in front of Naruto I caught the newspaper as she raised it up. "And what gave you the impression that he was bothering me, or that you have the right to do anything like that to a child?" I ask, releasing her before reaching behind me and placing a hand on Naruto's head. 

"He is a demon child that has brought nothing but misfortune since the day he was born. We have warned him what would happen if he came back here again. There are other shops that sell food to him." She explains glaring at Naruto still. 

"What he is, is a child that has done nothing to you deserving of this treatment." I counter as Naruto clutched my pant leg tightly in one hand as he faced away from the woman. "If he has brought misfortune that you have very shitty luck to start with, this boy is no more harmful than a puppy. More energy than he knows what to do with and extremely curious about the world around him." I add the last part mostly to myself. "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of buying some apples when you interrupted." I give her a forced fake smile as I nod toward her assortment of fruit and vegetables. 

She does not say a word, but walks back around the counter. 

"Now that that is over with how we continue Naruto," I glance down and give him a reassuring smile while my hand remains on his head. Walking forwards so he is particularly hidden by the counter due to his height, I give the produce a scan before grabbing two apples in particular. Kneeling down, I offer both to the child. "Here kit, which do you think is ripe?" I ask, giving him a gentle smile, when there was a sound of disgust from beside us Naruto retracted his hand with a shake of his head. Raising my head slowly I leveled a glare on the woman that promised bodily harm if she continued. “It's okay Kit, Take them and tell me which one you think is ripe.” I prompted again and all but dropped the apples into his hands so he was forced to grab them. Standing back up I grab a couple more fruits and vegetables from the table and place them in the bag at my side. “Based on your advertising I owe you 5 Ryo.” I say , holding out the coins in my hand towards the woman. Her head whips towards me and away from glaring at Naruto again. Holding out her hand she takes the coins and places them in her pocket not turning around and still facing the two of us. 

“I am not taking back anything that he touches, you are buying everything.” She says leaving no room for argument. 

“He has only touched two apples that i have already paid for.” I counter stepping in front of him again. “We will be on our way either way, and I would recommend changing your treatment of children, you never know who a child's parents or family might be.” I say a little louder to all the other shops in the area. “You never know who might have connections to places out of the village, like for example a couple merchant groups that bring supplies to this village.you never know the merchants might suddenly not want to do business here, or start to charge you more foritems than the used to, or even give you lower quality items for higher prices,” i say with fake concern but filled with a warning most were picking up on. “Also you never know who might have a very powerful and protective family outside the village.” I add with a release of killing intent.

“Amaya.” Itachi says neutrality from my other side. Blinking, I cut off the KI and put a fake smile back on my face before offering my hand to Naruto and walking away from the shop. 

“Which one do you think is the most ripe Kit?” I asked once we were far enough away. 

“This one.” He says holding up one apple. 

“Oh and why is that?” I ask to take the other and pull out a knife from my pocket.

“It smells sweeter.” He says nervously as I cut the apple and offers him a piece.

“You are right Kit, now take a bit of that and compare it to this.” I explain doing the same to the other apple, “Which one tastes better?”

“The second one.”He says after a minute of taking a bite of each and comparing the taste as I said. “This tastes better than what they normally sell me.” He adds, accepting the apple slices I offered to him once we reached the shop we were heading to. 

“How is it?” I dread the answer I know is coming.

“These are not brown or squishy.” He explains before happily biting into the crisp apple slice. 

“I can promise you that you will never eat that stuff again as long as you live with me Naru.” I rested my hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the counter where Kenjiro was helping a customer and Taro had his back to us as he retrieved something from the cart. “Free this evening you fine thing?” I ask Taro sneaking up behind him after steering Naruto towards one of the stools behind the counter where there was free space for him to do his homework. 

“I don't think my wife would approve.” He answers, not stopping as he searches the cart. 

“Oh come on you don't have to tell her, or even better we can run away together and she will never hear from us again.” I counter moving to sit on the back of the cart beside where he was searching. 

“My children and family would not approve.” He adds pulling out a bundle of clothing and searching through pulling out different items. 

“They did always like the idea that I might end up with one of you three. I don't think your parents would be very heartbroken if we decided to confess our undying love for eachother.” I fake swoon much to his amusement. 

“Get off before you ruin the fabrics you nutjob.” He says with a laugh as he pushes me off the cart and places a pile of clothes in my arm, as he closes and locks the cart again I begin to sort the items onto the table. “We will never see each other as anything but siblings Amaya.” He adds taking up the stool beside Naruto. “What are you working on?” Taro asks, leaning over to get a better look at Naruto's paper. “Ah i see, that looks interesting.” He adds, raising an eye at me in a silent question.

“Rudimentary,” i say in explanation, “or non existent.”

“How about we work on these together Pipsqueak?” Taro asks turning to give Naruto a soft smirk. “I have to help my son with his homework all the time.” He adds pulling his chair slightly closer to Narutos side but leaving afair bit of room between them and a clear path to both the exit and me. Naruto looks to me for permission or approval before nodding to Taro. 

Since Naruto was occupied and Taro knew what he was doing with the school work i wander over to Kenjiro. “Hey Jiro, how has the day been going for you two?” I ask reaching his side as he finished a sale. 

“Busy enough,” He turns to face me and throws an arm around my neck. “But there is a rumor of a terrifying woman going around the village threatening shopkeepers, and we have noticed some civilians very pale walking very quickly down the roads.” He adds pulling me into his side. “Now you wouldn't have any idea what that is about would you?” he asks with a knowing smirk crossing his face.

“I haven't the faintest clue what you are referring to.” I look away smuggly. “And even if i did they probably had something coming to them.” 

“Sure Amaya, i totally believe that you are innocent.” He shakes his head with a light chuckle and releases me from his hold. “Did you get some gossip while you were causing mischief atleast?” He asks straightening the different fabrics with an experienced eye.

“Don't i always?” I ask offering a skirt that had been knocked off the table at some point during the day. 

“So what have you learned today?” He asks shaking out the skirt and returning it to it's place on the table. 

“The wife of the local butcher is sleeping with the tailor.” i explain leaning against the pole, “And even better the butcher is sleeping with the tailors sister.” I add low as a pair walked past us. “ There is a betting pool about who the boys from a clan in the village is dating right now and another about when a couple pairs will split up or get together. The lady that runs the fruit stand is the biggest gossip in the village, and the most sour old lady you will ever meet. Her son on the other hand is a very sweet boy that works at a tea shop here and was more than happy to gossip with me after his shift was over. My money is on Little Raven asking him out in the future, both of them were avoiding the others gaze and had a constant blush on their cheeks.” We both throw a glance over to where Itachi was standing near Naruto as he answered a question and pointed at something on the page. He must have felt our gazes cause his head slowly raised and leveled a disapproving look on us both. 

“Young romances are always so adorable.” Kenjiro says in agreement, waving slightly at Itachi who shook his head in defeat and returned to what he was saying. “They don't last long usually, but watching them circle eachother not wanting to make the first move is a very good way to spend an afternoon.” Kenjiro adds folding his arms across his chest. “How many people did you threaten today?” He asks tilting his head and giving me a disapproving glance. 

“I never threatened anyone, if i did Little Raven would have done something.” I bite my lip holding in a smile, “I just informed some people that it would be a bad idea to mistreat children, and that they might not know who is connected to the child.” I add looking over the area before us and catching the eye of a civilian i ran into this morning. “ I also have an informative conversation with his teacher before we came here.” 

“Good informative or bad informative?” He asks confused. 

“I haven't decided yet.” i tilt my head thinking about the conversation again before sending the civilian a smile which they paled at and quickly walked in the opposite direction. “ He seems to be a nice man, just has a bit of a grudge against the Kit, but it seems to be less than the other people in this village. If I didn't come here he would probably have taken the kit under his wing soon.” I add looking back to where Naruto was playing with a pack of pencils as Taro explained something about the page between them. Taro had moved closer to where Naruto sat while i was chatting with Kenjiro and was now close enough to reach Itachi on Narutos other side if he tried. “I think he might be one of the few people that i might leave Naruto with when i leave the village for work, but that will be later once i get a better read on him.” I explain tapping my leg as we watch a civillian walk towards us. “Your up salesman,” i add with a light punch to his arm before turning around and walking back to the study group. 

“And if you start with seventeen paint balloons and you use three for every prank on someone how many people could you prank?” Taro asks writing out the question on a new piece of paper to show Naruto. 

“Five?” Naruto answers after a couple minutes of staring at the page.

“Okay that if what you write here,” Taro gives Naruto a gentle smile in his direction pointing at one part of the sheet between them, “Now the next part is asking if there is anything left over.” Taro explains putting the scrap paper closer to the him again. “So will there be any left over?” 

“Two?” Naruto says instantly. 

“Good job Pipsqueak.” I say as he beams at Taro and me. “How is your homework coming?” i ask leaning over to see the paper. It was half finished and there was a notebook open beside it will Taros writing as he helped Naruto figure out the problems. 

“This is fun, why don't they teach it this way at school?” Naruto asks looking at us confused as he continues to fittle with a pencil. 

“Some people learn differently. It is hard to teach in a classroom full of different types of students.” Taro explains messing up Narutos hair before nodding back towards the page, “Try the next one on your own before i help.” Taro suggests pointing at a question simlialar to the last one. We watch as Narutos brow crinkles as be tried toread the question that is written, and wrote the wrong order of numbers in the workbook. “Can he?” Taro asks vaguely but i know what he was asking me. 

“No, that is something i need to work with him on, for now i was planning on doing everything verbal and slowly working on the other two parts.” I smile gently at the child still focused on the sheet. “As long as he can answer the questions on his own i can help with the written part. I have a requested a meeting with the Hokage, to speak about my employment again, the situation with Kit and what is going to happen when we go back to pack up the house.” i explain picking up a ribbon from the counter to fidget with. 

“Have you decided what you are going to do about your job yet?” he turns and gives me his entire attention, we also gained Naruto and Itachi’s attention with that question, all three were watching me as i fingered the ribbon. 

“More than likely if someone in your family or some of the hunters are around, i will ask one of you to watch him while in on a hunt. If noone is close enough than i have a couple people in different places that would be willing to stay with him for a couple hours to a couple days, depending on the hunt.” I explain untying the knots i made in the ribbon, “Or if it is on the way i might drop him off with your parents or siblings for that long.” i add rubbing my finger over the ribbon. I catch nartuos eyes before adding, “But that won't happen for some time yet, i won't be going on a hunt until i get to know my nephew better.”

“You know that my parent and siblings would be happy to meet the new addition to your family.” Taro shakes his head at me laughing, “The children will be looking forward to meeting this pipsqueak too once we get back and tell them all about you.” He adds bumping Naruto lightly. “Isn't that right Kenjiro?” He asks his brother who had appeared at my side. 

“No doubt,” Ken answers taking the ribbon from my hand and tying my hair up. “Stop fidgeting and eat something Amaya.” He mutters into my ear before continuing with the group. “My nieces and nephews will be very excited to find out that their Aunt Amaya now has a kid around their age living with her.” He adds draping his arms over my shoulder and pulling me to his chest, giving me a hug from behind. “And she does know alot of people in the different nations, but I expect our family or your hunters to be spend the most time with the pipsqueak when you have missions.” He sends a knowing smirk at this brother, “Mom will insist and who can say no to her.”

“Certinlly not me,” I agree tapping his arms to get him to release me, taking the seat Taro was previously in i rest my cheek on the top of Narutos head for a minute. “Alright Kit, how about we do the last question together, than we can start on something else.” I offer pointing at another worded question. Nodding he looks back to the sheet determined now that i said we would spot for now. “Alright if you have 21 apples and it takes three to make a pile, how many can you make and will there be any left over?” i explain reading the question to him. He nods again and begins to work on the problem. 

Looking up i catch the eye of Itachi, all he does is tilt his head, but i understand what he wanted to ask. “I would trust you when i'm on a hunt, i do trust you, but you are 12, still a child yourself.” I explain offering a reassuring smile to the frowning boy. “If i am only gone for a couple hours i might get you to help, but you are busy with things around the village or your clan i don't want to overwhelm you.” 

The only verbal response i got was a noncommittal grunt along with another blank look, but i could see the true response in a glint of his eyes for a moment. He was happy that i trusted him with something so important to me. “Did i do it right?” Naruto asks from my side. Looking down i look over the page. 

“Good job Kit that is right, now we can start something else, we will finish that tomorrow.” i explain as i close the notebook and tucking the loose pages in before placing it in my bag to hold for now.


	3. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about 3 months after she meet Naruto and 4 after meeting Kakshi

There was a light flashing and alarm going off from my neck that got my attention first. "What does that mean Auntie?" Naruto asks as I set down my cup and take off the necklace to figure out what was going on. 

"I don't know yet Kit, but I will probably need to leave you here with Kakshi or Iruka for a couple days depending on what is happening." I explain looking over the charms, mentally going over each one. Stopping when I came to three specific ones, two were lit up. The one that was not concerned me more. 

Clutching the necklace as my fingers started to go numb I slowly raise from the table. "Naruto I need you to pack up for a couple days, I need to retrieve someone. They will be living with us from how on" I explain trying to keep calm and not scare the child seated across from me. "Hatake Kakashi," I scream out the window knowing he could hear me, "Get over here." As I waited for him to come I summoned a messenger fox. "Suki, I need you to tell everybody that if they are finished with their hunt, I need them in Suna immediately, Rasa has gone too far this time and the other two have contacted me." 

"Sure boss, do you want me to bring them back here if they agree." She asks nodding at me in understanding at the seriousness of the situation. 

"If it would be faster, sure. Get some of the others then come here." I add changing my clothing since I always had my supplies on me from habit. She disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Kakashi came in the window. 

"Yes Koneko, you bellowed" he drawls but once he catches sight of my outfit, his tone changed instantly. "Amaya, what is the problem?"

"I am leaving Naruto in your hands for a couple days." I remove weapons from one seal and place them in the correct seals around my body for battle. "I need to retrieve someone and bring them here." I explain tying my mask over the bottom part of my face. " I warned him what I would do if it happened again, now I am not holding back." I mutter to myself fingering a specific charm on my necklace. 

"Fine, when are you heading out?" He asks accepting my answer at the moment, and knowing that this was not the time to push for more explanations. 

"Once Suki returns with some of my family, we are going to reverse summon to the a specific seal's position." I answer, taking out some extra supplies from the room that I don't normally need, but might come in handy this time along with copies of documents.

Seconds later a large puff of smoke appeared in the center of the room, clearing it showed six Shinobi ready for battle. "Amaya, what is the emergency?" Makoto asked, stepping up to face me as the rest stood a step back waiting. 

"Kankuro and Temari just broke their charms." I simply answer, all eyes come to mine and widen understanding what I was implying. "We are taking him home at the very least, the other two will be fine, but this was the last straw with my Cub." I fume digging my fingers into my palm. "Naruto I need to go get a child that I am responsible for. Just like I am for you. He is going to live with us from now on. I hope you will be okay with this." I kneel down to speak with him while everyone else double checks their equipment. 

"Do people hate him like they do me?" He asks eyes widening. 

" yes they do, he is a very shy boy, but I believe that having you around will help him to open up. Can you do that for me, can you promise to try to be his friend when I bring him back?" I ask mentally praying that the boys will get along. 

"Yes Auntie, we will be close like brothers, believe it." He beams at me. 

Smiling down at him I give his hair a quick rub before turning back to Kakashi. "I should be back, soonest an hour, longest three days. If you have a mission out of the village while I am gone Iruka is the only other person you are to leave alone with Naruto." I add to Kakashi as everyone else places a hand on my shoulder as I ready a seal to transport us to the other location.

"I will watch him until you get back." He nods to me before I activate the seal and the seven of us disappeared from his sight.

~~~

Seconds later we appear in the middle large living room with two kids standing terrified in front of us. "Temari where is Gaara?" I ask getting her attention instantly. 

" the far room, father just went in there with him and some other people." She answers looking at me scared. "There was another incident with a citizen and Father is furious at Gaara." She looks at me with wide eyes.

"He said there was no one who would ever love Gaara and took your charm from his neck. The elders were saying something about his seal when they entered they house." Kankuro adds looking scared as well. "We called you as soon as we heard father start yelling at Gaara."

"Let's go," I say to the people behind me, knowing that one will stay with the kids. Running down the hall I burst down the door revealing a child strapped to a table as a group was chanting around it. In a heartbeat all the occupants were held at Kuni point and the chanting had stopped. "Out now." I say softly but with great fury, looking only at the child. There was sound of footsteps as everyone left the room and a bit of a struggle from one, but soon I was alone with only the child. 

Quickly and carefully, I look over everything on the table. Taking extra care I unseal my brush and ink, changing parts of the seal to a different formula. Noticing that he was still awake, I kept talking as I worked, " Hey little one, I have missed you while I was traveling. Your siblings called me a little while ago. Just like I promised I am going to take you with me, you will be living with me from now on Cub." I continue to speak calmly about different things as I adjust the seal on him. "I see that they wanted to tamper with your seal again Little one, I am going to fix that. I know you are scared right now, but when you wake up I will be right beside you." I give his head a kiss asl him give into unconsciousness with a look filled with acceptance, and a hint of hope when he recognizes me. 

Once everything was ready I placed the seal on him, both fixing his old seal that someone else put on him and improving it dramatically. When the seal was in place and stable, I took a deep breath and I dove into the child's mind. Standing in front of me was a large raccoon looking creature. "Hello Shukaku, I hear you have been causing problems for my little nephew again." I say standing on top of a building in the mind space as he was chained up in the centre of town. 

"Amaya, the seal was unbalanced, was not suited for a child. The more I have to hold back my chakra, the more I go insane." He breathes deeply feeling the new seal set in and his restraints adjusted and reformed to accommodate the changes . "Why they meddle with the seal so much I will never know." He reveals sinking down to a smaller form on the ground. "Insomnia and homicidal voices are not what the child needs." He stretched out on the sand taking on the appearance of a raccoon more closely with a bright red collar and chain connected to some posts in the ground. 

" I warned them about meddling and that the seal was unstable the first time I came here after he was born." I let out as huff as I take a seat across from the creature. "There was another incident with a citizen today I take it?"

"It has gotten worse since the uncle's death, and the seal used to prevent me from doing more than whisper in the boys ear." He begins to groom his ear. "But as it was deteriorating, this was all I could do as I went insane myself as I tried to hold off my corrosive chakra from killing the boy."

"As you can feel, the seal has changed for the better now.” I gesture to our surroundings as they shifted from the village, to a more open landscape.

"I can see that. If only they would leave it alone this time. The boy has been through enough." He adds as he gets into a more comfortable position. “The village along with me going insane again are not the best for his mental wellbeing.”

"Oh this was their last chance with my nephew." I smile over at the creature. "I told the kazekage that if I found out he was doing something like this again, after what happened with his brother in law. I was going to take custody of Gaara. He didn't listen or take my threat seriously, so now Garra will come with me." I look over at the mental image of Gaara that was sound asleep between us. 

“You hadn't done that already because…” he looks at me waiting for an answer. “I know you care for him more than his father does. You have practically raised the children when you were here.”

“I moved around too much to be a stable home to raise him, that was why I gave their father one more chance.” I rest a hand on Gaara’s sleeping head. “Now though I am taking care of another kid, one who I am related to actually. I have stopped traveling and settled down in one place for the most part.” I smile down at the boy sleeping on my lap where he had curled up while was looking up at Shukaku. “The kids are the most important things to me and I am not leaving them in the care of someone else.”

“Someone trusted you with a kid, willingly?” he raises an eyebrow at me not convinced.

“Hey that was rude you racoon. I am his aunt by blood.” I hold a hand over my chest with a gasp. Sitting correctly again I tilt me head gazing at Shukaku. “You might like this part, the other kid I am taking care of is the jinchuriki of one of your siblings.” 

“Which one?” He asks looking up at me curious.

“Your favourite one.” I answer smiling at him. “And the only one that my main summons would like.” 

“How is Kurama?” he asks resting his head on his forelegs again. 

“Pissed about what my brother did to seal him, pissed that I refuse to free him. Just all around pissed.” I smile at the creature across from me as I card my fingers through Gaara’s hair. “The seal my brother used already has a release, but the jinchuriki needs to learn to work together with bijuu and build a relationship between them, before it can be opened.” I watch as Gaara’s hand instinctively reached out to Shukaku and the chakra construct moved his tail within Gaara's reach. 

“How is my seal now, you said there were changes.” He asks as Gaara curls up to his tail still on my lap. 

“The seal will filter your Chakra as it enters his body so you don't have to hold it back anymore, it will limit the amount that is released to not overload his body, the limit will increase as he gets older and learns to control it better. It will also allow him to contact you easier, but will keep your consciousness separate.Allowing you to watch over what he does, but not always be in his head. In essence it will keep both of you sane with your own head space away from the other.” I answer reaching out to grab the tag on the collar he was wearing, and studying the seal that was on Gaara’s stomach in turn.

“Getting us out of this village will keep me sane all by itself.” Shukaku notes looking up at me. “When his father allowed you to repair the seal after the incident with his uncle, I was able to hold onto sanity longer. Everyone thinks that the sand protecting him is me taking over, there were more attempts on his life. With every time I had to save the boy I lost more and more of my control on my Chakra, falling deeper into insanity.” He closes his eyes at the memory looking defeated.

“Insomnia and bad eating habits are not good for the child.” I conter looking back at Gaara.

“Most of what they try to feed him is poisoned, if he ate it I would have to use my chakra and control to burn it out of his system. As my sanity diminished I whispered more things that kept him up at night to stop the attempts on his life” he looked slightly guilty, he had a soft spot for the child he was watching grow up. “What of his siblings?” Shukaku asks looking back at me. 

“They are the ones who called me here. If I take Gaara with me they will be allowed to graduate and join Genin teams insead of being held back to be on one with him. Temari is about to graduate and Konkuro is already training in pupperty and posion here. Taking them away would be bad for their education.” I explain rubbing Gaara’s head again. “I already have the papers signed for Gaara, the other two will be safe since they both have teachers that will look out for them.” 

He gives a noncommittal grunt laying his head down, “Don't you need to get started on that?” he asks trying to hide how tired he was now that the seal changed. 

“I do.” I smile down at the chakra construct, shifting Gaara off my lap and placing him on the ground. Standing up in the mindscape getting ready to leave the two curled around each other. “I will talk with you in the future.” 

“Good, until the boy gets older and learns how to enter this space while he is awake, I will have no one to talk with.” he stretches out before curling up around Gaara’s small form. “I am an old creature, but it is lonely here not able to talk with anyone.”

“I know Shukaku, and will try to find a way to link your space with Kurama’s so you can chat with him as well.” I smile as his face scrunches up at the idea. Before he can say anything at the idea I left the mindspace. 

Opening my eyes I note that the room is still empty, but that there was noise coming from the other room. After removing the binds that kept him tied to the table and changing his clothes to something not ripped. I gather Gaara into my arms with him wrapped snugly in a cloak and rest him against my shoulder. As I exit the room I find Rasa being held back by Makoto and Noriko and that Eriko and Daiki were missing along with the other two children. “You have no right to come into my house and prevent me from entering rooms in my own house. I am the Kasekage of this village.” Rasa screams in anger. 

“I warned you what I would do if this happened again after Yashamaru’s death.” I say low in response, all heads turned in my direction instantly. “I said that if you harmed him, or gave any reason for me to doubt, his or any of the kids, safety here, I would come and take them away with me. I gave you so many chances to show him the love you have had for the older children, and to not look at him like a weapon or anything other than your youngest child.” I hand over a sleeping Gaara to Kenjiro who appeared at my side as I continue to speak. “The children are the last part of Karura that are in this world,” I point at the bundle in Kenjiro’s arms still sound asleep, “he is her youngest child, one of her children with you, one of the most precious things that she loved in this world.” I wave off Makoto and Nariko when they went to stop Rasa from coming towards me. “Instead of raising him like you have the other children, you isolated him and trained him to be a weapon. He is a child not a weapon. He is a five year old child who has never been shown any form of love from anyone, but his siblings and myself when I am here.” I glare at him with pure hatred. “Yashamaru’s death was the last straw, you ordered him to kill Gaara and tell the child that no one loves him, that he is the reason Karura is dead.” I raise my voice as I continue, “She would gut you herself if she was still here, if she knew how you have treated her son. I can just imagine what she is going to do when you do die. She is going to make your life a living hell for doing this to any of her children. I am going to care of him myself from now on.” I nod at Chiko who appeared at my elbow, he took out a copy of papers I had asked him to hold onto. While Chiko was doing this I turned to Kenjiro to Take Gaara back before I did something I would regret later. 

Setting the papers on the table in front of Rasa, Chiko walks back to my side placing a hand on my shoulder in support as the other three in the room came to my side as well. Taking a deep breath as I sway from side to side with Gaara in my arms again I continue, “I have the ability to get custody of him, and have had it for a long time now. I wanted and hoped for Karura’s sake that you would wake up and care for your son. But I now know that you never will.” I look sadly at Rasa as he reads all the papers and notices all the signatures on the papers. 

“Karura and I signed these.” Is the only response I got when he finished.

“So did the shogun, Karura had hope that you would love Gaara and be a father to him, but wanted to make sure he always had someone that loved him in his life no matter what.” I look over at Chiko before asking, “Can you go get all his things from the room down the hall? His room shoudl be the second last room, grab everything that you think he will need or want. You know what my rooms are like.” I give him a reluctant smile continuing to sway in place as Gaara reached out in his sleep, taking hold of my shirt.

“Of course Amaya,” Chiko responds, giving my shoulder a squeeze before walking down the hall. 

“The children will be back soon, Eriko and Daiki took them to get lunch.” Makoto adds resting his hand on my shoulder. “They left before we threw anyone else out of the house.” 

“Thank you Makoto. I need you three to inform the group of counsel members I am sure are outside the door of what is happening. I am going to talk with the children once they get here. Ask them to come to the guest room when they get back?” I got a nod from everyone before I left. Walking to the guest room I set Gaara down on the bed and take a seat beside him. 

As we waited for Daiki and Eriko to return Gaara woke up. When I noticed him beginning to stir I got off the bed and kneeled down at eye level with him. “Hey Little One.” He stared at me with no emotion on his face. “I'm not sure if you remember what I said earlier, but Temari and Kankuro called me here. They were scared for you, that it was not safe if you stay here anymore. If you like you can come live with me from now on.” I slowly reached out a hand to grab his that had escaped the cloak. When I touched him, his eyes widened and I had an arm full of a child clinging to me. Not saying a word I begin rubbing his back and move so I am leaning against the bed while still seated on the ground. 

“I thought it was all a dream.” He mumbles into my shirt, “I always dream that you would save me when they do that.” He looks up at me before asking, “Are you really going to take me with you?” he looks at me with more emotion than he normally has when I visit. 

“If you want,” I place a hand on his cheek and rub with my thumb, “I have another kid that I am taking care of too. If you are going to live with me there will be the three of us.” I smile down at him. 

“What about Kankuro and Temari?” He asks, leaning into my hand, soaking up the affection I usually give him when I am here. 

Before I can answer the two that we were talking about entered the room. Eriko followed with two boxes that she handed over before taking a seat in a chair by the door. Opening the boxes I find that both contained some food. Shifting Gaara to face his siblings who had sat down in front of me, I set a box in his hands, “Eat something Little one, you must be hungry.” as I hoped he slowly began to eat as I ran my fingers through his hair as I use to do when he was younger. “Hey kids, what did you think of Daiki and Eriko?” I ask looking up at the pair seated across from me. 

“They are nice.” Temari answered watching Gaara with a slight pained smile on her face. 

“They took us for Dango before we came back.” Kankuro gushes chewing on a Dango stick. 

“As you both have probably figured out, I will be taking Gaara with me when I leave, this was the last chance your father had with me.” I watch both as I speak. “I have papers for you both as well, but don't think that you want to come with me.” I not the unease that was on Temari’s face when I said I had papers for them as well. 

“I am about to graduate, and Kankuro is training with his sensei.” She notes looking over at Kankuro, “We just want to make sure Gaara is safe, we are fine here. Father is too busy with work to worry about us, we are safe here.” She looks at Gaara with pain in her gaze again. “When we get on our teams, we will come visit you little brother.” 

Gaara gazed at the both with surprise, “You are not afraid of me or hate me?” he asks confused. 

“We never hated you Gaara.” Kankuro smiles at Gaara as he explains, “How can we not love our little brother, we are never scared of you. There were just some things that you could not control, we are more scared about you getting hurt.” He reaches out a hand for Gaara’s, which was given without a fight. “Living with Aunt Amaya is safest for you, like Temari said, when we can we will visit you. If not Aunt Amaya can bring you here to visit in the future.”

“You know how many people came here with her to get you?” Temari asks taking Gaara’s other hand in hers. “She appeared with six very strong Shinobi, they went into the room and forced everyone out. While Amaya was with you, two of them took us out for lunch, when we came back three were talking to the counsel. The counsel was arguing about whether she could take you from the village.” She adds smiling at him as she continues. “From the look on their faces when the three handed over some papers, she can and is. The council tried to force their way in, the three held them off and sent them scurrying out the door with only a look.” 

“That's right she came with strong back up, no one is going to hurt you again with Aunt Amaya.” Kankuro smiles up at me. 

“Okay I want to leave with you.” Gaara looks up at me. Taking a moment to admire his eyes that he got from his mother, I nod resting the cloak back around him when he gave off a shiver. 

“We are leaving soon,” I place Gaara on the ground and stand up. “I need to have one last word with your father, I have had someone get all your things Gaara. You can chat with your siblings for a bit before we leave. Was there anything not in your room you want to take with you?” I ask removing a scroll of items from my seals. Shaking his head he goes back to picking at the food. Unsealing the items I hand them to the other two kids, both catch the items with confusion than recognition. “New figurines for you two, this time they are not to alert me if somthing happened to your brother. Now they are only as souvenirs.” they smile up at me setting the hawk and spider on the ground before opening the presents I handed to them. Temari got a set of shinobi hand fans and Kankuro a new book on poisons from another nation. When I left the room Kankuro was showing Gaara the book and Temari was resting on Gaara's other side listening to her brother as he read the book aloud. Catching the eye of Eriko on my way out, she nods staying in her seat as I walked out the door. 

“You are not taking the weapon from this village to another, it is property of this village.” One elder yells from the living room down the hall.

“You are not taking it to another village.” another adds after. Walking in I find Rasa emotionless at the table, still reading over all the papers I showed him. Also that three elders were standing at his side as my four stand in the way of the hallway I was coming down, and Daiki standing in front of them with his arms crossed emotionlessly staring at the three elders. 

“All the papers are signed by the children's mother, the Kasakage, and this land's Shogan. She has every right to take him with her when she leaves this village. He is a child not a weapon for this village.” Daiki responds evenly. “I am embarassed to say that I am from a village that has done this to the child of the Kage, and that the Kazekage condoned this action.” he adds with a pointed look at Rasa.

“The creature has always been property of the village, the mother of the container has no say in the matter.” The male elder yells. 

“That may be but the Shogun and Kazekage do. The Shogun has decreed that the child and the beast that is locked up in him will be under the protection of a third party that is not affiliated with a village.” Daiki explains pointing to one sheet on the table as I reach Makoto. “He will be under the protection and control of Amaya, she is not affiliated with any village and is under the protection of the Silver Hunters.” he gestures behind him at the rest of our group, “Who are also not affiliated with a village unless there is a war.” 

“You also have custody papers for my other two children.” Rasa looks up at me. “You can not take all my children from me.”

“Although I do have a way to take them with me, I would only do so if you started treating them like you did Gaara. You have been a fine father to them for the most part,” I take back the papers for Temari and Kankuro and place it in a scroll. “They want to stay here since this is the village they grew up in, Temari is eligible for graduation and Kankuro is invested in his training. They have ties to this village.” I explain glaring at him. “Gaara does not have anything but hatred towards a village that has tormented him for years and pain towards the father that ordered it.” 

“You live in Leaf, how can you say you do not have any affiliation with a village?” One of the women asks looking more hostel. 

“I have custody of another child, he was raised there and has ties to the village. The land I own is not controlled by the village. I am only there for the child, I am not a shinobi of the village, or under the authority of that or any nation.” I explained smiling sweetly at her. “If I decide to leave that village I can, and I can move to a nation with no hidden village.” turning back to Rasa I add, “I also changed the seal on Gaara to something completely different, like I kept offering to do for years. You promised Karura that her son would never be treated like the last contanior, we found the poor man tied up in the prison by accident when we were children. You swore to her that when you got the hat from your uncle that you would prevent that from happening to the next jinchuriki.” I point at him accusingly as I continued to lecture him. “You swore to her, both when you told her your plan for Gaara and on her deathbed, that you would make sure that this jinchuriki, your son, would be cared for properly. That he would not suffer like that last did. This is why I waited so long to step in, she had hope that you would protect him.” I rest my hands on the table in front of him. 

He looks up at me furious, “if she wanted that so bad why did she sign the papers?” he spits out slamming his hands in the table beside mine. “And why did she trick me into doing the same?”

“It was incase something happened to you, so the counsel could never have power over him or the other children if you died.” I explain mentally begging him to understand her reasons. “It is your own fault that I need to use it now, to protect the child from you as well as this village.” I step back to beside Daiki and glare at Rasa. “We are leaving in a few minutes, if you have any more complaints of why I shouldn’t take Gaara with me, take it up with these five. They will be more than happy to explain to you all the laws you are breaking by stopping me.” I gesture to the four behind me and Daiki beside me before looking directly at Rasa. “I am not a monster, if you ever held any any positive emotions towards Gaara in your life, come with me to say goodbye to him, if not stay out of our way when we leave.” he does not move from his seat, stepping forwards again I gather my papers from the table and replace them with a copy of a letter Kuraru left for her family, Rasa has the original, but I had a couple copies for the children in the future.

“What are we supposed to tell the village than, we are essentially giving up a weapon.” The other elder snarled at me. 

“As far as you are concered, when you tried to tamper with his seal both him and the creature could have killed you all in seconds. He is no longer your concern. If you want you can say that you sent him away for training, I don't care, but he was not kidnapped or abducted. Just know that you will never have your claws in the child ever again, I have more powerful friends that you do and mine like me more.” I smile sweetly at her, “Fight my friends and family at your own risk, they are dangerous and feared for a reason. Don't test them unless you want to find out the reason.” I say as a final warning as I go back down the hall. 

“Did you say your peace?” Eriko asks from her seat holding out the other box of food. Opening it I begin eating as I watch the siblings lean on each other for the last time for a long time. 

“Yes, the council tried to stop us from leaving with Gaara, I set them straight, the others are keeping them away or showing them out, the father is not moving from the table.” I answer low to not disturb the children. “I said what I needed to, nagged him about Karura for a bit.” I smile slightly at the memory of how feisty she was as a young lady. “Her personality is so much like Temari’s that I don't feel bad about leaving the other two here. She will make sure to keep Kankuro in line.” I look over just in time to see her repremanding him about something as Gaara looked back and forth watching the argument with a spark of intrest in his eyes. Setting down the box in the trash I walk over to the group.

“Is it time for you to go?” Kankuro asks noticing me first

Giving him a sad smile I nod, “Unfortunately it is, was there anything else you want to bring Little one?” I ask holding out my hand to help the older siblings up, after which they help Gaara up. He shakes his head, reaching out for me after I gave the Temari and Kankuro a hug. Gathering him in my arms I adjust the cloak before standing up. “Want to say goodbye to anyone in the village?” I ask setting him on my hip to look at his face as we talked. Again he shakes his head, “Did you say goodbye to your siblings?” he looks down at the pair and nods before resting his head back on me. Shifting him so he was on my chest I begin to sway. “What is wrong Cub?” I look over at the siblings as they looked confused as well. 

“You have another kid.” He answers monitone. 

“Do you think that I will treat you the same as they did here once we go to my house since I have another kid to take care of?” I ask as I continue to sway like I would when they were all babies. He nods into my neck. “The child I have at home was treated similar to you, his village did not like him either. I got to him before it got as bad as here, but he never had siblings as awsome as you did, he was alone. I will never love him more than you, or you more than him. You are both special to me.” I kissed his head trying to reassure him before we left. “I love you both, and will never treat you the way you were here. Your mother entrusted you to me, she loved you so much. I have seen all of you grow up, I have been here when you were babies and will still be here when you are adults, I will always love you Cub.” I place another kiss on his head as he calms down. “That goes for you two as well.” I say to the pair in front of me. 

“We know Aunt Amaya. We love mom too.” Temari smile up at me rubbing her necklace she got from her mother on her birthday when Karura was pregnant with Gaara. “We will see you sooner than you think Gaara, time will fly by when you are with Aunt Amaya.” She smile as Gaara looks at her. 

“That's right, you are going somewhere new and will have someone to play games with.” Kankuro adds smiling too, but I could see how much the seperation was going to hurt, but that they agreed that it was needed. They both loved their brother too much to see this happen to him anymore. “Keep him safe Aunt Amaya.” Kankuro adds looking up at me. 

“Of course Puppet, grow strong so that one day you can beat me in a fight.” I smile back, “Or at least try to.”

“Just you wait, one day I will beat you in a fight.” He points up at me accusingly. 

We banter back and forth until I feel Gaara relax against me. Looking around the room I shared a look with Eriko before we walked out of the room. “You two will probably want to stay here while we go.” I say to the kids as I walk towards the door. They nod at me when they stay at the doorway, as the three of us continue down the hall. Pausing before we come within sight of anyone in the living room I shift the cloak and put the hood over Gaara’s head. “Hold onto me Little one, no one is going to take you from me no matter what they say. Just hold onto me and I will take care of the rest.” my only answer was his arms coming around my neck and his head going to my collor hiding his face at my neck. Rubbing his back I wait another minute before going out ahead of Eriko who was watching me back. 

Entering the room Makoto and Noriko go to my sides and Kenjiro was in front of me, while Daiki and Chiko walked in front of him. Together we walk out the door without incident, there was an attempt to use seals and genjutsu to keep us from leaving the village, but Kenjiro disabled them quickly. A small group of anbu was sent to stop us, by the council I presume, they were dealt with by Chiko and Daiki without problems. When we reached the gate I give a final look at the tower and the man I knew was watching us, turning I walk out without another look and take off in a run.

“How far do we need to go before we can materialize closer to leaf?” Noriko asks once we are out of sight of the walls. 

“Little further and we will land just out of sight of Leaf." I answer as we run across the sandy landscape. "The rock formation will be far enough. I already have the other seal set in our landing spot." I add jumping over a pit in the sand. 

"How long from there?" Kenjiro asks as I moved the hood on Gaara to protect his face better from the sand flying around us. 

" Should be half an hour run once we land." I note as we reach the rocks. "Thank you all again for coming. Having you all there allowed me to focus on Gaara and his well being, and not worry about the fights that no doubt happened."

"Ōkami, we are happy to come help. We all know how much you care for him, helping to get him where he will be loved as his mother wanted, is worth coming." Daiki adds smiling over at me. 

"Plus we got to see you scream at the Kasekage," Nariko adds with a chuckle, "I knew you could be feisty, but that was something else. You gave him a good dressing down." 

" She learned that from the best," Makoto takes a fake bow as he says this. 

As the six argue with each other about who I learned how to handle powerful people from, and how to get back to them, I move the hood to check on Gaara. "Hey Little one, how are you doing in there?" I ask once I see his head move and his eyes watching me. 

"Good. Tired." He notes resting his head back on me.

"Hungry?" I ask holding out a piece of jerky, he reaches out to take it and slowly chews it with a muffled thank you. "Do you want to go down or stay in my arms Cub?" He answers by grasping my shirt with his free hand. "Alright you can stay where you are." I adjust my grip so I had one hand free. "If you are tired go to sleep, this is an emotional day you must be exhausted." I hum as I walk around the rocks, alternating between rubbing his back and looking through a book to find the seal I needed. By the time I found it Gaara had doused off. Moving the cloak again to cover him, I remove the seal and place it on Kanjiro's back. " We will be landing in a clearing, if anyone is there don't fight just let me talk." I advise, as everyone placed a hand on Kenjiro in preparation for when I activated the seal. A nod was passed around the group before I pushed my chakra into the seal and we all disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. 

We all land in an empty clearing, looking down to check on Gaara, I find that he is still asleep keeping a firm hold on my shirt. Now that I knew he was safe I looked around to take stalk of the environment. 

“The boy put up less of a fight than I thought when we took his child.” Makoto notes, “Not that I am complaining, I would much rather have this outcome opposed to a full fledged battle.” he adds cracking his neck. 

“Do you need us to go with you the rest of the way?” Chiko asks looking around. “Or are you trying to keep a low profile?” 

“If you have somewhere to be, I won't stop you, but an escort to the gate would be appreciated. I will not be able to do as much while I am carrying him.” I explain as I with Eriko’s help shift Gaara to my back without him waking. 

“Chiko and I were traveling, so we can go with you to the gate before taking another contract.” Kenjiro says sharing a look with Chiko. 

“Makoto and I were on a boat from Lightning to Water to visit his sister between bounties, we can join you and have a summon return us from there.” Noriko explains rewrapping her wrists. “But since we are here why don't we switch it up a bit, I want to spend some time in leaf. There are some friends I haven't seen in years I could catch up with. While also being able to spend time with the two new additions to our family.” She adds when she finished her wrists. 

“I can go with him, I was just there with Daiki, but your sister is so much fun that I wouldn't mind going with you.” Eriko says dumping the sand in her shoes on the ground as Daiki was shaking the sand from his hair. 

“I am fine with it, the contract I was planning on going after next, relays more on distance attacks so Eriko would have an upper hand over Noriko.” Makoto responds placing a hand on my shoulder. “What’s this I hear you captured the Copy Ninja? I want all the details while we travel.” 

“And Tourmaline told me you surpassed Kenjiro and me?” Chiko asks, standing with his arms crossed in front of me with Kenjiro at his side mirroring his position. “Details Ōkami, just saying that you succeeded at something will not suffice. Tell us everything.” 

“Fine,” I let out long sigh, “But you both have to remember the bets you made with me, short story I succeded at the big three, and all in one person.” I smile at this shocked faces and begin to move out while both were still frozen in shock. 

“Hey that is not fair.” Kenjiro yells after us. 

When they reached us Noriko took great pride out of hitting them both on the back of thier heads. “Quite you idiots, the kid is still asleep. Wake him up and we will all kill you.” She growls lowly at them as I glanced back at Gaara still sleeping. 

‘He is probably exhausted from not letting himself sleep for long and feels safe enough to do so now.’ I think to myself as four of the shinobi around me were goofing off as we traveled. 

Over the half hour I explained what I accomplished with Kakashi’s eye and how I caught him, in a code that we normally use when we know there are people listening in on our conversation. 

Gaara began to stir when the gate was within sight. "You will be fine from here, we are off than," Kenjiro notes as the group came to a stop. 

"I'll see you then, best of luck on your hunts." I give all four a kiss on the cheek as Gaara was just starting to wake up. "I will see you all next time." 

"Of course you will Ōkami, we will drop by soon. After the boys have learned to live with each other." Eriko adds going to stand by Makoto's side as I summoned Suki.

"What do you need boss?" She asks noticing that there was no battle at the moment. 

“Can you drop Matoko and Eriko back where you got him from." I ask, grabbing hold of Gaara's hand that appeared in my line of vision. "Welcome back Little one, did you have a good nap?" I ask rubbing his already tough skin. He nods into my neck, not comfortable with how many people were around us now that he had a bit more rest. 

As Kenjiro and Chiko gave a final wave as they walked way I turn to Suki waiting for her answer. “Sure thing boss.” She nods moving to stand between their legs and they all disappear in a cloud of Chakra smoke. 

“After you Ōkami,” Daiki gives a mock bow gesturing to the gate and the pair of shinobi looking confused and defensive. “You said to let you handle the talking.” 

“I said to let me handle anyone from this village we ran into on the way here, getting you into the village is your own problem.” I smirk walking past him towards the gate.

“Papers?” the taller of the pair asks as his partner visually looked over our group. 

Taking out the required ones from my pocket I hand it over, “His is a new addition to my family, we needed to pick him up.” I add when he looked up at me questionly. 

“Hokage will want to speak with you about this.” the shorter notes writting our information in the book as the taller turned to talk with the pair behind me. 

“Do you want me to wait for you two or are you going to speak with the hokage about why you are here?” I ask Daiki as Noriko was chatting with the gate guards. 

“Hokage, they get so irritated when we don't at least tell them why we are in their village.” He jokes but sobering when he catches sight of the Anbu that appeared infront of us. “I take it the hokage wants to have a word with my partner and I?” he asks the one standing in front of the others. The one with a squirrel mask nods taking a step back indicating that they should walk down the road towards the hokage's office. 

“Tell him what happened,” I add before they walk off, “Show him the papers if you need, and tell him that one is the same as the other, in almost every way but blood.” They nod understanding what I was hinting towards. “Find me when you finish, I have faith that you can find the house on your own?” I ask teasing them.

“Ōkami, we are bounty hunters, if we couldn't we shouldn't be in this line of work.” Noriko responds giving me a smirk that was almost hidden by the emotional mask she had on, but I caught it. 

“You staying with me or getting a hotel somewhere in town?” I ask even though I would never let them stay at a hotel.

“Do you have the extra room?” She asks, noticing the impatience the anbu was exhibiting. 

“I do.” Internally smiling as I watch the anbu try to hide their impatience at us stalling. 

“Same arrangement as normal?” Daiki ask catching on to our intention. 

“More construction than normal, but yes same arrangement.” I finally say as Gaara started to fidget from the people that were starting to surround us. “I will see you later than.” I wave as I walk down a different road than them. Moving my head slightly I look back at Gaara, “How is it back there Little one?” I ask rubbing his arms that held loosely around my neck. “The crowd is gone. Are you ready to meet someone new? I'm sure he is excited to meet you.” 

He is silent for most of the walk through the village and speaks up once we reached the fence to the house, “Are you sure it is okay, that he won't hate me for coming?” He asks softly resting his head on my back. 

Pausing, I think over the best way to respond, “As I said before, he was treated similar to you. Not many in the village are nice to him, but he is a very energetic child that I am sure is excited to make a new friend.” I set Gaara down in front of me and kneel down to his height, the cloak was pooled on the ground around him. Removing it, I place it on my own back, “Having someone else around the house will be good for us all. He is probably standing at the door, being held back from running out here and overwhelming you, by the shinobi I asked to watch the boy while I came to get you.” I add smiling at the shadow I saw in the house, Kakashi was holding Naruto in the air by the back of his shirt as Naruto legs were still moving. 

“Do you promise that you will not send me back?” Gaara looks up at me with wide eyes that were full of hope. “Not matter what?”

Pulling him into my arms I hug him before placing a kiss on his head and saying into his hair, “Of course I promise, both of you are the most important people to me. If anyone wanted to take you away I would move heaven and hell to get you back. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure you never have to go back if you don't absolutely want to.” I stay where I was for a minute and slowly pull back as Gaara was processing what I said. “Are you ready?” I ask standing up and holding out my hand for him to take. Making up his mind he takes my hand and we walk to the door. 

When we enter the living room after taking off our outerwear I found a sight that almost made me break down laughing. Kakashi was seated in a chair reading from his book with one hand as his other was holding Naruto suspended in the air as he glared at Kakashi. Sensing that Gaara was uncomfortable again, I placed a hand on his head as he let go of my hand and hid behind my leg. “Cub you don't have to be afraid, he is as harmless as my summons, just full of energy and excitement.” I add smiling down at Gaara. “Kit, calm down so Kakashi can let you go.” I advise since Naruto had pickup up steam again when he noticed that I was in the room. 

Naruto stopped fighting Kakashi’s hold when he caught sight of Gaara, “Who is that behind you Auntie?” he asks tilting his head slightly in confusion. 

“Do you remember what I said before I left a couple hours ago?” I ask as Kakashi set Naruto down before leaving with a nod in farewell. 

“You had to go get someone who was going to live with us now, that they might want to be friends with me," He pauses furrowing his brows, studying the parts of Gaara that he could see around my legs, "Is that the boy who is going to live with us?" He asks, looking up at me as a smile slowly spreads across his face as I give him a nod. With caution he approached me like you would a frightened animal, when he was within arms reach of me, Naruto stopped, with a bright smile on his face Naruto held out a hand, “Hi my name is Naruto, I met Auntie 2 months ago and have been living with her ever since. I hope you like it here and that we can be friends?” Naruto says the last with so much practice that I don't want to think of the number of kids who turned down the offer of friendship that he offered. 

Noticing that Gaara was looking at the hand with confusion I kneeled down to their height. Moving so I could look at both I smile gently at Gaara since he looked so uncomfortable again, “Cub, he is holding out his hand as a sign of greeting, he wants to be your friend and this is his way of starting slow.” I gently explain gently staying between them. 

Gaara glances at me before slowly reaching out a hand to take Naruto's offered one. “I'm Gaara, Amaya has known my family for years.” he says lowly after his hand was released. “I want to be friends with you too,” He adds with a burst of confidence. 

Naruto takes a step back and cheers jumping around the room before coming to a rest beside us again. “Awsome, do you want to see my room, yours is beside mine.” he asks beaming at Gaara again. 

Gaara looked up at me confused at what Naruto just told him. Standing up I smile down at him before nodding at Naruto to lead the way down the hall. We come to a stop in front of a light green door with light orange swirls near the top. “This is your room, Naruto’s is the blue and orange door,” I point at the deep blue door with orange flames on the bottom, “you share a bathroom between your rooms, my room is across from your,” I move my hand to gesture at the sky blue door with cherry blossoms climbing up one side. “You can explore more tomorrow Gaara, why don't we unpack your things, than we can get started on dinner.” I ask as I open the door. I walk in after the boys, but gaara stopped mid way in, resulting in Naruto almost walking into the frozen boy. Placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder I stop him just short of Gaara’s back, “I had a pretty good idea what you liked and would need in the future, based on how long I have known you, Little one. This is just the basics, if you don't like something we can change it tomorrow.” at the sound of my voice Gaara starts walking again and takes a hesitant seat on the bed. 

To my releaf Naruto understood enough to not crowd Gaara as he took a seat at the opposite side of the bed, but faced me as I pulled up a chair from the desk. “What things of mine did you bring?” He asks slightly more comfortably with Naruto’s presence now that Naruto is calmer. 

“I told them to grab everything of your s that they could find,” I explain setting a scroll on the floor and unseal it releasing the contents. There was not much, just some clothes and small nick nacks, mostly the presents I bought from my travels when I visited them. “Gaara.” I call to get his attention, raising his eyes to mine I give a soft smile at him, “How about you put your things around your room and look around a bit, Naruto and I will go get started on dinner. When you are done come join us, just straight down the hall and you will be back at the living room, we are through the other door before there.” I offer knowing how much of a change this was for him. He looked slightly hesitant, but didn't want to say anything against it. Thinking for a minute I come up with an idea, “How about I leave one of my summons with you, they will be able to show you the way when you finish?” And keep you company, I add to myself. He gives me a more confident nod, rewarding him with smile in return I summon one of my foxes, to my releif it was one he had already met. “Koko do you mind showing Gaara the way to the kitchen when he is ready?” I ask the silver fox that had curled up on the bed where Naruto had just left.

“Absolutely I can Amaya, Gaara is such a sweetheart.” She notes resting her head on her paws watching him with a motherly gaze from all the time she has seen him over the years.

“This okay Gaara?” I ask pushing the seat back to the desk as Naruto walked out the door. 

“Yes.” He answers, his tone becoming more closed up. With a final look at koko I walk out the door.

Reaching the kitchen I find Naruto studying the little cactus on the counter. “Hey kit, don't I get a welcome back hug?” I ask holding my arms out as he jumped into my arms. 

“Welcome back.” he beams up at me. Placing him back on the step stool I gather the ingredients I will need and hold out an apron to Naruto, which he puts on eagerly. “What are we making today?” he asks studying the ingredients. 

“You will find out later,” I laugh as he tries to push away the vegetables off the counter, “Not happening pipsqueak” I move them back to their spot and place a chopping board in front of me. Making fast work of the chopping I place the full board in front of Naruto and move to his other side to begin cooking over the stove. When I asked for an ingredient Naruto would add it to the pan until everything was added, covering it and letting it slowly cook. I turned just as Gaara was walking into the room. “Why don't you both take a seat at the counter, we can make dessert while we wait.” throwing her a large piece of meat Koko disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke. Gaara looked a bit more comfortable after some time to himself, both boys took chairs in front of me with only one chair between them. 

Near the beginning of our baking Daiki sent a note saying that he and Noriko ran into some shinobi she knew and were going drinking together, that they would show up some time tonight or tomorrow. I sent a note back stating that if either of them intended to bring someone back with them, I would make it the last time they did, but sent a bottle of my special sake for him to enjoy. 

As we made both chocolate and pineapple flavoured Chinsuko, we chatted about diffrent things, Naruto told me about how terrible it was to have Kakashi watch him for a couple hours, and some of his pranks that he has pulled in the village. I also told them stories about the mischief I got into when I was living with the merchants early in my life. As I hoped Gaara got more comfortable as we made the cookies. By the time dinner was ready Gaara had a real smile on his face, and was adding details of stories I had already told him.

Setting down a plate in front of each I ask, “Do you think living together will be okay?” both boys paused and shared a look before turning to me nodding. “Great to hear, eat up, we will meditate for a bit tonight, than off to bed with you both. There is school tomorrow and we will do some training this weekend.” Gaara’s eyes widened a bit at the last statement, “it is the training that I normally do when I visit Cub, Physical training in the morning and mental training in the afternoon.” I give him a slight smile in reassurance. He looks calmer after remembering that he is not going to be doing the routine that his father had him do. 

Dinner went by with a calm atmosphere, soon enough the three of us were gathered in the backyard. Naruto lasted longerer than I thought, he sat still for abour 5 mininutes before falling asleep sitting up. Gaara on the other hand, due to the training he had in the past, looked more unnerved. Most likely that he could no longer hear a voice in his head and was able to meditate peacefully for once, with no one interrupting him or having homicidal tendencies. Resting my arms on my legs I study the boy, “Gaara, is something troubling you?” I ask when his face looks confliceted. 

“I don't hear mother's voice in my head anymore, does she think I failed her when I left and did not do what she asked?” he looks at me with concern and worry in his eyes, “Did she stop because I disappointed her, does she not love me anymore?” 

Before I could say anything Naruto woke up startling Gaara and making him revert into himself. Not letting Gaara leave before I was able to talk with him, I reached over and pulled him into my lap, resting my arms across his chest as a gentle barrior. “How was your nap Kit?” I joke as his cheeks flush.

“I was not sleeping, I was meditating.” He puffs out his chest in difiance as he stands up.

“Tell that to the drool on your face and the snores I heard.” I counter with a smirk, “Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I will be in in a couple minutes to read a book with you.” I raise a hand to brush Gaara’s hair when I felt him wanting to escape me. Naruto beamed at me before running into the house, but not before glancing at Gaara in concern when he sees the look on the boy's face. Once Naruto was back in the house I move Gaara so he was seated in front and facing me. 

Keeping hold of his hand I start the conversation that I know was coming since I realized his original seal was defective. “Can I see your sand?” I ask still thinking of how to explain this to him. Confused, Gaara did as I asked and took the goard off his back and resting it between us. Removing a package from a seal on my back, I place it beside the goard. “There are a couple things I need to explain to you, but this is the first.” I unwrap the package to reveal a white sash and red braided cord. “Your mother had this made for you, late in her pregnancy,” I hold up the white sash on my lap and unfold it more to reveal the pockets that were hidden in the folds and seals woven into the material. “She had a feeling you would inherit a form of your family's Kekegenki, and wanted to give you an easier way to carry the material. Something special just for you, she told me her plan and I worked with some merchants I know to make it.” I place it on his lap as his hand reached out to touch the fabric. “She was so excited when I showed up with it. Said it was better than she imagined when I showed her how it could hold more than the normal pouches that are standard outfits for users.” I continue as he lifted the fabric in his hands, than transferred the sand from his goard into the fabric, lifting it to test the weight.

“But that wasn't all that I wanted to show you.” I reach out placing my hand over the fabric as I channel a bit of chakra into it. Removing my hand a small portion of sand came from the fabric following my hand, the sand took the form of a smiling woman’s face. “You were told that the sand that protects you is a demon, it is not. You do have something sealed in you, but your sand is full of your mother's love. It will always be a part of your mother that stays with you until the end of time, she loved you from the first moment she felt you kick in her stomach, and loved you even more when she first laid eyes on you.” I push a little more chakra into the sand, the woman gained a pair of arms that she used to blow a kiss at Gaara. I allow the sand to funnell back into the fabric. "The voices that you heard in your head were from the creature that is sealed in you. He was in pain because the seal on you was falling apart. When I came to get you today I fixed it, he will not be whispering in you head. When you are a bit older you will be able to meet him and hopefully work together." I try to explain so he understands. "No one is disappointed in you, your mother loved you so much that she is still protecting you right now. She would never tell you to hurt people, and would only have words of love towards you." I reach out and grab both of his hands getting his attention again. "She would be so proud to see you grow up happy. It wouldn't matter if you became a civilian or a Shinobi, she loves you either way."

"Why didn't you give me this when you visited before?" Gaara asks grabbing the sash when I released his hands. 

"It was supposed to be a present when you became a genin, or started you training when you were older. The hope was that you would not begin to train your metal release kekegenki until you were older." I give him a bitter smile, "unfortunately for us, that was not what happened. If I had given it to your when you were still a baby, there was a chance that someone else would have taken it." He nods at me in understanding as his hands go back to the fabric. Taking it in my hands I gesture for him to stand up, "how about we see what it looks like on you?" I offer moving to my knees as he stands up. I drape the sash over one shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, using the belt I secure it and activate a seal to hide the rest of the unused fabric, since the outfit was designed for a larger body.

"It looks perfect." I say softly to myself as I lean back to take a look at him. “How does it feel, can you use your sand easily?” I ask when he started to rub his hands over the fabric.

He held up a hand as sand came out of the fabric and swirled around his fingers. “It is soft,” He notes rubbing the fabric with his other hand, “Warm like when you hug me, the sand is close.” 

“It is your mother's way of giving you a hug while she is gone.” I pull him into my arms, giving him a hug before standing up with him still in my arms. “How about we go in and get ready for bed Little one?” I ask before I started to walk.

He grasped the sash tightly with one hand as he used the other to hold onto my shirt. “Okay.” he says slowly, looking like he was in his own head thinking. Dropping him off in the washroom I place him on the stool and hand him a new toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. “I am going to change, go into Naruto’s room when you are done.” he nods and begins to brush his teeth as I poke my head into Naruto's room before going to mine. He was looking at two outfits on his bed with furrowed brows, “What has you frustrated Kit?” I ask leaning against the door. 

“I don't know which one to wear.” He looks over at me for an answer. I look over the choices from my spot at the door. One looked like an orange toad, while his other was a fluffy fox, complete with long ears and tail.

“Which one do you feel more like tonight,” I ask smiling at his choices, “an adorable and trouble making toad, or a cute and feisty fox kit?” as he was thinking his choice over I went to my room and changed, exiting my room just as Gaara was entering Naruto’s. Lifting Gaara I take a seat on the bed as Naruto was grabbing a book from his shelf. Placing Gaara at one side I look up when Naruto crawled to my other side, looks like tonight he was feeling the toad. “So what will it be tonight Kit?” I ask, shifting slightly so I was leaning against the wall. 

Beaming as he holds out a book that I was very familiar with after the number of times he has chosen it. “The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi” I read the title with a chuckle. “Good choice, since we finished it last time it looks like we get to start from the beginning again.” I opened the book as Gaara was wrapping his new accessory around him like a blanket. “Chapter one..” 

Closing the book after 3 chapters I rest it on the bed as I look down at the pair of sleeping boys at my sides. With great care move off the bed and shift Naruto so he was laying under his covers before lifting Gaara into my arms as I walked out of the room. Lowering the lights as I leave I give one last look back to see that Naruto was curled up around the silver fox toy he picked out on our first shopping trip after the house was finished. Shifting Gaara in my arms again, I moved the wrap to cover his head so the light in the hall wouldn't wake him up. 

Pushing open the door with my hip I rub Gaara’s back while trying to wake him up, “You need to wake up a bit for me Angel, we are going to get you into something more comfortable before you sleep.” I smile at him as he opens his eyes trying to blink away the sleep. Placing him on the bed I walk to the wardrobe and take out the raccoon one piece I picked up at the same time as I got Narutos. Getting him in the clothing was easier than I expected given how tired he was. “Come on my little Cub,” I coax pulling down his covers on the bed, “It has been a long day for you.” I gently steer him towards his pillow as he was losing the fight with his eyelids. When he was laying down I kneel beside the bed and rub his hair, pushing him the last bit over the edge into sleep. Standing up I place a kiss on his head and double check the seals around the room before leaving.

Returning to Naruto’s room I check the seals in his room as well, when I was done I kiss his head. Before I could leave though Naruto woke up, “Go back to sleep Kit, I was just saying goodnight.” I smile gently at him returning to the bed, resting my hand on his head I rubbed my thumb over his temple. He looked over at me frowning again, “What is on your mind?” I ask as I take a knee on the floor at eye level with him. 

“Gaara just moved here with us.” He says simply still frowning. 

“Yes, he did.” I agree waiting for him to tell me what was wrong by himself. 

“And you know him.” he moves his arm under his head looking at me with both his eyes.

“I know a lot of people Kit.” I reach out and grab his hand, rubbing beside his thumb. “What is the real problem Kit, I know somthing is bothering you.” 

He lays on the bed in silence for a few minutes, “You know him for a lot longer than you know me.” I don't do more than tilt my head watching him in turn, waiting for him to say more. “What if you decide you don't want to live with two kids anymore, you know him longer so you will leave with him.” He finally says avoiding meeting my eyes. 

“Pipsqueak I will never leave you on your own. No matter what happens in the future I will never want to leave either of you. You will always be my mischievous little Kit, just as Gaara will be my sly little Cub. You both have a large part of my heart, I might have known him longer than you, but you are the only person in this world I am related to by blood. You are the only part of a brother I never got to meet, I will never let you go.” I move onto the bed and pull him into my arms in a hug. “What else is bugging you Kit?” I ask as he was still tense. 

“What if he doesn't like me like everyone in the village?” he pets the fur on the fox still in his arms. 

“Do you remember what I said before I left to get Gaara earlier today?” I rest my hand on his head, rubbing his hair as I explain. Not expecting an answer I continue, “He is a shy child, it takes a bit of time for him to open up around other people. The citizens in his village were not kind to him either. I can promise that he will not treat you as the civilians do here or his original village. He might seem seem like he does not want to be friends with you right now, but if you are patient and kind like I know you are , he might open up to you, just like I hope you will open up to him.” I hum softly as I rub his back slowly as he falls asleep on my arm. 

Placing him back on his bed I walk out the room, standing between both boys rooms I say to myself, “You boys are the most important people to me. I will fight tooth and nail to give you both a chance at happiness, to grow up to be the people I know you can be.” pushing off the wall I walk to my room and take out my current seal project. Working on this for a couple hours I check on both boys once more before calling it a night. 

~~~

Waking up I notice that both the guest rooms that Chiko and Daiki were using were still empty as I walked to the kitchen to get started on breakfast before the boys woke up for the day. 

Making a pot of coffee, I took two cups to the back porch, leaving the back door open if anyone woke up. Sitting on the steps I place one cup beside me, takeing a long drink from the other. Closing my eyes to enjoy the morning sunlight I smile to myself, calling out to the one person I was expecting to join me, “Cup of coffee is already waiting for you.” I take a drink of mine looking out over the trees again, watching the animals begin their days as well. 

Silently he appears standing at my side. Sitting down he takes the cup in my offered hand with a tilt of his head in thanks. 

“Thanks again for yesterday, there are few people I trust in this village with Naruto.” I take a drink as I look over the yard, not looking at my guest. “Even fewer that I will trust around Gaara.”

“What is the story there?” he asks taking a drink as I can feel his eyes on the side of my head. “That was more of a reaction than when you found out about Naruto, you were intimidating then, but yesterday you had a whole different look in your eyes.” I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as he continued. “I can now see how you have survived so long as a Hunter.”

“It's amazing how protective you can be of people you care about in this line of business.” I smile looking over at him. “I’ve known his mother since she was 7 and her brother was 2. She married when she was 17, Temari came 1 year later, Kankuro was the next year, Gaara came 3 years after that. The former jinchuriki was dying at the same time Karura was pregnant with Gaara, her husband decided that they were going to seal the Bjinn in Gaara. The jinchuriki passed earlier than they thought, so they did the sealing while Gaara was still in Karura. Due to this she went into early labor, I was halfway across continent so I could not go help. The seal that they used was defective and I was never allowed to redraw a new seal.” I lean back, looking at the roof as I continue, “since there was always a risk of something happening to both her and her husband, she signed custody papers that stated if her two children at the time both their parents I was to get custody of them. Also tricked Rasa into signing them too,” I add with a smile at the memory, “It was a safe guard due to his profession and the danger the whole family was in. that changed when she was told the plan for her youngest. During one of my visits while she was still pregnant she changed the conditions of when I would be able to take custody of the children.” I remove a copy of Gaara’s paper, handing it over I wait to hear his reaction as I listen to the birds in the forest. 

“If there was mistreatment towards the children you can take them to live with you early.” He finally says placing the paper between us when he was finished reading it. “Got the mother, Kasekage, and the Shogan’s signatures.” He pauses as his mind connects what I had just told him.

“There was always a high chance I would not remain in the village if the children lost their parents, plus with Gaara’s condition it would be a political nightmare if I tried to take him from that village without it.” I place the papers back in my arm. “This was the final straw with Gaara, the other two children are comfortable and safe where they are. Both have teachers that care about them, the only problem was the treatment of Gaara.” I place the now empty cup on my other side before clasping both hands infront of me, keeping a netral facial expression. “He has been trained to be a weapon since he could walk, his only uncle was tasked with training him.” I smile bitterly as I look over the yard again. “Due to the seal being so unstable the Bjinn was able to speak in Gaara’s head, his appitite was reduced and he could not sleep most of the time. Over time training became murder attempts on Gaara’s life. My favourite though was that the father told Karura’s brother to attack Gaara one morning when they were supposed to be training together, Yashamaru was ordered to tell Gaara that no one in the world would ever love a monster like him, that he was the reason Karura was dead. As soon as I found about about this , I immediately traveled to Suna. I told the father that if he so much as breathed wrong towards the children I would be there in seconds to make sure it was the last time. “ I pulled out one of my old figurines that was already creacked. “I gave all three of the children one of these with instructions that if anything happened they were to shatter them.” I demonstrate by crushing the figure in my hand as a light started to flash on my necklace. “I would be instantly notified and it would provide me with a point to transport to.” I turn off the alarm and brush the broken pieces off my pants. 

“Why did you wait this long before acting?” He asks placing his own cup down before turning to study me. 

“Mostly I had hoped to see the man that Karura fell in love with and that was around when the older two were born, back again.” I rub my eyes in frustatation, “I was hoping that the love that he had for his wife and the promise he made to her would be stronger than the pressure of the village against jinchuriki.”

“You said earlier that his seal was defective, is it still that way now?” he asks turning to look back into the house in suddon worry 

“I redrew and improved it before we left his house, if not i'm afraid Gaara would not have been able to get any sleep last night. If I had not fixed it by the time he is a chunin, Gaara would probably have turned into a heartless killer. Now there is no voice in his head other than his own, and the Bjinn will not be able to wisper inhis head anymore.” I stand up taking my cup back into the house I pour another cup as I get started on the meal. “Help yourself if you want more.” I gesture to the pot behind me as I chop up some potatoes.

“Do I have a choice if I am staying for breakfast?” He asks taking a seat across from me at the counter, smiling since it was a rhetorical question. 

“Oh please, you only came over so I would make you food.” I throw a cooked potato at his head half hearted. “I never should have given you an open invitation if I knew how much food I woudl go through.” I joke cracking the eggs in the pan. 

“But your cooking is so good, ‘pretty lady’” he laughs as I throw another potatoe at his head, catching this one in his mouth. 

“Hey only I can call her that.” Naruto exclaims from the doorway already dressed in his orange tracksuit, but rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Take a seat Pipsqueak breakfast is almost ready.” I smile over at him as I place toast on the plates and reach for the eggs. “We will have two more guests at some point today,” I turn my back before adding, “ after they pick themselves up off some bar floor.” 

“What are you planning to do today?” Kakashi asks looking at Naruto after I set a plate in front of both of them.

“I’m not telling you my plans.” Naruto sticks his tounge out, which Kakashi caught in his chopsticks. “Dow kay, vet co.” He tries to swat away Kakashi's hand. With an eye smile Kakashi let go of Naruto and took the clean chopsticks from beside Naruto's plate.

“Eat up, than we can walk you to school,” I set a glass of juice in front of Naruto as I speak, “We will most likely have guests by the time you get off school.”

“Who?” he asks between bites.

“Two of the people that raised me.” I take a photo off the wall where I had them displayed. Placing it on the counter I point at two in the line up of 10 people. “Daiki and Noriko, she is actually from here. Said they wanted to take a vacation for a bit, and that they wanted to spend some time with both of you boys.” I place the photo back on the wall, walking out the room. I go towards Gaara’s room. 

Knocking on the door I push it open, “Morning Little one,” I smile at Gaara where he was seated at the window with his sash wrapped around him like a scarf. He still looked so cute as a racoon. “Would you like to come to the kitchen with me, there is some breakfast ready.” I walk to stand at his side as he looks out the window. 

“It's so green outside.” he turns to look at me, “and quiet.” 

“We can go explore later today.” I walk to his dresser and pull out a light brown outfit. Laying it ont eh bed I return to stand beside Gaara. “After we walk Naruto to school, we can go explore the village for the rest of the day.” he looks up at me not blinking for a couple minutes. “There is a change of clothes on the bed, after you change into them I will change this into a scarf.” I unwrap the sash from around him. 

“Okay.” he jumps off the window sil and grabs the outfit walking out the door. Returning minutes later he hands me the sleep cloths where I was standing at the dresser again. Putting the cloths away I grab the cloth from on the bed where I had placed it earlier, I kneel in front of him and wrap the fabric arounf his neck one, sealing the reaminder in the back seal. 

Standing up I hold out my hand for him, “Ready to face the world Cub?” I ask when he reaches up to my hand. Looking up at me he nods looking determined. Nodding back I lead him out the door. To my surprise while I was gone Daiki and Noriko had returned to the house since both were now seated at the table with full plates and cups in front of them. “Sit at the counter for me Gaara.” I let go of his hand when we reached the chair, waiting until he was seated before walking around to make him a small plate. 

“Hey Gaara, what do you think of living with Amaya so far”? Daiki asks as I was setting Gaara’s plate down, “i would have run out the door the first time she turned her back to avoid her fashion sense.” turning around he gives Daiki a slight head tilt and a lift to the corner of his mouth in answer. Placing the cup of juice beside the plate in front of Gaara I ruffle his hair before grabbing a tall glass of ice, walking behind Daiki I pour it down his shirt without a word when he was focoused on his meal again. Jumping up he runs out the door pulling off his shirt in the process to let the ice fall on the deck. “Amaya what was that for?” he asks shaking out the shirt, to the laughter of the other occupents of the room. 

Taking the seat between the two boys I turn the chair to look at the man still on the deck, leveling him a look I raise an eyebrow questioning his sanity. Not answering I look towards Noriko instead. “Have a good time drinking?” I ask noticing the way she was not touching her food. “How many people will be out of commision that you know this time?” I ask walking behind her to reverse the hangover. 

“I blame Daiki, he switched our bottle during a drinking game.” She mutters under her breath as I channel chakra through her system to flush it out. “There are probably four other people worse than this,” she raises her cup before adding, “ I would be surprised if they could even move right now with the amount they drank last night.” 

While she was eating finally I stop at the door where Daiki was shaking out his hair to get ice chips out. “Learn anything interesting last night?” I ask leaning against the door watching the boys still eating at the counter. 

“Noriko is still a chatty drunk. Her friends are a mix of destructive and flirty.” he smiles deviously at me, “One in particular was very flirty, I need to pay them a visit later today.” he walks past me to go back to his meal still grinning. 

Shaking my head at him, I walked back around the counter just as Naruto was finishing his plate. Taking his and Kakashi’s I set them in the sink, “Get your things for class Naruto,” I call when he jumped off the chair, “And don't forget your homework in the living room.” I hear his footsteps change direction. Looking at the shinobi with his nose in a book I grab it before he could stop me, reading the title I level a disapointed look at him, “Still on that trash, the next one he released is a bit better at least.” I hand it back along with a different book I removed from a seal. “Use this one and you will get a better reaction.” 

Skeptical he reads the title before growing bright red and dropping the book on the counter. Daiki shit out his coffee on an unimpressed Noriko. Slowly Kakashi raised his eyes to meet mine, a silent question in his eyes. I simply smile at him leaning on the counter, “See better reaction.” while Kakashi was still staring at me, I finished the bento boxes, placing 1 on the counter. I placed the other two in a bag for the day. “Eat a bit more for me Cub, you need something in your stomach before we go out.” I push gaara’s plate back in front of him when I notice that he had only eaten a a corner of the toast. “Finish the toast and you can have an apple while we walk to the school.” I offer setting the red apple in front of him. He looked from the apple, to me, to the plate a couple times debating, I finally push him over the edge when I cut an apple for myself, the sound of how crisp the apple was as I cut into it convinced him to pick up the toast with resignation. “Thank you.” I smile at him, looking up at Noriko I ask the question I had just though of. “Any issues from the Hokage when you talked with him yesterday?” I ask cutting another piece from the apple offering it to Kakashi who had finally blinked. 

“Nothing major, wants to have a word with you about this whole thing, but agreed that there was nothing that anyone in the village can do with the paperwork you have. Looked impressed when we told him who exactly you went to see yesterday, and concerned about the fact that six of us were able to get into and out of the village without detection.” She leans back as she recounts the conversation. “We explained what we knew about both subjects which seemed to placate him for now. We are free to stay as long as we don't conduct buisness against Leaf while we are here,” she smiles at me as I return the expression, “As if we would do that while we are staying with you Ōkami, or while you live in this village.”

“No Bounty big enough?” I ask cutting another piece of apple. 

It was Daiki who answered, “No, too afraid of the dangerous little Ōkami getting angry or lecturing us.” I threw the knife at where his hand was resting just moments before. He smiles sweetly at me pulling the knife out of the table and eating the apple that was still on the blade. “Feisty little Ōkami, very protective of her cubs and her pack.”

“I was raised by such a mix that I was bound to pick up some deadly habits.” I add just as Naruto rounded the corner at full speed with his bag open on his back. Reaching over I pull him to a stop by lifting him up and setting him on the counter resting a hand on his head. “Your bento box is beside you, pack your bag properly then we can go.” as he does as I asked I take the empty plate from in front of Gaara and refill his cup with water. 

Walking through the village with boy boys at my side I can't help but smile at how excited Naruto was as Gaara was picking away at the apple in the hand not currently in mine. “What has you so excited Pipsqueak?” I ask watching as he had more of a bounce in his step today. 

“I can't wait to tell everyone that I have a new friend, now teme can't look down on me anymore , I have a big family now.” he beams as we walk.

“Who Naruto?” I ask with an edge in my voice to rethink his wording. 

“Sorry Auntie, I meant Uchiha.” He rubs the back of his head nervous.

“That's better Kit,” I rub his head as we continue to walk, “Both of you have a very big family now, be as excited as you want Kit, just watch your language.” I warn, pinching his cheek as the school came into view. Stopping at the gate I kneel down, “Do you have everything for the day?” I ask to make sure. He nods excited again, “How about your prank supplies?” I ask whispering when I sense a teacher trying to listen in. He gives me a miscevious look nodding. “Good now tell me the rules again before you go.”

I lean back to look at him fully as he straightens up and recites them by heart. “No skipping class, if something happens I am to request that you be called. Nothing harmful or disruptive to class, only fun pranks for both parties. Nothing that can't be cleaned quickly, most important Don't Get Caught.” He grins at the last rule as it leaves his mouth. 

“That's my cunning Kit, we will come get you at the end of the day.” I give his head one last ruffle, “Now go create some mischief.” he beams at me waving at us as he stands on the front steps. “Let's go Cub, we can explore just the two of us.” I hold out my hand again turning away from the school. 

We wander around the village for a couple hours, stopping in a park to eat our lunch. “ We still need to find some more clothing for you,” I say to myself as we walk towards the shops. “I'm thinking bright green or yellow.” I joke as we walk into the store. 

He glares at me at the idea of those colours. Holding up my hands in surrender we head towards the counter, “Welcome, what can I help you with today?” the shopkeeper asks looking up from his book. 

“We are looking for some new clothes for this little one, he just had a growth spurt and now all his old ones are to small, what do you have in his size already made?” I ask as I look over the fabrics he had out on display. “He is a bit smaller than the small for five year olds right now, but that should be comfortable and give him a bit to grow into.” I add noticing that the man was studying Gaara trying to judge his size, much to Gaara’s discomfort from the way he was clutching my pant leg. “Sir, what do you have in his size?” I ask clearing my throut to get his attention again. 

“Sorry, habit of the profession, guessing children is half the fun.” He flushes slightly looking uncomfortable for staring. “I apologize for scaring you child.” when Gaara showed no sign of responding the man walked to the back room, returning soon after with a pile of clothing. Setting them on the counter he gesture at them, “this is what I have now, anything else would need to be custom made.”

I nod looking through the pile, reaching back I pick up Gaara and set him on my hip, “Which ones do you like, Little one?” I ask as I unfold a shirt. He points at one piece still folded up. “Words Cub.” I warn looking at the quality of fabric on a pair of shorts. 

“Gray shirt, brown shirt,” he points again at the shirts, “black pants, brown shorts.” 

Picking the items up, agreeing with his choice, I put them to the side along with a couple other shirts and items of different shades. “Anything else you like?” I ask placing him on the ground again with a catalog of things we can order. “We take these along with two yards of these fabrics,” I place four bolts on the counter beside the refolded clothing. “Find anything you like Cub?” I ask looking downs he studied the book near the end. He opens the book to a specific page holding it up for me to see, “Which one?” I ask , noticing that there were a range of different jackets on the page. He points at one in particular, “We can get that, but what colour should it be?” I ask standing up with the catalog. “Look around and find one that you like, then come tell me.” I prompt as he stands at my side again. 

“Shy kid you have there.” the shop owner notes as Gaara was walking around the store. 

Watching Gaara as the fabrics were cut to length for me, I finger through the catalog. “I blame his father, i'm just lucky that he is living with me now so he can start to be around other kids his own age.” I off handy note, turning the page and looking back up to check on Gaara’s progress around the room. “Do you make these here or order it from somewhere else?” I ask stopping on one page recognizing something familiar. 

“Most are made here, we order some materials from a merchant group located in a diffrent village, they also make some of the premade clothing, or special orders in that book, why do you ask?” he looks at me confused at my question.

“I know this group, they are friends, it was just interesting to see their designs in a different shop.” I smile at the page. We chat about diffrent things for a couple minutes as Gaara made his decision. I look down at Gaara pulling on my pant leg, waiting as I push off the counter to follow him. Turning he leads me to a black shinobi pattern with deep red woven in, picking it up I check the quality. Nodding to myself I bring it to the front. “Good choice, is this the one you want for your jacket.” I set it on the counter as the man wrote up our order. Holding up my hand I stop the man from writing anything on the sheet. Kneeling down again I wait for gaara to say what he wanted to. “I need you to tell me out loud or I won't know what you are asking me Angel.” 

“Not now.” he looks at the fabric again. 

“Okay when do you want the jacket?” I ask understanding somewhat what he was saying to me.

“Genin.” he looks at me with determination. 

“Ah since you have the present that was supposed to be for graduation already, you want this instead.” I smile down at him understanding completely. He nods, gripping his scarf. “Alright in that case can we get three yards of that fabric and the green one in the catalog of the same kind.” I stand up as the man was finishing my order. 

“Do you still want them made here?” he asks cutting the fabric for me. 

“Don't worry about it, I will do it myself over the next couple years.” I wave him off dismissively. “Although your craftsmanship is impressive, it will mean more as a congratulations gift if it is personally made.” I smile at him taking our purchases, sealing them in a scroll from my pocket. 

“Very true, the best are from the heart.” He nods in agreement smiling at Gaara who was standing behind my leg again as I paid for our purchases.

With a final goodbye we walk out the door back onto the crowded street. “Was there anything you wanted to get for your room Gaara?” I ask reaching down for his hand. He shakes his head looking around his gaze stopping momentarialy on a flower shop. “How about we get a couple things in that store before we pick Naruto from school.” I ask walking towards the store. 

Walking at my side we enter the store to a bell over head summoning the attention of someone at the counter. “Welcome, can I help you find something today?” a woman asks looking up recognition dawned on her face, “Hey Amaya what brings you in today without out the trouble maker at your side?” she asks jokingly.

“Ryoko how has business been?” I ask walking to the counter to give her a hug. 

“Steady like normal.” she laughs walking around the counter to meet me half way, pulling back afterward she catches sight of Gaara at my hip. “And who is this?” she asks looking at me raising an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“This is Gaara, he is going to be living with me from now on.” I place a hand on his head rubbing gently. “Gaara this is Yamanaka Ryoko, her family owns this shop and she has a daughter in Naruto’s class.” I introduce as he watches me, “We stopped in today to get some plants to sprose up the house.” I explain looking over at Ryoko as she studied us. 

“Of course, the potted plants are right over here,” she walks to a shelf not far from the door where a small section of colourful potts were displayed. 

“We need about four of the small ones, why don't we pick them out Cub.” I smile down at Gaara giving him a light push in the direction of the plants. “ How about this,” I point at a brightly flowering plant. He doesnt look at where I was pointing, instead he was looking at a Jade Plant in a light blue pot. “One down,” I reach out to pick up the plant handing it to Ryoko who was standing behind me. “Which one next?” I study his face again as he grinning slightly, looks over the plants. 

“Purple and white, top left.” He points after a couple minutes of looking everything over like this was an important decision, which to him it probably was. 

“Snake plant, this will be a good addition.” I hand it over to Ryoko again. 

“Orange and red middle, and gray bottom.” he says finally.

“Saguaro Cactus and Aloe Vera, nice choice.” I grab the pots, handing the Aloe for Gaara to carry to the counter.

Placing them on the counter Ryoko totals it up for us. “Do you want to pick them up on your way back from the school or take them now?” she asks, taking out a paper bag that can hold all four. 

“We will take them with us now.” I answer handing Gaara the orang potted cactus that he had not taken his eyes off. “Have plans for this Cactus?” I ask as he holds the plant carefully. Nodding he sets it down on a low table picking out dead leaves that had fallen into the pot from other plants. “Is it a present?” I ask taking a ribbon out of my pocket offering it to Gaara. He nods, taking the ribbon and tying it around the pot. “Who is getting Ino today?” I ask turning back to face Ryoko as Gaara was fussing with the bow. 

“I am, Inoichi is working late. I was planning on joining you on your walk there if you don't mid the company.” she glances over at Gaara adding with a soft smile on her face, “I will admit I am curious who that plant is for.” 

“I have an idea who, but we will find out soon if I am right.” I smile over at Gaara as well, “Ready?” I ask when he picked up the plant again as I grabbed the handel of the bag on the counter. Nodding he holds it with both hands being very careful as the three of us walk throuhg the village, he was so focused on the plant that he wasn't uncomfortable around the group of parents gathering near the gate. Reaching out I stop him from walking into the crowd, “Talk to you later Ryoko, Gaara and I will wait here for Naruto. More space.” I wave at her and take a seat further down the fence line from the parents. “Angel what do you think of today?” I ask as he leans against my legs, turning to look at me while we wait still cradling the plant in his arms. “Will living here be a big problem for you Angel?” I ask resting my head on a hand as I lean forward to watch him.

“I like it here, everyone is nice, your house is big, naruto is loud, but I like him.” he smiles looking at the plant again. “I miss Temari and Kankuro, but I like it here.” he cracks a small smile watching a family play in the park across the street from us. 

“Do you want to go to school here this year or wait for next year to enroll?” I ask hearing the bell ring from the school behind us. “They are a couple months in, but I think you can keep up with how smart you are my little Cub.” I smile down at him keeping half my attention behind me waiting for the ball of energy to exit the school. 

“I want to go to school too.” he says with finallity before looking over at me slightly nervous, “What will they do when they find out what is inside me?” he asks low.

“Nothing, they will not know unless we tell them.” I flatten his hair in comfort, “The seal you have right now will hold for the rest of your life without it failing. All you need to worry about Cub is being a kid, leave everything else to me fro now.” I place a kiss on his head before standing up and taking him in my arms, being careful of the plant still in his hands. “Naruto is on his way out of the school, we can meet him in front now. This way we won't be in the crowd for long.” I exlpain at his confused look. 

“Auntie, over here.” Naruto yells catching sight of me at the edge of the crowd. He runs directly into my legs. “I had an awesome day.” He beams up at me and begins to excitedly tell me everything that happened. “Teme still doesn't believe that there is another kid living with us now.”

“Pardon me Naruto, I don't think I hear you right.” I cut in raising an eyebrow glancing down at him. 

“Sasuke said that I was lying, can't I call him that if he says that?” he frowns up at me. “He calls me Baka."

“I don't care if he told you the moon was made out of cheese, before you become a Genin you will watch your language.” I stare back at him emotionless. “I will have a word with his mother about his language if he continues.” I glance over to where the Uchiha family was standing, catching the eye of the matriarch of the clan, and finding a child glaring at us with narrowed eyes while the other just looked over emotionless. Sighing I close my eyes before looking down at Gaara, “Up for meeting some more new people today?” I ask taking a seat on the bench under the shade of a tree waiting for the trio to reach us. Gaara looked from me to the group coming towards up shrugging still holding the plant. “How about you show Naruto what you got today while we wait.” I prompt setting him down as I sat. 

“Oh what did you get with Auntie?” Naruto asks turning all his attention on Gaara, smiling as he waits for Gaara to reveal something. 

“I got you a present, if you will accept it.” Gaara says holding out the cactus, showing more emotion than I have seen in a while on his face. 

Naruto looked at me for a second before taking the plant, “Thank you Gaara, I love it.” He beams at the other boy. “Does it have a name yet?”

Gaara looked at him confused so naruto continued, “I will only accept this if you help me name it.” He nods taking a seat on the ground, putting an end to any complaints. 

Gaara looked so confused so I give him a tap on his shoulder to get his attention. “Take a seat, Naruto wants your help to find a name for the cactus you gave him.” I say gently steering him to sit beside me as Naruto was on his other side staring at the plant with determination.

“All plants need a name to grow up happy." Naruto says in way of an explanation, smiling over as Gaara sat down beside him. Looking up I see Mikoto walking towards us with Sasuke trailing reluctantly behind her. 

"Mikoto, how are you today?" I ask offering her a seat beside me as I keep half an ear on the boys in front of me. 

"Not much to complain about. Clan politics are tiring but that is just the way things are." She smiles gently at me. "Sasuke dear are you going to stand there all day?" She asks when her son remained a couple steps away from us, looking from us seated on the bench to the pair debating names on the ground in front of me. 

"Who is that?" Sasuke asks bluntly frowning at Naruto, "Baka this will not convince me that you are not lying. Pretending to know another kid will not make me want to be your friend. You probably forced him to come here." He snarls glaring as Naruto's face fell with every word. Gaara started to shake beside my leg, knowing what was going on I place a hand on his shoulder to stop him from using his sand. "Look at the kid he is shaking so bad that he wants to get away from you Baka. no wonder your parents are dead, they didn't want to live with you either." The silence that followed was deafening. 

Sasuke was about to continue, but before he could his mother jumped up and yelled. "ENOUGH, Sasuke that was uncalled for and very disrespectful." As she was lecturing her younger son I could hear the sand around us starting to shift. Reaching out I place my other hand on Gaara’s head forcing him to pause as I kept an eye on Naruto who sat frozen with a crushed look on his face still holding the plant for dear life. 

"Gaara, all is okay, there is no reason to do this," I say gently keeping my hold on him, "Naruto looks very sad right now, how about you help change that." I prompt, trying to direct his attention toward the boy beside him, instead of Sasuke.

Gaara stood up and pulled Naruto up with him, Naruto followed instinctively. Once both were standing Gaara cautiously moved his arms around the blonde in a hug. Naruto stood still frozen, but his eyes did close slowly at the contact. Moving down the bench so I was seated behind the pair, I placed my hands on Naruto's shoulders so I could still face Gaara.

“Amaya,” Mikoto started to say but I cut her with a hand as I keep eye contact with Gaara. Mentally asking him to keep calm so that his sand would not react as it has in the past. 

“Mikoto, now is not the time. If I try to address this right now it will not end well for anyone.” I raise my eyes for a moment to meet hers before looking back at Gaara, “I apologize if you get offended by this, but you need to take your son away from us before someone gets hurt.” I placed a hand on both boys heads and rub their hair, trying to keep Gaara calm and provide comfort to Naruto, who was slowly coming out of his shock and was only being held up by Gaara’s arms around his chest and leaning against my legs. “I can promise you that it will not be us that gets hurt. You need to have a very long talk with your son before I see him again or he is around any of my family.” I look over at Itachi meeting his eyes I look towards the bag I had the other plants and back at him, silently asking if he can drop them off at my house later today, receiving a nod from the older boy I turn back to the younger two infront of me. “Gaara hold onto the plant for me, we are going home.” I move my arms to just under where Gaara was holding on Naruto, with a nod he does as I ask and released Naruto from the hug but took the cactus with him as he stood back. As Gaara was checking the plant I lift a limp Naruto onto my arms and place him on a hip. Holding out my other hand to Gaara we turn and walk down the path, away from the Uchiha family and the stares of other citizens. The sand around our feet started to shift again while we were still within hearing distance of the citizens. “Ignore them Gaara, let them say what they want right now. Prove them wrong by working hard.” I give his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Instead of answering me he looked up at Naruto who was now resting his head on my side with a blank look in his eyes. “You heard her, don't listen to him. His head is full of dust instead of brains.” Gaara says trying to provide some comfort even though he has never done it before. Sending a soft smile in his direction I release his hand and rub Naruto’s head to get the boys attention. As we walked Naruto showed more and more signs of movement and that he was coming back to us.

When we were a bit further from the school I patted Naruto’s back to get his attention. “How was school today Kit, I heard you say something about changing the colour of a teacher’s hair.” I prompt trying to get his mind on something else. “What colour did it turn?”

“Green.” was muttered into my side softly. 

“Did you leave any evidence that you did it?” I ask, trying to get him to talk more to me. 

He snorted and the side of his mouth tilted up, “No, like I ever do.”

“That's my tricky little fox.” I brush my hand over his head again. “What did you learn today?” I ask as we walked. By the time we reached the house Naruto was looking better and telling us about his day as Gaara added some points about our shopping trip at times.

“Ōkami, I promise it wasn't my idea.” I hear yelled from another room as I was taking off my shoes along with the boys. “I had nothing to do with this.”

With a long sigh I shake my head in reverence. “Naruto can you get started on your homework, I will give you a hand in a minute. Gaara there is a notebook of questions on your desk for you to work on, can you bring it the the kitchen table and do a couple. I need to murder two very irritating hunters.” I let out a groan to the laughter of the boys. Both smile at me and go to do as I asked. Walking through the house I end up at the back door staring at a giant hole where my flower garden and koi pond used to be. “What did you both do now?” I ask closing my eyes facing the sky. 

“Would you believe me if I said we were landscaping?” Noriko asks setting a large bucket with my koi fish on the deck in the shade. 

“Give me patience, if I have strength I will strangle them.” I mutter under my breath. “No I would not believe that.” I say looking over at where Daiki was standing with a shovel in his hand. “Why did you do this to my yard, if I didn't know better I would say both of you were the children that I had to raise instead of the other way around.”

“I had no part in this.” Daiki says leaning on the shovel as Noriko walked to his side. “Nori decided to test a Taijutsu move, this is what happened.” he gestures to the hole, “I was able to save your fish though.” 

“You were the one I was fighting, you did play a part in this.” Noriko glares at Daiki taking the shovel from him and starting to fill in the hole by hand. “We will fix it Ōkam, both of us will.” she glares at him as he was about to walk off. 

“Or you can just use a jutsu and make supper tomorrow as an apology, than do some of the jobs I have around the house while you are here.” I lean in the doorway glancing in at the boys at the table, turning back I add, “You can also go a couple rounds with me Nori, and Daiki can play a game of Shogi with someone of my choice.” I smile evily at the idea. 

“Why do I get the feeling I am getting the worse punishment?” Daiki asks sceptically.

“Fix my yard and put my fish back without killing them.” I walk back into the house chuckling to myself as they argue between themselves. Reaching the table, I find that both boys sitting across from each other, silently working on their work. Pausing behind Naruto I glance over his head to read over the question he was working on. “What else did your teachers give you for homework Kit?” I ask taking a seat at the end of the table between them. 

“Meditation and Kenji.” he looks up at me from his work and hands over the Kenji pages. Taking them I look over the sheet. 

“We can work on the problems that you are having trouble with.” I set down the page on the table in front of him and turn to Gaara. “Any problems with the work you have Cub?” 

“No, this is easy enough.” he sets down his pencil, closing the notebook with math problems he places it closer to me and takes a different notebook filled with mental puzzles. 

“How is your Kenji, I haven't been able to check on that when I saw you last.” I ask checking his math work and mentally recalculating what he needs to know before joining the school. Still looking at the notebook infront of him, Gaara shrugs not meeting my eyes. “Did you do all the workbooks I gave you the last time I was there?” I ask tilting my head in confusion. 

“I must have forgotten to.” He notes still not looking up at me, I know he is lying to me.

There has never been a day that he has not shown me a completed notebook. Since he was the Kazekage’s child along with a Jinchuriki, he only ever had private tutors. The tutors were controlled by the councils, which in turn did not afford him the best education. Resulting in me teaching him myself when I was in the village, leaving lessons and questions in notebooks for him, and sending more every week. Along with trying to work with his older siblings to make sure he still had a rounded education so he would never be a mindless tool to someone else. “There should be a copy of all of them in your room, with all the completed ones you have done already.” I explain picking up a book I have been using to work with Naruto on Kenji and open it to a random page. “I want you to read this to me, Naruto write down what he says, than we can switch so you can both practice.” I add noticing that naruto was finished with his math homework. 

We spend the next half hour in a happier atmosphere than when we arrived, even though Naruto was complaining about the extra Kenji work I was asking him to do. Though Naruto was complaining, I could hear the undertone of joy in his tone. “What do you say to a barbeque tonight?” I ask standing from my seat, “I have some fresh meat from our trip back and the garden has some vegetables ready too.” I move to the kitchen to make a pitcher of juice and something stronger for the adults. Naruto cheers at the idea while Gaara nods with a small rise at the corner of his mouth. “Alright, do you both want to help me get everything ready, or do you want to go in the backyard and interrogate the shinobi out there?” I ask taking out a slab of meat from a scroll in the cupboard. 

“I'm going outside, I want to try to prank them.” Naruto says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Go for it Kit, have fun and make sure you remember that they are the ones that I learned all my tricks from and tested all my pranks on. They might not get caught in your traps so easily Kit.” I explain starting to butcher the meat. With a mischievous smile in my direction he walks out the door. “How about you Gaara?” I ask noticing that he was still standing on the other side of the counter watching me. “How about you use the step stool and give me a hand with mixing this?” I gesture to the bowl on the counter beside me, pulling the step stool to my side with my foot as he walked towards me. 

Climbing the step stool he reaches the counter and starts mixing the bowl. We continue to work together until I place the meat and spice mixture that Gaara was mixing into the oven. “Come on Cub,” I dry my hands offering him a towel aswell, “We need to get some ingredients from the garden while that is cooking. What do you think we should have, baked potatoes and fresh salad, or roasted vegetables with rice?” I ask, grabbing the basket by the back door as we walk out. 

“Salad,” Gaara replies when we reach the garden, “How many do I get?” He asks stopping beside my potato plants as I went to the tomatoes. 

“Six, also get some Carrots, and green beans,” I explain placing some tomatoes in my basket before moving to the cucumbers. Grabbing two I add, “Once you are done you can grab some apples from the tree.” I gesture towards the tree closer to the house. “Remember what I showed you when picking ripe ones.” I warn when he stopped at my side to deposit the vegetables as I was looking for a head of lettuce. Sitting back I watch as Gaara used his sand to reach the branches, he studied each apple before picking one and placing it behind him into a hole in the sand. 

“We need about 12,” I call when he looked down at me when I reached his side and began to grab the ones he had already picked. “You have gotten pretty good at this over the years Cub,” I note admiring one fruit that he had just handed me. “Perfectly ripe.” I place the last ones in the basket and cut another in half as he was coming back down. Handing him one half I take a bite of the other. Taking a look around the yard I find Noriko and Daiki sitting in the middle of the pond with Naruto trying to throw paint balloons at them, not doing very good. 

Taking two apples, I throw them at the pair. Catching both Noriko looked back at us as Daiki leaned to dodge a balloon. “What's on the menu tonight?” she asks, holding an apple out to Daiki. 

“Surprise.” I smile back at her resting a hand on Gaaras head, “Do you want to help me still or play out here with Naruto.” I ask leaning down to his level. “If you do, try not to use your sand to help, but it is more fun to hit them square in the face when they don't expect it,” I smile mischievously at him when he was hesitating. “I will still be in the kitchen if you want to come join me at any point.” with a nod and slight turn to his lips he runs to join Naruto on the other side of the pond. “If my fish die I am blaming you both,” I give a pointed look at Daiki who was watching Gaara run around the pond as Noriko was still watching Naruto. 

“I am still getting punished for destroying the pond when I didn't do anything, why am I getting punished for this too.” he groans, closing his eyes for a second. 

“You are older than me, act your age and figure something out.” I call turning to walk back in the house. Placing the basket on the counter I begin to wash everything as Itachi walked into the room with the bag I left earlier. “Hey Little Raven,” I say in greeting as I set the clean items on the counter.

“Mom says that she is sorry for Sasuke's behaviour and she will be having a talk to him with our father tonight.” he explains taking the plants out of the bag and setting the on the table. “She also wanted me to pass on the message that she would like my brother to come apologize in person tomorrow before they go to class, to both of the boys living with you.” He adds picking up a berry from the counter and dodges my hand as I went to swat him. “When did the red haired boy come to live with you?”

“Yesterday, he will be living here from now on.” I place a cutting board in front of him, “You know the rules, you sit you help.” I place the the apples in front of him. “I’ll give you some Dango before you leave,” I offer holding out the knife, he hesitantly take it from me at the offer of the sweets he loved. I smirk at him, “Peel them, cut into chunks, fill the pan, the rest in them bowl for a salad.” I smile in triumph as I begin to cut the other vegetables and set the potatoes in the oven with the meat. 

“Who are the other two in your backyard?” He asks looking out the window at the scene going on outside. 

Looking out as well I find Noriko standing on the roof of the gazebo, with Naruto being held by his ankle in one hand as Daiki was string to dodge the paint balls Gaara was throwing at him. I notice that Gaara’s sand was sneaking up behind Noriko. “ They are part of the Silver Hunters, the woman is Nariko, from here actually, the man is Daiki, from Suna. If there was a pair I would not prank it would be them, Daiki is a tactician like no other and Noriko can sniff out a trap from a mile away.” I smile as Gaara’s sand surprised Nariko enough for Naruto to wiggle free and land on the ground. “ I think you have met Noriko the first time I met you. I was on a hunt for a missing nin with her and Kenjiro if i'm not wrong.” I look back at him confused. 

“That's right you found me with the Iwa Shinobi.” he nods peeling an apple. 

“Tied to a tree, poisoned, with chakra seals and suffering from chakra exhaustion. Not to mention bleeding out slowly.” I raise an eyebrow in his direction as I pause mixing the bowl. “You are just lucky that we were hunting the same missing nin, or you would now be in Iwa dead.” 

“Very loud lady if I remember right.” He chooses to ignore my comment. “What are they doing here?”

“They decided that they wanted to take a break before going on another hunt, and since I live here now. They are taking a vacation here, like they usually do when they have free time.” Begin to chop up the cucumbers as we chat. “Noriko has some people in the village that she is still friends with and wanted to catch up with them while she has the chance. Although she has said that her best drinking partner is not here anymore, said that they would give Kenjiro and Makoto a run for their money at their alcohol tolerance.” I add with a smirk. 

“Red haired guy I first meet and your sensei right?” he asks setting down the blade when he finished. 

“That's right, both are know for their tolerance in our family. They are one of the reasons why I had to design my special Sake. I had to level the playing field some how.” I add with a mischievous smile. 

“Sneaky Amaya, very sneaky.” he smile back at me, “I gave that Sake you gave me, to my father last month, he was hungover for the whole day and complained about not going drinking with that group again if he got that drunk. It was entertaining to see his reaction when he tried to burn it off.” He smirks at the memory, “Well worth the lecture I got when he found out it was the gift I gave him that was doing that. I did have an interesting conversation with T&I about what the liquor was and how to make more. They were not very happy when I informed them it was from another nation and that I only bought it by chance at a market.” 

“You took great joy out of not telling them anything didn't you?” I laugh shaking my head at him knowing exactly what kind of sense of humor he had when it came to certain higher ups. “You told them I was a traveling merchant that was passing through the town you were in didn't you, that you don't know where I would be for them to talk to me about the liquor.” I continue to laugh lightly as I put the pan in the oven and remove the roast. “ Are you staying for dinner or going home now?” I ask setting the salad on the table and walking back around the counter for the pitchers of drinks. 

“I should be heading home, my mother is expecting me and my father probably wants to talk to me about my brother.” he sets down the knife and pushes away from the counter as I was taking out the pack of Dango I had picked up today when I was shopping. 

“Here you go.” I hold out the box to him when we reach the door, “Tell you mother we will meet her at the gate infornt of the school tomorrow, and explain to your brother if you could how important having a filter is in your line of work.” I ask closing my eyes in resignation. “I know the boys are all children right now, but in the future it can mean the difference between life and death from offending a stronger opponent or breaking a treaty from badly worded comments.” I open my eyes to find him nodding alone with me. 

“I will see what I can do to explain it so he understands, he is a nice child underneath.” he looks pained as he leans against the door that was still closed. 

“I know you love your brother, and I can't wait to see the same person you know and love come out of that boy. The most important people to me are my two boys, I don't want them to feel that outright hatred from another 5 yr old child.” I explain giving him a weak smile. “Both have had too much hatred from adults in the past, neither will react well to more from children of the same age.” I add thinking of Gaara specifically, and how much patience is going to be needed before he can start school too. What lesson that he was taught or had to learn to survive in Suna. 

“Both?” Itatchi asks confused.

“Yes both, one will not react as well as the other when cornered. I suspect that people in this village will learn very quickly to not torment either one if you don't want the other to get very protective.” I nod, catching sight of Naruto attaching Noriko who was holding Gaara against her chest. “My Cub and Kit will become very protective of the other very soon, and probably become as close as brothers at one point.” 

“I will talk with Sasuke.” he gives me a final smirk before placing the emotionless mask back on and opening the door. 

Leaning against the door frame I watch as he walked down the road as another walked towards me. “To what do I owe this pleasure Lighting Rod?” I ask tilting my head to catch sigh of the Ninken on his other side, “Hey Pakkun.” I smile down at the dog.

“Hey Amaya.” The ninken greets walking past me towards the back door. 

Still leaning against the door I wait for an answer from the shinobi, “Still no problems with the check up at the hospital today?” I ask when he doesn’t seem to find an answer. 

“No problems, Hokage is sending me on a mission tomorrow out of the village.” he finally says studying the plants beside the door. 

“And you are telling me this why?” I ask raising an eyebrow but with a slight rise at the corner of my lips. “Are you going to look me in my eyes anytime soon?” I ask holding back my laughter as his face gains a slight blush at something that he was thinking. “Where is the stubborn shinobi that was seated at my counter this morning” I tap his forehead, “Did the book I gave you finally make you break Inu?” I break and let out my laughter. 

“You read this type of stuff?” He finally asks holding out the book.

“What kind of stuff? I read a lot of books.” I snort as his face becomes more red as he is now forced to voice the complete question he wanted to ask. Taking pity on him I take the book from him and open it a third of the way in and move to his side. “The book is only a cover, the book itself is cheesy romance. This way I can shock adults, but if a kid got a hold of that copy it wouldn't scar them.” I explain flipping though. “If you as good as I expect no one is going to get their hands son the book to find out the secret. Plus with the innocent contents you can mess with adults by casually showing children the pages of the book.” I move back to stand in front of him. “Come on in, dinner is ready.” I walk through the door and back towards the kitchen. “Actually,” I pause before entering to add, ”I made enough for your whole pack if you want to bring them,” I add taking out the potatoes and setting them on the counter. 

Walking to the back deck I watch as Naruto and Gaara were on the roof of the gazebo holding balloons as Nariko was talking to them from a safe distance, but Daiki was sneaking up behind them. As I watch Daiki caught both boys and held them under an arm each as he jumped off the roof and came towards me. “I believe these two belong to you Ōkami.” Daiki adds setting the pair down in front of him before going into the house to wash up as Noriko had already done the same after her part of the plan was finished. 

“Did you have fun?” I ask the happy pair of boys in front of me. Naruto was almost shining. He was so happy, while Gaara was still more reserved, but I knew he enjoyed himself from the fact that his sand hadn’t viewed either shinobi as a threat to him and he had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me. 

“Yes that was so much fun.” Naruto cheers as Gaara gives a slight nod in agreement.

“Go wash up then, you two are covered in dirt, dinner is ready.” I smile at both and give them a slight push towards the door. Both go towards the hallway as I walk into the kitchen to find eight dogs around the room. “Decided that they deserve a good home cooked meal for once?” I ask stepping over a sleeping dog on my way to the counter. 

“Decided that they deserve to meet the women that he has been talking about for the last two months.” Pakkun responds from his seat beside Kakashi as the Shinobi looked the other way with his nose buried in a book from my house.

“Whats on the menu?” a cream coloured dog asked placing his front paws on the counter to see.

“Paws off my counter,” I warn offering him a piece of the roast that I was cutting. “Roast, potatoes and salad.” I explain taking another bowl from the fridge and placing it in eight bowls along with some of the roast. “And hands off,” I smack Noriko's hand as she reached to steal a piece as I was grabbing more plates. “Sit like a civilized person at the table, and take the roast.” I place the dish in her hands as the boys walk in the room again, “Boys, each of you grab a plate and,” I pause looking at the pack around the room. Looking at Pakuun I ask, “Do you want to eat in the back yard, me to extent the table for you all to join us there, or on the floor here?”

“Can we all eat in the backyard Auntie?” Naruto asks looking towards the table and how there were only eight places. 

“Sure, we can bring some chairs to the back deck,” I smile down at him, “Fill your plate and get a drink, than take a seat out there.” picking up some of the plates for the ninkins I walk out the door and place them on the low table out there. The boys followed me carrying two plates each, along with Kakashi carrying the final two plates. 

“Are you sure about this Amaya?” Kakshi asks studying one plate taking note of everything. “This does not look like something they should be eating.” 

Taking the plate from him I finish setting the table for the dogs and walk back in, “Need I remind you that I was able to cook for both you and Pakkun without any problems for almost a month.” I rest a hand on both boys heads as they stood on chairs to reach the food in the kitchen, “Remember to get something to drink boys, As for you all,” I look at all the eyes from the pack around the room, “Your meals are at the table outside.” I nod towards the door as Pakkun jumps down and walk out followed by the rest of the pack. Noriko and Daiki had already grabbed their food as I was grabbing mine and were seated with the boys when Kakashi and I joined everyone. 

“Amaya you have out done yourself,” Pakkun says when he finished, resting his head on his paws he closes his head with a sigh of satisfaction. “Just as I remembered.” 

Kakashi was still looking over the plate sceptically as the others finished as well. “Everything is fresh and safe for them to eat. The vegetables are good for them and the meat is unseasoned. Ours is the same except we had dressing on the salad and a sauce on the roast.” I finally explain before be burst a blood vessel. “I know how protective you are of them and would never harm them.” I add taking the dirty plates and walking back through the door with Daiki carrying the other dishes. 

“You knew that he would bring them all didn't you?” Daiki asks smirking at me as he set the dishes in the sink and starts to clean as I took out the apple dish from the oven. 

“Of course I knew, and I wanted one of the boys to suggest sitting outside on their own.” I smrk back at him and scoop pieces onto plates as we talk. “I also knew so I made a meal that would be safe for the ninkin to eat. If he didn't want his pack to come I would have had some of our summons come for a meal, and depending on which ones we brought out, you and Noriko could drink with them as I meditated.” I balance a couple plates on my arms and grab the left over apples in a basket walking out the door. “Everyone grab a plate,” I advise walking around the deck as everyone does as I asked. Stopping in front of Kakashi I offer some cookies I had in the basket. “Not sweet, made with spice.” I offer handing some to Gaara who also didn't like sweets and has had the cookies before. “And I can't leave you all out,” I set the apples on the table. “A nice end to the day,” I sit down as Dakik came out carrying plates for the two of us. 

As we relaxed on the deck, some of Kakashi's pack decided to play a game of tag with the boys. After a while Gaara left the game and instead sat down beside me leaning on my arm as I chatted with Noriko. When I felt him start to nod off I smile down and look over to where Naruto was losing steam as well and the dogs were herding him towards the deck. Before I could do anything Daiki appeared in my vision and took Gaara from my side, “We will get them to bed, relax for a change.” He smiles as he straightens again with gaara’s head against his shoulder and Noriko came to his side with a sleepy Naruto in her arms. 

“We got this Ōkami, we had to deal with children before.” She adds before walking in the house after Daiki. 

“Interesting pair,” Kakashi notes from his seat beside me as his pack all found places to lay down in the sun. 

“Which pair?” I ask with a chuckle offering a cup of sake from the bottle beside me. 

“Both.” he answers accepting the cup and looking over his pack in their places around the deck.

“Just wait Daiki and Noriko will want to drink with you, and Daiki will want to play shogi with you.” I add with a smirk at the memory of earlier today. “They destroyed my pond again. Now she has to fight with me before they leave and Daiki has to play a game of shogi with someone of my choice.” I take a drink looking over the yard. 

“And you think I would be a good opponent for a tactician?” he asks sceptical as I refill his cup.

“If you actually tried, yes you would be able to hold your own easily.”i lean back watching the sky as the sunset was just starting to show, “You said earlier that you had a mission tomorrow,” I prompt placing the bottle between us for easy access.

“I was cleared for missions outside of the village now that I have control over the seal and I am healthy.” he raises the cup in a toast, “Cheers to a good outcome, and to no more time in that hospital.” he says in resignation. “I heard somewhere that you were going to lend a hand at the hospital.” he sits up straight adding this point, but I know he had planned it. 

“I was going to volunteer there before Gaara came to live with us, now I will have to push it off for a bit longer. At least until I can be comfortable with new people around him.” I explain downing the cup in one gulp and placing the empty up on the table. “I don't know what will happen if he is around someone that is outright hostile yet. I know how Naruto is and he would be in school when I would be at the hospital. Like I said I practically raised Gaara for most of his life when I could, and I know almost everything about him, but knowing and seeing what will happen are different things.” I rest my head in my hand as I think. “Shinobi in the hospital are not always the kindest people and my Little One will probably not react well after his former village.” I let out a long sigh as I sit back again, “There is so much I need to do before I can send him to school, both to improve his social skill and patience, along with training his Kekeganki so he can control it, making sure that he understand the difference between a danger to him and what is not when it comes to other people.” I list on my fingers. “But I would never trade this for anything. Even with all the work I need to do with him, I know he will have a better chance at a happy life if I do.” I smile lightly as I close my eyes for a minute. 

“You said he has a kekegenki, does that have anything to do with the sand that he used earlier.” Kakashi asks trying to look nonchalant. 

“It does, the sand he has with him is special in more than it is just part his kekegenki, there is actually a part of the sand that will instinctively protect him when he is in danger. With the danger that he was always in in his last village, the defense was up at all times and no one could even touch him other than myself and his siblings. That is also the reason he is always at my side or touching me. I am the only form of parental affection he has ever gotten and this is all new to him.” I explain watching the chest rise on one of his dogs as I explain. “This is also why his sand didn't do anything today while we were out, it knows that Gaara is safe, because he feels safe with me.”

“And you said this morning that if you hadnt had anything to do with raising him, he would have been different?” Kakshi fishes loooking more interested.

“Yes, if I am right, in about 6 years he would have become an mindless killer that would only express rage and anger, who would have no regrets about killling someone for simply looking at him the wrong way.” I shake my head to clear the thought before it could form further. 

I stand up and walk towards the steps. “If you are staying to drink, either don't touch any green bottles or whatever Daiki offers if you don't want to spend the next day here. That liquor is the chakra suppressing one, you will either need to wait for it to naturally work through you or have some one that did not drink it flush it out. Daiki loves to get people drunk on it, same as Tourmaline.” I warn with a chuckle, “When they get together almost everyone has a severe hangover the next day and I am the only one who will help usually, after a lot of pictures and laughter.” 

“I got it, don't touch the green bottle and only drink from my own.” he nods resting a hand on the head of one of his dogs. 

“Come to think of it, I know the names of your pack, but not what they look like.” I realize as I was stretching. Pausing I walk over to the railing and lean against it as some of the heads turn to watch me.

There is Pakkun, who you have already meet, Bull is the tall dark brown one,Urushi, is the one with cream and white, Shiba is the same except he has gray instead of cream, Bisuke has the kanji on his forehead, Akino has the glasses, Ūhei is covered in bandages, and finally Guruko with his tan fur, a white snout, long dark brown ears.” he points at each one in turn and they all nod at their introductions. As he was doing the introductions, Daiki and Norkio returned. 

“You are not to trick him into drinking the special Sake,” I glare lightly at Daiki since we was the one I know would, “Or I will not help you with your hangover tomorrow.” 

“Fine I promise,” He holds up his hands crossing his heart. “I will nor trick him at all. Hunters honor.” he adds taking a seat across from Kakashi. 

“I will try to make him keep his promise Ōkami.” Noriko smiles weakly at me as we both know it is a losing battle. 

"I wish you luck," I return the smile and wave before walking off the deck. With too much energy still I decide to burning off some energy with some sparing with a clone before doing some Kiryuho meditation as a cool down and to practice gathering nature energy as the fox sages taught me.

“Itsu said to fix your footing,” Daiki yelled from their place on the deck. Pausing in my movements I turn to look over towards the group and find the sage from the foxes seated beside Noriko with a cup of sake in his paws as he chatted with an interested Pakun. 

“Old Fuzzball how long have you been here?” I ask walking to the railing to take the bottle of water Daiki was offering. 

“Disrepectful Kit, you have no manors.” He growls good naturedly at me. 

“I will learn some when you stop with the catnip and sake you love so much.”i smirk at him in return.

“Speaking of that wonderful object.” he smiles widely at me setting down the cup and taking out the pipe that was always in his pocket as long as I have known him. 

“Here you go,” I take out a small pouch of catnip from my private stash I have from my plant for healing and bribing felines or foxes. Before he can snatch it away I pull it back at the last second. “Same deal?” I ask swinging the bag. 

“Training yes yes now hand it over.” he waves me off impatiently as his eyes are locked on the bag. 

“You are addicted to this stuff Itsu.” I cough waving away the smoke he blew towards me. 

“Ah,” He leaning back with a long sigh, “this is the good stuff.” 

“You do know you are supposed to eat that right, not smoke it?” I ask with another cough and shake to my head.

“Minor details” He waves a paw at me dismissively, “Go back to practicing if you want to beat your record.”

“That involves you helping me training you old Fuzzball.”i jump up to tap his snout as he filled his lungs again. His eyes flew open as he started to cough from the unexpected contact. 

“Dirty trick Amaya,” he coughs again before adding, “You win this time.” he relents moving off the deck towards the field again as I follow him. “Show me what you got.” he finally says sitting down taking out a sake bottle from some there and laying down watching me. 

Not commenting on the fact that he was halfway through the bottle I begin again. We practice until the last of the suns rays are gone before he goes back to the fox realm and I waled to the deck. Stopping on the bottom step, I look over the group in front of me. “How did the game go?” I ask Pakuun who was closest to the edge of the deck and still awake. 

“They have played four so far. Kakashi would not give up until he won, then Daiki had to even the score,” he raises his head to look over at the pair still focused on the board between them. 

“Did he take my advice to avoid taking a drink form Daiki?” I ask spying the bottles around the table. 

“For the most part, I think one cup was slipped at a point.” He admits still watching the pair. “How was your training, they kept stopping to watch you and Kashi was asking them questions.” he reveals laying back down.

“And what did they tell him?” I ask sitting down beside him leaning against the railing and starting to pet his head as we watch the table and it's occupants. 

“Nothing to big, you have a contract with more than just the foxes,” he says sceptically keepting his head under my hand, “And you are can already use sage arts? Than why are you learning with another contract?”

“Each has their own way of using and gathering nature chakra,” I reveal taking out the bottle of juice I had placed on the steps before I went to train, double checking the seals on the bottle I break them and take a long drink before offering it to the dog still at my side. “Did the rest of your pack leave while I was out?” I ask after taking back the bottle when he took a drink. 

“They left after your fox sage left to train with you, around the end of game 2.” he reveals licking his lips. “What is that by the way?” he raises his head to study the bottle I placed between us. 

“Strawberry and Rhubarb,” I take another long drink before setting it back down. 

“Interesting,” was his only response before he rested his head on his paws again and I returned to lightly scratching his head.

“Who is your money on to win this round?” I ask after some time as we watch the game again.

“Kashi has the upper hand now, but your man has a better strategy long term.” He reveals tilting hi shead slightly to move where is was scratching. “This will probably be the last round tonight.” He adds as we both notice how quite all three had become.

“You are probably right, and it looks like Kakashi will be spending the night after all, even one cup of my Sake is enough to impact the chakra of Shinobi, although he will not has as bad of a hangover tomorrow as the other two, he will not be able to burn the rest off till mine is out of his system or I help him.” I smirk at the focused look on both mens faces. “I am going to get Noriko into the house first, can you make sure they don't leave, please, I would rather not have to track their drunk asses at this time of night?” I ask stretching and finishing my bottle of juice. 

“I will try my best Amaya, and will try to keep them from being too loud.” he nods back to me and walks to sit between the pair at the table as I pulled Noriko to her feet and half walked her into the house. 

“Noriko how many bottles did you drink this time?” I mutter to myself as we walk through the house towards the guest room she was in. 

“Six,” she breaths into my ear.

“You are lucky I love you, you drunk squirrel.” I grin leaning against the wall as I open the door before we walk in.

“Hey Squirrels are very smart.” She tries to glare at me as I took off her outer clothing and gently pushed her into bed.

“Go to sleep Noriko, tell about how smart they are tomorrow.” I place a hand over her eyes and in seconds she is asleep, snoring on her side. With a final look I close the door and head back to the deck. 

“Who won?” I ask Pakuun who was now laying in the middle of the board, my guess to keep them pair from playing another round.

“My idiot.” He relies as I reached the table.

“Come on Daiki, there is a bed with your name on it.” I say under my breath as I pull him to his feet and lead him by his hand since he is more steady than Norkio was. 

“How does it know my name.” he asks frowning, “What is my name?” he asks confused. 

“We can figure that out when you wake up?” I answer with a light smile as I take his outer cloth off as well, taking off his jacke and weapon pouches and any that I knwo are hidden. Placing them on the table beside the bed I take a quiick picture of him drooling on the bright pink pillow in the shape of a squirrel before leaving. 

“He is about to fall asleep.” Pakuun says as I step out the door again. “Are you putting him in a guest room or somewhere else?” He asks as I pull Kakashi to his feet and precticly carry him into the house.

“Guest room he didn't have very much if you are right,” I lean him agains the wall for a moment to open the door and hold it open until Pakkuun joined us. “How much should I take off to make him comfortable?” I ask, pausing as my hands as gripping Kakashis vest. 

“Same as the first time, just leave the headband and gloves, you can take off the vest and remove the weapons you can find.” He explains jumping up onto the bed as I do as he instructed. 

“You staying all night?” I ask as I place the items on the chair at the foot of the bed. The only answer I got was a grunt as he lay down at the foot of the bed as I was lowering kakashi onto the bed and swinging his feet up after him and draping a blanket over him. “You knwo where I am if something goes wrong.” I say as I close the door behind me heading back to the deck.

With a slow groan and stretch of my back I survey the damage that the group did. There were bottles scattered around the table and plates of leftovers from earlier piled together. Gathering the bottle is stack them against the railing for tomorrow and pick up the cushions that were scattered from dinner. Placing the dishes on the counter I double check my seals around the house and check on the boys before tuning in for the night. To my relief both boys were sound asleep and looked peaceful in their dreams. Gaara looked the most relaxed that I have seen him in years curled up with a cute racoon plushie we picked up earlier. Gently closing the door I head to my own room to get some much needed sleep before I try to deal with tomorrow. 

~~~~~~

( Mission goes bad and Kakashi goes out drinking, comes to her house carried between hunters, Blackout drunk off special sake and nothing else. )

“I have a guest room, but don't know how much of my sake he had, so I need to keep a closer eye on him than the other two. They drink it regularly, this is his first time.” I explain as we walk down the hall. Opening the door to my room I hold it open as the trio come in. “Put him on the bed than help me take off everything but his underclothes,” I instructed, placing a hand on his forehead. 

“Even the headband?” she asks as they work together to get Kakashi's vest off the limp form of the shinobi.

“Everything but his pants and shirt.” I respond walking out the door to get some bowls, cloths, and water along with some herbs. Returning I find them working on taking his wrist wraps and gloves. “Did he throw up while you were bringing him here?” I ask setting down my supplies as I take his other wrist to help take off the glove and wrap. “Since I figured you went drinking with him.”

“We saw him come into the bar with a group, he noticed us and asked us to join them.” She revealed adding the wrap to the pile of clothing on the floor. “He asked if either of us had a bottle of your Sake, we gave him one and he downed it in short time and asked for more as the night went on.” She adds moving to the wrapps in his ankles as I do the same and BLANK keeps Kakashi from falling over. “We would have left the group after a quick hello, but they all looked concerned about Kakashi. He had the same look as Sakumo did the last time he drank with Makoto.” she says lowly resting her hands on her lap as she finished unwrapping his ankle. 

“It was that bad?” I ask adding both bandages in the pile behind us. “How much did he drink before you cut him off?” I ask taking off the weapons pouch on his leg. 

“Six before the rest of his group tried to cut him off,” She reveals checking his pockets on her side, “He said he was going to find somewhere else to drink if they were going to stop him there, I followed after him as BLANK explained that we would take care of him for the night.” she drops some weapons into the bucket I placed between us for this. “When BLANK caught up to us I was holding him up in an ally beside the bar as he was so unsteady on his feet. We brought him here right after.”

“Lay him down on the bed and you both can get some sleep, I will deal with the rest.” I pat her hand standing up to pull back the covers of the bed. 

“Are you sure Amaya?” BLANK asks hesitantly as he still holds Kakashi upright. 

“I got it from here.” I smile gently at him as we lower Kakashi to the pillow and I pull the covers over him. “I won't get any sleep tonight anyway.” I place a hand on Kakashi’s head to check his temperature. “If you want to do something, can you make the boys breakfast and take them to school in the morning?” I ask pulling the chair to the side of the bed and ring out a cloth to wipe his face. 

“Sure Ōkami,” BLANK responds placing a kiss on my head and heading out the door.

“What do we tell them when they ask why you are not doing it yourself?” She asks pausing in the doorway before following after.

“Tell them that I got a sick guest that I needed to take care of.” I answer as I quickly move to catch the cloth as it fell from his head and help him lean over the bed as he emptied his stomach into another bucket I had placed just for this reason. 

“We will take care of the boys than.” she gives me a sad look as a memory passed across her eyes. Shaking her head lightly she looked back at me, “If anything happens we will call you, as long as you do the same.” she offers meeting my eyes. With a nod in agreement she closes the door after her. 

Helping him lay back down I replace the cloth before running my fingers through his hair. “What happened to drive you to this Kashi,”i mutter to myself as I use another cloth to wash his face. 

The rest of the night continued with him emptying this stomach in the bucket, and later just dry heaving, me replacing the cold cloth on his head, and trying to get him to drink some water while he was awake. Making sure he didn't fall off the bed when he threw up again and didn't stop breathing during the night. I had to wake him to try to get some more water and tea into him during the night too. My attention is returned to the man in my bed when he let out another groan and weakly tried to roll onto his back. 

Standing up from the chair again I place a hand on his shoulder and gently help him sit up, “Here have another drink of this,” I offer from my spot slightly behind him holding out the cup of room temperature tea. With one hand I help him raise the cup to his mouth as he takes a drink and quickly move as he lurches towards the side of the bed to throw it back up again. Rubbing his back I wait until he is finished before trying again, this time he kept it down. “Lay back down Kashi,” I say softly as I help him lay back down on his side facing me. “Get some more sleep, I am not going anywhere.” I return to rubbing his hair as I have for the whole night, and hum softly as he once again loses the battle to his eyelids. 

~~

Looking towards the door I watch as two sets of feet passed in front of it on the other side of the door, one paused while the other continued on. Slowly the door is opened to reveal the red head I love so much. “Hey Little One,” I say softly waving him over from the door as I continue to rub Kakashi's head. “Are you going to school?” I ask pulling Gaara onto my lap. He nods studying the prone form of the shinobi in my bed. “Did BLANK and BLANK explain that I had someone I needed to take care of here right now?” I ask into his hair. Again a nod but he turns to look up at me this time. “Were you worried that they were lying to you, that I was hurt or left without telling you two?” I ask him in return. Nodding he leans into my chest. Removing my hand from Kakashi I give Gaara a hug with a slight smile on my face. “Don't worry so much Cub, enjoy being a kid for a bit longer.” I say into his hair again, placing a kiss on his brow. With one last hug I release him and place him on the ground facing me, “Now I believe you have some info to give to Naruto and school to get to.” I give him a light push towards the door as BLANK opened the door holding Gaara's school bag in his other hand. 

“Gaara we need to head out now, Amaya will still be here when you come home.” He adds handing over the backpack. 

“Gaara,” I call slightly louder before he exited the room, turning he looked back at me, backlit by the hall lights. “Remember to keep our guest a secret from others.” I add smiling mischievously at him as he returns the smile with a nod before BLANK closed the door. Returning my gaze to the bed I find two eyes looking up at me. “Good morning to you too.” I smile slightly at him. “Are you going to pass out on me or throw up again?” I add noticing the uncomfortable look on his face. 

He let out a low groan closing his eyes again as I sat him up slightly and moved the straw with medical tea for him to drink. He accepted one mouthful before moving his head. 

“Come on, it will help, I promise.” I coax gently, moving his head back. “I know it doesn't taste the best but you need something in you right now.” I continue to talk as he takes another drink. Before falling asleep again. Placing the cup back I remove the extra pillow from behind him and lay him back down. His brow was scrunched up until I placed my hand back on his brow. “What am I going to do with you now Kashi?” I asked with a light laugh as his brow smoothed out as I began to rub his head and hum again. 

~~~

“Amaya?” BLANK asks opening the door slightly to look in. 

“Hey BLANK.” I greet looking up from my book I was able to read in the low light from the window behind me. 

“I have some breakfast for you two.” she explains holding out the tray.

“Thanks BLANK.” I smile gratefully at her. “Just put it on the table,” I gesture beside me before asking, “What's on the menu?” 

“For you toast, eggs and bacon,” she points at the plate. “For him, cold rice, bananas, and dry toast for whenever he wakes up again.” 

“Thanks BLANK,” I give her a tired smile accepting the cup she offered, taking a long drink I let out a long sigh closing my eyes. “You are now my seventh favorite person.” 

“Kids come first?” She asks raising an eyebrow leaning her hip against the end of the bed still facing me. “Long night?” She asks looking around the room and the items scatted within arms reach of me. 

“Yes a very long night,” I rub my eyes, setting down the cup. “It quilted down around the time the boys were getting up.” I add after taking a piece of bacon off the plate to munch on as we chatted. “Gaara popped in before they went off to class.” 

“Both boys were not very convinced when we told them.” She rubs the back of her neck uncomfortable. “Both went to school okay though, BLANK and I walked them there together and we picked up some more cleaning products while we were out.” She adds offhandedly as she studies the still sleeping man. “He was not in a good place last night Amaya.” 

“We all have one of those every so often.” I continue to rub my thumb on his temple as my hand rested in his hair.

“Reminds me of someone else that decided to get drunk on your sake.”She hints still staring at his head. 

“There are some similarities I admit but both also had enough sense when they started to be near one of you.” I counter pausing between bites of my breakfast. 

“True but they also both talked the same way while they were drunk, very little but very depressed.” She reveals biting her lip looking away.

“I just hope that this one turns out better than the last.” She mutters under her breath so low that I almost didn't catch it. 

“Me to, I just hope that there is enough support this time. Last time there is only so much we can do for them when we only saw them a couple times a year or wrote letters. Now I hope being here, and able to be available at all times as another will help.” I mutter to myself as I finish the plate and pick back up the cup of tea.

“Anyway BLANK and I will do some things around your house while you are in here. Get some sleep after, we can take care of the boys today.” she explains walking towards the door. “I will come back with some lunch later.”

“Thank you BLANK.” I call out as she closed the door behind her. 

Just as I was finishing off the cup after I opened the book again, there was a low groan from beside me. “Are you going to stay up for longer than a few minutes this time sleepy head?” I tease noticing the recognition in his eyes when they meet mine. 

“What happened last night?” He asks rasing a hand to cover his eyes and rolled onto his back. 

“At which point?” I ask continuing to tease him lightly as I help him sit up and lean against the headboard. “At around 3 this morning you came into my house carried between two of my hunters blackout drunk, when I had to strip you to your pants and shirt, or were you asking about the fact that you were so drunk last night that I had to put you in my bed and slay up the entire night as you threw up, passed out, woke up again, to continue the pattern for the entire night. All while I had to make sure you didn't drown in your vomit, stopped breathing suddenly, fell off the bed, or worse.” I offer the dry toast and banana. “You are lucky that the hunters were at that bar and followed you out or you could be face down in an ally right now, in the hospital if a person came across your passed out ass, or dead.” I warn with a glare. 

“I have drank before Amaya,” he says lowly taking a bit of the toast.

“You might have drank before Hatake Kakashi, but you have not drank bottles of my chakra suppression sake before, something that you can not burn off the next morning or when you leave the bar.” I close my eyes in exasperation. “I don't care that you got drunk Kakashi, what I care about is that you were not being careful with what you were going to do after.” I add offering a glass of cold tea. I stand up to clean up the room around the bed as I continued. “You could have just done it here and I could have given you enough sake to bath in. I could have watched over you and made sure you were safe through the process of being that drunk.” I add under my breath.

“I appreciate your help last night.” he finally says as I was moving the covered buckets to the door.

“Please promise me that if you ever feel that you need to resort to getting that drunk again you do it with people you know will take care of you afterward.” I plead before opening the door. “I was terrified when I opened the door last night and you were unconscious between them.” 

He avoids meeting my eyes but does give me a nod, “Good enough, stay in the bed for now you lost a lot of fluids this morning among other things,” I return to my seat. “When you are done eating we can see about reversing the hangover symptoms you are feeling.” I smile gently at him holding out the hand that contained a mask for him to tie across his face. 

His eyes widened as his brain realized what that meant. He reached out and with shaking hands tied it. “I guess it had to be taken off?” he asks before wincing. 

“ Unfortunately it did, you are lucky I just cut off the mask and didn't continue with the entire shirt. Although I am rethinking that idea now.” I tease trying to lighten the mood. “How is your head?” I ask when he winces again. 

“Hurts, so does my stomach, and my hands keep shaking.” He reveals holding them in front of him before clenching is hands into fists and placing them on his lap. 

“I can help with the headache and tremors to some degree later, for now I will get you some more tea to help with the stomach.” I pile the empty dishes on the tray and hand him the rice bowl. “Pick at that and have another glass of water if you are up to it, I will be back soon.” I leave without another word and don't completely close the door after me. 

“Ōkami is he up?” BLANK asks from outside as I set down the tray.

“Ya BLANK he is, i'm just getting some more tea before going back.” I call back pouring two glasses of the cold tea from the cupboard. “What are you up to now?” I ask sticking my head out the window where he was standing.

“Cleaning you roof and windows.” BLANK calls from above me where she was standing on the roof I assume. 

“Whats it like outside today?” I ask as I go back into the hosue. “Has any of Kakashi’s ninkin pack been around?” 

“Weather has been nice so far, very bright though.” He answers sweeping up the leaves that feel from the roof.

“Haven't seen any of his dogs.” She adds jumping down and takes a rag from her back pocket. “Will send them in if we do.” 

“Thanks BLANK, we will probably go out on the deck later anyway.” I smile gratefully at them. “Actually do you mind keeping the boys busy for a couple hours after they get off school? I don't think it would be a good idea to have the three interact right now and I want to have a conversation with Kakashi.” I plead looking at them silently begging. “I won't even be mad if you go pranking with them this time.” I offer when they don't respond for a few minutes.

“We can do that.” He finally says when they come to a silent understanding. 

“You are life savers, I love you both.” I blow them both a kiss before taking the cups and walking back out the doorway. 

Enter my bedroom again I find that Kakashi had eaten about ⅓ of the bowl and half a glass of water. “Here is some ginger tea to help settle you stomach.” I offer asi retake my seat. 

“Where are my things?” he asks after a few minutes as we both silently drink our tea.

“Weapons you had hidden are in the basket any clothing that got dirty is currently being washed.” I gesture to the basket on a chair at the foot of the bed. “What you have on now can be washed too once you change.” I pat the change of cloths I had placed on my lap before sitting down. “If nothing is hurting to bad, how about you get changed and meet me on the back deck, than I can help while we are in the fresh air.” I place the clothing beside him. 

“I appreciate you taking care of me last night Amaya but..” he starts but I cut him off before he can continue.

“There is no but in that sentence.” I hold up a hand to keep him from starting again. “ You are not ready to leave yet, once you are moving you are going to feel 100x worse, trust me. You just got back from a mission and have a couple days off before you go on another. If you ninkin come around they will be sent to where we are.” I explain searching through a dresser until I find what I am looking for and place it on the top of the pile. “Trust me for right now and don't overthink everything.” I smile gently at him patting the pile fo cloths again before picking up the buckets and exiting again. 

After cleaning out the buckets I take a seat at the counter as I wait for Kakashi to come out of my room. As I wait I close my eyes and listen to the noises of the house. Shower going on from Kakashi, foot steps on the from BLANK, and the sound of chatter coming from the pair as they argued goodnaturedly between each other. When the shower stopped and the door opened I opened my eyes again and face the doorway waiting. 

He walked in still wet with a towel around his shoulders, but looking better than earlier. 

“Feeling more awake?” I ask walking out the door and taking a seat on the deck. 

“Much Amaya.” he gives me an eye smile taking the set across from me. 

“Stop that, don't fake a reaction, if you don't mean it don't show it.” I frown at him. 

“Force of habit.” is his only reply as he rubs his head with the towel. “Should I ask why you have all this in my size or leave that as a mystery?” he asks trying to change the topic and distract me from any of mine. 

“I have a lot of different sized clothes in my house with how many family members I have, you already know this Kashi.” I smirk at him, not impressed. 

“But the mask?” he asks gesturing to the skiing tight mask almost identical to the one I took off him last night. 

“I am a master of disguise, sometimes the best disguise is a simple mask.” I answer studying him. “Stay still.” I warn standing up and walking behind his seat, “I am going to help you with the headache.” I explain placing my hands on his temples. He gives me a slow nod as permission before closing his eyes as I begin to circulate my chakra between my palms. “Tell me when the headache is gone than I can move on.” I explain as I work.

“That is good.” he says low after a few minutes. Without anther word I slwoly move my hands from his head and half damp hair to his shoulder blades and back, placing one hand on either side of his chest I repeat the precess, again he stopped me after a couple minutes. 

“I needed to forget about everything for one night.” he finally says closing his eyes.

“Why did you need to forget everything last night?” I counter.

Returning to my seat I wait as he opens and closes his fists testing again, we both just sit on the deck in comfortable silence until he broke it. “As of yesterday, it has been 15 years since I passed the academy test to become a Genin.” he reveals looking at the wall behind me. I don't say anything waiting for him to continue but also give him my whole attention. “The last mission was a disaster.” he adds after a couple more minutes of silence. Again I not say anything waiting for him to continue at his own pace. “My father has been gone for 15 years, and I was 7 when I found him that morning.” 

“What was different about this year?” I ask moving my gaze to the yard but keeping his face in my vision. 

“My last mission was a disaster from the first moment.” he reveals looking towards the yard as well. 

“What was special about this mission?” I prompt tilting my head slightly. 

“I made the same call he did on his last mission.” he finally says after some time. 

“What did your team think of the call?” I ask facing him.

“They did not say anything.” he taps a finger on the arm rest of the chair.

“Do you regret the call?” I continue to prompt.

“No, it saved members of my team. They got to come to their families alive.” he rests his hand on the arm rest.

“What else is different this year?” 

“You are here,”

“How do I change it this year?” I ask curious but not offended.

“You know him.” I wait again for him to continue as he thinks over his response. “He kept knowing your group secret, you saw a different side of him. You agree with his decision and would not have turned your back on him like I did.” 

“I saw your father a couple times a year at random times, I was raised by a group of insane individuals and was not raised with the same code that you were. That is why I had the relationship I did with your father.” I explain closing my eyes as I think of how to best word me next sentence. “The last handful of time I saw him, he was excited to talk about his son in his own way. I mighth have known him for a short time, but you know him best. Do you think he made the right choice?” I ask after a couple more minutes of silence. 

“No.” he answers simply after some time. “Not on the mission.” 

“How about somewhere else?” I prompt not wanting to push but knowing that he needs a poke to start talking again

“He left me when I was 7, the note he left said he did not regret his decision, but that he could not live with the dishonour anymore.” he reveal clenching his hand. 

“I learned somethings about him when I was younger.” I offer catching his gaze. “He was a very kind and loyal man. Despite his fame and power as a ninja, he was humble. I looked up to him for the longest time. He had a deep deivition to this village and would at time put his wellbeing behind that of those he cares about.” I explain counteing them off on my fingers as I go. “But he cared about you the most.”

“He was all I had.” 

“And you were all he had after your mother passed. One person can make a difference, but when the rest of the village is against you...” I counter “What do you think about the village right now, would they have done the same now as they did than?” I ask placing my hand over his

“No, we are not at war right now.” He admits sitting up but does not moving his hand. “We were in a time of peace, but the war started soon after, the generation back than were all raised during war, following the code and completing the mission were more important than the individual shinobi.” 

“How about now?” I ask again when he stopped.

“Times changed, the mission is imporatnt, but have people to complete the missions are just as important. We were raised durng war too, but we don't want another generation to grow up as fast as we did.” 

“Do you have people you want to protect, people that would be beside you if the village comes after you for putting your comrades before the mission?” I finally ask.

He takes a long time to find an answer. He was still thinking of an answer when BLANK and BLANK said they were going to get the boys. 

“I do.” He reveals after a long period of time. 

“Who?” I ask just watching him.

“Guy, although he is very loud and full of energy.” his mouth lifted slightly at this revolation. “Most of the rest of my year would to a degree.” he adds looking over the yard again.

I wait to see if he will continue, to my interest he does, turning to me he hesitates and says, “You I think.” 

“Yes I would be right beside you, and with me comes the rest of my family who share the same views and the two kids.” I smile over at him, “You have grown on me, Lighting Rod.” 

He return my smile with a genuine one. “Do you still have that seal from my father?” He asks after we slipped into comfortable silence again. 

“I do.” I raise an eyebrow interested. “Do you want to use it now?” 

“I think it would be a good idea,” He nods sitting up straight, “His summons know him better than anyone." Was the only explanation I got. Returning moments later carrying the seal. I look once more at Kakashi to get a final confirmation that this is what he wanted. With a nod I send chakra into the seal and slam it into the deck as a puff of smoke appears before me. 

"Amaya it has been a long time, I see that you finally used the seal Sakumo gave you. But 15 years pup, really, you had to wait that long." Comes the ruff voice of Sakumo’s main summons.

"Beiri hello," I greet the older silver wolf that stood at my waist height. "I didn't plan on using the seal, so I offered to use it for someone else." At his confused expression I nod behind him where Kakshi was still seated frozen staring at the wolf between us. 

"Pup is that really you?" Beiri asks after taking a sniff of the air. 

"Beiri," Kakshi breaths out in reply. 

"You have grown up so much since I saw you last, you look so much like your parents." He smiles gently taking the step that was needed to reach Kakshi. "Both of them would be proud of you Pup." He adds resting his head on Kakashi's knee, which apparently was all that was needed to break him from the spell. Since he slunk out of the chair and threw his arms around the wolf. 

"I will leave you two alone to talk," I say softly so Beiri could hear me, "I will also try to get his pack here, you will be here until my chakra runs out or you want to go back." I explain before I turn my back on the pair so I can clean my bedroom properly. 

After entering my room I summon a fox messanger. 

"Hey boss." 

"Hey, can you go find a dog named Pakku in the village, tell him that he needs to bring the entire pack to my house. That I have their human and he wants to introduce them to someone important." I instruct opening the window to air out the room. "After that unsummon yourself.”

“Sure thing boss.” they say before jumping out the window after taking a sniff of the headband I took out of the basket. 

~~~

As I cleaned my bedroom my mind wandered to different subjects, from the past, the future, some of my current projects. 

When I finished there I went to sit out on the front steps to wait for Pakku and the rest of his pack to show up. I sat listening to the sounds of the village as everyone goes about their day when I heard the sound of pounding feet coming towards me and a trail of dust following. Walking to the gate I lean against it waiting for my guests to reach me. 

“I was told our idiot is here.” Pakku says in greeting hopping of the back of another in the pack once they stop in front of me. 

“He decided to drink an entire barrel of my sake and was brought there by some of my hunters early this morning” I answer in return still leaning against the gate looking down on the pack. 

“Who does Kashi want us to meet that he met while drowning in liquor?” Pakku return as the rest of the pack catches their breath. 

“Surprise for when you are all ready.” I answer noncommittally. With a nod from each head I open the gate and lead them through the house to the back door, holding up a hand before I open the door I add, “One minute I need to tell him you all are here.” I caution keeping the door close. 

“Fine,” One of the pack relents sitting near the counter as the others follow, all looking confused. 

Opening the door just enough to slip out I close it firmly behind me before facing the pair. Both were still together with Kakashi leaning against the chair and Beiri resting his head on Kakashi’s knee, both were sitting in silence but turned to look at me when they heard the door. “Good talk?” I ask with a supportive smile on my face, distracted for a minute with how relaxed Kakahsi looked for the first time while he was awake. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi says with a nod, “I was never able to talk with any of his pack.” He admits resting a hand on Beiri’s head. 

“Happy to help.” I nod my head in return still lightly smiling at him, “Now if you are ready for a lot of nervous energy at one time I am going to open the door.” I reach a hand out behind me when both nod at me. “Everyone come on out.” I say as I hold the door and nine blurs of fur pass me and all stop on or around Kakashi. 

“I almost forgot what it was like to be young, to have that much energy” Beiri grumbles moving to stand beside me while Kakashi dealt with the dog pile he was in. “Are you ever going to tell him that you could have summoned us without the seal, that his father left the contract with you all those years ago?” he asks me low to keep anyone else from hearing. 

Shaking my head I avoid looking down at him, “No, all of you have only been kept here by me, I didn't want to let go until I meet Sakumo’s son, however long that took, and let him speak to you all for the last time. I did that, now I can let you all go. The contract can be lost for now, or I can hold onto it until I come across someone deserving of it.”

“Amaya we did not stay here for Kashi.” he says softly, leaning against my leg in silent support. “Sakumo gave the contract to you, for you to keep and use for yourself, not for safe keeping until it could be returned to Kashi. He wanted us to watch over you, he saw you as the daughter he never had. Pup was protected in the village and smarter than he had rights to be, you were living with people that are not mentally stable most of the time. ” He says before bumping his head on my hip. “You needed us to help you grow up sane before you got your other summoning contracts.”

“I might have more now but you all are the first group that showed me what normal children were supposed to be.” I tease resting my hand on his head, “Even with how crazy you all are.” looking over at the puppy pile that was slowly dispersing I bump Beiri to direct his attention once I could see Kakashi’s face clearly. “Looks like there are some people you need to be introduced to.”

“Beiri you probably remember Pakuun, he was a pup when you last saw him.” Kakashi explains gesturing to the dog currently on his lap before continuing around the circle, “The rest came a couple years later,” as he passed each, he introduced them by name to the wolf still at my side. “Everyone, this is Beiri, my fathers main summons with his wolf contract.”

“Hello pups, you inherited a very stubborn shinobi, who was a handful when he was a child, I can't even imagine what he is like now.” Beiri smiles, glancing up at Kakashi who was looking away. 

“Lightning Rod and Co, do you plan on staying here for dinner tonight?” I ask stepping away not waiting for an answer as it was a rhetorical question. 

“If you don't mind Koneko,” Kakshi adds as he moves with the rest on the deck down the steps. 

“Rhetorical question, you have no choice.” I pauses at the door, looking over at the group laying in the grass talking between themselves, I can't help but smile at how mondaine it would look to a passing person if they could see. “The boys will be back soon and will want to play with your pack.” I warn before stepping into the house. 

As I exected as I was placing the stew on the stove the front door opened to admit four people. The shorter of the four ran to my sides. “Hello to you too, how was school today?” I ask kneeling down to give them both a hug.

“Good.” Both said at the same time, Naruto his usual loud and excited self, while Gaara was more reserved. 

“Any homework?” I look over to where they placed their bags, “Or did you do it while you were out with BLANK and BLANK instead of playing a prank around the village.” I ask even though I know it is false due to the grins on all four faces.   
“They have learned a lot and are a very creative pair.” BLANK offers leaning over the counter to peak into the pot. “Given the right opportunity and materials.” She adds under her breath 

“I know just how creative they can be,” I give both a squeeze before standing up, “They have learned from the best after all.” I add with a self satisfied smirk.

“And you learned from the best as well Ōkami.” BLANK adds cutting up a loaf of bread as he was seated at the counter watching our exchange. 

“So what have you two been up to?” I add shaking my head with a grin of my own as I stir the stew again. “Cub, what did you learn from these two bad influences?” I add with a fake glare at the pair across the counter as the boys took the chairs on either side of the older pair.

“Paint bombs are very useful and effective when triggered by a seal while you are seated far away in plain sight. Nothing can be proven when there are witnesses that you were nowhere near the targets.” He answers simply, tapping a pencil on the counter as he works on the homework from his bag. “Also that pink is a very useful colour to irritate Anbu when they are caught in a trap. They do not appreciate that they can't prove anything.” He adds sharing a smile with the other three. 

“So you four had a meeting with the hokage over your pranks?” I ask raising an eyebrow at the older two.

“No proof, we were not in trouble.” Naruto offers with a bright grin on his face.

“Of course you weren’t, if not that I would be grounding you two and kicking the other two out of this house.” I smirk at the boys, “If they ever got any proof it would be a set up, the four of you are too careful to leave evidence.” 

We continue to chat about the boys day at school at the pot cooked and they did their homework. None of them mentioning what happened this morning. Setting down the spoon and taking out toast I rest my elbows on the counter giving the boys my entire attention. “Alright ask what you have been wanting to since this morning.” I say with a sigh and a grin.

The boys looked at each other in silent conversation before Naruto turned back to me, “What happened?” 

“Kakashi came here last night and I had to take care of him while he was sick. He is fine now and is on the back deck with his pack.” I answer calmly waiting for another question from them. 

“Why did he get sick?” Gaara asked setting down the pencil he had been using on the counter. 

“He drank to much alcohol that I had made, the stuff I made is different than shinobi are used to and they don't handle it very well if they drink too much.” I explain fiddling with a tea towel. 

“Why did we need to keep him being here a secret?” Naruto asked looking confused, “He is here a lot and everyone already knows that?”

“This time he was not here for a mission, or a social visit, and not everyone in the village would be very nice about why he was sick.” I try to explain. 

“Why was he sick than?” Gaara asked studying me. 

“I lost my father on that day years ago.” Kakashi says from the doorway with the pack behind him. “It has been a long time since than, but it is still hard on that day every year.” He says walking to my side, “BLANK and BLANK found me last night somewhere I shouldnt have been in that condition and brought me here since I don't like hospitals. Amaya made sure I was okay after what I did last night.” He explains taking a seat behind me on the counter.

Both boys share another look before Gaara asked, “Are you better now?” 

Kakashi gives them an eye smile and a light chuckle before answering, “Yes I am better, Koneko is very good at what she does.” 

“You better believe that.” I tap both boys on the nose before adding, “I also know everything that happens in this house,” I add with a playful glare that them, “Even when you try to hid in under your beds.” I hint to the prank supplies they both had hidden, mainly the paint bombs that are close to their expiration dates. “Now dinner is ready, everyone grab a bowl and we can eat on the back deck.” I take my own and walk out the door to the laughter of the three adults and shock of the boys at what I just revealed. 

"I see that you love to torment your loved ones," Beiri says from his place laying on the deck, taking the seat behind him I offer a spoon full of the stew to him. 

"They are worse than I was with BLANK at their age, together they are a force to be reckoned with." I joke taking back the empty spoon. 

"Give yourself some credit, you were up against your insane idiots on your own, those two have each other while they prank." He leans more aga I not my leg. "It has been too long since I had you cooking Amaya." He says low as someone walked out the door. 

"Auntie who is that?" Naruto asked taking a seat on the floor of the deck near some of Kakashi's pack as Gaara does the same. 

"This is Beiri, he is someone that I meet when I was very young, he also knew Kakashi for some time." I add as Kakashi was walking out the door with a tray of bowls.

"So do you have a summoning contract with wolves than?" Gaara asks tilting his head as he studies me. 

"I am here right now using a seal from the previous holder of the contract." Beiri says avoiding answering for me. Gaara seems to understand that it was not something I wanted to talk about and dropped the subject. 

"Tell me what you did today then." I ask setting down the half empty bowl on the ground upfront of Beiri. 

As everyone aye we chatted about the boys day at school, what we would be working on tonight with BLANK and BLANK still here, the shenanigans the boys have gotten into since they started to live with me, plans for pranks in the future. 

Beiri I knocked into my knee with his head to gain my attention as the boys were currently chasing a very energetic member of Kakashi's pack who had stolen something from them both. "Amaya, I need to go back. If I stay longer you will exhaust you chakra supply more than you normally do." He says softly as he watches the game in the yard. "All you need to do is summon me again Amaya, you have the contract." He adds standing up and stretching. "Any of the pack would be happy to come out here." 

"Tell Fran that I miss her and I will come visit for some training soon." I smile at him in return before he walks to say goodbye to Kakashi across the deck from me.

"You didn't tell him about the contract did you?" BLANK asks from her place before me.

"No I didn't now shut up before he catches on or his pack hears, I feel guilty enough that Sakumo left it with me instead of with him." I glare at her as I pick up the dishes around the deck. 

"Amaya you need to tell him." 

"No I don't." I deny biting my lip in frustration as I watch Beiri disappear in a puff of smoke. “I have been able to hide it from him until now, and I will continue to do so.”

“Amaya, they are your main summons, you use to train with them on a weekly basis when not on a mission,” she lists as we both keep an eye that no one is trying to easedrop on our conversation, “Keeping it a secrete till now has not been a problem since you have only been here for a short period of time, but you will summon them and it will be found out eventually. We both know you will summon them still, you have too deep of a bond to not.” she adds taking a drink of her cup.

“Fine you win, but I can't tell him right now, yesterday was the anniversary of Sakumo died. You saw what happened, it is too close and he might go down that same path again, but this time I won't be able to help” I let out a long sigh rubbing my eyes as I lean over the railing.

As the boys run past laughing I let a soft smile creep across my face. Kakashi and BLANK come to stand at my side as we all watch the boys, “I wouldn't be in this village if it wasn't for those two, the are the reason I am not hunting down dangerous criminals with you all. I miss the adrenaline rush though,” I admit rubbing the seals I had over my wrist, “All I do now is domestic chores, I need to find a job in the village at least.” I tap a finger on the railing.

“You could do what you said and find someone to watch the boys for a couple weeks and join us again,” BLANK offers as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

“Or take up a position on the active roster here,” BLANK counters as she takes a seat on the railing faceing BLANK.

“But that creates the problem of me not being able to be affiliated with a village if I want to keep my neutral status in the different nations, and keep the boys,” I counter biting my lip again.

“You could offer your assistance at the hospital here,” Kakashi says after a period of silence between us all, “You did say that your main field of practice was medi nijutsu and sealing. Why not offer to help the shinobi that have career ending injuries or illnesses.” He rest his head on the poll between us as he continues, “You found a way to help with my eye, and healed myself and the anbu operative before we returned here the first time. I know for a fact that there is a shinobi on the roster that has been reduced to practically D-rank missions due to an incident that happened on a mission. He now has to do missions office assignments and work at the entrance marking the coming and going from the village.” His eyes unfocus as he continues, “With your help he might be able to breath properly for the first time in years, and be back to Jonin level status like he use to have instead of modified Chunin. All because he inhaled that gas.”

To bring him back I slowly squeeze his hand and start to speak, “Sounds like if I do that I might need to offer my services to other villages aswell to keep my neutral status, and not seem like I am playing favourites.” Kakashi blinks and looks to where my hand was still over his for a minute before pulling it away to fake a stretch.

“Thanks again Koneko for the meal you are as good a cook as ever but I must be leaving now,” He says giving me another fake eye smile. I frown at him in return for the mask, without another word he walks to the door and enters with his pack following him.

“I will see them out,” BLANK mutters following after them.

“Pakuun a quick word?” I ask when I spot him still standing up on the chair.

“Sure Amaya.” He nods in return sitting.

“Can you keep an eye on him for me?” I ask nervously rubbing the back of my neck, “Today has been very hard on him, and he will probably need you all more than usual.” I nervously run my fingers though my hair.

“We always take care of Kashi,” He huffs out with a neutral face before letting out a sigh and nodding back, “Alright we will, but if anything happens, just a warning but we are calling you. He might not show it but you have wedged yourself in his heart, and you have been the only one that has been able to get him to open up, other than the pack, in a very long time.”

“Thank you Pakuun, he has grown on me too.” I smile gently at him in return before he jumps down and walks though the house after the rest of the pack.

“Demon children front and centre,” I call leaning over the railing at I watch them run towards me from the garden. When they were both standing in front of me I tap my finger on the railing keeping a straight face as I study their dirty clothing. “Now would one of you like to explain to me why you are covered in dirt.” I ask stopping my tapping, “Along with why your homework is still not finished at the kitchen table.” 

“Umm, we were exercising?” Naruto asks grinning up at me. 

“Go clean up and finish your homework, than we have some training.” I shake my head at their innocent expressions. Both do as I asked and moments later they are seated at the table with BLANK was helping them. 

“He seems happier now,” BLANK notes glancing in to where the boys were seated.

“I has been good for Naruto to have someone to grow up with, and Gaara has relaxed and started to act more his age once he came to live with us here.” I smile as I see Naruto ask Gaara a question and the understanding cross his face at the answer. “I just wish Temari and Kankuro would have come with him. Having older siblings would have been good for the boys, but I understand that they had good lives in the village since their father focused his attention on Gaara.” I snort as Gaara used his sand to steal another of Naruto's pencils when he was distracted. “But in all they are good for each other, Naruto gets Gaara to be more adventurous and outgoing, while Gaara helps be the voice of reason and calm presence to Naruto.” another pencil disappears from Naruto's side of the table, “Gaara has done so well with the training to control his sand and his emotions so as to not unconsciously activate the sand.” I add gesturing to the stash of pencils Gaara now had beside his chair and the now empty cup in the middle of the table. “They have also been good accomplices in the pranks around the village.” I add with a chuckle as Naruto just tried to reach for another pencil but found the cup empty. 

Walking into the house I lean down to retrieve the pencils, “Play nice boys,” I tease handing one over to Naruto and ruffeling Gaara’s hair. “What should we do tonight, Meditation or practicing your forms?” I ask walking to the counter to make a cup of tea. 

“Can we play one of the ninja games you taught us?” Naruto asks almost vibrating in his chair.

“Not tonight Kit, we can play one after school tomorrow though with BLANK and BLANK before they head out the day after.” I offer retrieving an apple from the counter and beginning to peel it as I talk. “I will even let your two choose the game.”

“Can we meditatie tonight?” Gaara asks after closing his booklet. 

“Of course Cub.” I set half the apple in his hand with a kiss to the top of his head before doing the same to Naruto. “Now are you both finished with your homework for the night?” I ask taking a sip of my cup as I lean against the back of the chair. 

“Believe it,” Naruto exclaims jumping up from the table and presenting his notebook to me. Taking it I look over his finished questions, all were correct and I noticed that his writing has gotten better compared to the start of the book. 

“Good job Pipsqueak.” I say as I ruffle his hair, “Soon I will need to give you extra work like I have for Gaara.” I add taking the book Gaara offered as he ate the apple, “Good job to you two Cub.” I smile at them both before setting both notebooks back on the table. “Now how about we go to the pond and meditate there?” I ask as I offer my hands to them both with BLANK and BLANK watching from the doorway to the living room area. 

Once we were outside again both eagerly pulled my in the direction of the cherry blossom tree that grows overhanging the pond and where we usually practice meditation. “Now boys why are we practicing meditation?” I ask to test them as I normally do.

“To feel calmer and so we control our emotions better.” Gaara answers with the reason he was introduced to the art. 

“To quite our racing brains so we sleep better.” Naruto adds beaming again as we all sit down facing each other. 

“To learn where our chakra is located and our chakra networks for when we learn Jutsus” Gaara adds tipping his head to the side as he gazes into the calm water before his concentration is broken my one of the Koi.

“You are both right,” I pat their hands from my spot, “Now try your best and we will see what happens this time.” I add smiling at them, but watching Gaara a little closer after his last comment. Taking a deep breath both close their eyes and let out their breaths slowly as I taught them.

After watching both I decide that they are doing as I asked for once and I am able to dive into the shared mind space that the Bijuu meet in using our still touching hands. “Fuzz ball, Sandy, how are you?” I tease the Bijuu as I open my eyes in the shared plane that part of your consciousness can speak with each other. 

“Amaya,” Shukaku nods to me from his place lounging on a tree stump in what looks like a lush forrest clearing.

“Girl.” Kurama sneers at me from his spot laying on the grass on his side. 

“Wonderful to see you are in a good mood Fuzzy.” I tease sitting across from Shukaku where I could still see Kurama. “How are you Shukaku?” I ask studying his form from my spot. 

“Better than I have been in years.” He admits with a sigh of relief. “Although that orange menice is irritating he is better than nothing, I guess.” He mutters glaring at Kurama as the fox was trying to murder me with his eyes.

“I could always make him better.” I offer leaning forward whispering to Shukaku. An evil smile crosses his face as he turns over to give me his entire attention. With an answering smirk I begin to mess with the space , in seconds the chakra construct commonly known as the feared nine-tailed demon was reduced to a cute fluffy orange fox kit with a large red bow around his neck and eight ribbons laying around him beside his single tail. 

Shukaku fell off the stump laughing, confused Kurama walked to the stream that ran through the clearing, upon seeing his reflection his jaw dropped. “What the fuck did you do to me you Hag.” Kurama fumes jumping towards me, but he miscalculated and tripped on the ribbon as he was about to jump resulting in him rolling towards me and skidding to a hult tangled in the ribbons into my leg. 

“Aw but you are so cute like this Fuzzy.” I coo picking him up by his scruff and untangling him from the ribbon with my other hand as he was still dazed from hitting my leg. 

“That's right big brother,” Shukaku gets out between breath, “You are an adorable size.” he adds before he notices how I was holding Kurama and the surprised look on his face when he came out of the daze. Once Shukaku does he goes right back to rolling on the ground laughing. “Please I beg you Amaya, leave him like that.” He asks with a snort as Kurama struggles to get out of my hold.

“Sorry Shukaku I can't, although he does look cute like this." I scratch his chin and pull my hand back before he can bite or scratch me. "I do have something to chat with you both about." I set Kurama down, crip a red leash to his collar and make sure he can't come after me again. Once he stops pulling on the rope I revert him to his original form in this mind scape, a normal sized full grown fox with nine tails. 

"But he looked so cute the other way." Shukaku says climbing back up onto the stump and gazing over at the still fuming Kurama with a smug smirk. 

"Oh calm down you overgrown cat I can do the same to you just as easily." I warn waving a finger at him.

"But you wouldn't." He smirks confidently at me as Kurama tries to bite through the rope, but pauses to hear my response.

"And why would you think that?" I counter leaning back on my hands interested to see where he was going with this angle.

"We have known each other since the cub was born, you like me just the way I am. When I'm not foaming at the mouth insane atleast." He keeps his confident smirk on his face as he continues, "Him on the other hand does not know you as well as I do. He has not realized yet how valuable you are to our survival." He adds gazing directly at Kurama with that comment. 

"What are you yapping about now?” Kurama bites back laying down after he decided to stop trying to bite through the rope. 

“She is the one currently taking care of the jinchuriki, and has been trained by the Uzumaki clan in the art of sealing.” He explains slowly, “If she wanted to end us without harming the kids we are sealed in she could find a way. If she were to seal us tighter than your last holder did and bind us to the lives of the current vessels, so that our lives would end at the same time that the kids took their last breath, she could find a way.” He adds studying me again.

“You give me more credit than I deserve Shukaku.” I pluck a flower that was growing beside the stump and begin to twist it into a flower ring. 

“Get back to why you are here Amaya.” He prompts shaking his oversized head in defeat. 

“Just wanted to check on how this space is working for you two, and to ask you about the mental space you occupy in the boys minds. More specifically the condition of set space." I ask placing the flower ring on my finger. " I want to know if it has improved at all."

"The cub still shows up at times sound asleep and wants to curl up with my tail." Shukau offers as he begins to groom set tail. "But the space has changed from the sand village to your current house and gained a number of traps against intrusion." He adds taping his chin.

"And your space in that?" I ask leaning back again closing my eyes as I soak in the fake sunlight. 

"He has me tucked away in your room actually." He admits with a chuckle. "The space has changed to where he feels at home and I am where he knows there is the most protection, whether it be from me or for me will be revealed with time." He adds as he begins to sharpen his nails on the stump. 

"And what about you Kurama?" I turn to face the still fuming fox.

"Once again how do you know my name?" He snarls at me.

"I already told you, trade secrets." I wave at him dismissively, "now answer the question."

"The space used to be a sewer, a dark, damp, cold sewer." He finaly reveals, "as you already know, with me sealed, by your menice of a brother, behind a set of bars."

"And how has it changed since Naruto began to live with me and started doing some training." I prompt with a roll of my eyes. 

" it is still a sewer, and I am still damp all the time." He bites out, but adds with a sigh of resignation, " but the water is down, it is warner and there is more space in the cage to get comfortable." 

"Okay so the training has helped with the boys mental health. Good to know." I mutter to myself with a light smile as I study the flower again. "How about this area?" I ask looking up. "I know that only a small part of your consciousness can come here, but having someone else to talk with?" I offer looking at both for some sort of response.

"Having contact with one of my siblings now that I am not being controlled by that crazy priest or being influenced by a faulty seal has been nice." Shukaku reveals sending a look of contempt at Kurama. "Even if it is my least favorite sibling, but in the end it is better than nothing until the cub learns about me and how to control my chakra.” 

“Have you found a way to change the seal keeping me locked up?” Kurama finally asks after a long period of silence where Shukaku and I chatted about Gaara and his progress.

“I have a copy of the seal and it is done perfectly, there is nothing I need to change or have any motivation to change.” I turn my head to face the still restrained fox, “You both have your own space, you can't influence him unless he is extremely emotional and has no control over his anger. Which I have been working with both boys on to prevent it from happening. Your chakra is being filtered by the seal before going into his body, thus allowing his body to grow accustomed to your chakra and the corrsoiive nature of it. In the end the seal will allow the both of you to become partners on equal ground in the future if you both want. Instead of the normal relationship of Jailer and Jailed, it will allow your chakra to become integrated in his body and his own chakra reserves. You could be an unbeatable team.” I explain studying the fox for any reaction. “The seal on you is what I based the new seal on Gaara and Shukaku, there is nothing to change or adjust. The only difference between the two seals are the number of points in the seal, and that there is a key made to unlock your seal while Shukaku’s will fade with time.” 

“Why can't you do something like that on me too.” Kaurama asks defensively.

“I will not do this for a couple reasons, mainly since Gaara already semi knows about Shukaku and Shukaku has no intention of harming the child. You on the other hand, still hold a grudge against an entire Clan for things that were the fault of one man acting alone. You also hold a grudge on the Yellow ball of energy for the faults of the last people you were sealed in, mainly his mother.” I answer back, leveling a challenging look at him. Shukaku just watched as the conversation progressed, not saying a word. “And deep down you also blame the village for not realizing that you were being controlled and for the treatment of Naruto since that night.” I soften my tone as the add the last part. “You also like that he has a better living condition now and that you have a way to talk with one of you siblings, instead of being stuck alone again.” 

Kurama does not say a word but curled up into a ball hiding behind his tails. “I think you just broke him.” Shukaku notes as I close my eyes to clear my mind.

“I need to go back out, the boys are probably asleep by now.” I open my eyes and send a light smile in Shukaku’s direction. “I will try to check in with you both in the future. I think I have done enough to the poor kitsune for now.” I stand up to stretch before a thought comes to me. “Do you want to try something while he is distracted?” I ask as an idea comes to me. “Might make your time here more interesting and give you a challenge.” I offer as I visualize the seal to maintain this space and the seals to hold a tiny part of their consciousness here.

“What did you have in mind?” He asks interested.

“Have either of you ever tried to change into human forms?” I ask opening my eyes to face him, “I know Kurama is a trickster by nature and is a master of disguise, so he might have.” I add as I study the seals again.

“How long will it last?” He aks smirking at the Fox still curled up. 

“It will make it that you will still be able to stay in this form while here, but also allow you to change into what you would look like if you were human.” I explain as I start to draw out the seal I would need to add. 

“As long as I am not stuck like that I agree it is an interesting idea.” he nods in agreement before offering me access to the collar still around his neck. Without further ado I adjust the seal slightly and a poof of smoke surrounds him to reveal a teenager with dark blond hair and tattoos across his face wearing a black Anbu outfit and red scarf around his neck hiding a choker style necklace. Shukaku stood up from the stump and walked to the stream to study his new appearance. “Not bad I have to admit.” He adds after a couple minutes. 

“Now to the more difficult one,” I let out a sigh as I walk to the orange ball of fur. “Kurama I need to see your collar for a second.” I say as I move a tail from his face. 

“What.” He glares at me as I lift another tail to reveal his face. 

“Just trust me for a sec, I though of a way to give you another form while you are in this space.” I explain as I reach and grab him by the back of his neck, for the first time he does not try to bite me or escape my grasp. With my other hand I unhook the rope and switch my hold of him to two hands as I walk back to the stump that Shukaku was sitting on again in original form. Placing the calm fox in front of me I grab hold of his tag and again adjust the seal slightly as a poof of smoke surrounds him and reveals an orange medium length haireeed older teen in an orange robe with a fur collar to the robe and a black choker style necklace around his neck as well.

“What did you do to my beautiful self?” He asks as he studies his hands and the elongated nails. 

“Only changed your forms here to include this one.” I explained before leaving the space to the shocked face of Kurama as Shukau changed his form as well. 

~~~~~~~

Opening my eyes again I find myself back under the cherry blossom tree sitting across from the boys. Naruto was snoring and Gaara was leaning backward on the trunk of the tree. Looking at the palace of the sun I find that we have only been here for an hour has passed. Smiling at both I stand up and wave to house where BLANK and BLANK were sitting, BLANK stands up and walks across the pond to my side. “What do you need Ōkami?” he asks smile at the boys aswell. 

“Grab the Kit for me?” I ask as I pick up Gaara and set him on my shoulder. As I straighten back up BLANK was holding Naruto in an identical hold. Together we walk to the house and to their rooms. “Do you mind?” I ask as we are about to enter the different rooms. 

“Not at all.” He answers before entering the room as I do the same into Gaara’s room. 

Pausing at his closet I grab a set of sleep clothes, “Little one we need to change your clothes before you go to sleep.” I say into his hair after setting down the sleep clothes on the bed. He blinks awake as I raise my hand to his cheek as his sand starts to rise on instinct. “Hello again, still catching up on your sleep?” I ask as I start to take off his scarf and coat. The sand returns to the scarf as I continue to talk and he recognises how I am. Soon he is curled up in his bed sound asleep. “Sleep tight Little One.” I add with a kiss to the top of his head as I tuck him in and close the blinds over the window. I watch for a minute as he stretched out and grabbed the raccoon stuffed animal and hugged it tight in his sleep, placing his head on the tail the same way he did to Shukaku after I was able to change his seal. With one last look at the relaxed expression on Gaara’s face I close the door behind me and enter Naruto’s room. 

“Come on Pipsqueak, you need to get to sleep.” BLANK says as he kneels beside Naruto’s bed at eye height with the still half-asleep, frowning boy.

“Whats wrong Kit?” I ask as I walk around BLANK and sit on the bed in front of the boy. With a nod BLANK left the room. Placing a hand on Naruto’s cheek and rub lightly with my thumb. “Do you just want some cuddles?” I ask after he climbed into my lap and curled up. “Or did something happen at school today that you want to tell me?” I ask, resting my hand back on his head when he stopped moving around. He didn't say anything, just curled up and rested his head over my heart. “Mmm so that's how it is,” I say as I rub his back slowly, “I am only a pillow for you.” I gently tease.

“Teacher,” he finally says softly as he stares at the wall.

“Okay, which teacher Kit?” I mumble into his hair. 

“Language.” he answers just ask softly as before. 

“What happened Kit?” I prompt, pulling the blanket from further down the bed and tucking it over the drowsy boy. 

“He said I was cheating on the test today. I told him I didn't but he yelled at me in front of the class and said that cheating is the only way a demon like me could ever get any of the questions right. He also said that I haven't been doing my homework, that you have been doing it for me since it was all done.” He reveals sounding sad.

“Have you been doing your homework?” I ask running my fingers through his hair.

Looking up at me confused he answers, “Yes, I do it everyday with you and Gaara.” 

“Do I give you the answers or do your homework for you?” I continue tilting my head slightly to look at him. 

“No, if I get something wrong you help me find the right answer, but I do everything myself.” He frown up at me still confused. 

“Did you cheat on your test today?” I continue wanting to make a point. 

“No, I knew all the answers by myself.” He shakes his head with a faint look of fear in his eyes. 

Smiling gently I rest my hand on his cheek again. “Good, you are too smart to do that, and have worked very hard in your lessons. I believe you Kit, you have come so far since you came to live with me.” I pull him into a hug as I continue, “There will always be people who look down on you, but do you know what you do to people like that?” I ask, releasing him from my hold so he can sit back. Shaking his head he gazes at me confused, “What you do is work hard and prove them wrong. One day you will be a wonderfully kind and strong shinobi. Just like I know you can be.” I rub his head again as he sets his head on my chest again. 

“Do you really think so?” He asks sounding doubtful. 

“I don't just think so, I know so.” I kiss his head before continuing, “You are not the most book smart person, I admit but with it comes to thinking outside the box, you have an amazing mind when you focus on something. Plus you are being trained by so many people that believe in you too.” I explain to wide blue eyes.Since he looked calmer I lay him down on the bed, “Now get some sleep Pipsqueak. You have another long day tomorrow.” I mutter into this hair as I place another kiss on his forehead. 

“Okay Auntie,” He says with a small smile creeping across his face as his eyelids begin to close. "I am going to be stronger than you one day.” he mumbles blinking his eyes trying to stay awake.

“Oh, and what will you do than?” I ask with a smile.

“ Me and Gaara are going to protect you, just like you protect us." He says closing his eyes.

"I look forward to that day Kit." I say standing up as his breathing begins to even out as he falls asleep.

~~~~~

Closing the door I walk down the hall and back to the kitchen. "Did you find out what was bothering him?" BLANK asks holding up a cup for me from his seat on the back deck. 

"School related again, a teacher accused him of cheating on a test and having me do his homework for him, in front of his entire class." I reveal as i take a seat beside him. "Apparently there is no way Naruto could have done the test without cheating because he is a demon." I add rubbing my eyes in frustration after setting down my cup. "I am getting really sick of this village and their narrow views."

"You could always take a mission with us outside the village and give the boys a break from here." BLANK suggests as she puts her feet down from the table. " I'm sure someone would be more than willing watch the two of them for a couple days."

"Plus you can burn off some steam in the process." BLANK adds raising his glass, "going after someone that deserves what we are doing to them, is therapeutic for us all Ōkami." 

"I agree with that," i clink our glasses, "but I haven't decided if I want to help with the hospital here. If I do it would be a good alternative to leaving for bounties so much and be an interesting challenge." I explain taking a gulp of the tea. "With all that is going on, i don't know if I want to help them anymore." I hold the cup in one hand by the rim as I rub my eyes again. 

"Than don't offer to help the village." He says with a shrug. " there must be some shinobi in this village who you have some respect for."

"The only ones right now are Kakashi, Itachi, and some Anbu who i do not know the identities of." I list on my fingers. "In total about 5 Shinobi. On the non active roster/civilian side there are some of the mothers of Naruto’s classmates, and the raman shop pair. In total in the entire village I trust about 11 people, and only 4 of them do trust to be left along with the boys for an extended period of time." I lean back to study the setting sun. "None of them have any life or career threatening injuries that i can treat to my knowledge, or even something remotely interesting." 

"Look around the next time you go out with the boys, see what you can find." She offers reaching over to grab my hand.

"But in the end BLANK you are right, it would be good to get out of the village for a couple days. The boys would enjoy traveling,” i nod in agreement, “They have a short break at their school at the end of the month.” I say offhandedly. “Do you think any of the group would have a bounty i would be interested in?” i ask with a knowing smirk. 

“Oh Ōkami, i'm sure there are plenty of bounties for you to pick from.” BLANK says with a laugh as she shakes her head at me. “And if i'm not mistaken that merchant group we know so well will be leaving this village around that time.” She adds with a mischievous smirk on her face as well. 

“Even better, i get the boys to stay with them while I hunt with you all.” I raise my cup in toast, “Now to tell the boys, pack our bags, ask the merchants if this is okay with them, speak to a kage about my plan, and a raven about their current problem.” I list staring into the raised glass.

“We would offer to help, but we are heading out early tomorrow morning.” BLANK explains clinking his glass with mine. 

“We are taking a mission from a Shogun up north. Apparently there have been some problems with attacks on a village up there and it is further than the hidden villages normally go.” BLANK adds doing the same.

“So does someone in the group own them a favour, know someone there, or just came across the request by chance?” i ask, setting down the empty glass. 

“Tour knows a retired shinobi there from way back when she was a genin, learned some different things and offered someone from our group to check it out. We are just the lucky ones not on a hunt right now, so we are doing it.” She explain with a playful scowl on her face, “Dam Tour and her promises.” She shakes her fist in the air. 

“Look whos talking,” I snort sitting up, “Aren't you the one the promised a village that we would help with them bring in their entire crop, four times.” i ask with a doubtful gaze. “So the entire group had to go to this village for two weeks, for three years.” i continue with a laugh at her embarrassed look. 

“Hey that was one time,” She scowls at my playfully. 

“Only cause we haven't left you alone so you could make promises for the group again,” BLANK adds knocking his shoulder into hers. 

“Okay, but come on that village was in need of our help, and we were doing something nice for them.” she tries to look innocent, but was failing to say either of our unimpressed gazes. 

“I would be more inclined to believe that you did it out of the goodness of your heart if i didn't catch you placing bets on when the rest of us would finish bringing in the crops from the field we are working that specific day. You bet on who would be fastest and slowest.” I glare at her accusingly, “And i was always your choice for last.” 

“Hey not my fault you were still a 12 year old child and the rest of us were adults.” she laughs goodnaturedly at the pout that came over my face at her comment.

~~~~~

I can pretend to be blind.” I offer when there was a pause in the conversation.

“Who would believe that, you don't exactly look the part girl.”

“I can do it very convincingly along with other espionage,” I frown at him before a mischievous smile started to form on my face, “I was able to convince you that I was a decrepit old crone two weeks ago, and you carried my groceries home for me.” I add biting my lip. “You are so sweet dear, do you want a hard candy?” I ask miming pinching his cheek over the table

“Why you.” he stats but is quickly cut off with a raised hand.

“What is your plan?” 

“I can play the blind traveler, I will be on my way back to my home village after an accident with my husband, son or grandson to guide me depending on how old I need to act.” I explain turing my entire attention across the table, “most people will disregard a civilian and even more a civilian who is dependent on another person.” I add folding my hands on my lap. “With this knowledge I will be able to slip easier throught their gates claiming that we need to stay for a couple nights to regain or strength.”

“Is this related to?” he asks trailing off but I know what he was asking.

“Yes, I will be able to hold the disguise against jutsu and sensors.” I flush lightly avoiding his gaze as I continue, “I have slipped into this and other villages so many times using this method without getting caught that I am certain I can do it safely. I have accidentally attended a meeting as a shinobi at one time without being caught.” 

“Would you mind repeating yourself, I think I just heard you wrong. You have not only gained entrance while under a disguise without raising any flags, but you have also attended a top secret meeting as someone else.” I hear from my other side in a deceivingly calm voice. 

“Opps?” I offer half hearted, “I wanted to test my skills, it was training for my little ones to find me, it was a challenge by my teacher? The shinobi I switched with was happy to help until they found out what meeting I attended.” I offer rubbing the back of my neck in guilt. 

“Later, we can have a conversation about that later.” He sighs placing his head in his hands for a moment before gathering himself again. “For now are you sure your plan will work?” He asks leveling his gaze on me, receiving a nod he turn to look over the rest of the table, “Than who will play which part on this mission.”

Cutting in I add, “And they need to share some similarity appearance wise, hair colour, eye colour, facial structure. Something I can recreate to match.” I explain tapping my leg with a finger as I study the group around the table and mentaly go through the list of shinoni I know of in the village. “ The group can be minimum of two people, max I would say four. So we need between 1-3 people to join this mission.” 

“And the similarities need to be easy to explain if asked, one generation gets more features from the mother side and so on.” 

“But also not so different that there is no likely way they can be related,” 

“You could also say that you are traveling with servants, than no one needs to look alike.” 

“If we want to not arouse suspicion from other groups, the less conspicuous we are with this mission the better, elderly woman traveling with relatives will arouse less suspicion from villages and bandit groups than a wealthy woman with servants.” I explain biting my lip as I think over the options of available shinobi again. “We need at least one female to join if any more than one of the male shinobi are to join that look over the age of 12. No woman would travel with a group of full grown men alone at this time” I add after a minute, cutting of the debate that was happening around me. 

“How so?”

I am saved from answering this question by another shinobi at the table, “Traveling with only one other person will be seen as the accompanying person only taking care of their elderly relative, two or more men could be seen as taking advantage of an elder. Taking a child or woman will give the illusion that is is only a family group traveling.” 

“Ah,” was the intelligent answer that followed, much to my amusement. 

“I would like to volunteer,” a hand is hesitantly raised from a corner of the room. 

“Sit down and listen with your mouth shut Little Raven, I am still mad about you from the last time you didn't listen when you were hurt.” I glare at the offending figure. “I am not afraid of shattering your leg again and forcing you to heal the old fashioned way. I said you are to remain in this village for the remainder of the month so you can finish healing, disobey me and it will be for the rest of the year if you are lucky if not than your career will be over.” I growl at him continuing to glare over the head of another person between us. 

“How about me?” 

“Sure, I know what you are capable of doing,” I nod thinking, “Wait you are too well known and will be recognised quickly, so are you Puppy, sorry.” I smirk in his direction.

“Figured Kitten.” He gives me an eye smile in return. 

“Nose out of the book puppy, I need your brain right now.” I stand up and walk to his side taking the book from his hand and stage whispering into his ear, “I can give you something better to giggle about later if you help,” I add with a bite to his ear. “Page twenty seven is a good place to start, or how about twelve?” Turning back to the table to return to my seat and take off the fake cover of the book that I knew was on the book, since it was the one I gave him to mess with his colleges. At the sight of the cover a naumber of eyes narrowed in his direction. 

“Promise Kitten?” He asks leaning against the wall and giving me another eye smile while ignoring the glares aimed at his head. “I was thinking more along the lines of twenty five or thirty four.” 

“Is this important flirting?” comes from behind me.

“Back to the topic at hand if we could?” 

“Yes Hokage, my apologies.” I laugh at what Kakashi was referring to.


End file.
